HS Fikushon
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: FemNaru finds herself suffering the everyday hell of HS. The problems? She's stuck with a prick, is hated by everyone, and everyone thinks shes a guy. Wait what? SasuxFemnaru Note: Do not take the name 'Akuma' seriously; it is a part of the story and not given by the parents. STORY ON HOLD: Story is currently undergoing a rewrite, Please stand by.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto... but I do own the concept of Akuma.

I was inspired to do another side off of a HS fic by someone asking for even more Naruto High School fanfics.

Summary: FemNaru Akuma finds herself suffering the everyday hell of HS. The problems? She's stuck with a prick, is hated by everyone, and everyone thinks she's a guy. Wait what?

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

Do not judge a story fast, as I have come to see people reading the first chapter and immediately say it isn't worth reading… then they come by reading more chapters and say otherwise. Normally the first few chapters of any story won't be what you are after, due to the fact that some stories take a while to reach a certain point of excitement.

On to the story! Oh and because I find myself having to state this; I don't care for reviews, and I prefer no criticism/flammers/etc as I do not bond well with it.

†

I huffed, gripping onto a sheet of paper tightly, as I stormed through the halls. For two years I tried to get myself away from that bastard. To my demise, I had EVERYTHING with him along with the same dorm. I lifted the paper, skimming through it, before shoving it into one of the pouch pockets that were hooked with my belt. I entered in my class and gave the teacher a slip to state why I was late, then sat down next to the bastard.

Oh what anyone in this school would give to be in my place, and what I would give just to trade it. It was because of that major factor of me hating him that they said it was a perfect reason for me to be roomed with him. I gripped my hand into a tight fist, knowing that my nails soon would cut it. I tried to avoid any and all contact with the asshole.

I was thankful that I was called down to the office at the last class of the day, but unlucky when they printed out my schedule with the same exact things as the last one. It was like they didn't even bother to take any consideration in my words to begin with. When the bell rang I bolted out of the class, my books already gathered in my bag.

I sighed and decided to take the long way back to the dorms, which no one took due to the distance. How the school was set up was odd, and even confuses the teachers too. Konoha High is one huge building all in its own, gaining its fame by being the largest campus in the world. It consists of 26 'buildings' which still is only one building. The dorms for the school are a good distance away from the school itself, being on the other side of the forest. Now anyone would think ok that's not so bad, but when you find out from the shortest path, which everyone takes, it is a 15-30 minute walk, depending on how lucky you were on what building section you got. That's right, there is 7 dorms, well that I know of there are 7. There were a lot of children who actually had family in Konoha's suburban home area that was 5-10 minutes away from the campus.

The shortest path was walking through the forest, which has a part of the town that cuts through it, which most are grateful of due to the 2 stores and 1 dining area. It is normally crowded there afterschool due to their low prices and famous selections of foods. When I had first walked that path and entered a shop, well I was dragged into there by Hinata who insisted that I had to try it. I felt I didn't have enough money, but when I found how cheap everything was, I was shocked to say the least. Coming from someone who get's money whenever the town saw fit to give me it, it was a great place to stop off.

Of course, even though my stomach pleaded for me to take that route to get some Onigiri and Ramen, I chose to go through the town itself, deciding that I would turn to that path when I got close to it rather than taking the full extent of the long winded path. I sighed, crossing my arms, as I made my way through the crowds of people.

I finally reached the street where the cheap shops were and turned down it only to find myself falling, scraping my arms against the gravel road. I looked up and glared at the face of the boy who had tripped me. "Oh sorry dobe didn't see you." He said, walking down the path I had turned. I forced myself up and growled, ignoring my stomach and continued down the long way to the dorms.

I unlocked the door and tossed my bag onto my bed and walked into the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. I heard the door to the room open but chose to ignore it as my attempts to find the first aid kit of the room horribly failed. "Damn it… where the hell did our first aid kit go…" I kicked the wall in frustration then chose to clean out the cuts on my arms so they wouldn't get infected. I growled when the cuts began to bleed worse than they did with the rocks and sand inside. "Great… now I need to walk all the way back just to get the nurse to treat me." I stormed out of the bathroom, nearly crashing into the target of my current pain.

He raised a brow, as he watched me skillfully evade crashing into him. I turned to him to yell at him but found him holding out Onigiri, which was placed on top of a sealed off fresh bowl of ramen. "Grab it dobe, it's not exactly cold." I took the hint that it was hot and grabbed it and placed it on my desk then turned to him, holding up my arms to show him the cuts. "Where the hell is our first aid kit so I can treat what YOU decided to do?"

He snorted then held up the first aid kit "I got more supplies, since someone can't avoid getting hurt." I growled, really wanting to punch the smug look off his face. "I wouldn't get hurt so much if a certain asshole didn't hate me so much as to literally go out of his way just to trip me." I snatched the bag from his hand and sat on my bed, fumbling with the zipper before I heard a sigh.

I felt a hand grip my arm, pulling it out. "Ouch what the fuck, that hurts you know!" he ignored me, unzipping the medical kit and pulling out everything he needed as he treated the wounds on both of my arms. When he was done, he threw out what he had to then zipped up the bag and placed it in the bathroom before sitting in his seat. I looked over to my desk to the ramen and the onigiri that he had given to me. "Oi…. Why did you get me stuff after hurting me?" I heard the chair creek and looked over to see onyx eyes staring at me.

"You were heading that way to get food right? I noticed you didn't come down the path so I got you your normal meal." He turned around and pulled out a simple salad from his bag along with some Onigiri. I shifted my gaze back to the food, unsure if it was poisoned but remembered that he wouldn't be able to poison it so easily. I sighed, getting up from my bed and sitting in my seat. "Thank you… I guess, Sasuke." I heard a grunt, knowing that was the only response I'd get from him.

It was normal for Sasuke to hurt me every day, and to torment me in the dorms, I was already use to knowing that I had to face one of those things when coming back from classes. But today was different, he tripped me, expected me to still go down that path, when I didn't, he actually got me food. I shook my head, deciding it wasn't worth looking into, as I began to eat the Onigiri.

Sasuke knew I was always hungry after school, being my roommate and in all my classes, he knows I skip lunch. It's not because I'm anorexic or anything, but I swear the food makes you want to be. The thing, though, that really makes me not eat lunch is the cost of the lunches itself. All the kids with money get free food from the school, but if you are me, well you just get dicked by the school even though the principal is one of the closest people to you. Tsunade may be the principal but the board states that because I get my money from the town that I have to pay for my own needs. It's still an ongoing battle between the teachers, Tsunade and the board.

I sighed in satisfaction once I was finished eating, throwing out the wrappers and the bowl with the lid. I grabbed my book bag and sat down in my chair, pulling out all of my books. I did most of my homework in school, but sometimes, depending on the lesson, I don't finish the work. I pulled out my algebra homework and finished the last 9 problems that were left. I closed the book and tossed it back into the bag, along with the other books. I zipped up the bag and placed it on the hook near the door.

I looked over to Sasuke who was scribbling in a notebook. Every day after he was done with his schoolwork he would pull out that notebook and scribble in it. I never really cared much for what he was writing in it, due to the very first time I had asked him. He had simply replied with a sneer remark, closed the notebook and left the dorm. Ever since I never asked him or even bothered to try to sneak a peak, I stopped caring towards the end of our sophomore year.

I was just surprised to see him pulling out that notebook again during our junior year. He would get new notebooks that look just like it every year, making it hard for me to tell if he was writing in a new notebook or not. I shrugged it off and looked around the room for my laptop. If I had to be stuck in the dorm with an asshole, I'd rather be doing something, then nothing.

I noticed my laptop by Sasuke's desk and narrowed my eyes, snatching it. "Why is my laptop by your desk?" he looked over to the laptop in my hand then at me. "It was on the floor in a bad spot, I moved it to the side not bothering to place it by your desk since I was in a rush." He turned back to his notebook and continued to scribble. I sighed and brought my laptop to my desk and booted it up. This laptop was special to me; Jiraiya had given it to me, encouraging me on trying to write stories. When Tsunade found out about the laptop, she encouraged that I started using it to do my homework because, as she says, my chicken scratch can't be read by everyone.

I snorted inwardly, not wanting to gain the Uchiha's attention. My handwriting wasn't really chicken scratch; it was just too small for anyone to read. I couldn't help it though, ever since I was 4 I taught myself how to write based off text that was so small. Writing big was just not going to happen, not anytime soon.

After a few hours of my typing, I saved my work and turned my laptop off. I looked over to the clock and read that it was midnight. I looked over to Sasuke who was still scribbling away. I shook my head and walked out of the dorm, making my way to the small market to grab us food.

†**Break†**

I made it to the market and stared at all the choices there were due to their midnight restock. I crossed my arms, then reached out to grab three containers of Konbu Onigiri. Two were for Sasuke while the one was for me. I looked over to the elder behind the cooking area and smiled at him as he handed me the ramen. "You never came by here earlier like you normally do Akuma, what happened?" I shook my head "I had a problem cross my path, that's why the bastard of a roommate of mine asked for my normal order." He laughed, having his second comment already answered. He looked over to the clock and nodded to me "Stop by tomorrow morning, Ayami is making you and your roommate those Yakiniku Onigiri for your breakfast. Since she missed seeing you today." I nodded and grabbed everything and headed back towards the dorm.

†**Break†**

I kicked the door opened, and closing it in the same fashion. I placed down the hot bowl of ramen on my desk then walked over to Sasuke, placing the two containers of Konbu Onigiri on his head, before placing it on his desk. He looked over to me then at the onigiri "Thanks dobe." I waved him off and sat down to eat my food.

I stood up from my chair, throwing out the trash again, and gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the water, getting the water ready as I took off my clothes. I looked in the mirror and sighed, taking off the bandages that were around my arms legs and upper body. When I was little, the old man would always tell me I had to keep all these wounds covered, he never told me why. I stared down at my arms, reading all the kanji that scarred my skin along with the deep gashes. I shook my head and jumped into the shower, making sure I didn't grab Sasuke's shampoo, I read the label of mine. 'Strawberries and crème' yeah I'm such a girl; but it is my favorite scent because it reminds me of the scent of my mother, who I never got to meet personally.

I turned off the water and dried off, bandaging my legs to put my underwear and pants on. I stared at my arms and quickly did both sides then groaned when I remembered how hard it was to bind my chest. Of course I would never ask my roommate for help, who would? I'm a girl stuck with a boy; hell more of a girl stuck with an asshole with a magic rod stuck so far up his ass. I heard a knock on the door "What?"

"I would like to get in there too Naruto." I snorted, attempting to bind my chest fast. It was rare to hear Sasuke call me anything other than dobe or Uzumaki. I have grown so use to people calling me Naruto that I had nearly forgot that it was my middle name, not my first. Only three people called me Akuma, and that was Tsunade, the old man and Ayame. I grabbed my shirt and tossed it on, tossing my clothes into my hamper, as I walked out buttoning my shirt. "There, all yours teme." He raised his brow but entered in with his clothes.

Yeah I knew it was odd to see me walk out of the bathroom with my shirt unbuttoned, but he wanted me to hurry up. I looked over to the clock and groaned. It was already nearing 2AM and I haven't slept yet. I finished buttoning my shirt then fell on my bed, falling asleep to the sound of the running water of the shower.

-AN-

Oh yeah, Akuma is so keeping the markings on her body that she has from NUA[NamikazeUzumaki Akuma]

Oh yes I should supply people with some culture of Japanese, since I find myself neglecting to state anything I say... since... I'm really used to this stuff...

Konbu Onigiri is one of the few types of Onigiri with filling; Konbu is a type of seaweed. I find myself really attached to this flavor compared to the other types that are out there.

Yakiniku Onigiri is another popular Onigiri filling, which is grilled beef in sauce.

I love both Konbu and Yakiniku the most and I do suggest them if anyone is ever interested in trying it. (I'm also a mochi freak, that and out of the blue, get me a beef bun and you have my love for eternity... it's true, first time I got my hands on a beef bun was when I was around 12~14 yrs old, and I fell in love with how it tasted... also the pork one is great too... why am I talking about food in a Parenthesis?)

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

I sighed; unwrapping the onigiri that Ayame had made. I took a bite out of it, knowing that eating breakfast before school would make me sick. Freshman year of high school, Tsunade had forced me to eat breakfast but after the 8th day of me getting sick from it, she finally gave up and said my stomach couldn't handle as much as it used to. Which was true, in grade school I could eat all day then suddenly one day during summer I ate breakfast then went to do my normal activities and I got ill for a few days. It was a change for the worse, Jiraiya says, since I'm already an underweight high metabolism chick it makes everything worse.

I shifted my gaze to Sasuke who finished his third Onigiri. The morning time is the only time Sasuke is civil enough to let me have peace in my mind. He hates being woken up and definitely isn't a morning person. According to Sai, one of my classmates, Sasuke has a huge temper and he will lash out in the morning. I trust him for this because I asked him to wake Sasuke up while I was gone, and the next thing I know I get put into a whole different dorm with Sasuke, only getting told that the last one was ruined. I was lucky I had packed up everything from that dorm; thank god I listen to intuition.

I stopped at a trashcan and threw out the wrappers then turned to Sasuke, grabbing his, and throwing those out. Tsunade would probably kill me if she found out I ate breakfast this morning… last time I ate what Ayame made for breakfast she chased me around the entire school yard, and man is that some distance.

†**Break†**

I entered the class, tossing my bag down next to my seat and stared blankly at the board. I was known to space out during classes, lost in my thoughts. It's what made everyone believe that I was a complete stupid airhead; like anyone knows my grades. The teachers don't mind that I zone out since I pass all my tests and do all my work, but they still have to break me from my thoughts at least once so the students know that they are watching. It's only when it's obvious that I'm zoned out that the teachers yell at me and make me solve a problem, any other time I normally look like I'm paying attention.

My life was like a broken record; I wake up, shower go to school, get picked on all day by Sasuke, come home from school, get hurt by Sasuke, then stay up for a long time just typing away at my laptop. I have no friends to hang with; for some reason I'm one of those people that looks like you can't befriend. Instead I get bullied; being called monster, demon, you name it, they probably called me it. The one thing that aggravates me is when they say 'he' and not 'she'. That is something all the kids did even in grade school, and it always confused me how that was supposed to hurt my feelings. Now it just annoys me because it's been 12 years already and they still feel the need to call me a 'he'.

What confused me originally was why they always called me demon, monster, all that happy jazz. Then I happened to look in a mirror one day; which I broke… Tsunade was pissed until she saw why I broke it though. I have deep whisker marks that align both sides of my cheeks; I was born with those for some reason, which is odd I know. My eyes are a creepy thing now, even I won't deny it, but I do enjoy them when they change between that sapphire blue that Tsunade says is so brilliant, more than my father's. The normal color of my eyes, however, is this off tint of a deep red, consisting of deeper red that reaches into black. I have no pupil that I can see, but by now everyone is used to people without pupils, since there are people with pure black eyes, and the Hyuuga family which has this beautiful lavender colored eyes that are without pupils.

But because of just the whiskers on my face alone and then adding in my demonic eyes, I understood why they called me all these things. The town hates me, which left me having to constantly live in school grounds. It's what I've grown used to over the years, just always being on school grounds, celebrating Christmas with the few teachers who stay, along with summertime. Sometimes I get lucky and Jiraiya takes me out with him during the summer and just spends a few days with me, but other than that I'm always in the dorm.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the bell ring, signaling that class was over. I looked down at my desk and saw I had finished the homework for the class. I gathered my stuff and placed it into my bag and headed for second period; which was nothing special. First period was history with Kakashi-sensei, second was language with Iruka-sensei, and third was music with …oh god who was that teacher? Let's see… Asuma-sensei's girl…. You can do this Akuma! Oh right Kurenai-sensei, she did music and culinary and could possibly teach more than just those if a teacher went absent. Fourth was lunch, which I would spend in the dorm to nap or relax. Fifth was math with Mizuki-sensei; who didn't really care that I came late to class since Iruka-sensei explained to him that I sometimes eat breakfast when I'm not supposed to and get sick or lunch and get sick.

I'm the worst influence on other classmates now that I think about it. Kids should definitely not look up to me; unless you really are looking to get some detentions and all that. But hey, my day goes by fast with how I'm always lost in thoughts and yet still can do work and be correct; which I found creepy the first time I did it.

Tsunade always yells at me that I need friends or I will always be the spacey airhead. I tried this whole make friends thing, but apparently if I ask a female if they want to be friends they take it as I'm asking them to be my date or something. If I ask a guy they look at me like I'm scum and snort; yeah that's definitely not how friend making goes, is it?

The first person to actually acknowledge me was none other than the teme himself. I can't say I'm completely ungrateful to him over it but I can say I do wish it was someone else. I was in my worst state of mind, where I literally got sent to the crisis hospital all the time, being told I was a danger to myself and everyone around me. I was having a mental breakdown and really needed someone, but Tsunade and Jiraiya weren't around then and everyone in my class hated me, including teachers. Then one day Sasuke just came up to me and called me a dobe. We fought for a while until the teachers actually noticed, breaking us up. Ever since then, the teme took it upon himself to let me know I existed by just tormenting my being which reminded me that he hated me. It still made me know that I existed and that people could hear me, so I was really grateful.

When I think about it, I owe Sasuke a lot but with how we are, I think it would be odd if I just up and started being nice to the person who hurts me. We may be roommates, and take turns to get the dinner and have our own routine, but you can still see the sparks of hatred in the manner of how we do everything.

I blinked my eyes when I noticed that I was in music class with Kurenai-sensei. Normally I don't pay attention for the whole day but, I just feel maybe I should focus at least once in this music class. I stared down at my hands, getting up and grabbing a guitar, which I know shocked Kurenai-sensei when she saw me move. I know if she was shocked, then the rest of the class was shocked too; I was always sitting down and staring at the blackboard while everyone played instruments around me. Every teacher in this school knows if I'm lost in thought, I won't really be able to pull myself from it.

"Uzumaki-san, are you joining us today?" I looked over to Kurenai-sensei, placing the strap of the guitar around my neck. "Yes Kurenai-sensei." I plucked the strings to the guitar then tuned it up to where it was supposed to be. I looked back up to Kurenai to see her smiling at me; knowing that this is the very first time that I participated in anything. I looked next to me to see Sasuke staring at me in confusion, I shrugged him off "Nothing to think about right now, will have something come up next period or 5th." He snorted and looked away.

Kurenai-sensei faced the board and wrote out some notes, having each of us play the notes. I know the class was shocked to even see that I could play instruments when I never picked one up during the past few years that we had music class. Just because I don't pick them up during class, doesn't mean that I never played them though. Being at the school all year round, I get access to roam the school since I help out the teachers. I tune up all the instruments and make sure that they all work great and make sure they are all polished and ready for a new set of kids or for the kids to come back from winter break. I was the odd case of genius, Asuma-sensei always said.

After music I decided to just sit in my math class and sleep in my thoughts while I waited for the class to start. I was lucky that Mizuki-sensei never had any classes during 4th period, so his classroom was always empty. I walked up to the door to his room and knocked lightly on it. Mizuki-sensei opened it up and nodded to me, letting me in. "I'm going to scan some sheets if you don't mind being in here alone." I nod to Mizuki-sensei as he went to his desk, grabbing some books. When he opened the door he saw Sasuke getting ready to knock and smiled "Ah Uchiha-san you're coming early too? You can eat your lunch in here, I'm sure Naru-chan doesn't mind." I shook my head and laid it down in my arms. He nodded for Sasuke to enter then left to make copies of the worksheets.

It wasn't odd to see Sasuke come into Mizuki-sensei's class early; he normally was the first one in this class. I know why though, he eats his lunch in here to avoid the rabid fan girls that crowd the lunch room every day. I would be deathly afraid if I had any fans, just to be surrounded by them every day, has to be the worst thing to imagine. I yawned and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me over, deciding that thoughts were just too troublesome right now.

†**Break†**

I blinked my eyes, feeling someone had shook me awake, then noticed that the class was empty minus Mizuki-sensei, Sasuke, and me. "Dobe, class is over." I groaned and grabbed my papers, putting them into my bag. It was a rare occasion for Mizuki-sensei to let me sleep the entire class, but it was always nice of him when he did. I walked over to him and bowed "Thank you Mizuki-sensei for letting me sleep through the class today." I felt his hand pat my head and looked up at his smiling face. "Kurenai-sensei told us that you participated in her class so I felt you deserved the extra sleep."

I smiled and bowed again before leaving the classroom. The teachers didn't really treat me as a special case student, but they weren't able to do what they could with any other student. Tsunade told them that because my mind is always in overdrive, I will never be able to snap out of it. Due to this, it was suggested that maybe I should get home schooled, but Tsunade told them that I was an orphan, so I had to be by her or Jiraiya and that school would probably help if I could find a friend. Tsunade says my mind has been in overdrive since I witnessed the death of the people closest to me; which has caused me to have no memory of the incident itself.

I rubbed my forehead then noticed that Sasuke was walking calmly with me, not saying a word. I stared at him then decided to find out what was up "What's up with you? You normally have me on the ground bleeding by now." He shifted his gaze at me then looked back. "We need more medical gauze, and bandages. How did we go through what I just got?" I stared at him then stopped "Oh crud that's right I was supposed to ask Tsunade-baa-chan for all of that junk." I turned around only to find Tsunade walking up to me.

"Akuma, did you forget to come to me again?" I scratched the back of my head and laughed sheepishly "I'm sorry, I had breakfast this morning because Ayame-chan made Onigiri again… so I got sick during second period and well… yeah I'm sure you know what happened after… that sleep made me forget I had to go to you." She sighed and pat the top of my head "Well, I got enough of the medical supplies here to last you a month if lucky. I know you take two showers a day, sometimes three, so I tried to get enough to last you the rest of this month." I nodded and grabbed the bags from her.

"You should probably let your hair free sometimes too. Having it under that bandana all the time can cause your hair to hurt your skull due to the constant pressure." I waved my hand laughing "Baa-chan! I let it free the whole summer and winter break, I know that isn't long enough in your eyes but it's the only time I feel safe doing it." She nodded and sighed before looking at the time. "I got a meeting soon, so if you need anything you can call me after 4. Jiraiya paid for your cell phone bill also, he forgot to tell you that but it is good on payment until December."

I smiled "Thank you baa-chan, tell Ero-sensei that I said thank you too. Have fun at the meeting." I laughed again when she groaned and walked off. I turned around and noticed that Sasuke had waited, causing me to raise my brow. "Why'd you wait for me, teme?" he stared at me before reaching into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "Hey what the hell teme, I don't do that stuff to you!" he raised his brow then handed me back my wallet. "Tsunade-sama called you Akuma." I nodded then realized what he was getting at. "Ohhh yeah Akuma is my first name, barely anyone calls me it though but I've grown use to that."

"So your name really is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma, Hn." I opened my wallet to see my ID and security card which both stated Uzumaki Naruto Akuma, while the school ID stated Uzumaki Akuma. "Yeah… I don't know the reason why my name is like that, it's rare to come across someone who actually uses that full name, but baa-chan said that I'm the weirdest person that she has ever met. I have two last names, and two 'first names' that I go by. I don't know my other last name though, only her Ero-sensei and the old principal knew it." I stuffed the wallet into my pocket "You know it feels odd talking to you about me."

"Hn." I shook my head as we made it to the market. "Akuma-sama!" I looked up and waved to Ayame "I'm so glad you came by today again. Papa has been teaching me how to cook some other things so I wanted to make your Miso ramen today." I smiled and nodded to her. "Miso Ramen and some onigiri too right? Is there anything else you'd want?" I rubbed my chin and shook my head, then pointed to Sasuke. "Unless teme wants something."

"I'll try a Miso too..." he said then roamed around the store towards the drinks. "Looks like we getting drinks too." She laughed "Alright I'll ring you up then when you guys are set." I nodded then went towards the drinks. It was rare for me to buy a drink, even though I was always thirsty. It always annoyed Tsunade when I refused to drink anything, but I knew it would just end up like me eating breakfast or lunch. I grabbed a bottle of white peach Lychee then two bottles of strawberry flavored Ramune. I walked back over and placed them on the counter, which was soon joined with two cans of green tea. I looked over to Sasuke and nodded, knowing I'd probably start an unwanted fight if I actually said anything.

Ayame rung up the bill and packed the stuff into bags. After much debate, Sasuke won the battle of who'd pay for it, though it was mainly consisting of my stuff. We set off to the dorms, to relax since it was already Friday. It was pretty dead already on the school grounds because some students just rush out of the gates right away and head for the town for a fun day. I never understood the concept of Friday being the best day in the school year, it comes every week. But I guess you need friends to fully understand what true fun was.

I sat down on my bed, opening the bag I had and pulled out Sasuke's two cans of green tea and his Miso ramen. He handed me the bag he was carrying, already having pulled out his order of Onigiri. As it nears October, Sasuke always has a week where he is 'Nice' but isn't quite exactly nice. I had already forgotten how it was already the last week of September. That explains why he tripped me then got me my food and now fought with me over who was paying for the bill.

I munched on my ramen in my bed, instead of sitting at my desk. Odd to say, but all my school work as finished so the normal time I'd waste was going to be different today. "Dobe, if you don't watch, you'll spill your ramen on the bed." I opened my eyes and noticed that the bowl was tipped. "I'd just take your whole bed if mine got stuff on it, make you suffer." I heard him snort "Like I'd let you." I waved him off, which always irritated him, then went back to eating my ramen.

-AN-

Alright so... Akuma is like me in this... an airhead that is constantly thinking but passes classes even without paying attention. Yeah... My one teacher actually told me flat out that I was the odd case of Genius... told him I rather be the odd case than the normal case or I wouldn't be me. I'm screwy in the head, I won't lie, after all I did just recently had this random rant to my one friend "Boosterseat" about this one test thing she did and how it asked if you had windows, so apparently if you have windows you are spoiled even more... Well it also double asked things which made her fall under spoiled teen, I was under Ghetto which was having a score between 1-25, I was at 21 only because of those double questions. She was at 42 which I think it was 40 was the mark for Spoiled teen. Well anyway she said she is spoiled and knows it and I explained how the test is spoiled too -goes to the site to see for reference- okay this will be easier...

Shortie of the hell my friends suffer called my Sanity:

BS- LOL Nah... I am spoiled, and I know it. XD  
>DDD- so is this test thingie! It's so spoiled! and Racist too... stupid flying sea plasticsurgeons, making the world racist one platypus at a time<br>BS- LMFAO wut? XD  
>DDD- I'm not even hyper and I already dont make sense... Flying sea plastic surgeons, they have magical wands that send out the power of the unicorns to take over the platypus for world domination by apoxy which then leads into racist platypi because the platypus family is a stuck up family of seahorses with a lot of history in the pudding company that went bankrupt because the leader thought that buying a chocolate bar for all the money they had was really worth it until he realized it was dark chocolate and remembered he didn't like sweets which then lead to racism by platypus family which is where the drowning fish come in... god those fish are a key role in this...<br>BS- LMFAO! XDDDDDD  
>DDD- Man just think if I was hyper what kind of stories I'd have... OH ya, the Drowning fish? Ya that group runs the whole organization of racism... Somewhere in there is the Wizard of Oz, I can't remember exactly where he comes in but... he's one of the bad guys too... for god's sake he teamed up with Mickey Mouse, do you know what kind of horrors that is on it's own?<p>

Yeah this is still an on going rant from me... poor BS... gonna drive her crazy before that ends... oh well!

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Yep... HSF also getting updated today too with FFJ. I missed the fact that both the stories had hit the marks needed for updating yesterday because I was so 'hellbent' on typing up further into this story. UT will be updated today too because I just realized, AGAIN, that I never put up the next chapter. Anyway on to the story.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†  
><strong>

I groaned as I rested my head on the toilet seat. What a way to start off a Saturday morning. I wake up to a horrible sensation in my stomach and find myself getting sick in the bathroom. I heard a click and shifted my gaze up to see Sasuke walking into the bathroom. He leaned down and handed me the medicine that he had went to the store to get. I grabbed the medicine and placed it next to my leg, expecting him to leave.

To my surprise he sat down behind me, getting himself comfy. "It looks like your body is rejecting food more than it normally does. I met with Tsunade at the market, she instructed me on what to get." I nodded my head slowly; afraid that if I make too much movement my stomach would stir. "Sorry that you had to go out there on a Saturday… man… I can't avoid eating less than what I do now. I can't even afford to; I know what will happen to me, and hospitals are not my favorite place." Sasuke stared at me for a bit.

"Why don't you like hospitals?" I lifted myself up slowly from the toilet seat, shifting myself to where my back was leaning against it. "Well… hospitals are full of people dying. I've done so many years in a hospital, several different types, enough that I try to stay away from it. The most recent type of hospital I've been sent to was a crisis one, I'm sure you remember last year at the end of the year when I was missing from the dorm for a week." I laid my hands on my stomach and closed my eyes. "The excuse for me being there is that I'm a danger to myself and to others." I sighed.

"What makes you a danger to others, let alone yourself?" I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke before shifting my gaze to the side. "The very first time they sent me, I had a mental breakdown. Worse case that they have ever seen since I spent nights thrashing around screaming. Tsunade knows what caused it but won't tell me, saying she's afraid it will spark unwanted memories. So all she tells me is it was people that were really close to me." I scrunched up my nose "I apparently considered killing myself on many occasions due to how I was always treated. To everyone inside High school and to the entire town I am a demon, a monster, anything that calls me demonic. I can't say I know why they do it but it pretty much made me feel I did something wrong."

I ran a hand through my hair then continued. "I was always ignored, unwanted, everything. I've never had parents around me when I grew up so I never understood what it was like to have love. I still don't but I stopped caring about the feeling of love and trying to make friends, I tried once but girls think I'm asking them on a date and boys think I'm scum. That set off an alarm to the board and said I needed to spend more time in the crisis center, saying I was dangerous to the other students." I looked back at Sasuke who was surprisingly listening to everything with interest.

"I guess I sort of owe you a thanks since if you hadn't walked up to me and acknowledged me when you did, I would have probably been dead by now. Even though all you show towards me is hatred, it still was enough to let me know that I can be acknowledged, maybe by only hatred, but least I know I exist." I stared down at my lap. "I'm always lost in thoughts, it's something that can't be treated, that's why the teachers can't really yell at me. The crisis center told them that it's what my trauma might have formed into; endless thinking. I guess that is better than thrashing around screaming bloody murder and beating up everyone who's only trying to sedate me so I can calm down…. Yeah… definitely better."

I grabbed the bottle of medicine and stared at it. "Nice… you even picked up a decent flavor; normally baa-chan picks me up the most horrid tasting one and expects me not to get sick again from it." I smiled remembering when I had gotten sick during the summer due to eating breakfast. "Well she said to pick up either grape flavor or original." I stuck out my tongue in disgust. "But I grabbed strawberry thinking you might not even like those flavors since Tsunade-sama likes to torment you." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes she does like to torment me horribly. I can't do the swimming part of gym with my classmates because of… well reasons. And I can't change in the proper locker room; I have to change in the teacher's office. All for the same reasons; this is also why we constantly run out of the medical supplies if you are wondering." I looked over to Sasuke who was raising his brow.

I waved my hand then opened up the bottle, quickly taking the medication. "I guess since you've been my roomie for 3 years and I've known you since before we started high school, and since you are in your nice mood week I can tell you." He stared at me before I smirked. "Towards the end of September, going into October you become nice for a week, then you go back to tormenting my soul with your hatred." I put the bottle down next to me and closed my eyes.

"All over my upper body is cuts and scars. A lot is written in kanji; it was all carved into my skin I think the old man said. So to keep people from getting sick at just seeing all of it, I was told to always keep them bandaged. That's why when I wear short sleeve shirts in the room you see the bandages going all the way down my arms. It's on my legs too; but thankfully not a lot there or it would hurt when I run." I rubbed my nose then opened my eyes to see the shocked look on Sasuke's face. I lifted up my pant legs and took off the bandages around it and showed him as proof.

"What the hell….?" I nodded to him then winced as I re-covered them. "They still always feel like they are fresh and recent but I've had them since as long as I can remember. I just remember when I was little; the old man would always tell me to keep them covered so I have for possibly 12 or 13 years now. I was around two when he told me to keep them covered; so if I had them before 2, he probably covered them himself or someone." I laughed, causing Sasuke to jump.

"I really do find it weird talking about myself to you. You can't blame me for feeling that way though; you're always harsh towards me but even through all that hatred you still stay by me. It's actually kind of creepy at the same time but, I can't win with the board on even trying to do you the favor of moving out." I scrunched up my nosed again "Even though they always go on about how precious you are, they still refuse to remove you from the 'demon'. I still believe the only reason I'm being called demon is because of these stupid whisker like scars and my eyes." I stared at Sasuke and noticed his hard stare.

It appeared as though he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it. "Hey… teme can you help me up? I don't think I can will myself enough just to reach my bed or desk." He nodded, standing up then reached down and helped me up, picking up the medicine and placing it on the sink, before bringing me out of the bathroom and setting me down in my bed. "You should go to sleep so the medication can take effect on you."

I nodded in agreement, trying to situate myself into a more comfortable position. I looked over to Sasuke, who walked over to his desk to sit down, then smiled. "Thank you, teme, for helping." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as Akuma's breathing became slow and steady and sighed. I was slowly learning more about my roommate, more than I possibly wanted to, but I knew deep inside that I really did care for Akuma.

What I gathered up about Akuma was that his birthday was October 10th, this year he would be turning 17. He adores music and dancing along with singing when he can and he can play all the instruments in the music room. He is an orphan who lives in the dorms all year round; hates hospitals and has no friends. His name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma; Naruto was not his first name, though it was considered one of the two 'first names' he has, but Akuma is his real name. He has scars all over his body that feel fresh to him but aren't. He loves to wear bandanas to cover his hair. He adores ramen and several types of onigiri; which barely anyone knows.

It was a lot to know but one thing I've always known and noticed about Akuma was how airheaded he was ever since we were 7. Around that time was when my family got completely killed by someone, and the blame was pinned on my brother who was nowhere near our home. He was the one who came home to find the bodies first, then it was me. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

I looked over to Akuma who looked very peaceful when he slept. I didn't hate him but I didn't know how to come off to him when I first met him. He was curled up in a ball in the middle of the schools playground, eyes brimmed over with tears. The first thing that came to mind was to call him dobe, which set him off and caused him to lash out at me. It was fun until the teachers pulled us apart.

I looked up and down at Akuma. He had a figure that made him resemble a girl to no end, with all of his clothes he wore, all of them showed his belly button. It presented him as being gay, only because of that boy named Sai. The only thing with Akuma is, even though he wears all those shirts that show a little skin, he adores baggy clothes. Anything that is bigger than his size, he will wear.

I smirked, staring at his PJs. You could tell that just by his pajamas that he didn't care what he wore, just as long as it was warm. He was currently wearing a kid's type of pajamas; it was filed with prints of 'Iron Man'. The shirt that went with the pants, he never wore. Instead he wears the button up shirt that I gave him last September which had the print of a super deformed fox. The shirt itself was pretty big on him; which didn't really surprise me much since I found out that Akuma's sizes were that within the little boys' section range still. I had teased him for a whole month straight about it.

I stared down at my notebook and realized that I had left it open but didn't even start to write in it. I sighed and closed it, putting it away then turned on the PC. I had debated for the past year on if I should get a laptop for when I want to work on my stuff outside of the dorm. But after much debate I realized I never leave the dorm, nor did Akuma though by the looks of it, he always wanted to do something different in his life.

I heard movement then turned around and noticed that Akuma had gone into the bathroom. I got up from my seat and opened the door the rest of the way to see him pulling off his shirt. He turned around and stared at me blushing. "Oh… my god… I didn't close that all the way…" I stared at his chest, where all the bandages were then I looked up and noticed that his bandana was off and on the floor, causing his long blonde hair to flow down to his thighs. Wait, long blond hair? LONG? I quickly shut the door, leaning against it.

I felt the door open, causing me to fall. "Eep!" I watched as Akuma bent down and checked my head to make sure I didn't get hurt. "Damn teme… it really isn't your lucky day is it…?" I lifted up my head, holding it. "Why is your hair so long…?" I asked, not really sure of why I did.

He lifted his brow, staring at me like I had three heads. "You mean I'm not supposed to have long hair?" I returned the same stare before he snorted, getting up. He walked over towards his closet and started tossing clothes on his bed. "Ero-sensei and baa-chan always told me that the longer the hair was the better and more attractive the person was."

Then it hit me. "Akuma…" I watched as Akuma faced me. "You're…a female?"

-AN-

Thank god Akuma had those bandages on... though I don't think shed go all super hulk on Sasuke. I can't imagine her going she-hulk on Sasuke over him seeing her chest... considering she thinks hes either A. Gay or B. Asexual. Can't really blame her for thinking that though... god If I was chased by squealing pixies I'd go straight for the group that it isn't or stay in an Asexual position.

Stupid Sasuke though... there are men who can have long hair, god! Lol The only thing that made him realized Akuma was a girl was the comment of 'better and more attractive' because he believes only females waste time on their looks. Psh hes so sexist isn't he? Anyway... Onward Ho! -points into the distance- Time to get UT up on here too so I can spend yet another day typing away... OH Now I remember why this was late...

Best day ever Part2 happened... Boosterseat played a game with me on 360... ;-; no one plays games with me anymore! So it softened the frustration I've been having recently. But I'm back into my typing all day singing with music habit. Yep... How I wish I could change my life so much but I can't.

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol sorry I'm so used to people who read my one story "Namikaze(Uzumaki) Akuma" that i forget that there are people who don't read all my other stories... I shorten each of my stories names by the capitals in them (The exception for Fainarufantajoinrain due to it being 1 huge word that means "Final Fantasy Online" in a translation. That story I took the letters that I found first and to be more dominating.)**  
><strong> Narrow down-<strong>  
><strong> A Kitsune Birthday: AKB<strong>  
><strong> Astrology: A<strong>  
><strong> Easter for Two: EFT(ET)<strong>  
><strong> Fainarufantajoinrain: FFJ<strong>  
><strong> HS Fikushon: HSF<strong>  
><strong> Namikaze(Uzumaki) Akuma: NUA (This title; though, Appears as NamikazeUzumaki Akuma)<strong>  
><strong> Not another HS Fic: NHS<strong>  
><strong> Obsessed Sasuke: OS<strong>  
><strong> The Pumpkin Story Naruto Version: PS(PSN)<strong>  
><strong> Uzumaki Twins: UT<strong>  
><strong> Whiskers: W(Though I never talk about this one so my short name for this is unknown)<strong>

Now about the markings on Akuma that are like the ones in NUA... I actually am going over it again in this story... Sasuke doesn't quite exactly get to see them in the next -looks- possibly 6 chapters or so... However, I have some random sketches still up on my deviantart account for Akuma... quite alot of sketches actually... lol I should probably make and actual attempt on a drawing for her... give effort... Anyway you can go on my deviantart and go under... uh I think I put them all in 'Other' Folder for my gallery... oh wait just clicking the 'Browse' thing would just be easier now that I think about it lol... Anyway On to the story

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†  
><strong>

I stared at him. "You mean…. You didn't even know? Dude I've been stuck in dorms with you for 3 years and you've apparently have known me since we were 5 or 6!" I sighed then rubbed my head. "I guess it might be because my chest is bound by these bandages, but there is nothing I can do about that. But this does explain why everyone has always called me a he rather than she." I looked over to Sasuke, and stared at him.

"Yeah you probably now feel uncomfortable knowing you've been dormed with a female and not another male. I already tried explaining that they dormed a female and a male together but that hasn't given them enough reason to separate us. Makes no sense since we are the only two dormed like this." I sighed then grabbed my things heading into the shower, this time closing the door all the way and locking it.

I ran the water, and tossed off my clothes, folding them and placing them down. I took off the bandages then hopped into the shower, letting the hot water run over my aching muscles. I knew I was up too soon after just being sick but I didn't want to lye in bed all day. Maybe I could find Tsunade and try again at changing dorms with Sasuke, seeing as he never knew I was a female, I might be able to save him the trouble then.

I turned off the water and dried myself off, putting on the bandages then my normal clothes. I brushed my hair then walked out of the bathroom and noticed Sasuke standing there waiting for me. "I'm going to talk to Tsunade again about changing dorms." I felt an arm grab me and looked over to Sasuke. "I'm not uncomfortable with you in here, even knowing you are a female. You are the only one who didn't fall head over heels for me, nor are you in my fan club. You never once tried to jump me in my sleep. And…" he fell silent before he stared at me in the eyes.

"I don't hate you either." I raised my brow and cocked my head to the side. "Then… why do you do everything you do?" he let go of my arm and sighed. "I guess we are in the same boat on not knowing how to make friends. I just have a hard time trying to show emotions and express them." I nodded slowly then looked outside. I rubbed my chin then grinned. "Hey let's hang out today then um… do some stuff. I rather not spend my life on a broken record and constantly be in here all day everyday doing the same thing." I watched as he contemplated then nodded.

"Sadly you have to pick what we do though… I actually don't know what's even around Konoha." I pointed to my head "Because of the constant flow of thinking it kicks out all my memories of the town and what it has. So maybe we can distract me from getting lost in thought for a day." He nodded then went over to his desk, grabbing his wallet and other small items. I walked over to mine, grabbing my wallet and cell phone. I scratched my nose then looked around. "Hey have you seen any of my bandanas? It's not up here anymore." He stopped what he was doing and looked around the room.

"That's odd, it's not even in the bathroom, here you can borrow a bandana that I never got to wear." I looked over to Sasuke who went into his closet, grabbing out the bandana. I looked at the designed and dropped my mouth. It was a repeated pattern of fans and spirals. I pointed to the bandana, causing Sasuke to raise his brow. "Those spirals are the symbol for the Uzumaki crest."

He looked down at the bandana then at me with a confused look. "These fans are that of the Uchiha crest… odd, I've always wondered what the spirals were." He handed me the bandana then turned to his desk. "I heard once from my brother that the Uzumaki's were really close to us Uchiha's… do you think that might be why the board didn't really want to separate us, due to our last names?" I stared at Sasuke then laughed. "Probably; but I don't really remember much of my childhood, well the parts that I would really like to know."

I finished putting my hair up in the bandana then sighed in relief when I was done. "Ok I'm finally ready. This long hair really causes me trouble with how long it can take me to put it up in a bandana." He nodded then walked out of the room, holding the door for me to walk out too. We walked down the short path towards the small market area to pick up a drink. Sasuke had insisted that I drink something since I was really sick just a few hours ago. When we entered the shop, I had all eyes on me, making me feel uncomfortable.

I knew it was because of the bandana I was wearing, so I ignored the looks and went to the drinks. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke looking through the drinks then pointed to a few things. "Get one of those things I pointed out. Tsunade told me those were best for when you are ill." I nodded then looked over what he had pointed out. I pulled out the apple juice, not being familiar with it and being very curious, while Sasuke grabbed two cans of green tea. We set the things on the counter and waited for either Teuchi or Ayame to ring up our drinks.

"Akuma-chan!" I look over and smiled at Ayame as she rushed over to ring up our drinks. "I'm glad you are feeling better than how you were earlier! I heard Sasuke talking to Tsunade-sama about how you were sick and everything." I laughed, ignoring the stares on me. "Yeah… I'm still pretty meh but I didn't want to be in the dorm all day." I noticed Ayame staring at my bandana. "Hey… Aku-chan isn't those spirals apart of your crest." I nodded, I knew I heard some gasps but ignored it.

"Yeah and the fans are of the Uchiha crest, I'm actually borrowing this bandana from the teme." He snorted "You know I'm right here right." I stare at him then back at Ayame. "He told me that the Uchiha families were close to the Uzumaki families so that's why there is my families crest mixed with his on this." I stared down and sighed.

"I just wish I could remember on my own still though." I fell silent as Sasuke paid for the drinks and dragged me out of the market store. He handed me my drink then pointed towards the town. I followed him, opening my drink and taking a small sip, to test the flavor. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it isn't like all the other drinks I've had.

It wasn't until I get near halfway of the bottle that the taste of the apple juice started to bother me. I walked over to the trashcan and threw out the bottle and started walking, only to have a can of green tea shoved over to me. I looked at Sasuke as he stared ahead. I grabbed the can, which was already open. "Drink the rest. You need the fluids." I sighed and complied. I was used to the green tea taste, so I was content when my stomach started to settle.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to get far in drinking the apple juice. That's why I grabbed two cans of green tea." I looked over to Sasuke who was opening the other can of green tea. I knew that Sasuke had already drank some from this can, but I was used to him sharing drinks with me, so it didn't really embarrass me as much as it did the first time. "You sure you wanted to give me the can you drank from?" he looked over to me then nodded.

"You barely are able to drink anything anyway, so with some of the liquid already gone; it should be fine, right?" I nodded in agreement "Yeah, too much can bother my stomach, and man I do not like being in a bathroom constantly getting sick." I took another sip from the can and smiled. "Maybe it was Ayame's Miso ramen that did me in. She did say that Teuchi was teaching her how to cook." Sasuke raised his brow then shook his head. "I had some of that ramen too though but I didn't get sick."

I laughed "You barely had any of your ramen, you were more into the Onigiri and that nearly had you filled. That and you have a better immunity to nasty cooking, considering you were able to eat that thing that Sakura-chan made you." He stopped walking then shuddered. "That's right… that made you sick for a week, and I only offered you a small amount to try it." I groaned, remembering how much of a hell it was to recover from those stomach pains.

"I swear I attract getting hurt and sick like no one else. It's like I could write a huge story on different ways of getting sick and be able to make a sequel about it; I could make a whole trilogy on the art of getting hurt too." I heard laughing and looked over to Sasuke in shock. "Whoa… you just… laughed?" he rubbed his eyes then stared at me "I do have some emotions dobe." I waved my hand and continued walking.

"It never seems like you do though." I said, taking another sip from the can then looked around, seeing that we finally reached the main street outside of Konoha High district. "Hn. It feels like only you can drive me this far." I turned to him in confusion but he just continued walking, I followed after him.

"UZUMAKI!" I stopped walking and turned around to see Sakura running up to me in anger. I quickly shoved my can to Sasuke and began running. "I swear Sakura-chan whatever you are mad at me about it wasn't me!" I continued running, knowing in my sick state that Sakura would easily catch me. Which she did, causing me to gain a few cuts, scrapes and even my stomach ache, Yay. I rubbed my forehead while Sakura went on her rant. I stared up at her before she stopped then growled "You weren't even listening!"

I sighed, my head falling. "How can you expect someone to listen when you possibly gave them a concussion? Now I see why I always stayed in the dorm." Sakura groaned then punched me on the head. "Ow…" I rubbed the top of my head.

"I was told how you stole that bandana from Sasuke-kun, then how you bad mouthed him and-" I toned her out, nodding slowly as she talked about all these apparent things that I did to the person who was standing behind her, shaking his head. After her rant about Sasuke being hers she started on how I apparently did all these things to her when I found it impossible when I had been knocked out due to the medicine that Sasuke had got me.

Sasuke sighed and finally decided to cut in "Sakura, Akuma was sick in bed all morning. There is no way she could have been able to do anything to you." Sakura jumped at hearing Sasuke's voice then turned around, sparkles in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun!" it looked as though she was about to jump him and rape him on the spot.

I got up quickly, and grabbed my can from Sasuke. Sakura stared at me then at the can in my hand. "Did you just take Sasuke-kun's drink?" I blinked my eyes then drank the green tea, which was possibly the worst decision I ever made. She growled then cracked her knuckled. "Eep!" I got ready to run but was pulled back by Sasuke, being forced behind him. "Sakura, get lost. You are a nuisance." Sasuke then dragged me away from the stunned Sakura.

After we got far I turned to Sasuke. "You know you could have worded it better." He snorted then looked down at me "Then be there all day? No thank you. I only spoke of how I truly felt about her. Those fan girls are constantly accusing you of things and it gets annoying." I finished up the can of green tea then threw it out. "Well there, now the green tea I stole from you is gone, no one can fight over it." I laughed as Sasuke shook his head. "I wouldn't have wanted an empty can anyway dobe."

I snorted then grabbed the can he had and took a sip. "Ha!" I gave him back the can and stuck out my tongue. He growled but drank out of it without saying anything. "Psh you are so no fun teme." I looked around trying to figure out where we were. "Ne, where are we going anyway?" I watched as he threw out the empty can then stopped. "Well the marketing area is coming up, which has a huge variety of things to do. I figure we could go there." I nodded then followed him again.

-AN-

Yeah so... I should probably mention right now... that Sakura will be hated... lol... sorry to anyone who likes Sakura, I don't... and it's not just because I hate pink... I actually can't get through the anime, nor even manga, without actually getting a headache from her. To do one of NUA's chapters... possibly Chapter 32, I had the hugest headache just so I could get the proper words that was said... lol... she gets her chance again later in NUA if anyone who reads that is reading this... I still hate her though... fuuuu... lol

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Updating UT with HSF since they both are even with Chapters... was like... why not lol... So once I put this Chapter 5 up I'm going to put the AN on UT and post that Chapter 5.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†  
><strong>

"Ha! That is 5 games in a row teme!" I laughed as Sasuke glared at me as we got off the DDR machine. He pointed towards the Guitar hero spot since it had just become open and I nodded. We lifted up the guitars "You pick the first song teme." He nodded then began looking through for a good song. He nodded to the screen as it loaded the song. I looked up and positioned myself as the beat of the song started. "Ohh Reptilia, interesting choice." I held myself steady then began playing the notes as they went past the screen. I began mouthing the words, silently singing, getting into my game.

This was my first time doing any of the arcade games, but Sasuke had insisted that we go into the arcade so I could wake up more. So here I am, playing Guitar Hero for the first time and doing pretty damn good if I don't say so myself. Once the song ended I waited for the score to pop up. Once it did I heard Sasuke growl causing me to laugh, bringing tears to my eyes. "My first time and my score still kicks your ass." He shot me a glare. "Your turn to pick the song dobe." I shifted through the songs and picked a random one.

After beating him in 5 rounds of Guitar Hero he finally gave up and claimed I was cheating then insisted we get food before doing something else. It was roughly around the normal time I would eat a small snack so it worked out perfectly. We grabbed a small bite then looked around the streets. I noticed a sign and pointed over to it "Hey, what's that?" Sasuke followed my hand. "That's a paint ball fighting ring. It's just more subjected to inside a building. They give you night vision goggles, paintball guns and a sensor vest." I stared at it in awe. I heard a sigh then looked at Sasuke.

"Let's go do this dobe. Have you really not been far away from the school." I laughed sheepishly, scratching my head. "The places Jiraiya took me… was more for his entertainment, I was just there to supply disapproval comments at which he reworded to fit in those stupid books he writes." Sasuke stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "…What… I've always been sheltered in a dorm somewhere… being outside is new to me." I weakly smiled before staring off.

"There is only one place I have been though, and it was because of Tsunade when she needed her drinks. She'd bring me to this dance bar place, No clue what it is even called, but I'd just dance there and stuff, try to avoid the drunk idiots who would try to make out with me. Other than that... been a dorm loner." I shrugged, as if it was nothing new to me. Sasuke sighed then grabbed my arm dragging me into the paintball line.

We were each given a special vest along with special goggles which also had a scoreboard and stated who would hit who. It was a free-for-all type thing while we were in the dark. The man went over the rules, saying how the code names we gave them will appear on the board. I grinned deviously as they switched off the lights. "Everyone gets a 10 second start, so quickly go run when we tell you to." There was a pause. "GO!" everyone ran off in different directions. Our night goggles were all red, showing that we weren't able to start yet. I quickly found a tunnel and made my way through it to find a perfect spot to sniper people while having a clear view of the doorway that lead there.

The goggles turned green, signaling for us to start. I grinned as people came into view, letting me hit them with ease. The continual _Kyuubi_ appeared on each players screen. I heard footsteps walking through the tunnel and ducked into the darkness so I was hidden. I saw Sasuke come up, looking around. I quickly shot him, knowing he couldn't see me from my hiding spot. "What the fuck…?" he said looking around. I smirked as I positioned myself again and began hitting all the players and Sasuke, who still was trying to find me, as he too hit other players.

A number flashed on the goggles, saying that there was 20 seconds left in the round. I grinned as I shot Sasuke again, who was really frustrated at being unable to find me. 10 seconds flashed through the screen. Sasuke stopped looking around then aimed his gun towards the ground and fired it. _Avenger_ appeared in my goggles as I cursed. "Finally fucking found you." He said I giggled, standing up more and shot him before shooting two more people before the goggles went red.

We took off our gear and waited for the scores to be given to us. After a few names were called we heard "Avenger." Sasuke walked over and grabbed his paper, and was given an item. "Kyuubi." I walked over, grabbing my paper but was kept there. "The winner of this round is Kyuubi." I watched as everyone glared at me, causing me to hold my hands up in defense. The man led me over towards the first place winners spot to choose what I wanted. I looked around then saw a fox doll and immediately pointed to it. "That is one, choose another item." I blinked at the man in confusion and he laughed. "First time doing this?" I nodded, causing people behind me to gap and made them make comments of "I got beat by a rookie!"

The man explained to me about how each item was a certain amount of points, and being in first place you get a lot of points added on to what you already have. So in the end I came out with a lot of small items due to my huge love for foxes. Sasuke sighed "How the hell are you good at all these things, yet never done any of them?" I stopped walking for a moment then shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know, I just happened to come across that tunnel during the 10 second head start. I was pretty lucky you didn't see me until the end too, so I got to round in a lot of points before you actually hit me. I think a lot of people were all like 'Hell yes, at least someone got that hidden sniper demon.' Which I was…"

Sasuke shook his head before he looked up to the sky. "Hn. It's starting to get dark now, so let's head back to the dorm." I nodded in agreement as we went to the dorms.

†**Break†**

I stared at Kakashi-sensei with a confused look. There he was, standing in front of my desk, holding a small box. "Take it Aku-chan." I nodded slowly, grabbing the box as he smiled at me from under his mask. He turned around and went to the front of the class, clapping his hands. "Alright class, since I'm in a good mood today, it is a free period." He sat down at his desk and began reading one of the books Jiraiya made.

"Awesome, I love this time of the year. Every year in October, all the teachers give a free period." I listened to the other students talk happily about the one week of October that they would have off on doing work. It was a Friday too, so it made all the students even more excited to get out. I stared down at what Kakashi gave me and smiled, putting it into my book bag.

Everyone quickly left the room when the bell rang. I took my time so I could properly thank Kakashi. I walked over to his desk and bowed my head. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I plan to open it later, if you don't mind." Kakashi leaned up from his chair, placing his feet on the floor. "I don't mind at all! Just enjoy yourself tomorrow, alright?" I nodded, smiling, then left for my Language class.

I walked into the classroom, being stopped by Iruka who, too, had a small white box. He handed me it then ruffled my hair, letting me sit down. "Alright class, today is a free period, but don't forget that on Monday your essays are due!" there was a few groans but soon after people began talking. I looked over to Sasuke who stared at the box in my hand. "What? If I tried to give it back, the teachers get upset, so every year I have to take it with me." I placed the box into my bag and closed it.

I noticed his stare never left me and raised my brow. "This morning you stated 'Don't worry about your books and homework today.' Like you knew this would happen." I nodded. "Well ya, it happens every year, and you're in all my classes so… yep…" he stared at me before he shook his head. I grinned then laid my head down for a nap.

I smiled at Kurenai after she, too, gave me a box after whispering something into my ear. I laughed and said a thank you before sitting down. She announced the free period which made all the students look around in wonder, since this was the first time they have heard of Kurenai giving a free period. I felt a heated glare on me, making me turn to Sasuke. "I wasn't lying teme, I did give you the warning last night and this morning. You just chose to ignore me so that's on you." I leaned back in the chair, really just wanting to head to the dorms.

†**Break†**

I sighed with relief as I placed my bag on my bed. I had received boxes from all the teachers, making my bag really heavy with boxes. Ayame had informed me that her papa and her wanted me to come by tomorrow to pick up their box since I would see them, seeing as it was a Saturday.

I unzipped my bag, sitting down next to it, as Sasuke mumbled to himself. I pulled out some of the boxes and began looking at what was in each of them. "Dobe." I looked up after two boxes to see Sasuke staring at me in his chair. "Would you want to… you know… hang again tomorrow like we did last week?" I stared at him in shock then nodded.

"Sure, can we go to the market this time too? Since tomorrow there is a festival, the market gets a huge stock of items and has this huge sale. I've never managed to get out to see any of it because well… quite frankly, no money and no sense of direction in this town doesn't do you any good, does it?" he nodded in agreement. "We can do that." I smiled softly, going through the rest of the boxes, then placed them all in a neat pile on my desk, then placed all my books into my bag before putting it on the hook at the door.

I heard a ring, causing me to look around then remembered the noise was from my phone. I pulled it out and stared at the text. _Akuma, meet me at the other path from the Market spot._ I stared at the text then looked over to Sasuke. "Hey teme, if I don't make it back here in about… say… an hour, come look for me near the market place." He stared at me in confusion. "Someone sent me a text, wanting me to meet with them. I'm a little leery but… I don't believe in standing people up." He nodded before turning to his desk. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and walked out the door, making my way to where I was told to go.

†**Break†**

I sighed as the rain poured down against my skin. I left the dorm, not knowing that it was even raining, so it left me without a jacket and an umbrella. To make it worse, this spot I had to wait at had no spot for sheltering and was a danger all in on itself.

I heard footsteps and looked over to my side, squinting my eyes to see who it was.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stared at the clock. I sighed then got up from my chair, putting on my jacket and grabbing an umbrella. It had been an hour and 10 minutes and there was still no sign of Akuma. I gave her an extra 10 minutes due to it pouring, which made the walk to the dorms longer. I looked over to the hooks and noticed her jacket there. "That idiot…" I grabbed her jacket and began my search for her.

†**Break†**

I made it to the market area and noticed it was dark where Akuma said she might be. I didn't actually bring a flashlight, forgetting how it got darker down there then it should. I walked over to the market and walked inside. "Excuse me, Ayame." I watched as the girl turned around then looked around me, as if expecting someone else to pop their head up. "No Akuma?" I shook my head "I'm trying to find her, she said she'd be in this area… she hasn't come back and it's been an hour and 30 minutes. Do you have a flashlight I can borrow to walk down the secluded path?" she nodded, walking into the back.

I looked around the store and noticed a group of girls giggling as they passed a phone around. Girls… besides Akuma, all girls were a pest. Akuma was different, other than me figuring she was a boy for the entirety that I have known her. I noticed Ayame coming back with a flashlight, handing me it. "I had to change the batteries but there you go. Please stop by for some dinner too, papa told me to tell you so." I nodded then walked out. I noticed how the girls glanced over towards me, saying something before some giggled. Fan girls….

I walked out of the market and began walking into the secluded area. It felt different than it would any other day, almost… eerie.

I tripped over something, causing me to turn the flashlight down. I picked up the item then realized it was Akuma's phone. I lifted up the flashlight and looked around but saw no sign of Akuma herself. I opened up the phone, glad it was still on and even working considering the puddle that it was in. There were several text messages in the phone along with missed calls. All of them belonged to Tsunade, which was odd.

Akuma only called Tsunade when she needed help… oh god. I quickly stuffed her phone into my pocket and began walking faster down the path, finding more of Akuma's items as I continued on. I knew I was getting closer due to the little piece that were left there, either from her coming down here, or her walking up the path, who knew.

I stopped when the light of the flashlight landed the tree that ended the path, before it separated into two. I nearly dropped the flashlight. "Aku…ma…"

-AN-

RAWR LOL Yeah so... Sasuke is less of an asshole isn't he? Other then that, god Akuma wtf how are you even good at these games!

Anyway... I've never been to a paintball thing either, So Sasuke you're an ass! Some people are deprived :U!

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6, I had to wait until UT hit enough hits so I could post chapter 6 for both... it actually made it easier on me since all the hits are slow to hit now, gives me enough break time to relax rather than the stories hitting the mark in a day.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†  
><strong>

I heard the sound of people talking, making me open my eyes only to see darkness. I lifted my arm and rested my hand over my eyes. The voices stopped. I then felt something grab my hand as there were more muffled voices. I couldn't really hear what was being said but I knew my eyes were being covered by some sort of fabric.

The thing that gripped my hand squeezed it, as if to see if I'd react. I wanted to see what it was that had grabbed me but could only make out a whimper when I tried to speak. A sudden rush of scents made me realize what was going on. The smell of blood, the scent of the hospital, the scent of alcohol, and the scent of tomatoes and mints filled my nostrils. I was in the hospital, lying in a bed as I was bleeding. What had happened?

_I looked over, squinting my eyes to see who it was that was walking towards me. "Good, you did come Akuma. Sorry to have dragged you out here in the rain." I waved my hand as I smiled. "That's okay I don't mind, I was silly and forgot my jacket in the dorm." I then noticed that there wasn't just one person near me but a few. My smile soon turned into a frown. "What did you need me for?" I asked._

"_To tell you something important." I noticed the objects in each girl's hands then sighed, looking away. "You are always with Sasuke-kun… and it is making him blind and he ignores us because he constantly has to tell you things. Sasuke-kun is mine… I don't care if you are a boy; you are distracting him too much." I looked at the girls and sighed again."Before you beat me to kingdom Kong I would like to point out your gender mistake. I'm not a boy, and I'm shocked you didn't notice this, since you've known me just as long as the teme. Though I had to tell the teme too, but it isn't my fault that I have to bind half my body with bandages." The girls glared at me._

_I narrowed my eyes to see what weapons I was up against. 'Two bars, three bats, wow a crowbar too…' I sighed, not even wanting to see what else there was. I pulled out my phone and pressed the speed dial for Tsunade waited until she said Hello then hung up. Just as I hung up I saw the girls lunge at me, causing me to drop my phone, making it redial to Tsunade. "Kid this isn't funny, stop calling if you are just going to hang up on hello!" I heard before I jumped and screamed as I noticed one girl aiming a gun at me. "Holy…" I began running, ignoring my phone as I kicked it closed when I ran. I knew the path was eventually going to lead me into an intersection but I never managed to spend a day to follow it out._

"_GET HER!" I heard the one shout, as I ran further into the alley. 'Damn it… now is when I wished that Sasuke was here…' I looked down at my shoulder and noticed that the bullet I thought I had dodged had hit my shoulder. This was definitely going to be a hell of a recovery process if they caught me._

'I guess they did catch me…' I opened my eyes again and noticed that I was able to see out of the one eye. With some effort I looked around and saw Tsunade sleeping in a chair with Sasuke sitting by my bed. So my assumption was truly correct; I was in the hospital. I forced myself to sit up just as a nurse walked in. She saw me sitting up and smiled warmly "You're awake! That is great… the doctor thought you wouldn't be able to wake up for quite a few days considering how much blood you lost." I looked down and noticed how bandaged up I was then looked back at the nurse and smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

She looked over at the two sleeping people in the room and giggled. "Tsunade-sama told the doctor that you had a fast recovery process, I guess it is true since you are awake. Let me go get some trays of food, you must be hungry." I nodded slowly, as I felt the sudden effect of hunger hit me.

I looked over to Sasuke as the nurse left the room. It wasn't a shock to see Tsunade in the hospital with me, but Sasuke? That was something new to me. I began playing with his hair, knowing this would be the only chance I would get. It felt so much like silk, and very familiar at that. I looked over to Tsunade who mumbled something about perverted old men and about the bath house. I knew right then that she was talking about Jiraiya in her sleep. As much as they hid it, I knew the both had some sort of feelings towards each other but never voiced my opinion, knowing that Tsunade could easily make me spend months in the hospital.

I felt Sasuke stir a little as he moved his head to turn it the other way. This was the first time I had a chance to see him sleep. He looked very peaceful there, mumbling every now and then about someone named 'Itachi' then sometimes he mumbled an 'Akuma' which made me smile. I heard the door then looked up to see the nurse bringing in a cart with three trays on it. She walked over to me and placed a tray down above my lap, trying not to instantly wake up Sasuke.

She then walked over and pulled out two small tray tables and placed them by both Tsunade and Sasuke. She then grabbed a tray and placed them down on each table before she walked back over to Tsunade, shaking her slightly. "Ms. Tsunade-sama… I have some food here for you." Tsunade stirred slightly, groaning as she lifted her hand to rub the back of her neck before her gaze landed on the tray. She then walked over to Sasuke and nudged him softly. "Mr. Uchiha-sama I have some food here for you." Sasuke stirred, opening his eyes slowly as they landed on me. He leaned up staring down before he quickly shot his gaze back to me.

I smiled at him as I waved slightly. I gasped as I felt him jump up and hug me tightly. At the sudden movement, Tsunade looked over and jumped up, nearly knocking the table over, and rushed over to me. "You little punk, I was so worried. When you first called me and then hung up after I said hello, I knew something was up, but when the phone called me again meaning that the signal I told you to do when in danger was just a joke. But when I heard you scream and a gunshot and then the phone hung up I went berserk." She explained quickly. I knew she was worried behind that mask of anger. "I tried getting a hold of you in every way I could. Even walked around the school grounds trying to find you. After 40 minutes I tried calling the dorm room but there was no answer."

I nodded, remembering how I had told Sasuke to look for me after an hour. "Just when I was about to call the cops I got a call from a frantic Ayame saying how Sasuke was holding you, completely covered in blood…" I looked over to Sasuke, who still had his arms wrapped around me. I heard Tsunade sigh, making me look over to her. "You had several broken ribs, a lot of broken bones… originally both your eyes were badly injured but the doctor said that your one is now good but the other has a few days to go." She crossed her arms, closing her eyes as she went over the list of my injuries.

"God… Akuma, this is the worst state I have ever seen you in after all these years…" I felt the grip of Sasuke's arms tighten slightly before they loosened a bit. I looked down, unsure if I could comfort anyone in the room to say 'Hey I'm ok so don't worry' but was I really ok? I heard the door jiggle and looked over it and noticed a man walking in with a clipboard. He saw me sitting up and laughed. "I guess you were right Tsunade-sama, she really does recover fast." He walked over to me and flashed a flashlight in my eye, then lifted the thing covering my other eye. I saw nothing in it so I was unsure if my eye was opened or closed. He put the flashlight down then noticed the body hanging off of me and smiled softly. He ran his fingers over my throat and sighed in relief. "It looks like her throat is fine now, so she should be able to talk soon. Her eye is on the road to recovery now so that's good. She seems to be doing even better than you said she would Tsunade-sama."

I could see the gleam of _I told you so_ in her eyes as the doctor checked over me. He stared down at the tray of food and laughed. "You guys should all eat up, as far as I can see, Akuma can be released in the morning." He looked down at Sasuke again, who made no effort to move. "If he wishes, Uchiha-sama can stay here overnight with you that way when you awake you can head out. Once I'm done my rounds I will sign the forms that say you can leave tomorrow." I nodded as he moved the tray up closer to me then walked out of the room.

Tsunade sighed and sat down in the chair, pulling her tray close to her. "Least the food has gotten better since the last time you were here. Shizune had told me how they had hired different cooks who knew how to cook so you got lucky this time kid." I smiled then looked down at Sasuke. I decided not to force him off as I lifted my good arm to the tray and picked up my drink. I stared at it, then glared at it. Tsunade laughed, getting up and opened my drink for me, then uncovered everything. "They forget; one armed people can't do these things on their own." I nodded in agreement. I wasn't one armed because Sasuke was clinging onto me, but because my arm was all bandaged up due to some broken bones and cuts.

Yeah my right arm had cuts and possibly some broken bones to it and it was also the one that had the bullet hit the shoulder of, but I was still able to move that one. I lifted up my drink, satisfied that it was opened this time, and began to drink some of it. It was that apple juice stuff, but this one tasted a little better than the one I had. I placed the drink down and lifted up the fork and began to eat the small things on the tray.

Once done, I pushed the tray down further. The nurse walked in again to take the trays; noticing that Sasuke was still on me, she left his tray there and took out Tsunade's and mine. Tsunade stood up and nodded to me. "Hey kiddo I'm going to head back now, try to get some rest, and Uchiha… try to eat some of that food that nurse brought to you. Akuma is alright now, so you don't have to cling to her like she's going to disappear the instant you let go." I felt Sasuke stiffen at the last comment but didn't make any effort to move.

I watched as Tsunade pulled out her phone, started typing, then my phone went off. I reached over and opened it _He freaked out the entire time, and actually cried while you were in surgery. Let him stay with you._ I looked up and nodded to Tsunade, texting back with my one hand. _We were going to spend tomorrow together so I can see why he would be this way._ Tsunade shook her head then mumbled something about clueless kids and walked out.

I looked over to Sasuke then put my arm on him, as if trying to return the hug with my only good arm. At first Sasuke stiffened but then relaxed and pulled back slightly to stare up at me. I smiled at him, trying to reassure him with my eyes that I was ok. He sighed and pulled back more than stared close into my face before looking over to the tray of food. He put his elbow on the table, resting his head in the palm of that arm, while he used his right hand to pick up the fork to jab at the food. He didn't seem too interested in eating.

I pulled down the blanket of the bed and moved myself so I was by his tray. I placed my hand on his, making him grab food and brought it to his mouth. He stared up at me with wide eyes before a small smile formed its way on his face. I smiled back; grabbing the fork from him then fed him; not caring how it looked to people who would walk in.

After Sasuke mumbled that he was done, I put down the fork then moved back into the bed, shifting to the side more. I pat next to me, making him raise his brow before he joined me in the bed. The hospital was familiar with how I would have whoever was staying with me, stay in my bed. Last time it was Tsunade who had stayed with me, at first she didn't like the idea but after a small fight she held me close as we slept.

I curled up close to Sasuke, leaning my head on his arm as I drifted off into sleep. I felt his arms pull me closer, making my head rest on his shoulder.

-AN-

I think my current addiction is making Akuma blind in her left eye since... well... My left eye has been swelling and getting blurry at random; I may be allergic to my own room xD I have to take allergy medicine that I apparently have resistance to... so the normal 24hrs it lasts, only lasts for about 8-12hrs for me xD... so yeah Recently I've been playing the beta to Eden Eternal... it's ok... if people actually cast revive! its like im the only one who casts the dmn spell! And my main is thief! God... what's so hard about stopping, clicking someone and doing revive, then going back? I will place FFXI higher than Eden until someone casts revive:U

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here's chapter 7... Warning I didn't go over this chapter to check if everything is correct and stuff... its because I'm rushing around for Otakon... need to do 3 different cosplay outfits before the 28th of July.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†  
><strong>

I stared down at Sasuke, who was still asleep in the hospital bed. I was sitting on my legs in the bed, just staring at the boy in interest. I heard to door then looked over to see my doctor smile and wave to me. He whispered loud enough so I could hear him. "You can leave whenever now, just make sure you see the nurse and sign your name on the paper before you leave." I nodded then looked down at Sasuke.

He began to stir, opening his eyes slowly. He mumbled something about angels before he shot up, turning bright red. I stared at him in confusion then smiled. I tugged on his arm and pointed outside, showing him that it was morning and that I wanted to leave. He composed himself, nodding. He got out of bed then helped me out. "Let's go to the dorm first… I want a shower before we go anywhere." I nodded. I had my shower already here so that the nurses could bandage everything before I left.

Sasuke helped me out the door to the counter where the nurses were. They looked over and smiled at me then pulled out a paper. I grabbed the pen with my right hand and began writing my name. It hurt, I won't deny it, but I didn't want to stay in the hospital today.

The walk to the dorm wasn't very long, which was great since I just wanted to relax with Sasuke. I knew I was possibly risking my life by just hanging with him because of the jealous girls, but I didn't care. This was a rare occasion for him to actually be nice and be the one to offer to hang out. He had even promised to take me to the market to look over all the things there.

I entered the dorm and began searching through my closet for different clothes, seeing as the set I had on was still wet and had some tears in it due to the attack. I pulled out baggy chain pants and a shirt that had the appearance of being a short sleeve red shirt with a long sleeve black shirt under it, when there was no black sleeved shirt under it. The design on the silk of the staff shirt was that of a fox surrounded by red and blue flames. This was a shirt that Sasuke had given me, saying it would be better on me than him.

It was still big, but I liked it. I waited until Sasuke was in the bathroom to attempt the changing clothes process. The only problem I had was getting my injured left arm through the sleeve which I decided I'd just wait until Sasuke was done to get him to help. While I waited I filled my pockets with my cell phone, wallet and a few other items. I heard the door click and turned around to see Sasuke walking out with a towel on his head.

He looked over to me, making me hold up the shirt then gesture with the same hand to help me. He nodded slowly then walked over, grabbing my left arm as gently as possible then helped me slide it through the shirt. Then he held the other sleeve up so I could get my right arm through. After that he forced me to face him straight so he could button the shirt. Once done he gathered his things then tossed the towel on his chair.

He walked over to the door and held it open for me to walk out. We walked to the market district in silence. It's not that we had nothing to talk about, but it was because I was warned to wait to use my voice until around noon. That wouldn't be too hard though since walking to the market district did take a lot of time and looking around would take a bit too.

We finally made it to the market at 11 and began looking around. A lot of the markets were clothes in this part so we mildly skimmed through it. It was mainly women's clothes that were put out in the front while the small amount of men's was inside. After witnessing a woman jump a couple and drag them away into the back with several different outfits, we deemed the clothing side of the market unsafe and quickly moved past it.

We were relieved when we reached the wide variety of stores which seemed less crowded due to there being less festival related items. We began looking in the weapon shop; which had a huge selection of different types of blades. After a while of drooling, we both strolled out, trying not to waste money on weapons that could not be brought into the dorms. We went through the necklaces and other jewelry that was spread out. I was shooed away by the woman that worked there when I had picked up a necklace that I was interested in.

I sighed as we finally made it out of the deadly market area that had each worker chase me out when they saw me interested in the items in their shop. I could have been a paying costumer you know? Stupid town and their random hatred towards me.

I glanced to the side then bolted off towards the store. Sasuke ran after me telling me to wait up. I opened the door and entered inside going into my own world of 'fan girl'. All around me was different types of animals, some younger than others. "What's the rush dobe?" I ignored him and started looking around, like a little kid in a candy store. Well that kid isn't Sasuke, so… a hyper kid that LOVES candy.

"May I help you?" I turned to see a clerk staring at me, actually willing to help me. I look down then make some gestures, which confuse her. "She wants to know if you have… foxes." Sasuke said, staring at me with an annoyed expression. I stuck my tongue out at him as the woman laughed. "Foxes… no not really, the town stopped letting us give foxes as pets. However…" the woman walked past me, motioning for me to follow.

She led me to a cage with a single animal in it. "This is a baby kitten that was raised by a fox before the fox died. So she is just like a fox, and hyper." I stared at the black kitten in awe. The woman smiled, going through a door and appeared on the other side of the cage, pulling out the kitten and brought it to me. "She doesn't really get along well with other animals, and doesn't seem to be used to human touch." To prove the point the woman said, the cat started wiggling while growling. I smiled and grabbed the kitten from her hands and held it close to me.

The kitten stared up at me with wide eyes. It lifted its paw, causing the woman to flinch, but gap when the kitten simply put it on my cheek. I smiled down at the kitten as it began to purr, licking my cheek, causing me to giggle. "Wow…" the woman said in disbelief.

Sasuke stared in interest. I looked over to see how much the kitten would be and cringed, causing me to frown. The woman noticed my gaze and began saying how she could lower it down by 50%, which was still too high for me. In the end I had to depart from the kitten. Sasuke soon joined me outside, staring down at me.

After walking around the market for a while I became drowsy, which made Sasuke suggest going back to the dorm. I stared at the ceiling of the dorm. I wondered when Tsunade would be willing to let me add at least some color to the room; considering I had been begging her for the three years I was in this room. I rolled over and closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep. It was hard to though, because Sasuke had left to get a small snack for us before dinner. I was twitchy around other people; which Sasuke pointed out blankly. Not my fault those stupid girls made me untrusting of all the females in this town.

†**Break†**

I felt something land on my stomach, causing my eyes to shoot open. I stared into deep blue eyes; putting my thoughts together. I fully shot up, grabbing the animal in my hands tightly. It was the kitten that was in the pet shop. I looked up to see Sasuke smirking as he put down the cage that had carried the kitten. I giggled as the kitten began licking me excitedly then jumped off and started climbing up Sasuke's leg as if trying to get close to say 'Thank you.'

He picked up the kitten, began petting it then placed it back into my arms. "Happy birthday dobe." I blinked then grinned. I responded with my weak voice, knowing I could have talked a long time ago but didn't feel safe doing so. "Thank you… teme…" he smiled then pulled out some items for the kitten and began placing it in places in the room.

Normally animals didn't like me, which was odd for me. The only ones who did come near me were foxes, which is why I wanted a fox. I looked up and noticed Sasuke pulling out a collar then put it on the kitten's neck. I lifted up the name tag and giggled. "Foxy… I like it…" I leaned up and quickly peaked Sasuke on the cheek, causing him to turn red.

"Let's… go get some dinner, Ayame saw me walking back to the dorms and told me to bring you down." I nodded then stared at the kitten named Foxy. "Bring Foxy with; I'm sure Ayame and Teuchi won't mind another fox." I raised my brow then realized what he was saying and glared. "Least I'm a cool fox unlike a duck butt ice princess!" he stopped walking towards the door and turned. "Ice princess?" I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah you get so bitchy so you are a princess rather than a prince…" I trailed off and lifted foxy from the bed, after putting all my items into my pockets. I could now flex my left arm more than I could earlier which made it easier for me to get my jacket on and to hold Foxy.

†**Break†**

"Akuma-chan!" I looked over to Ayame and smiled. "Oh my god that kitten is so cute! What is its name?" she asked, rushing from behind the counter to look at Foxy. "Her name is Foxy, teme named her." Foxy sniffed at Ayame's hand, unsure of how to react, so instead chose to go down into my jacket and hide in there. "Aw that is so cute." She turned to Sasuke and raised a brow. "Why did you name it Foxy though?" he shrugged then pointed towards me. "It's a name I figured she would give to the poor kitten."

I grinned "She was raised by a fox! So she pretty much is like a fox… so ya I would have named it Foxy if I had went with the teme." I felt fur against my neck and laughed. Foxy's head was peeking out from the collar of my jacket. "Ah Akuma, you are here!" I looked over and waved to Teuchi. "Oh and you brought a little guest too, I wonder if it would be interested in some ramen also." I smiled as he led us into the back which was connecting to the restaurant that was next door. "Take a seat and I will whiff up a birthday dish for you." We sat down on the stools, which Foxy then chose to come out of my jacket and watch Teuchi cook.

He poured out two bowls of ramen, placing them in front of Sasuke and me. He then took the rest and put it into a small bowl and placed it in front of Foxy who sniffed it with caution. She stared up at me, watching as I ate the noodles. After seeing me she began eating the ramen, making me laugh.

"It looked as though she was seeing if it was ok and safe to eat, that is so cute!" I smiled over to Ayame. I definitely liked my birthday gift from Sasuke.

When Foxy was done her bowl; she jumped onto my lap and curled up. "-nd then he fell limp! There was pictures of it all over the place." I turned around and saw girls walking in with some boys who didn't seem interested in what was being said. They stared at me in shock, well mainly the girls. They bolted over to me and began asking me questions.

"Ah…" I stared at each person. They all looked familiar but I couldn't remember why. Then I remembered; I had gone to grade school with most of them. "If you all bombard Akuma like that, she won't be able to answer any of you." There was a silence as they pulled away, giving me my space.

"Naruto… did you really get beat up by a group of girls?" I blinked and nodded slowly. The one girl with blonde hair lifted up her phone then held it up to me. I nearly got sick at what she showed me. It was a picture of me against the tree completely covered in blood. It was after the beating, I could tell. I held my hand out and closed the phone, holding the contents of my stomach down then turned to Sasuke. "How did you even… last at seeing me like that?" the group turned to Sasuke in shock.

"How exactly did that happen Naruto-sama?" I looked over to the one girl with lavender eyes. Oh she must be a Hyuuga because of the lack of a pupil. "Well… I don't exactly remember the faces of my attackers, since it was raining really bad… but it all started because the girl wanted me to keep away from Sasuke. How can I if he's my roommate? Board won't separate us at all and I don't know why, only baa-chan and Ero-sensei know why but they refuse to tell me." I looked over to Sasuke and glared at him "It's your fault I'm beat up like this! Can't you train your fan girls to be more civil?" he snorted then looked away.

"I actually didn't expect to live after I noticed all the weapons in the girl's hands so I made a mistake in telling them their gender confusion." The group stared at me, confused. "Everyone keeps calling me a he… yea I can see why, I have to bind my chest constantly because of wounds and stuff…" I pulled off the bandana on my head, letting my long hair fall, thankful that I put it up in a pony tail for once.

"Told you she was a girl." I stared at the one boy who then got hit in the head by a red head. "Gaara is the one who said it was a girl, not you Kiba you idiot." The boy with a small ponytail on his head sighed then mumbled 'troublesome'. "Oh… now I know who you guys are… Sorry because I got hit in the head with a crowbar my mind has been off track. Let's see if my memory does me good." I began pointed at each of them as I said names.

"Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Lee…" I narrowed my gaze, thinking then continued. "Chouji, Sai, Shino…" my mind drifted off as I stared blankly at them. I was taken away from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. "Dobe, don't space out, you'll make people worry more than they have to." I blushed then looked down at my bowl.

"My throat hurts…" I said softly. It was true; it felt as though I had already overused it even though I didn't talk all that much. Sasuke sighed before nodding "The doctor warned me about that. Take a break from using your voice; I understand some of your hand gestures since I've been dormed with you for a while." I nodded then noticed Foxy staring up at me in concern. I lifted up the kitten and placed her onto the table and nuzzled her nose with mine, making her mew in satisfaction.

"You know… those rumors about you, Naruto; they don't appear to be true at all." I looked up from Foxy to Kiba. "What rumors?" Sasuke asked for me. Kiba scratched the back of his head, laughing. "There are so many rumors about Naruto; I don't even know where to begin. But I can say the one about you being heartless… not true at all, you wouldn't be playing with that cat like that or even have talked to us."

I nodded slowly. "Asuma-sensei was able to shoot down most of the rumors I asked him about… it was troublesome but we always talked." I nodded to Shikamaru. I didn't even know there were rumors about me; it would explain why I had no friends. Gaara pushed through the group and sat down next to me. "As far as I care, I don't, Akuma is the only person who talked to me when I first got here." It was true… he has gone to the Suna grade school rather than the Konoha one. When his father died he left it up to Konoha high school to take care of his kids. So just like me, even Gaara is without parents. He too never knew his mother, which made us have an interesting conversation the first year of high school.

"What? Then I'm Naruto's friend too, and why does everyone keep calling Naruto Akuma?" I giggled as Teuchi, Ayame, Gaara and Sasuke hit their heads on something. "Akuma is her first name, Naruto is her middle name. In grade school it was just easier to call her Naruto since we were little and couldn't really say her name." Kiba laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"While we all are at it, considering we are all always worried over Akuma, why don't we just admit the fact that we are friends?" I stared at Ino then smiled softly. "Ino, you are only saying that because Akuma is dormed with Sasuke so has full access to all his stuff." Ino snorted and looked away. "I told you I left the fan club sophomore year, it's Sakura that stayed, not me!"

Sakura…

I stared at the group with a blank expression.

"_Sakura, hurry up! If we don't leave now we will be caught!" there was a snort. "I want a picture to look back to, plus no one comes down this path because it's so dark. By the time anyone finds her, she will be good as dead."_

Sakura… that was the girl who talked to me. I curled up in the stool, gaining everyone's attention. I didn't care that I was crying in front of everyone, I was scared. To think, someone I treated nicely in grade school could do something like this to me, to have me cowering in fear.

-AN-

Alright I know some of you noticed I took down Uzumaki Twin's chapters... I'm gonna fix them up a bit, merge some of the chapters together and add more to it. Someone claimed I overpowered Akuma in the story... If I overpowered Akuma, then Kishimoto-sama overpowered Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, Madara and Kakashi. Kakashi graduated from the academy at 5yrs old became a Chuunin at 6 a Jonin around 12 and an Anbu during his teen years. Itachi graduated from academy at 7 Chuunin at 10 and Anbu at around 12... I'm not overpowering anyone at all. And not only that but there was no Naruko in that story so the guy confused me horribly... Guys listen... I will not change a story for 1 person just because they didnt like it when 30 others love the story. Oh and Zabuza was never a bad guy so Idk where this guy has been if he missed the fact that Zabuza died a good guy and was used by Gato. No matter what I could have done with Zabuza, he was still a good guy even(Thanks to our lovely Haku that is).

Also guys... I state this numerous times... No criticism no flammers no haters... Don't like Don't read. No skin off my shoulder. I am only writing these things off to the side because I have people sending me PMs asking for so many different things to happen in my stories. I got asked to keep Zabuza alive in UT... so I did... But I was going to kill him off later because I like Zombies... lol... its true...

Now... this story will be updated more frequently since it doesnt have a corresponding story to update with it. I STILL GOTTA WRITE MORE CHAPTERS TO NHS AND FFJ LOL!

Oh guys... recently I've been doodling on my arm... You can find those doodles on my deviantart (DaemonDeDevil) :D I drew Naruto on my hand and a Child Sasuke on my arm... there is a messed up SasukexNaruto picture I drew on my hand (My good pen was dying so I had to switch to a brush pen mid way... then taking the picture with one hand made Sasuke look like he has a beer belly)

Love ya guys

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the songs that will be mentioned in this story... Akuma doesn't own them either! lol Don't worry theres no lyrics stated in this story... I am seriously too lazy to do any of that stuffxD

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

Coming back to school was hell. Everyone stared at me and began whispering, making comments about how the pictures were true. I nearly turned around and went back to the dorms but was dragged away by Sasuke. Sasuke had convinced Tsunade to let me bring Foxy with me; seeing as it was a baby kitten that would only stay with me and wouldn't misbehave. How did he convince her? He told her that Foxy kept me safe from everyone. It was true, after my second attempt at going back to the dorm, Sasuke sighed and grabbed Foxy from the dorm and put her on my head.

Foxy would growl and hiss at anyone who looked at me. It made me feel safe, though I knew Foxy couldn't do much. But it was the fact that she tried that made me happy that she was there. When Tsunade saw Foxy on my head she nearly freaked but Sasuke began talking to her.

I ran my fingers over Foxy's fur, lost in my thoughts as Kakashi explained whatever lesson it was we were now on. When I had first entered the class, Foxy had jumped from my head onto Kakashi, trying to attack his book because of him moving pages. I smiled down at Foxy as her tail twitched back and forth as she watched the pages in Kakashi's book turn. I could see Kakashi glaring at Foxy, mumbling stuff about the demonic creatures birthed from hell itself.

†**Break†**

I placed Foxy on my head as I sat down and stared blankly at the front of Kurenai's class. I was already excused from actually participating anyway due to my injuries. I looked around the classroom, trying to figure out a way to distract myself. If I went to my thoughts, they would lead to what had happened before my birthday which would then lead to me having a mental breakdown in class. That is exactly what happened last block; which made Iruka freak out, unsure of what to do.

Kurenai noticed me trying to distract myself and grabbed a different notebook than she normally did. "Alright class; we are going to take a break from the instruments and work on the singing side of Music. What I want you guys to do is get into a group of however many people you want and work on writing songs. Sing it with your groups all that stuff. If you want you can even form a dance with it, you will be performing the songs in front of the class so use your time wisely. This is a project so you have a good amount of time until it is due." She nodded to me then went off on her explanation before letting the students find other people to work with.

Sasuke instantly grabbed me and dragged me away from everyone. He fished through my bag and pulled out my red notebook and opened it. He knew very well that I wrote songs in my red notebook when I was in my lala land. "How about we do a few songs… you know how Kurenai-sensei can get." I nodded in agreement as he marked off some songs to go over.

Kurenai appeared behind Sasuke and smiled down. "So there is someone you do trust with your red notebook!" Sasuke jumped and turned around, not even hearing her come up. I nodded while smiling. "Jiraiya always told me you had some good songs in that book; that he was only able to hear one song from it before you kept it from everyone."

"Her songs are good… I heard her sing it lowly to herself sometimes as she worked on the songs. Sitting next to her, and being dormed with her does have some advantages." Kurenai laughed at Sasuke then peered into the red book with interest. I didn't mind that she did; I was just glad that she noticed that I needed something to do since I couldn't write with my hands and couldn't use them either. Tsunade had found out that I was in pain when I used my arms; damn Sasuke and him opening his mouth about how I winced when I did stuff with my arms.

"I have to say, you really did strike my interest with a lot of these songs. English, Spanish, Swedish, Japanese; you have so many songs in different languages. Iruka was right when he said you quickly adapted to the different languages easily." I nodded as Sasuke shook his head. "She had some Latin songs too; which was her original works which is what made writing songs in other languages easy." Kurenai raised her brow at me. I knew I wasn't allowed to speak; but I wasn't going to leave her in the dark.

"Jiraiya taught me Latin when little…. Old man did too… said it would make it easier…" Sasuke covered my lips with a finger and shook his head. "Don't force yourself to talk. All the teachers know you can't speak; all you had to do was make gestures and I would have translated." I nodded slowly to him then looked up to Kurenai.

†**Break†**

I leaned my head against the cold desk in the dorm. It was refreshing to my sore head. I leaned back, sighing, then pulled out a notebook. It was another red notebook, to show that I was continuing the music with that color. I looked over to Sasuke who was trying to figure out a beat to our project. I remembered something, causing me to clap my hands which made Sasuke fall out of his chair. "Oops…" I stared down at him in embarrassment.

I grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him, then pointed to the door. "I got an idea… that bar that Tsunade always went to… possibly still does… I used to dance there… so maybe you'll get an idea…?" Sasuke stared at me then sighed, nodding. I turned around and grinned. I didn't only dance there though; Temari, who worked behind the booth, would come out and dance with me and we would sometimes sing. Kankuro was the 'DJ' of that bar; which all he really does is plays songs and sometimes makes beats off of things I give him.

†**Break†**

I walked over towards the bar and smiled at Temari. "Oh my god well look who it is." She said as she saw me. She looked over all the bandages and frowned "What happened to you?" I looked down and just smiled at her. "Fan girls?" she shook her head then nodded to Kankuro, who waved to me when I turned. "So what I heard Gaara saying was true then?" I turned back to Temari and nodded "Yeah… well maybe, I didn't give a detailed story since I myself can't really remember it well."

I watched as she looked around and raised her brow. "No Tsunade today?" I shook my head and pointed to Sasuke. "We are doing a project for music class that consists of beats, singing and all that. Sasuke needed inspiration and I figured why not just come here?" Temari got the hint and smiled at me.

"YO DJ Kanky; we need an AT beat." Sasuke raised his brow as Temari came from behind the bar and grabbed me and dragged me to the dance floor. "Alright everyone! Clear the floor; it is AT time." Everyone stopped dancing and cleared away as Temari tossed her apron off onto where Kankuro was. She reached over to me, removing my arm sling and placed it onto her apron. Kankuro handed Temari two headphones with mics; which she then placed one on me, adjusting it then put hers on.

**Sasuke's POV**

I raised my brow in interest at what was going on. What is this 'AT' beat that these people kept saying? And why the hell is she taking off Akuma's arm sling? I sighed and stared; waiting for my questions to be answered.

The girl reached over to Akuma and pulled off her bandana and her jacket. It left showing people that she had bandages on underneath which caused people to spark some conversation in a hush tone. There was silence as the older blonde glared at the crowd. Both Akuma and the one girl looked down as everyone moved back more and it became silent as 'DJ Kanky' went through some stuff.

"Let's start off with the 'Pon de replay' beat. Ready AT?" both Akuma and the girl lifted their arms up with a thumbs up. The beat started as the girls began clapping. I blinked as I noticed both girls started to sing.

They both looked up and began dancing as Akuma starting singing as they danced together. I knew Akuma could sing, but I didn't know she could sing and dance and look sexy and cute at the same time even in bandages. It looked as though the girls always did this as they were timed perfectly with each other as each switched roles on singing.

I was hypnotized, to say the least. I already knew I had the hugest crush on Akuma long before I knew she was even a girl.

I watched as everyone joined in on the dancing. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips as the song started to end.

When it ended the girls leaned on each other laughing. Akuma motioned for me to come over; so I did. She looked up to DJ Kanky and asked him for another headset and mic and said it would be an AST beat. She made a few hand gestures and he nodded then she looked over to me, putting a headset on me. "You remember the one song in my notebook right? The one I titled Phenomenon?" I nodded slowly. "Do you remember the lyrics?"

"Yeah, why?" she smiled "Good, you're singing while me and Temari dance. When you feel comfortable, join us." I stared at her dumbstruck.

"Alright everyone new beat from AST; you're favorite of Phenomenon!"

The beat started, making me jump in realization. I closed my eyes and began singing the lyrics as the words appeared in my mind. I looked over while singing to see a well choreographed dance between the two girls; almost making me lose my concentration.

I continued to sing; uncertain if I should even try to join in their perfected dance. When I least suspected the girls pulled me into their dance then left me again to do it on their own. I felt relaxed even though I was singing in front of a lot of people I didn't know. I was actually enjoying myself after so long of pushing people away. Damn you Akuma… you were always the one who could get under my skin.

**Akuma's POV**

Temari helped put the arm sling back on along with my jacket. "You know…. I'm so going to be hurting tomorrow…" Temari laughed then ruffled my hair. "Least you get to play space cadet in all your classes." My eye twitched "I'm not an airhead!" I puffed out my cheeks until another hand ruffled my hair. "Yes you are." I glared at Sasuke "Like you have room to talk Mr. broody bastard."

I huffed then pouted again, making my way to sit down at a stool. Temari went around and leaned on the table, pouring a drink for me and sliding it over. Sasuke gave the glass a funny look "Don't worry 'Mr. broody bastard' it isn't alcohol. Akuma doesn't support it but she is stuck with Tsunade-sama constantly drinking." I nodded then motioned for a straw.

"What the hell?" I turned around to find the source of the disturbance. There behind us was Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai and Gaara. "Hello Temari." Gaara said simply, which she nodded, giving him a glass of soda. "From what I heard, Akuma and Sasuke never go out and never hang together and hate each other!" I turned around fully, glass in my right hand as I sipped from the straw. "This is the second time they are together and aren't even biting each other's heads off." I laughed.

"They already did that, you just happened to miss it." Temari said as she nodded to Kankuro. "Akuma brought Sasuke here for inspiration for their music class project." Gaara froze. "What's wrong Gaara?" Kiba asked, patting his shoulder.

"Temari… did you really…. With an injured…." His words were broken as he tried to get his question across. I couldn't help myself but to laugh "I gestured it to Temari… we did an AT beat and an AST beat." Temari looked around at the fresh group of dancers in the building. "It looks like we have fresh people in here, most of the people that were here for AT and AST beat are gone…." I raised my brow at Temari. "Well if I didn't know any better, I'd be seeing you are making quite a suggestion there." I laughed when she smirked.

Sasuke quickly glared at us and we laughed again. "Don't worry, no more AST beats since it looks like a lot of the High school students have finally reached here." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wouldn't make you suffer AST beat again." I looked over to Temari who motioned for Gaara to work on the drinks as he watched.

She brought me around to Kankuro again, this time getting on the stage. "Alright…. Who here remembers the AT beat mix down?" there was a lot of screaming, making me look at the crowd to see a lot of faces of the regulars mixed in with the students. "We practiced earlier with Pon de Replay and Phenomenon so I think A and myself are ready for the AT beat once again. What do you guys want to hear?"

There was a lot of screaming; which possibly was names of different beats and songs. Kiba kept looking over to Sasuke, possibly asking him what's going on.

I looked up at Temari as she pointed to each person trying to get different beat names. She looked over to Kankuro who shrugged in confusion. Temari then looked down to me. "There is so many different requests, what should we do?" I looked over the crowd then back at Temari. "A new one?" I suggested making Temari shiver.

"Alright… we will be performing a brand new song and beat. Give us a few as we set ourselves up and DJ Kanky gets ready." She nodded to Kankuro, giving him back the microphone then jumped down the stage with the headsets. She pulled off my bandana and pulled my hair out of its ponytail. I stared at her in confusion "If we can't do the beat right, they can still get distracted by your hair, it is very shiny…" I stared at her. "So you're saying everyone has ADD in here?" Temari looked at the crowd then at me. "I'm saying everyone is a drunken idiot right now so… yes."

She pulled off my arm sling again along with my jacket, tossing it on the stage. She then fastened the headset onto my head again. Temari sighed then hooked her headset up and mumbled about hating new beats. I smiled at her before we turned away from the crowd and faced down. "Alright everyone, AT needs room. This is a brand new beat, new song made on the spot, and moves made on the spot. Due to this they need more space, now get ready."

I sighed, ignoring the nervousness I felt from not knowing what beat Kankuro was going to pull out that I made. I knew doing new things always made Temari and even myself really horribly nervous but if no one had equal thoughts, how were we going to do it?

I listened to the beat as it began, closing my eyes. It was slow and soothing for a beat. I began clapping my hands as Temari joined me. Then the words slipped out of my mouth, tingling my tongue as we danced to the beat in a simple fashion. Temari kept her distance in the song and sang the offbeat parts. When the song ended I stared at everyone who only gapped in return. I looked over to Temari and laughed "It's like they never heard Japanese music in this club…. How can they not?" Temari shrugged then tapped my shoulder. "What are you going to name this one?"

I glanced over to Sasuke. "For you"

-AN-

Pon de Replay is Rihanna, Phenomenon is Thousand Foot Krutch, For you is the Naruto song lol Just stating incase you guys wanted to hear what songs it was I picked for them to do... I wonder why I picked those songs to begin with xDDDDD lmfao I wonder if this was the chapter I wrote up after 3 days of no sleep o_o... I was a little... Loony in the head that day

Ok so Foxy is based off my kitten... her eyes were blue until recently which they are now this awesome golden blue, strangest color I've ever seen! She is exactly like a fox, and practically resembles a fox in looks too... She does sleep on my head and hiss at people who stare at me its quite funny. So it was because of her that I got the idea to bring her in this story as Akuma's new pet.

Now off to see what other stories have to be updated... since I've been so busy and also the reason this took a bit to update was... -holds up right hand- my only good hand got injured... it's my typing hand ;-; My left hand is long gone. I sent a carving tool into that hand 6 years ago roughly, breaking all the nerves in it... I try to hold things with it, it hurts and I can't hold the things for long... BAH! Lol

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't go over this chapter... too tired... Stayed up all night again, not typing away though... got my twin from around Lv.14Engineer to Lv.30 with continual dcing from my cheap adapter that costed way too much

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"So I hear you two were singing at the club yesterday." I looked up to who was talking and smiled to see Kurenai. Sasuke turned around and nodded. "I couldn't figure out a beat so Akuma wanted me to relax by taking me with her to do her AT beat or whatever." I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke then smiled again. "You two have gotten along better than what you two used to, I won't lie, all of us teachers are shocked." Sasuke turned to me and stared blankly.

"Kurenai-sensei… this is a project. I didn't want to work with any of my fan girls. Akuma is my roommate and an airhead. It's just easier to work with her." I stared at Sasuke then stood up, glaring at him before exiting the classroom, ignoring Kurenai who was telling me to stop. I stormed into the rain and growled.

I wasn't going to go back inside just because it's raining… I can just head towards the dorms. I stopped walking when I noticed that I couldn't see through the rain. It felt all too familiar. My eyes widened in shock as the events on the day before my birthday ran through my mind.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stuffed everything into Akuma's back and tossed it over my shoulder. I felt like a huge asshole and I knew it was because I had just said that the girl I had a crush on was only useful to me because she's my roommate and an airhead. Way to go Sasuke; she had just started opening up to you and what happens? You fuck it up and now she's out in the rain.

My train of thought was cut off by a loud scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. There was pounding down the halls as the music door was slammed open. "Where's Akuma?" Tsunade yelled at Kurenai who stared in shock. "S…she stormed out of here not too long ago! Was… was that her screaming?" Kurenai followed Tsunade out of the class. We watched in horror as most of the teachers were running down the halls. I turned around to see everyone's curiosity had struck them enough to start pulling out their phones and text.

I bolted out of the door and followed the teachers outside. I groaned when I remembered how heavy it was raining and squinted my eyes. All the teachers were looking around shouting for Akuma who wasn't responding. I grit my teeth, knowing that she wouldn't have been out here if I didn't say what I did. I closed my eyes and measured the distance of the scream and began running towards the dorms. "Sasuke? Where the hell are you going?" I heard Tsunade shout but ignored her.

I tripped over something and looked down to see Akuma in a fetal position, already out cold. I picked her up and went the rest of the way to the dorm to get her warmed up. I shifted into her pockets and pulled out her phone as I stared down at her restless body that yearned for warmth.

I opened her phone and looked for Tsunade's name. Upon finding it I sent her a text. _I found Akuma. I brought her the rest of the way to the dorms to get her out of her wet clothes and get her warmed. She might be suffering from Post-traumatic stress disorder or some form of Trauma. She was in a fetal position_. I tossed the phone onto her table then began attempting to warm her up.

I tried my best to ignore her whimpers and her begging. I grabbed my blankets from my bed and tossed them onto her just as the door to the dorm busted open. I stared at Tsunade as she walked in and was next to Akuma in seconds, checking her. She leaned up, sighing, then looked over to me. "Has she said any names in her sleep state?" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes as I ran through all her whimpers and begging.

"She did say Sakura…. That's a common name she screams out when she has nightmares." I strolled over to my computer and booted it up then pulled up a site that I had found just last night and motioned for Tsunade to walk over. "I found this last night while Akuma was sleeping. It has videos of what happened along with pictures." I moved out of the way as Tsunade went through everything. Tsunade gasped and turned her head away, only listening to the videos rather than watching. Even I couldn't take watching what happened to Akuma; it made my stomach churn and I have a very strong stomach.

"You're right… I heard someone say in this video 'Sakura' and…." I felt a gaze on me and turned to face her. "I also heard the comment about 'Sasuke-kun' in here too…" I felt my heart twist into a knot. "So… she was truly injured because of being near me…." I stared towards Akuma who had stopped whimpering, but now was gripping the air. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my pillow and put it in her grasp. She hugged it close to her, pulling it under the batch of blankets. I looked around the room, making Tsunade raise her brow.

"Foxy? Come here Foxy!" I called out for the kitten. I looked over to Tsunade in fear. "I think Foxy went out into the rain…." I bolted out of the door, grabbing my jacket as I left. I made it outside and began running around as I called out for Foxy. I made it close to where Akuma was and heard a weak meow, causing me to bend down and peer into a bush. "Aw… come here Foxy…" I unzipped my jacket and leaned in. Foxy quickly jumped into my jacket, shaking as I zippered the jacket and ran back to the dorm. Akuma would have been devastated if she woke up and Foxy was nowhere to be found.

I opened the door to see Tsunade fixing the blankets to where Akuma would be warmer. I nodded to her and grabbed a towel and pulled Foxy from my jacket and dried her off. When she was dried enough I picked her up and brought her over to Akuma; where she jumped out of my hands and went under the blankets and curled up with Akuma to get warm.

I sighed and sat on my empty bed, resting my head into my hands. I heard a sigh and looked up to see Tsunade standing up. "You and Akuma are excused from class… watch over Akuma. If she doesn't feel good tomorrow either, keep her here and stay with her and inform me. I told her she shouldn't even go to school yet with her injuries, but she is too stubborn. You are the only one who can keep her in here." She nodded to me then left.

My gaze shifted to Akuma. I got up, wanting to distract myself. I walked over to the coffee maker and made some hot cocoa instead of coffee. I pulled out a saucer and poured some of the milk, which I managed to grab before coming to the dorm, into it. I walked over to the bed and put the saucer on Akuma's desk and placed the hot cocoa for Akuma on it. I dug under the blanket and grabbed Foxy; placing her in front of the dish of milk. I stared down at Akuma and noticed that her bed was colder than mine. It was no wonder she wore such heavy clothes during the fall-winter time frame. I lifted her up and pulled her towards my bed, fixing her up to where she was once again able to absorb the heat. I walked over and grabbed the two pillows and placed one under her head, and the other in her arms.

I sighed then picked up the cup from her desk and stared down at her. She stirred and looked up at me with glazed eyes. "Nng… where am…I…?" I grabbed her chair and leaned close to her. "Our dorm. Drink this please." I held the cup of cocoa towards her. She stared at me and the cup for a while before she attempted to slide up. I placed the cup down and helped her up, moving the pillows to where she can prop against it for support. I handed her the cup which she began to drink from.

"Cocoa…is good…" I gave her a small smile as she drank the cocoa slowly. I got up and grabbed my cup and sat back down, drinking mine. "Ah… Foxy!" I looked to my side, pointing to the ball of energy that was still lapping at the milk. "Right here Akuma…" she sighed with relief then handed me her now empty cup.

I placed it on her desk along with my cup. "Why… are you here if all I'm good for is… oh wait…. Coz we still need the beat…" I glared at her growling "That's not it at all damn it." I rested my head into my hands. "I fucked up my words… I was the one who found you and brought you here to get warm…. Tsunade put me in charge over you… but I was going to make her do that anyway if she didn't." I slid my hands from my face to my hair. "I messed up on my words and I know I did. I can't take back what I said… but you are worth more than that. God… you don't know how hard this is for me to try to show my emotions."

"I can… imagine…" I looked up to see Akuma staring at me with a blank expression. "Ah…" she looked away to stare at the wall. "I don't think you have emotions… you shoot down every girl who confesses their love for you."

"Those are called 'Fangirls' Akuma… you've had an encounter with those creepy leeches." She giggled "You got to give them credit though…. They did try to confess to the god of rejection." I snorted "Isn't it normally supposed to be the boy who confesses? Not the girl because if it's the girl, wouldn't you think by now that everyone in this school might have someone?"

"No because all of the girls in the school are in love with you." I stared at her then smirked. "So you're saying you're in love with me?" She choked then quickly looked to me glaring with red cheeks. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" My smirk widened "But you did say all of the girls…" she crossed her arms and looked away. "Maybe it was better when you thought I was a boy!"

"Then I would be gay." She quickly looked back at me raising her brow. "What?" I got up, pushing the chair back and leaned close to Akuma, ignoring what she was saying, then pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes went wide before they started to fade close. I felt her begin to go limp then pulled back and laughed. "She fainted in such a small kiss…."

-AN-

D: No one can has meh foxy! xD Unless the trade is with a real fox... lol They are my fav animal... same with Dragons (D: They are animals too! Somewhere!)

Idk what happened this chapter so... I don't have much to say... -goes to read- lmfao sure why not ill make a liar out of myself just so I have something to say in the AN... -reads through but ignores any possible spelling mistakes-

`_` I fixed the auto-correct mistakes in the end... because Sasuke didnt "Fucked up my works" he "Fucked up my words" god Autocorrect... your gonna make me sound like a retard. :U 9 Chapters and Sasuke kisses Akuma!...anyway Im starving and partially tired... I gotta type up FFJ so I can post up more to that...

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Ya... just like in NUA... this is late in being updated because of shit that happened... so ya... I had to try and type this up, ignoring what happened, so... won't be good sorry... that and I forgot what I was getting at too mid-way.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

I sighed. Akuma has been in deeper thoughts than normal; never even noticing when she leaves the class for the next one. It's like she is avoiding me by using her thought process to block me out just due to the kiss in the dorm. It's been two fucking weeks! The only thing that prevented her from truly avoiding me was the fact that I'm in all her classes, sit next to her and have to go with her everywhere because I'm her bodyguard.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I was getting tired of this; I had confessed in the only way I knew how and this is what she responds to me with? Man fuck pride now I don't care.

I grabbed the hood of Akuma's jacket, making her fall back into me. I crushed my lips against hers again; breaking her from her thought process completely. There were a few gasps as students watched the 'Heart-throb' kiss the 'demon'. I pulled back and stared into her eyes. She blushed and pulled away to stand in front of me, facing me. I grabbed her and pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "I want an answer… it's been two weeks… and considering I'm even going as far as to crash any reputation that I could give two shits about… it proves the words that I have a hard time forming."

It was silent for a while between us before she gripped onto my shirt and began whispering. I almost missed everything she said. "Fine…. But you have to start… opening up more… teme…" I smiled and pulled back and stared at her flushed face. "Done."

She looked around us and shuddered, making me give her a questioning look. "Let's move…. I don't like all these people staring at us. Eventually there will be rumors and then there will be Fangirls." I nodded, grabbing her hand and entangling my fingers with hers before heading to our last class.

†**Break†**

"Before I start this class, I have an announcement to make. Sasuke can you shake Akuma into this world?" I nodded and shook Akuma slightly who broke out of her thoughts and looked over to me. I pointed to Mizuki, making her look in his direction.

"Halloween is coming up… There will be events provided by the school for the occasion. Costumes aren't a requirement but they are appreciated." Costumes? I toned out Mizuki and began thinking of costumes.

Knowing Akuma, she hasn't even thought about a costume yet… I could go out and get her one. She could be a cute little fox… mmm. I glanced over to Akuma who seemed to be confused by the subject of Halloween all on its own.

I glanced down further and saw the bandages. That was right… she still had them on her… so her being a sexy fox would possibly be out of the question. I wonder what is even under those bandages to begin with…

†**Break†**

I stood up from my desk and turned around to Akuma, who was playing with Foxy. "Akuma, can you stay here and avoid answering the door?" she looked up and nodded. "Going somewhere?" I nodded "I will pick up food on the way back, don't worry." I ruffled her hair then pet Foxy before walking out.

**Akuma's POV**

I sighed in relief and mumbled "Man that shower felt nicer than normal." As I walked over to my bed, sitting down on it. I heard a click and looked up. Sasuke looked over to me and smiled as he walked over, placing the food down on my bed, then walking over to his closet and placing another bag in there.

"I got you some ramen and a desert." My head shot over to Sasuke "Desert?" he grinned "Yeah, you can't know about it until you finish eating." I pouted but grabbed the bowl of ramen out of Sasuke's hands, then began eating. Sasuke smiled again, sitting next to me as he opened his ramen. "Teuchi made it, not Ayame." I laughed softly "Good that means my stomach stays another day!"

I slurped up the soup from the ramen then sighed, being content that my stomach was being filled. I looked over to Sasuke who was still eating. "Ne, what's desert?" he choked on his noodles, laughing. He shuffled through the bag and pulled out a bowl that was covered. He mumbled something about 'If this wasn't sweet I'd do something more' then handed me it.

I stared at it for a few before Sasuke sighed "Open it usuratonkachi." I glared at him before pulling off the lid. I nearly squealed at what he got me. Red bean soup… it was always my favorite next to ramen. I put the bowl down, then glomped Sasuke. "How the hell did you even know I like red bean soup?" I asked when I pulled away.

I know that not even Tsunade or Jiraiya know that I liked Red bean soup. It was something that I didn't tell anyone about. "I could ask the same to you… How did you know that I like tomatoes… hell how did you even know I like omusubi with okaka?" I stared at him, then scratched my head. "You know… I actually don't know how I knew… it's like… a part of me knew this entire time I don't know… it's hard to explain." I stared down at my lap. It was the strangest feeling, I had to admit.

_I kicked open the dorm door then strolled in with the bags in my hand. "Yo, teme, I got food for us both." I kicked the door closed then placed the bags on my bed. I pulled out my ramen and placed it on my desk, then pulled out the omusubi and the ripe tomato that Ayame had supplied me. I strolled over to Sasuke and hit him in the head with the package of omusubi._

"_One order of Omusubi with okaka…and a ripe tomato." I watched as Sasuke quickly turned in his chair and stared at me in slight shock. "What teme… jeez I go out and get us food and drinks… is it really that shocking that I care for us eating?" I put his stuff on his desk then grabbed the two green tea cans and placed them on his desk. "How the…" I stared at him as he trailed off._

"_Did I guess wrong on what to get you? Something in my mind kept telling me you like those things… I was hoping it was right. If it's wrong I c-" he held his hand up, and shook his head. "No, it's alright." I raised my brow and shrugged then sat down._

I sighed then grabbed the soup, then ate it, lost in my thoughts. I wish I could remember everything… Whenever I get someone something, a part of me always seems to know what they like and it's always bothered me. I want to know what happened to me when I was little… to know what could send me into a trauma.

"Ne… Sasuke what was that other bag you brought in anyway?" I heard a choke and looked over to Sasuke blushing as he tried to clear his throat. "It's…. nothing but promise me you won't go into my closet to see what it is." I stared at him before nodding. "Okay… will I ever get to know though?" he nodded "Yes… as a matter of fact you will on Halloween, alright?" I nodded again, trying to push off the investigation instincts.

I groaned as I leaned back, gaining Sasuke's attention immediately. "What's wrong?" I sighed and stared at him "The fact that I don't want to go to classes tomorrow…" he stared at me then gave me a funny look "Why…?" I shrugged then sighed. "I have no clue why I'd bother to hide anything from you anyway… this whole Halloween event thing that's coming up… Gaara told me that Sakura was in charge of a lot of the events."

I looked away then sighed again. "He told me that even though the school is providing events they have some classes doing projects for it… Sakura will be going to each class and picking out people for certain areas… we can decline but…" I leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. "She will somehow get you to listen. Ino told Gaara that Sakura is going to try to pull you to her and have me far away."

"I am not participating in creating the events for the festival. The teachers won't pressure me since they know that I have rabid fangirls running all over that want to pull me into a shed and rape all my children out of me." I gave Sasuke a funny look "What… an odd choice of words there Sasuke…. Very…. Odd." He smiled then kissed my cheek. "Your choice of words when you are half asleep is worse than mine."

"What? No way… I am too awesome to have odd words coming out of my mouth." He stared at me, giving me the _'Ya Right'_ look. I smirked "I know how to clear us both… Kiba says the oddest things." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "…Yep you win there."

†**Break†**

"Sasuke-kun… we'd like you to come to room 4A to help out on that stuff." Sakura said, holding a clipboard while standing in front of Kakashi's class. "Akuma… we'd like you to go outside for that stuff." She lifted the papers on her clipboard before nodding to Kakashi then walking out. I waited until her back was turned to flip her the finger, not caring if Kakashi would point me out.

Sasuke smirked then held his hand below the desk, as I gave him a high five. Kakashi smiled over to us "I'm glad you two won't be leaving my class like most of the others." I looked over the class and noticed a lot of the fangirls were missing in the class. I sighed with relief and put my head against my desk.

I turned my head to look up at Sasuke. "Ne… teme… when is Halloween again?" he stared down at me. "What… do you mean when is Halloween?" I narrowed my eyes at him "It's exactly how I asked it teme… when is Halloween?"

He stared at me and sighed "Halloween is October 31st…." I lifted my head and stared at him. "What is today then?" he gave me a funny look. "Do you REALLY not know what today is or are you trying to play this thousand question game again like last night." I scratched my head and laughed "No… no last night had a purpose… today I just don't know." He sighed "Today is the 25th Akuma… so Halloween is in 6 days."

"Oh…." I stared off towards the front of the class, watching Kakashi, who was looking all over for his book. I turned my head back to Sasuke "How long do you think it will take him to notice?" he turned his head to Kakashi then shrugged "He will tear the room apart until he finds it… he may even tear the students apart."

I tried to imagine the thought of Kakashi tearing students apart. It was highly believable. I shrunk down, just thinking about what Kakashi could do to the poor students. "Well… there's no going back now, right?" Sasuke nodded then pulled out a notebook and began writing. "While we have the free time we can work on our Music class project." I smiled and leaned close to him "Did you finally come up with a beat?" he shot a glare at me before smirking "Did you come up with a song yet?" I returned the glare before pulling out my red notebook.

"I've made many songs! Though… I still don't think some of them should be sung in front of the others…" I flipped through the pages of the notebook, looking through each song. "So… new song and new beat… Hn." I shot Sasuke a look "You know… 'Hn' isn't a word right?"

"Hn." I growled as he smirked. "UZUMAKI AKUMA WHERE IS MY BOOK?" I looked down at Kakashi in horror.

-AN-

Ugh... now I have a headache... I wanna try to get FFJ Chapter 10 up today too... but that seems less likely... I need to get NHS up... I do have that chapter done though so thats good... ugh... Otakon is almost here... Just a month now x_x

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Alright so Apparently this was in my Doc Manager for the past few days now... And I apparently forgot to put it upxD... I am soooo bad... but that explains why the chapters kept saying 10 rather than 11 when I kept checking... that coulda been bad though, Submitting chapter 12 without 11 being up... I would be so confused then too!

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"What?" Tsunade stared at me. "I asked… is it alright if Akuma has her bandages off for Halloween?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead as she leaned back in her chair. "I don't know…" she said after a while. "It'll be Halloween Tsunade-sama… people will think all her scars are a part of her costume."

"That may be true Sasuke… but how many students would walk around as a completely covered in scars and cuts creature on Halloween." I stared at her "Akuma would…." She looked over to me then sighed "This is true… but Akuma has never celebrated Halloween. She'd go somewhere else for a whole day or try to avoid the day."

"I want her to relax like she did on her birthday. With all those bandages covering her constantly… don't you think she'd like a break, even if it is just for a few hours?" Tsunade paused in her actions and looked over to me again. She sighed then nodded "I guess you are right. She has been wearing those bandages for as long as she can remember… the longest break she has ever gotten from bandages was her showers." She stood up from her chair, giving me a stern look as she leaned on the desk. "You are to keep watch of her though and make sure everyone believes that they are just make up. The last thing Akuma needs is to be bullied over something she couldn't prevent."

I stared at Tsunade, knowing I wouldn't get and explanation, then nodded. "Thank you Tsunade-sama."

†**Break†**

"Sasssssssssssuuuukkkeeeeeeee." I continued walking, ignoring all the callings I heard. Tomorrow was Halloween and everyone was trying to figure out what my outfit was so they could be my "partner" for it. Yeah fuck that shit.

I walked into the boys' dorm building I was staying in, slamming the door in the girls face, as I went up to my dorm. Akuma would be so proud of me right now if she saw that….

I stared at the body on the ground. I nudged it with my foot then sighed as the noise continued to come from the body. "Sas….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I kicked Akuma, causing her to stop laughing and glare at me. "HEY! That's not very nice teme!" she shot up then kicked me in the leg.

"Shit dobe, what the fuck?" I glared at her as I leaned against a wall, rubbing my leg. "You kicked me in the stomach, so I kicked you back!" I glared harder at her "You wouldn't stop laughing!" she glared at me "It was your fault for letting me see you slam that door… HAHAHAHHAHA" I watched as she fell back down to the ground, laughing.

"Yo… what is up with Akuma?" I turned to the voice and saw Kiba giving Akuma a funny look. She slowly caught her breath, leaning her back against the wall. "Sasuke… he slammed the door on a girls face… the look was priceless… and the triumphant look on Sasuke's face…." She trailed off, trying to hold in her laughing.

"Aw man… I wish I was fucking here earlier! Could have recorded it and everything!" I glared at Kiba "Don't give Akuma any fucking ideas… last time you made a comment she acted on it… and it didn't go well." Kiba snorted "Wasn't my fault!"

"Yes it was!" I groaned as the two began fighting.

†**Break†**

I turned in my chair, looking over my shoulder at Akuma. "I talked to Tsunade today." She looked up at me. "Oh?" I nodded, fully facing her. "She says you can take off your bandages just for tomorrow since its Halloween." She cocked her head to the side. I restrained myself from jumping her and continued "I asked her if you could take them off even for just a day… pointed out that you could just pretend they are a part of your costume."

She stared down at her bandages then back at me "What… kind of costume would I even wear? I've never done this Halloween thing…." She trailed off. I got up and went into my closet, pulling out the bag I tossed in there last week.

"I got you a costume…" I sat next to her, opening the bag. She peered over my shoulder, then pulled out the ears. "…Fox ears…" she stared at me "Hey you are a fox I am a cat." Her brow rose "So…. Wait what…?" I laughed and pulled my costume out, tossing it onto the chair.

"You always said how you wanted to be a fox ninja… I remembered you had an outfit given to you that resembles a ninja outfit we once saw in a manga." She scratched her head then her eyes went bright. "Oh that's right! The old man gave me them plus these replica thingies of ninja weapons!" I watched her bolt over to her closet, nearly tearing it apart. She walked back over, tossing a case down next to me.

She opened it up, revealing the whole set. "Yay! It's even in good condition still… I wonder if it fits…" she trailed off. "Should probably check if it does." She nodded, grabbing the case and bringing it with her into the bathroom, along with the fox ears.

I heard a click and looked up. "Ne ne `Suke it does fit!" she jumped up and down. I looked over her outfit. She looked cute in the outfit to say the least. "Ne ne so…. Like all my scars could represent battle wounds and stuffs right?" I blinked then nodded, smiling. "Yeah… yeah they could since that outfit shows a lot to your arms." She looked down and nodded "I'm not fully in the outfit but! I will do a few tweaks and make me an awesome ninja!" I smiled at her.

"Hey… what are you going to be?" I pointed over to my chair "Cat Shinobi…" she scratched her head then laughed "There are going to be a lot of angry fangirls… since we doing a teamed up costume thingie!" I nodded.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I fixed the ears on my head. I looked over to the bathroom door "Akuma are you done changing yet?"

"I dun wanna go!" I groaned, getting up from my chair. "And why don't you?" there was a long silence "Coz…" I hit my head on the door "Get your ass out here!"

"NO!" I walked over to my desk and grabbed a safety pin then walked back to the door. "It's either you come out or I come in there." I bent open the safety pin then put it in the hole. "5…." I started to pick for the lock. "4…" I placed my one hand on the knob "3…" I then placed pressure against the door with my elbow. "2…" I clicked the door unlocked. "1." I found myself falling into the bathroom.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry teme! I didn't think you were against the door!" she bolted down, helping me to get up. I held onto my nose and groaned. "Move your hand so I can see if it is bleeding!" I glared at her then moved my hand. "Eh… no damage!" I stared down at her.

"…What…?" I found my eyes outlining all her scars on her arms then the ones she covered as much as she could on her face. My eyes followed each detail on her outfit, from her baggy black pants that puffed out at the bottom as she wore sandals that sent straps up making them appear to be boots. Around her leg were bandages, which held a pouch to the side. She was wearing a sleeveless T that was black, which was being covered by a gray over vest like article of clothing. Both of her arms had long gloves on, covering most of where the rest of her scars would be, which also had a metal like plate around them.

I motioned for her to turn around, confusing her, but she complied. I smiled at the pouches on the back of her pants along with a fox mask hanging behind her, around her neck. On her back was a sword, sheathed in its cover. I smiled at the fox tail hanging down off her pants, then looked up to the ears, nodding in satisfaction.

She turned to me fully then bolted off into her closet, pulling out another sword. "Put this on your back too! Don't worry they aren't the real ones… the board would kill me if they found out I had real weapons in here so I had to make fake ones and replace them into the containers, while the old man has them on his wall." I nodded, grabbing the sword from her, then placed it on my back.

"Alright my Foxy Ninja… you ready to start this first year of Halloween for yourself?" she looked down at Foxy who was staring up at us confused. "Yes… Foxy can come." I watched the joy run through her face as she picked up Foxy then placed her on her shoulder. "Onward to the festival!" she said pointing in a direction. I stared at her "Akuma… the festival is the other way." She stared at her hand then switched her pointing direction. "I knew that!"

**Akuma's POV**

"Dude… who did your scars?" I stared at the group of boys in front of me. "She did it herself…" Sasuke stated, glaring at the group so they would leave us alone. "I'm starting to like the idea of staying in the dorms again…" I said, looking away.

"They aren't making fun of your scars… they think they are cool and fake." I glared over to Sasuke "What do you think of my scars then?" I crossed my arms, pouting. "Well…. I think they are cute." I gave him a funny look then went to say something but found myself pushed away by a white fat ass bit—I mean blob. Yes I meant blob.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I groaned as I covered my ears, imagining that Foxy was trying to cover hers with her paws too. The last thing the poor Foxified kitten needed was to be deaf due to a fat ass bitc—I really do mean blob.

"Sakura… get lost." Sasuke growled, trying to pry the girl off. "Sasuke-kun! You were supposed to help on the festival decorations… you never came! Is that demon slowing you down?"

"HEY! I'm right here you know!" I watched as Sakura turned to me slowly and gave me a look. The memories from the day before my birthday came flooding back, making me sink away. Sasuke noticed me cower away, and growled.

"You know… if my parents were alive I would have you tossed in jail." Sasuke stated, pushing Sakura away, who stared at Sasuke in shock. "What you are doing is called stalking. No matter how many times you are told to stay away from me, you always come to me. If this was a court ordered distance I could have you in jail for that. Then with what you did to Akuma… more time there since you assaulted a girl because you feel the need to claim me when I have my own will and know by gods I will never date a bitch like you." He pushed her aside then grabbed me.

"Oh and Sakura… that nurse outfit makes you look like a fat ass bitchy blob. I'm sure I'm not the only one to notice." I stared up at Sasuke then over to Sakura. I mumbled something under my breath, causing Sasuke to stop walking. "I do have a question Sakura." She looked over to Sasuke.

"How the fucking hell did you even manage to fit in that small piece of shit?" I stared at Sasuke in shock. How the fucking hell did he even hear me?

†**Break†**

"So wait… wait repeat that to me one more time." I groaned as I looked up to the sky. "What the hell are you, a deaf fucking dog? I said Sakura got pwnd by Sasuke simple as that, I am no longer going into a detailed story." Kiba quickly held his hands up in defense "Yo I was just trying to make sure I got the facts right."

"You asked me to repeat it 4 fucking times!" I was so close to pulling the sword, fake or not, off my back and beat the shit out of him. "Anyway that aside… doesn't that possibly mean that Sakura will come after you again though Akuma?" I froze.

"…Yeah… but there is nothing I can do about it. When Tsunade tried to press charges on Sakura for the assault on me… the court said they didn't do cases for demons like me… like really Konoha what in god's name did I do to you?" I shook my fist towards the main center of the town.

"Maybe it's one of those things you don't remember?" I glared at Kiba. "No duh dog breath. Going down memory lane seems practically impossible for me too… Tsunade refuses to let me, in a basic sense." I sighed, sitting down on a bench. "She says it will just send me into another one of my 'traumatic break down's which even those I don't remember either."

I looked to my side to see Sasuke sitting next to me. "So what are you going to do then?" I looked over to Gaara then shrugged. "All my records are even closed off from me… I can't pull any information up at the library, not only because I can't enter, but because I'm locked out of it. I tried getting stuff from the hospital… yeah no luck there either."

"How about your home then?" I froze. Home… I looked up at Kiba "…Konoha High… is my home." I watched as something hit Kiba "Oh my fucking god I am so sorry Akuma. It didn't even dawn on me…. Shit I feel like an asshole now." I watched as he nearly tore the hair out of his head in frustration. "Eh… I forgive you because you're a dumbass… but…. I have no memory of being anywhere but the dorms… only a few faint memories of time spent with jiji… UGH let's just forget this conversation and continue with the festival junk."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I stood up from the bench then walked back inside the school, looking around for anything interesting to do. "OHHHH Man a slaughter house! Guys let's go in and see this." We turned to Kiba, who already headed inside. "YOOO Wait up Kiba!" we followed him inside, walking around.

The room was rebuilt into a maze, showing openings to different gory scenes, causing my stomach to do flips. I knew they were all fake but deep down it bothered me, for what reasons, I had no clue.

I looked into one of the openings, looking for Kiba who decided to make the maze a game. "Kiba come on, don't fucking hide in this area Jesus."

"Are you scared Akuma?" I turned to Gaara and shook my head "Not scared, but for some reason all these sights are making my stomach flip and stuff…" he nodded, looking around for Kiba. "Well you know Kiba… he will be a dumbass and fuck something up again." Sasuke stated.

I nodded as I peered into the next opening. I froze, staring at how the bodies were set up with all the fake blood laying around them. Next thing I knew it I heard people calling out my name, begging me to respond.

-AN-

Yeah so Apparently another thing I found out was... I've been updating these things even slower than I thought... I thought the hit count was supposed to be 40~50 around there for me to update... as I've stated the past 3 chapters I've put up today... xD it is 35! LOL I feel so bad because of it... least now I know why it seemed so slow for me to update. I was like "Hmm... this hasn't reached 50 yet... 37 is ok but... the count is 50... oh well bigger break for me!"

I don't even remember what is going on in this chapter but... HALLOWEEEN... (I read that at the top as I was typing the top AN LOL)

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

Also stating this here... I am suffering from lack of sleep and such... the normal stuff but yea haven't slept in a few days so I am very sorry if these next few chapters seem "BS"d realllly sorry but even benadryl doesn't seem to work properly for me anymore

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"This is why I told you that if you see Akuma to STOP her from going into that room!" I opened my eyes to see myself staring up at Sasuke's chest. I blinked then turned my head. I noticed that I was laying on Sasuke with a cloth on my forehead.

"Oh thank god you woke up this time." I gave Tsunade a funny look as she gave the students from the slaughter house a dirty look. She bent down and looked over me and sighed. "You remember how I warned you about your Traumatic break downs and all that?" I nodded slowly.

"You walked into a classroom full of things that could set off your break down. I told them to stop you if you try to go in there… hell I fucking told Sakura NOT to do this room that it is too gory for some students. Does no one listen to the principal in this school?" I watched as anger flashed through her eyes.

"I'm sorry baa-chan… I really wanted to find Kiba that it didn't even dawn on me that I entered something that could trigger something I don't even remember…." She stared at me then narrowed her gaze. "I'm sorry kid but I refuse to tell you jack shit." I growled then gripped onto her "Why the hell am I not allowed to know anything about me?"

I felt the tears threatening to leave my eyes "I know almost nothing about myself! Who are my parents? Is my name really Uzumaki Akuma? Did I ever once have a home for more than 5 minutes that actually WAS a home? Did I have anyone who actually LOVED me?" I pulled myself away from Tsunade then stormed off.

I heard soft footsteps, causing me to look down to see Foxy walking next to me, her eyes staring up into mine. I sighed, bending over as I pet her. "You never had a real family did you… but you were raised by a fox… she treated you just like family didn't she." The kitten stared at me then nodded her head, as if she understood what I was saying.

"I wonder if you had any siblings…" I stared off, then picked her up, carrying her as I walked away. "I don't remember my family… I only remember small pieces of memories with the old man watching over me and all that… but.. the old man said that I took care of myself more than he could take care of me… ugh…" I stared into Foxy's eyes and sighed.

"Hehe… Foxy if you had any siblings… you'd be able to sniff them out right?" I watched as she cocked her head then licked my cheek. "If you have any siblings… I want them… because I don't want you to grow up without a family like me. Now… where did I walk myself to…?" I looked around the darkened hallways.

**Sasuke's POV**

"How the hell do I keep up with Akuma when she has always stormed off too fast for me to react?" I growled out to Tsunade who snorted. "That doesn't matter… right now we need to find her. The last time we left her alone… well you know what happened." I sighed as I looked around.

"Well… She could be down those dark hallways…" I turned to Kiba, who was looking through the hallways. "It is a good possibility… she doesn't pay attention sometimes when she's angry so she probably missed her turn…" Tsunade stated as she went down the dark hallway.

"This… feels familiar." I stated, noting the darkness of the halls and the eerie feeling it gave. Tsunade stopped and stared at me. "…Let's just hope it isn't just like last time." I nodded in agreement as we continued down the hall.

I watched as Tsunade reached into her pouch and pulled out a flashlight. "All these classrooms should be locked… but just incase, check each door." We nodded, then began checking the doors as we continued down the hall.

I tripped over something soft and froze. I pulled myself up "Tsunade flash the flashlight down here." The light landed on Akuma's body. I quickly checked over her for any injuries, sighing with relief when I found none.

I caressed her cheek "Akuma" her eyes slowly opened, eyes glazed over. "Eh…. Knew someone would find me." She yawned then leaned on my shoulder. "You shouldn't have stormed off like that! You know that you could have been injured, why would you do that?"

She looked over to Tsunade "Coz… I trusted `Suke to find me first… Coz I couldn't remember which way I came and all that I just sat down and decided to take a nap while I waited." I shook my head, then helped her up. "Where's Foxy?"

My question was answered when something landed on my head. "Hello there Foxy." I reached my hand up and pet the kitten as she purred away.

"I don't know about you guys but I am fucking starving." I glared over to Kiba "I'm not paying for your meal."

†**Break†**

"How did I end up paying for your fucking meal after I stated I wasn't going to?" I glared at Kiba, who marched with his bowl of ramen with pride. "You are going to pay me back you know you fucking mutt." He glared at me. I smirked as I walked by him and looked over to Akuma, who was slurping away at her noodles.

"Hey Akuma… how the hell do you even walk with your eyes closed?" Akuma stopped walking and turned to Kiba. "…I'm actually not sure…" she laughed nervously then went back to finishing up her ramen.

She threw out the empty bowl then turned to us. "So… what else is there at this festival thing… we never really went far in there did we?" I glanced over to Kiba who shrugged. "From what Neji had told me… the girls only planned out things that would possibly bring 'Romance'…"

"What the hell is romantic about a room full of blood?" I laughed at Akuma's point. "She's right… but if you think about it… how Sakura was probably thinking was 'Zomg Sasuke-kun I'm so scared, let me rape your arm as we continue through the classroom full of fake blood on students.' Something like that." I shrugged.

Akuma stared at me before she landed on the ground laughing. "I… hahahaha fucking… LOVE your hahahha Sakura … impression!" she rolled around, and soon was joined by Kiba.

"Oh god damn it will you two grow up!" I hit them both on the head with the sword. "OUCH! TEME!" Akuma rubbed the top of her head and glared up at me. "Oh I'm sorry _Baby_ did I not hit you hard enough?" she glared at me as Kiba groaned. "What kind of love do you two have?"

"A fucked up one." I looked over to Akuma who stared at me. We both laughed over the fact of our agreeing statement. "Yep… deffinately a fucked up one… keep me out of this."

"Awww Kiba wanted a three-way?" I watched as Kiba stumbled, face colliding with the brick wall. "Hahaha shit Kiba!" Akuma fell over, hugging her stomach as she laughed.

†**Break†**

"…How did we get here again?" I whispered to Akuma, who was giving the students a funny look. "I don't know but… Kiba fucking ditched us." I looked behind Akuma and groaned. "Swear to god… that dog will pay." I heard a hiss and looked over to Foxy.

"Sasuke-kun!" I groaned "So Foxy can sense evil? I didn't know that." Sakura stared at me before glaring at Foxy. I noticed the killer intent leaking out from Sakura, directed to Foxy and Akuma. I picked up Foxy, petting her as I held her in my arms.

My Motive? Make Sakura think I liked cats… oh baby did this costume come in handy then. "What do you want Sakura?" she smiled over to me. "You have entered the Vampire room… so I thought I'd be your guide." I looked over to Akuma.

"Well she is a bloodsucker on her own… Never knew they classified her as a vampire too. I thought they called those leeches." Akuma snickered, causing Sakura to glare at her, rather than me.

"I'm sorry Sakura but… I just ate and I don't want to throw up at seeing you any longer… so we are taking our leave." I started walking out until I heard a 'eep'. I turned around and saw Sakura holding onto Akuma, along with a few other girls that had a grip on Akuma's arms and legs.

"No Sasuke-kun… I don't think you understand." My eyes narrowed at Sakura, who was grinning as she tightened her hold around Akuma's neck.

**Gaara's POV**

I sighed, putting my hands into my pocket as Kiba led me back to the festival. "Kiba… I said I didn't want to do this…" Kiba turned to me, grinning like a mad man. "Dude common! Even Akuma and Sasuke are out here." I stopped walking and looked over to Kiba.

"Kiba…" he stopped walking and turned to me. "What's up?"

"Did you miss my text message I sent you…?" he stared at me "No… why?" my eyes narrowed. "I think you did… because I specifically said to make sure Akuma and Sasuke don't cross paths with Sakura." I watched as his face paled.

"Oh…shit…. I left them at the vampire room to get you!" I glared at him as I ran down the halls. I heard a scream, causing my speed to pick up, almost missing the room as I slid. I bolted in, prying Sakura off of Akuma, while Kiba helped Sasuke.

I took a look over all the girls before I swooped over, picking up Akuma, and bolted out of the room, Kiba dragging Sasuke with him. We didn't have to run far, as Tsunade was running down the halls, looking through each room.

**Akuma's POV**

I opened my eyes, only to close them quickly due to the bright lights. I heard mumbling, causing me to open my eyes once more to find the source. I turned my head to the side and noticed Tsunade sitting in my chair as she talked to Kiba and Gaara. Beyond her I could see Sasuke laying on his bed, out cold. I couldn't make out what any of them was saying, but I knew it was relevant to why I was in my bed, and why Sasuke was in his.

I watched as Gaara made a gesture towards me while talking, causing Tsunade to stop and turn. She got up from the chair and bent over me, talking. I stared up at her, attempting to read her lips, but failed. She stopped talking and looked over to the other two. She pulled out her phone, dialing on it, before she flipped it over to me.

_Akuma, do you remember what happened?_ I shook my head at her, causing her to frown. She pulled her phone back and started with her texting again. _Can you hear anything at all?_ I scratched my head then motioned my hand as if saying "A little". _Mumbling?_ I nodded to her.

She pulled away, looking over to Sasuke, who was holding his head. She starting talking to him, asking him things. He responded, making it known that his hearing was fine compared to mine. I watched as different emotions went through everyone's face as Sasuke talked. I frowned, wanting to know what was being said.

I leaned up and stared over to Sasuke, who turned his gaze over to me. He looked up to Tsunade, who then turned to me then back at Sasuke. Tsunade then turned her attention to me, pulling out some things from her medical pouch. She motioned for me to move closer, which I did, as she jerked my head to the side.

I could feel a cool metal slip into my ear slightly before Tsunade jerked my head the other way, making me feel the same metallic feeling. She turned to the others, talking again, making a few gestures to me, before she sat down next to me. I watched as Gaara and Kiba nodded to Tsunade, exchanging a few words before exiting the room.

From what I could tell, they were asked to go to the store to get some things. I looked up at Tsunade, who was talking to Sasuke again. I watched as his gaze landed on me several times. I stared down at my bed then back up at Sasuke. I pulled myself off my bed, gaining their attention from my movement.

I strolled over to Sasuke's bed, climbing in next to him. He froze at first before he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me as if trying to protect me. He reached over to his side, picking up his blanket and wrapping it around us, as he talked to Tsunade.

I nuzzled me head against Sasuke's chest then closed my eyes. The two continued to talk until two more muffled voices came along. I looked up from Sasuke's chest and saw Gaara holding out some bags to Tsunade. She grabbed the bags then strolled over to me, pulling out some small items and placing them down near us.

She then pulled out a bowl of ramen, along with Omusubi. She handed me the bowl of ramen, and the omusubi to Sasuke, who kept his arms wrapped around me as he held the package. I opened up the ramen, getting chopsticks from Tsunade, then began to eat while the others started talking again. Tsunade grabbed some of the stuff she put down then grabbed my ear while I was eating.

I glanced over to her before going back to eating, knowing that she was trying to take care of my ears. From what I could assume… something got into my ears and possibly dried up there. This assumption was due to the noise of things breaking apart in my ear.

The mumbling started to get more defined as Tsunade continued to work. "So it was Sak….nd the…irls?" Tsunade said, getting nods from Gaara and Kiba. "Tha… Sas… got hi….whooped by gir…" I felt Sasuke stiffen, but knew he was glaring at Kiba.

"Hey….nade… care… Akuma?" I glanced over to Kiba after hearing my name. Tsunade pulled away, looking over to Kiba.

"She's the thing that keeps me going." I stared up at Tsunade, seeing the sadness fill her eyes.

-AN-

Let's see if I can do a proper recap for this too... uh it's halloween right? I guess so... lol Akuma gets scared without really realizing it and passes out... apparently it was due to past trauma of some sort... skip a few things... wait how did she end up in bed this time? -scrolls up- oh wait nvm I remember now, Kiba was an asshole haha

This marks the start of the whole "Find out Akuma's past" thing as you can see... God I am too tired for this xD so for now...

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update on this... my internet has been going out like crazy; Doesn't last long at all ): So while my internet acts up I will be editing all my chapters; going over mistakes and misplaced words and fixing them (And praying that word wont change it AGAIN!)

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, sitting down on my bed, followed by Gaara. Tsunade glared at Kiba. "Are you trying to trudge into unwanted memories?" I watched as Kiba shifted closer to the wall.

Tsunade sighed; putting down the instruments she was using on my ear, then leaned back in the chair. "I had lost my little brother and my lover a long time ago… it kept me in the past for so long I couldn't move on." she glanced over to me.

"Then one day Jiraiya brought this ball of energy with him to come see me. We, of course, shared different views and ended up breaking out into a fight in the middle of a restaurant." She sighed again, rubbing her forehead.

"I said a few things I shouldn't have; nearly crushing her dreams she had at that time. Later on… I got into some business I shouldn't have with an old friend… in which he was afraid of Akuma…" she turned her gaze fully to me. "Even though Akuma was such a little girl, she took a hit that was meant for me… and it was enough to knock some sense into me."

"Wait wait wait… what?" I stared over to Kiba. "Akuma took a hit from what?" Tsunade leaned forward in the chair. "You know how there were a lot of gangs and such going around causing ruckus? One gang was a, well technically, a low man gang that knew about my advanced medical background." Kiba nodded slowly, confused still.

"That one gang came after me… even after all that I had said to Akuma… that little runt took a blow to the head from a punch and damage to her hand from a weapon… I'm not sure if it was a gun or some form of knife, I was in a state of shock due to blood." Kiba stared over to me, along with Gaara.

"Is that what caused her the loss of memories?" Gaara asked Tsunade, who shook her head. "No… that is something far worse than what I told you."

"How can it be far worse?" Sasuke asked, pulling me closer to him. Tsunade looked up, eyes hardened as she stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"Let's just say… someone fucked with her emotions and destroyed something she cherished a lot." I stared at Tsunade confused. She looked down to me then leaned back in her chair. "It seems everyone in this room has something wrong with their family."

We all stared at Tsunade; even more confused than before. "Gaara only has his siblings…" she began, making us nod due to the common information. "Kiba only has his mother and older sister…" Kiba nodded, rubbing his chin. "Akuma has no blood relatives alive…" she looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke…" she trailed off as I felt Sasuke go stiff.

I looked up to Sasuke as he looked away. I frowned when Tsunade said nothing else regarding Sasuke and his family.

I looked up when I heard something vibrating then noticed Tsunade pulling out her phone. "Yes? This is Tsunade speaking." Tsunade nodded as she listened to the person speaking. "Good good, thank you, I will be back in the school soon, I am still treating a student." We stared at Tsunade in silence as she nodded more.

"Yes, if you would, please put that list on my desk for me. Thank you again." She hung up then looked over to me. "Let's finish clearing out your ears. Sasuke, are your bandages fine?" I looked back up to Sasuke who nodded. "Alright… when you need them changed, you can go to Akuma… she knows how to bandage and treat wounds." Sasuke nodded again as Tsunade picked up the tools then had me face the other way.

"So what is, exactly, in Akuma's ears that made her go deaf?" Without turning around, Tsunade continued to work but responded, "Blood, glue and a chemical that I will have one of the chemistry teachers look at." After a few minutes, Tsunade cleared out my ear then turned to the others. "Alright I am heading back to the school… if you guys go back to the festival, stay with each other and keep your cell phones on." She tossed out some stuff then put the rest in her first aid pouch then waved as she walked out.

"So… how about we go to that place that Gaara's family works at?" We stared at Kiba, who was laughing at Gaara; who had a murderous intent leaking out from him.

"If we go there… I want to be like… an undercover ninja!" I said, bouncing slightly as I made hand gestures. "Haha yeah let's all go there in our costumes!" I stared at Kiba. "But… your costume is no different than normal…" I trailed off as he glared at me, throwing my pillow towards me, in which Sasuke caught.

"She has a point Kiba… a mutt is what you really are."

"I'm WOLVERINE DAMN IT!"

"…more like a little puppy to me."

"FUCK YOU GUYS!"

"No thank you… I'm straight."

"FU-Wait what? WHAT THE HELL GAARA!"

We laughed as each of us picked on Kiba before we decided to actually go to the dance bar. I opened up my closet then pulled out a black cloak then turned around and laughed. "I can so use this to be the hidden ninja thing!"

"What is a hidden ninja thing?" I glared at Sasuke "Look, smartass…" he smirked. I took the long cloak, twirling it around my until it covered my back, then zipped up the front, pulling up the hood. "Yoooo shit Akuma that looks bitchin on you." I bowed to Kiba. "See Sasuke… at least SOMEONE likes the idea."

"I like the idea of the tail being seen at the bottom of the cloak…." I stared over to Gaara then down and noticed the fluffy fox tail just chilling out of the cloak. "Dude… give me my sword." Kiba nodded, tossing me my sword.

"Wait wait!" Kiba said, pulling out his phone. I unsheathed the fake sword then took a stance, which Kiba caught with his phone. "Dude, do some random moves!" I began taking all these different stances before I decided to end it by twirling in the air, as if doing an uppercut with the sword.

"Holy shit Akuma, come see this picture." I put the sword back into the sheath then strolled over to Kiba and looked at the picture. "Oh my god that is fucking cool as shit, send that to me!" I laughed as Kiba asked for my number then sent me the picture.

In the picture you could see the lights of the room reflecting off the fake weapon, making it appear as if I am using some magical attack. You could see a determined look on my face as I performed the 'move'.

After Sasuke grabbed his coat that matched mine, we left the dorms and set off towards the bar. "I am so showing this to DJ Kanky." I shook my head as Kiba went on about the awesome 'Ninja style' I did in the dorms.

"Hey dog breath, we are here already." I pointed out, causing Kiba to shut up, not even realizing I just insulted him. "Holy Jesus on a bat stick… they decked out the bar for Halloween? Gaara why the hell didn't you tell us?"

I stared at Kiba "….Jesus on a bat stick…. Really Kiba? Really now?"

We all left Kiba to stand there, back tracking on his words, until he noticed we had already entered. When we entered we noticed everyone wearing costumes as they danced with some Halloween classics. "Temari took up Akuma's idea finally to do some holiday shit…" I stared at Gaara. "I offered that to her like what… 4 years ago?" I laughed as Gaara shrunk at remembering the fight it had caused.

I walked over to the bar and sat down. "Nice Temari… A zombie version of Alice in wonderland. I never would have thought that you would do something like that." Temari turned around and laughed "You are the first person to actually get my costume right."

"Oh hey Temari… what the fuck are you? Tomb Raider?" we stared at Kiba. "Lara… you know what never mind, you aren't worth the breath." We laughed as Kiba began to fight with Temari.

"So the puppy aside… let's see if I can guess what you two are." Temari said, staring at Sasuke and me. "Big swords on your backs… dark cloaks that cover your face… you know didn't I see this somewhere?" I shrugged "I wouldn't know actually."

"Holy shit you two are fucking ninjas" I turned around to see Kankuro walking up to us; dressed up as a puppeteer. "God damn it Kank… I was trying to guess what the fuck they were!" The two began butting heads, verbally fighting with each other, sending off electrical charms as they did so. We turned to Gaara who was simply sipping at a drink, oblivious to what was going on.

That or he was purposely ignoring it because he was used to the two fighting.

"You know… when people dress up in costumes that are almost similar in a way; that normally means something romantic." I stared over to Sasuke who simply took his glass and drank some of it. "It's a new thing I heard recently. So it's actually cute to see you two dressed up as ninjas… wait do I see… ears and a tail under those cloaks?" I laughed as we pulled down our hoods.

"Oh my god you two are so adorable! A Fox and a cat! It's like a Foxy!" I laughed just as the one mentioned popped out from under my cloak. "Speak of the little devil!" Temari reached over, picking up Foxy then began petting her. "Her fur is so soft! Is she allowed milk?" I nodded as I watched Foxy struggling to get away from Temari.

It wasn't that Foxy was afraid or hated Temari; it was still the fact that only Sasuke and myself have been able to hold her. I reached over, rubbing Foxy's ear to calm her down as Temari pulled out a small dish and placed milk in it with her other hand.

She placed the dish on the bar top then placed Foxy down next to it. "So I noticed that both of you are bandaged… what happened?" I glanced over to Sasuke and noticed the bandages on his forehead and around his neck.

"The fan girls are at it again." Gaara stated, pushing his empty glass forward. "That explains Akuma, but not Sasuke."

"No… it's the same case for him. Kiba and I came too late to see what exactly happened but Sasuke went over it." I glanced into Sasuke's eyes as he stared off ahead of him.

"So Akuma… do you know what happened?" I shook my head, frowning. "I actually don't remember anything that happened… However Foxy has been hissing at every Vampire we walk by so…" I trailed off.

"I see… well thank god Vampires aren't the trend this year in this bar; or Foxy would be causing a slight problem…" I nodded to Temari. I looked around the room at each costume and laughed. "So this year is zombies? That's pretty cool actually."

"Oh shit that's right!" I turned to Kiba who got off his stool, pulling out his phone. "Yo Dj Kanky look at this." I watched Kiba turn his phone to Kankuro who made an odd gesture of taking back a step, holding both hands up in a shocked motion as his mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"Oh shit that is fucking awesome! Akuma, this is you?" I nodded, causing Temari to motion for the phone to be brought to her. "This is pretty sweet… maybe we could use this for one of our posters, what do you say Akuma?" I shrugged.

"Go right ahead; permission granted from the model, ask the photographer now." Temari looked over to Kiba who nodded to Temari. "Sure! I love this place; relaxes me all the time. I'll donate this one to your poster gallery."

"Hey if you guys get anymore cool shots like this, we will definitely take it. We even pay for pictures in order for them to be turned into posters." I looked over to Kiba. "We can probably do that. See Kiba, weren't those photography classes worth it?" he groaned, hitting his head on the bar top.

"Do I want to know?" I laughed "I suggested he'd do Photography to get those credits for a 'special activity' out of the way… he wanted to kill me for it after the first week."

"It was fucking boring as shit!"

"So are you but hey, look we stayed with you."

"Akuma… you are a heartless bitch."

"No wonder Sasuke fell in love with you."

I stared at Gaara; followed by the others. "I don't know if you were agreeing with Kiba or what…" I trailed off as Gaara laughed. "No but according to Kiba…"

"Please don't continue that statement because anything that starts off with "According to Kiba" can lead into something really demented and mind breaking." I stated, holding up my hands.

"Damn I can't get any love from you guys; what the hell?" I glanced over to Kiba, who was pouting. "You started it Kiba!"

"ARGH!" I laughed as he began ranting about how the first day of high school meant nothing to who he was today.

†**Break†**

I sighed, tossing my cloak onto my bed before I flopped down on it. "Ne Sasuke?" I watched at Sasuke looked over to me. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever talk about your family?" He froze. I sat up, facing towards him as he stayed silent. "Hey you promised you would open up more!"

"I didn't know that it would include this!" I frowned then sighed. "Hey I tell you everything I can remember and I know almost nothing about you… I don't think that's fair one bit." I heard a sigh then looked over to Sasuke; who was putting his cloak into his closet.

"I have an older brother… my parents are dead, as is everyone else from my family." I stared at Sasuke in shock. "…How?" Sasuke turned around slowly. "They were killed…" he walked into the bathroom, closing the door after him.

I frowned more; knowing Sasuke had decided to end the conversation before more questions arose. I stared down at my hands.

"_Ne, old man… did I ever have those things called a father and a mother?" I asked, looking up from the book of Sudoku that was given to me. "What brought this up?" I stared down at the page. "Well… some kids at school kept saying things about moms and dads…"_

"_I see…Yes you did have a mother and a father." I stared up at the old man, happy. Then felt the joy leave me instantly. "Did?... Did they abandon me? Why did they leave me then? I'm only a child!" I felt the anger boiling up in me._

"_They didn't have a choice… neither of them are of this world now." I stared at him, anger all gone; instead replaced with confusion. "What?"_

"_They died… to keep you alive."_

I stared out the dorm window, tears falling from my eyes. I formed my hand into a fist, still leaning it against the window, as I was still slightly bent forward. I heard the bathroom door open, causing me to turn slowly to face Sasuke who stared at me in shock.

-AN-

Yeah so I screwed up my breathing recently... because I of my location on where I live there is massloads of fleas outside due to the grass... well some of them sneaks in via hanging on our clothes... so I sprayed my room last night and it hit my pillow... my ONLY pillow (;-;) so its like one of those times when you try to breath after using one of those Air cans... but this time it hurts to breath. (If you are wondering how it even hit my pillows... I have no bed, I sleep in my chair... my pillow is on a fan which is laying across on my toybox... so yea... its close to the ground lol)

10 day until Otakon... 10 days until my bday and 10 days until I realize that my back can't handle it... YAY Lol

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	14. Chapter 14

Alright I will basically have the same repeated AN's For all my chapters for a reason... -will state in bottom AN-

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

I glanced over to Akuma; who now was more closed off and silent than normal. I sighed, recalling what had happened just a few nights ago.

_I closed the bathroom door, sliding down against it as I placed my head into my hands. I know it was rude to just leave Akuma out in the dark on something like family but… with my own memories locked away, how can I give her the answers she probably wanted?_

_Itachi… I stared at the floor as the name ran through my mind. I hadn't seen him in 10 years; though he would try to call me. During the first year here when he found out my original dorm number I had gone berserk and it just so happened that a fellow classmate made it worse when he woke me from my venting. I had destroyed the entire dorm; which helped me loose that dorm number and gain this dorm in which the phones do not work in._

_I sat up, sighing. By now Akuma would understand to change the conversation. I opened up the door, looking over to Akuma's bed but didn't see her. When I heard movement I looked up and noticed Akuma turning around slowly to face me from the dorm window._

_My eyes went wide at the scene before me. The moon in the background gave Akuma a light aura; as tears fell from her glazed eyes. The scene itself had me mixed in emotions; in which Akuma currently seemed to lack in._

"_Akuma…?" I said softly, afraid that the sound would break something. My eyes went wider as I watched Akuma fall backwards. I quickly ran over, catching her before she hit the floor. My mind was racing; why was Akuma crying? Why did she suddenly pass out like that? Did I do something wrong?_

_I couldn't place my finger on it. It drove me crazy because I couldn't figure out what was wrong with my own girl._

I sighed as Akuma seemed to be on autopilot. She was able to be pulled from her thoughts for a few weeks, actually able to focus on school itself. Now…? It seemed like the original Akuma was back… the one that was to herself and very out of it.

I wasn't the only one to notice. Tsunade had tried to confront her yesterday over it but Akuma had simply kept walking, not even noticing Tsunade. It made us all worried but we couldn't do anything for Akuma when she was in this state.

No matter what we tried to do; it didn't take her out of her current state. I sighed again, following Akuma as we headed towards the dorms through the main streets of Konoha. We hadn't come down this path since her birthday; instead we took the regular quick path. My eyes went wide as I watched Akuma stop then turn towards the on-coming traffic.

I quickly grabbed her hood, pulling her back, making me fall to the ground as I held her close. "God damn it Akuma!" I said, looking down at her. All anger left me when I stared into her eyes. She stared at me; her eyes filled with confusion.

"Ne… `Suke I'm hungry." I blinked, before dragging Akuma into a hug. "Sasuke?" I growled softly. "Shut up and let me hug you…"

"Did something happen?" she asked. I couldn't be mad at her; not when she was so innocent and clueless to what happened. "You've been on Auto-pilot for several days…" I trailed off, not sure if I should finish.

"Ah…" she said, pulling away from me as she eyed the other people in the town that stared at her with hatred. "Can we get food? I'm hungry!" I smiled, pulling her up with me.

†**Break†**

"So… what happened?" I asked, staring at her as she ate her ramen, smiling away with her eyes closed. She stopped eating then appeared to be thinking. "Well… I remember coming back from the bar then I asked you something."

"You asked me about my family." I stated to her. She nodded "Yeah that's right then you went into the bathroom. Then…" she froze. I watched the bowl of ramen fall from her lap, scaring Foxy away. "Akuma?" I watched Akuma shake slightly as her hands came up to her head.

I quickly put down my omusubi and bolted over to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Akuma, what's wrong?" I could feel her shaking uncontrollably. "Then…. Then I remembered something…" she said finally.

She looked up at me, eyes filled with tears. "I had asked jiji if I had a mother or a father… when he said 'did' I snapped, feeling abandoned by my own parents… then he…" she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He then told me… that they died for me to live…" I stared at her in shock. Could that have been the reason behind her trauma? Tsunade did say it was related to someone close to her. I held Akuma closer; trying to comfort her.

I didn't know what to do… this was the first time Akuma had broke down due to memories. The break down she had at the ramen restaurant subsided as fast as it came. We didn't have to say anything, nor do anything to stop her from the break down.

I stared down and noticed Akuma fast asleep. "Hm…. Looks like crying knocked her out…" I lifted her up then walked over to my bed. I placed her down then covered her up, kissing her forehead before I left the dorm.

As I opened the door to go outside of the dorm building, I saw Tsunade getting ready to enter. "Where's Akuma?" she asked me. "Asleep… I was just about to come to you to talk." She looked around then nodded, turning back around.

"We'll talk as we walk." I nodded to her, walking beside her.

"The reason why Akuma was on auto-pilot was because of a memory hitting her." Tsunade stared over to me. "It was the one where Hiruzen told Akuma that she had parents… that died for her to live." Tsunade sighed then looked away. "That is a memory she may not fully remember. She wasn't too old when it happened."

I stared at Tsunade confused. So this wasn't what caused Akuma her trauma? "How old was she when her parents died then?" I asked. She looked over to me, frowning. "Not that old at all… she was kidnapped from the hospital, sending her parents into a mad hunt before they died protecting her. I can't say I know what happened; only Hiruzen knew. He was there for a lot of what had happened that night."

I frowned, looking down at the ground. "So that wouldn't be something that would cause her trauma then… I see." I stated, running a hand through my hair. "Why isn't Akuma allowed to know though?" I asked, looking up to Tsunade.

"It's not that she isn't allowed to know…" I stopped walking, staring at Tsunade, who soon stopped walking. "I was forbidden to tell her anything."

"What?" I stared at Tsunade, who glanced over her shoulder at me. "I'm not allowed to speak a word of what happened to her… nor anyone else. However…" she turned around, crossing her arms. "It doesn't stop me from sliding out things that are close to those memories."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Tsunade sighed "I want Akuma to remember everything but I'm not allowed to speak a word… instead I've been throwing things at her that are related to what happened to her." I frowned; trying to figure out what was some of the thing Tsunade did that were possibly related to Akuma's memories.

"I have another question…" I said, staring at Tsunade. She nodded, letting me know I could ask it. "The reason why everyone stares at Akuma with hatred… and calls her things…?" Tsunade sighed, turning to the side. "That is related to both her parents death… and what happened to her that caused her the trauma." I sighed, but nodded in understanding.

"If Akuma remembers… I will be allowed to speak. However until then… I can only slide tiny lures to Akuma and pretend it is just normal gestures." I crossed my arms, closing my eyes. "Was the choice of medicine for Akuma… one of those lures?"

"Yes… it's not the taste, but the scent or just speaking the name that would have a possibility of setting her off." I shook my head. "I stated the product names but it had no effect on her."

"Then I shall keep tossing out lures and pray one of them will help her." I looked over to Tsunade, eyes open again. "If you wanted her to remember… why didn't you like her going into the slaughter room on Halloween?"

"Think about it… what happened when she looked at the blood and the bodies and all that?" I stared at her, trying to remember Akuma's actions. "I see… so you are trying to lead her into remembering things through the pleasant memories, rather than discreet ones that can send her into a coma." She nodded.

"I had taken her to a graveyard one year saying we are visiting people close to her… she was in a comatose state for almost a year, with even less memories than before." I frowned. "I remember that… when she came back she was twitchy around everyone."

"Yes… even Jiraiya, Hiruzen and myself couldn't stay near her. She locked herself in the dorms here; taking care of herself without our help."

"So Akuma did take care of herself…" Tsunade nodded, before sighing. "… a lot of her life was spent in hospitals though… but she didn't let them take care of her that much."

"Did she ever have a home?" I asked, causing Tsunade to freeze. "No… but yes… it wasn't her home at all but the people who owned it always welcomed her with open arms. Her home though… has always been in the dorms."

"I see… so that's the reason why she knows the dorms so well…" she nodded again before turning her back to me. "Each time she sustains an injury to the head… or suffers the trauma side of the memories… she forgets more and more and it gets harder to make her remember. She once was at a point of where she didn't even know her own name…"

I stared at Tsunade in shock. "It took several years to get her back up but then she started high school and it has been hell trying to keep her memories even." I nodded, remembering the entire head trauma's she had received just in the past month.

"I'll become a better body guard and protect her with all my might." I stated, turning away to head back to the dorms.

**Akuma's Pov**

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I was in Sasuke's bed… yet again. It felt like it was becoming a ritual for me to wake up in his bed. I know I didn't mind it though; why? I actually don't know… I guess the scent of his bed keeps my nerves so calm. Creepy right?

I looked around the room but didn't see any sign of Sasuke. I sighed then stared down at the sheets on Sasuke's bed.

"_You are the one causing Sasuke-kun this pain and suffering!" I gripped onto the arm around my neck. "What the hell are you talking about?" I growled out through gritted teeth. "It's because of you that Sasuke-kun can't remember anything! My parents told me so." I glanced over to Sasuke as he attempted to get back up, holding his forehead at the same time, trying to stop the bleeding._

"_You say that to me yet… who is the ones who hit him in the head? Blunt force trauma can be bad you know." I felt the grip around my neck tighten. "Listen Uzumaki… no one likes you so drop the 'I'm cool' act. I've put up with you for 10 years… knowing that it was your fault that he couldn't remember anything, not even his love for me."_

_I stared at Sakura through the corner of my eye. I had to call bullshit on this one… Sasuke has always hated Sakura… even all the boys that went to the grade school remember this. I couldn't say anything though; Sakura had the upper hand._

"_Let's end this so Sasuke-kun can start to remember…"_

I looked up at the door, after hearing it open. I sighed with relief when I saw Sasuke walk in. "Oh good you are awake… how long have you been up for?" I rubbed my chin then shrugged. "I zoned out… so uh yeah I don't know." I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Move over." I stared at Sasuke, confused, but nodded. I slid against the wall then blushed when I noticed Sasuke getting into the bed. He grabbed the sheets then covered himself before wrapping his arms around me. "Sas…uke?"

"Hn… its fine Akuma; go back to sleep." He stated, pulling his pillow down for us both to be able to lay on it. "Night Ku-chan." He mumbled, kissing my forehead before he drifted off into a sleep. I stared at Sasuke; smiling at how peaceful he looked when asleep.

I felt Sasuke pull me closer to him, causing me to 'Eep'. I found myself not even an inch away from his face. I smiled softly, pushing my lips against his. I felt his lips curve into a smile before I pulled my head away, moving it to cuddle against his chest.

I wasn't use to this love thing… but I could get the hang of it… maybe.

-AN-

Alright this is a repeated AN for all the chapters I'm updating (Sadly no NHS because I was too busy to type out the chapters for a while... these were already typed out.) I waited to update all my stories until today (Though most hit there mark around last week or a few days ago) because I'm not going to be around a PC for a good couple of days. I hope you guys do Understand that... and I will look into updating once I am back again, regardless of chapters being at the hit mark or not.

Today (its 319AM) is also my B-day and I will be on the road for a few hours. My only internet for the next few days will be my phone... in which now won't even go into fanfic's account settings when I log in. It crashes my browser each time I try. So the word from me will be at a minimal for almost a week. I, once again, hope you guys understand and I would like to say sorry for this also.

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

I has returned!

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

I looked up when I heard the door slam close fast. I watched as Sasuke tried to gain his breath back. "What's wrong?" He held up his hand, showing me to give him a second. He locked the door then pushed himself off the door and sat down next to me in my bed.

"I saw my brother…" I stared at him then turned my gaze to the locked door. "Why… did you bolt in here then and lock the door?" he stared at me "Because I can…" I rolled my eyes as I shook my head.

"I still don't see how you can avoid a man that you can't even remember the reason on why you are avoiding him in the first place." I watched as his stare quickly turned to a glare. "Hey if someone raped you and you forgot about it and you later see that person and remember them but don't remember why you know them and why you originally avoided them—"

"Sasuke that isn't even relevant what the hell?" he stared at me before putting his head into his hands. "I think it's more of… I'm running from my own family problems." I placed my hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"But… Sasuke… you stated yourself that you were going to talk to him…" I felt Sasuke freeze; causing me to remove my hand. "Sasuke?" I watched as he slowly turned to me "Oh fuck… I forgot I asked the office to get me Itachi's number… I didn't want them to call him though!" I laughed as Sasuke began freaking out then bolted into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the door, unlocking it. I opened the door to see a man who appeared to be an older version of Sasuke, just with what appeared to be like bags under his eyes that gave him these odd lines next to his nose.

"Hello?" I said calmly. "Hello Akuma." I raised my brow, cocking my head. "Do I know you?" he stared at me before peering into the room "You used to." I blinked then turned my head to where his gaze was. Behind me was Sasuke staring from around the corner.

"I am here to see my brother." He stated, quickly gaining my attention. "Ah… who are you again?" I asked. "Oh sorry… Uchiha Itachi." He held out his hand, which I accepted. "Nice to meet you …uh… Itachi…" I looked down then picked up Foxy.

"This is Foxy." I watched as Itachi raised his brow before he scratched Foxy under her neck, making her melt against his touch. "Haha that's funny… not many people can figure out that, that is her weak spot." I watched as a small smile formed on Itachi's face.

From behind me I could hear Sasuke mumbling. I glanced back to Sasuke who seemed to be mumbling to himself; possibly fighting with himself over his brother's arrival.

I rolled my eyes then stepped aside "He's having a slight break down around the corner right now." Itachi nodded as he entered, giving Foxy yet another pet. I glanced over to Sasuke who snapped out of his self battle to notice Itachi sitting down on my bed.

"Ne, teme I'm going to go out. Don't blow up the dorm please… or at least if you do… don't blow up my side." I walked out as I heard something collide against the dorm door. I looked down at Foxy, who was giving the door a 'What the fuck' look.

"I will have to agree with you Foxy… What…the…fuck…" I shifted Foxy slightly so she could make her way into the hood of my jacket. "I say we give them about an hour or two." I watched as Foxy nodded slightly, making me laugh.

†**Break†**

I slowly opened up the door to the dorm then entered the room. I closed the door then peered into the room and noticed Sasuke sitting in his bed, staring off into space. I pulled down my hood, picking up Foxy then placed her onto my bed.

I sat down on my bed and stared at Sasuke as he stared off into space. The blank expression on his face didn't help me figure out if this was one of those good space starings or bad ones. I glanced down at Foxy who, too, seemed concerned about Sasuke. I shrugged to Foxy then got up, standing in front of Sasuke.

After no response for 5 minutes I decided I would leave him a note. I walked over to my desk, quickly writing a note on how I went back out for food for us, then slapped it onto his for head. Oh how I loved sticky notes.

I pulled up my hood then bent down for Foxy to jump in. I checked my pocket for my phone and wallet then walked out; giving Sasuke one last look.

I sighed when I finally reached the market. I would have made it to the market 30 minutes ago if I wasn't so jumpy near the girls that passed the dorms. I stared down blankly at the selection of food, sighing. I knew I remembered what happened on Halloween… but I never told anyone that I even remembered. I have been pretending that I still had no recollection of any of it… which was now becoming hard to keep going.

Gaara had noticed my twitch around females… even the ones I knew that wouldn't do harm to me. Poor Hinata…

I lifted up a tray of omusubi then glanced over to my side and noticed Itachi staring off into space at the onigiri. I picked up one of the trays of Omusubi with Okaka then walked over to Itachi. "Hey Itachi." I said, waking him from his daydream. "Oh hello there Akuma." He said, smiling softly.

"You two are staring off into space… is everything okay?" I asked. I watched as emotions flashed through his eyes, too fast for me to read. "Did the teme tell you to stay out of his life?" I asked, quickly gaining a shake of the head.

"No… I was expecting that though." I blinked and gave Itachi a funny look. "Hey I do have a question… where do you know me from anyway?" he stared at me before shrugging "Been a long time…" I watched as he picked up a tray of onigiri with seaweed then paid for it, leaving the market. I glanced down at Foxy who was returning the confused gaze. "Uchiha's… are really confusing." I stated as I grabbed a tray of onigiri then paid for the two trays.

When I reached the dorm again I noticed the sticky note was torn up and on my bed. I glared at the torn up piece of sticky note before I placed the tray of omusubi next to Sasuke, who was now sitting at his desk.

I gathered up the pieces of paper; throwing it out. "You…" I looked up and noticed Sasuke staring at me, anger in his voice. "? What's wrong?" I watched as his face hardened then formed into his normal angry expression. "You… you're the reason…"

I stared at him then glanced down at Foxy, who was still perched on my shoulder. "I'm the reason for what?" I asked.

"Everything… lost… because of you…" I jumped at the look in Sasuke's face. I quickly moved away from my bed and headed towards the door. I knew a lot about Sasuke and his anger…. And whoever is the target of his anger would be bruised bad.

"Sasuke I don't know what—"

"Shut up." I quickly closed my mouth and stared at Sasuke who was now walking towards me. I glanced over to the door, slightly shifting my path to that direction.

"You are the reason… that I have nothing!" I watched as Sasuke sped up in his stride. My eyes went wide. I quickly dived for the door, bolting out and closing it. Just as I closed the door I heard a loud thud. I quickly ran out of the dorms; knowing that the thud was Sasuke's own fist.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I stared at Foxy's sleeping form. I was too afraid to go back to the dorms… yet I was also too afraid to stay outside. I knew I was a complete idiot when I made the wrong turn… I should have gone towards the markets… instead I went down the creepy side.

The only thing that kept me from fully skeeving and freaking out was Foxy. She was a great 'guard dog' if you would… Whenever someone would come close she would instantly wake up. If it was someone who would be a danger to me she would scare them away.

If anything though… with how I was positioned; no one would even know that I was here. I ran my fingers through Foxy's fur; knowing that I would probably have a hard time sleeping anyway. I was in the middle of the wooded area; near where I got attacked. I wasn't out in the open; no instead I was in a little cubby area of a tree. I was small enough to fit in there so I knew that it would be hard to actually find me.

"_You are the reason… that I have nothing!"_

I stopped my movement with my hand then stared at it. In the end… it felt as if what I was told on Halloween was true… that I was the reason why Sasuke was suffering. I sighed lightly then shifted quietly, using my own hands as my pillow while my jacket was my blanket.

Foxy shifted awake then curled up next to my neck, licking my chin before she fell asleep again. I was safe… for now. I slowly closed my eyes. Sleep… I needed it but my body was on high alert… every small noise sounded like a nightmare coming to me. Since Foxy wasn't moving though… I knew it wasn't what my mind was telling me what it was… but I couldn't ease my own mind.

I was vulnerable… I was unarmed… I was… Scared.

**Tsunade's POV**

I rubbed my forehead as I made my way through the dorm building. I had told Akuma to come see me in the morning but she never came. I had tried calling her but her phone appeared to be dead due to the tone it gave. I rolled my eyes… that runt was horrible at keeping her phone charged.

I stopped in front of the dorm them knocked. There was no response, making me slightly curious. I knocked again. Once again there was no response. I pulled out my key and unlocked the dorm then entered.

My eyes went wide when I noticed the mess in the dorm. I knew for a fact that Sasuke was against messes and would force Akuma to clean up after herself. The dorm was out of character and it definitely had me concerned about both students.

When I fully walked in I noticed Sasuke slightly slumped over on his chair, sleeping. I walked carefully to him then bent down and looked over him. The only thing that seemed to be different was a black and blue mark on his hand.

I softly shook him "Sasuke…" I watched as his face scrunched up as he let out a little groan. He didn't wake up right away so I shook him again "Sasuke…" he slowly opened his eyes then sat up, looking around.

"What happened here? And do you know where Akuma is?" he stared at me for a while, sleep still present on his dazed face. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he jumped up and looked around the dorm. "Sasuke?"

"She never came back last night." He said, hand gripping the frame of the door to the bathroom. "Was this mess from Akuma?" His head hung. "No…"

I straightened myself out then headed towards the door. "If Akuma comes back here before I get a hold of her, tell her that one, she needs to start charging her phone better and two, she was to come see me today."

I was telling myself that Akuma was okay… yet I myself wasn't even sure if she was.

I walked to the door, noticing a small dent in the wall. I glanced back towards Sasuke who was gripping his hand as he stared at the ground. I opened the door then exited; whatever happened last night will have to wait. Right now I had to find Akuma.

-AN-

Chapter comments... well... we all know that shit can go horribly wrong when family comes to visit... I can honestly say that hahaha I am so glad that I get along well with my brother sis and ma. THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE DRAMA! THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL...(yeah... thats why this is happening...{Not really...})

Now to paste out my explanation for my lateness! Yeah... I'm lazy... I copied my explanation from NHS lol

When I got back from the convention I was asked to update NUA... it took me a while because I was so darn tired I actually fell asleep too haha well anyway... I had promised to update all the stories the following day but that never happened. While we were gone for a few days, my dad had decided he wanted to "Test" our computers... yea he tested them alright... he broke the splinter for the router and did something to our computers... mine has been running slow since we came back and I can't figure out what he did to my poor Thor(Yes... my PC is named Thor...)

So pretty much after having to wait til we had the right amount of money we got a new splinter... it didn't start working right away though which is when we found out that not only did he break the splinter but he also broke something inside the router... well now the router started behaving on its own... it still turns the internet off at random but its not as bad as it was before... trust me... we were only on for a minute every two hours... yeah... that bad... internet would be down for 2 hrs... you would have 1 min when it was up to do something then bam... down for 2hrs again...

It took me so damn long to even put up a journal onto deviantart to be random... xD I typed up a lot of it while the internet was down just so I could post it up... just like the two pictures I put up lol... But yeah... I'm back now! And hopefully my internet is too!

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	16. Chapter 16

I forgot to upload this a while ago, my bad xD

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"She was just so cute and—" I sighed as I continued walking while Kiba continued his long detailed story about the 1 minute meeting he had with Hinata. Sometimes I wondered if he was a delusional dumbass. Of course I won't speak my opinion to him like that… yet.

I glanced to the side and noticed Tsunade looking around. I looked over to Kiba who seemed to still be talking about Hinata. I rolled my eyes then walked over to Tsunade "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" I watched as she stopped then looked at me.

"Akuma never returned to her dorm last night. I'm trying to find that brat because she was to come see me today. That little punk never even charged her phone either." I stared into Tsunade's eyes. Even though she appeared to be calm about the whole situation I could see the desperate look in her eyes.

"I can help you find her. Temari didn't need me to help out at the bar today so I'm free." I watched her eyes soften as she let out a sigh. "Thank you Gaara." I nodded then looked over to see Kiba still walking towards the dorm talking. "I don't think Kiba even noticed I walked away…" I heard Tsunade laugh softly.

"You went to check her dorm?" She nodded "Was Foxy in there?" I watched her stare at me, lost in her thoughts. "Hm… no not that I recall." I nodded.

"Akuma was teaching Foxy to get people if she was ever in danger. So if we call out to Foxy while we look for Akuma, she may come to us then show us where Akuma is."

"When did Akuma have time to do that?" I shrugged "I think it was that week she wasn't in school that she started training Foxy to do things. That little kitten learns fast though." Tsunade nodded then started walking.

"Let's go through some of Akuma's normal routes… We can ask Ayame if she has seen Akuma." I nodded to Tsunade as we made our way to the market. Tsunade walked over to the counter, looking around. "Ayame? Are you here?" There was shuffling before the girl poked her head out from the back. "Oh! Tsunade-sama what a surprise."

"Have you seen Akuma?" I watched as Ayame stared at us, obviously confused. "Well… last night she came in here… wasn't really zoned in enough to talk to us. She did talk to a man though… he had long black hair in a pony tail um onyx eyes… he sort of reminded me of an older Sasuke."

"Itachi." I stared at Tsunade confused. "Oh you know who that was?" Tsunade nodded "Yeah he is Sasuke's older brother…"

"Oh my… I never knew Sasuke had an older brother!" Tsunade nodded "Sasuke was separated from Itachi several years ago."

"Oh wow… why were they separated?" I glanced over to Ayame who seemed really interested in knowing about Sasuke. "Itachi wanted Sasuke to grow up right… he knew he couldn't take care of Sasuke and said that he was far from capable of handling a steady job and to make sure Sasuke got fed." I nodded; understanding the reasoning there. "However…" I glanced up at Tsunade "The people that took Sasuke in… refused to let Itachi see his own brother so their bond was broken at such a young age."

"Oh no!" I frowned then shook my head. "Ayame-san… did anything go on other than a talk between the two?"

"Uh... no Itachi-san walked out after buying something then Akuma soon left after buying dinner for herself and Sasuke… did something happen to Akuma?" I looked up at Tsunade who glanced down at me. "We aren't sure… she never came back to her dorm last night… nor did she come see me this morning."

I felt something hit my leg, making me look down. I stared right into familiar eyes of a kitten. "Foxy?" I watched the kitten murted in acknowledgement. I bent down, offering my shoulder. "Foxy… is Akuma alright?" I stared into her eyes before she jumped up onto my shoulder.

"Foxy?" I looked up to the two females. "Yeah… she probably smelled the familiar scent of ours and came out to seek us." I stated.

"She looks hungry…" I glanced over to Foxy. Ayame was right; Foxy looked like she was going to pass out if she didn't get anything in her system. "Is there anything we can give her?" I asked Ayame, who nodded quickly then bolted out into store.

She came back with a bottle of water and a can of what looked like tuna fish. She opened the can and placed it on the counter then reached around for a small noodle bowl; placing the water in it. I held my hand up to Foxy; which she sniffed. After she licked my hand, I picked her up then placed her on the counter.

"I'm going to make an assumption… judging by Foxy coming here where there are familiar people, maybe Akuma is close by." Tsunade nodded in agreement, glancing down at the little kitten. "Right now… it looks like we can't get help from Foxy so we will have to do this on our own." I nodded, crossing my arms. "Akuma always has Foxy with her… so judging by Foxy coming alone… Akuma isn't on the campus."

"Right… so let's trace areas she could possibly be that Foxy could walk from." I nodded to Tsunade. "Right."

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed; hitting my head on the door for at least the tenth time. Akuma went missing because of me… and I am here, in the dorm. What the fuck is wrong with me? I shouldn't have snapped on Akuma or even said any of what I did.

Hell I should be the one tearing up Konoha to find the little sly fox. After all; I am the one who caused this whole mess.

I sighed, then finally took my leave out of the dorm. Knowing Tsunade… she probably already checked the market for Akuma. I glanced over to the other side of the market street. Akuma may be scared to come out here in rainy weather or even in the dark… but that won't stop her from still going down this path.

I walked down the path; past events of how I found Akuma before flashed through my mind. I could feel my gut doing flips with each step I took. I knew I was chanting prayers…. All the prayers were about Akuma's safety and hoping that she was not in this section.

I stopped when I made it to the tree that I had found Akuma nearly dead at before. It was an intersection… which meant I had a lot of ground to cover.

I glanced down and noticed paw prints that lead towards the market. I raised my brow; head facing the market region. If it was Foxy… she would be with Akuma. But the thing is… there is no human foot prints with the paw prints.

I eyed the prints then shrugged. I would have to cover the grounds anyway. I followed the prints; away from the market in which they went. If they were indeed Foxy's prints then they would possibly lead me to Akuma.

"_Akuma what the hell are you doing to Foxy?" I asked; dropping the bag onto her bed. "I'm teaching Foxy how to find people if I am in danger!" I stared at her like she had three heads. "Yeah… tell me how that goes."_

I stopped walking. I looked down at the foot prints that went to the market. They didn't appear to be a mad dash type of paw prints… though they did appear as though the cat that made the prints was ill, dying or starved. The prints would smear to the side, as if the cat had swayed.

I shook my head and continued on until I reached the end of the prints. It lead into a stream of trees and grass. I couldn't see any form of prints in this area; making me frustrated.

"…Guess it won't hurt to try around here first…" I mumbled as I walked down the small slope.

As time flew by; it felt as though I would never find Akuma in such a region. I sighed; hitting my head on a tree that was nearby. At hearing a different noise then I should; I pulled back. I noticed a small opening at the bottom of the tree.

"…No…" I bent down and peered inside the opening. There in front of my view was Akuma, panting softly with a flushed face. "Damn it… she caught a fever from sleeping outside…" I reached into the tree and grabbed onto her. I carefully pulled her out from the tree, then placed her into my lap.

She was definitely ill… I could see it on her face. The heat that her body was emitting; I could also feel from just her sitting on my lap. She was weak; I could tell by how limp she was. I glanced into the hole to make sure there was nothing in there.

I stood up, gripping Akuma to hold her in the bridal way. I began my stroll back to the dorms. When I got there I knew I had to call up Tsunade to inform her of Akuma's current state. Though I would probably have to hunt her down since Akuma's phone was apparently dead. I sighed, looking down at Akuma.

"Sasuke." I halted in my walk and turned around slow. "Itachi…" he stared at me before looking down at Akuma. "What did you do to her?" I glared at Itachi, growling "Because of what you told me yesterday, I snapped on her."

"Ah… so she went hiding under a tree?" I froze then stared at him confused. "How did you know…?" he smiled softly, staring at Akuma. "That seems to be one characteristic that she kept after all these years."

"What do you mean?" I watched as the expression on Itachi's face hardened.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I placed Akuma on my bed. I knew I should pick up the dorm… after all I am the one who caused the huge mess. I glanced over to Akuma's bed. It was completely covered with random objects… Akuma would kill me if she noticed the room was a mess. After all I always yelled at her to pick up after herself.

I peered back down at Akuma. I could tell that the fever got worse. Grabbing an empty dish; I went into the bathroom and filled the bowl with water. I sighed when I realized there was no wash clothes cleaned. What great timing for the washcloths to need tending to.

I opened my closet then pulled out a bandana. "Works just the same…" I placed it down on her desk then went to grab the bowl.

I folded the bandana then soaked it in the water. While it soaked; I pulled off Akuma's upper layer of clothes then pulled my blankets onto her. "How is it… after everything I do to you… you still stay?" I questioned her; though I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

I pulled out the bandana then moved her hair; placing the wet bandana on her forehead. Thinking back; I think this was the first time I had ever seen Akuma with a fever. I sighed then watched as she thrashed around slightly before settling a bit. "…I hope you don't have the kind of fever that makes all your past memories even more painful than before."

It was true… a fever can manipulate a dream and make it worse. A memory of just scraping your knee when falling would be like getting your skin torn off… I went through this when I was younger. I wouldn't want Akuma to have to deal with that.

Staring at her face, I knew that my hope was going to be cut short. She was panting while gripping onto the blankets for dear life. I knew she could handle major headaches. After all she always was able to hide it from me. The only reason I would end up knowing she had a high temperature headache would be due to her crying in her sleep.

I stood up, pushing Akuma's chair back under her desk. I knew I should go find Tsunade but Akuma also needed attention. I sighed then refreshed the cloth.

"Akuma… I'm going to go out for a bit… don't worry." I watched as her pained expression softened a little. I reached over, squeezing her hand, before I grabbed my coat and went hunting for Tsunade.

-AN-

I'm not sure what happens in this chapter... I didnt read through it this time... Coz I'm lazy...

Not much to say but expect a "Double Update" Chapter soon... It's payback for me disappearing a lot.

P.S. I refuse to draw Wing Zero Custom ever again... (The Coloring part is what killed me LOL)

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	17. Chapter 17

Hello guys, I know it has been a while. Nothing has been going right for the past few months. First it went from being unable to pay bills due to father being a big money spender and lending money out to others without telling us. Then it went to being unable to pay for foods to eat due to the same reason as the bills. Then it went to my father being hospitalized due to Congestive heart failure... which things went downhill from there. He had to get 2 different surgeries...

He keeps drinking a lot of beer and eats a lot of fast foods, it eventually led to the Congestive heart failure, causing him to need a Bypass surgery... during that time my brother came home from Japan to try and help out and be there for my father since Heart surgery is very dangerous. During that time, his family was giving us a hard time for not updating every hour on the hour about him, and not letting them visit when that wasn't us, that was the nurses.

After all that... my dad went all stupid and left the hospital early, then got readdmited into the hospital the day before my brother left for Japan again. Might I add this all happened from September 28th until roughly the first or second week of November...

On the first of November I had a job interview... I went to it, I was pretty early... asked where to go for the interview coz I was told to go to the service desk for the interview by the woman on the phone... The person told me to go to the back of the store through these doors... so I did, I asked another person, they led me in another direction, then I kept trying to call out to the woman in the one office, she blew me off until another worker who knew her name told her I was there for an interview... she complained that I was 40mins late (Note: it hadn't even been 40mins yet, because I had left the store raging when it was 12:30) So I was led all around because of their workers causing me to be late and not get the job. I have a weak voice when I talk to people I don't know, and to make it worse, that day I happened to have lost my voice way early in the morning and had managed to get a little of it back right before I left for the interview.

Now the first Tuesday in December I have to go to a meeting at the Ambulance hall so they can re-look over my old forms for it to be updated for me to start running once again with them. They will put me on pay duty when I am done my EMT courses in January/February.

The only good thing that came out of the past few months was in September, Sage finally realized all my feelings and that towards him and he asked me to be his Girlfriend. For the first time, my mom actually likes someone I know too!... Then again my last 2 relationships were already a known failure that I was unable to escape and got lucky twice when they managed to end themselves (THANK GOD).

Now for the story Warning:

**Warning: _The following story may seem real random and more out of character than anything. You may consider it a filler, but some of this stuff is apart of the story that will be later valued in later chapters. _Thank you.**

On to the story:

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, only to quickly shut them once again. "Damn light…" I growled out as I once again tried to open my eyes. I hissed as the light continued to blind my very vision. I lifted my hand, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Akuma…?" I jumped at the sudden noise and glanced to my side to see Tsunade sitting in my chair. Her hair was tossed all around, as if she hadn't brushed it in days.

A faint smile crossed her lips as she stood up, pushing my chair back when she did. "It has been 3 days you know…" I blinked at her statement before memories came flooding in my head. "You fell asleep inside that one tree again… it is winter. You knew you could catch a cold or something."

I turned my head away from her, groaning. I didn't need her to lecture me, not when I was being blinded by the light and tormented by a headache. "I wasn't thinking Baa-chan… I was more in the mood to hide from anyone that could harm me." I glanced back to her when the room filled with silence.

She sighed, sitting down in my chair once more. "Baa-chan… where's the teme?" I asked, noticing that the duckbutt haired emo wasn't in the room.

"Ah… He left a few days ago… the day he brought you here, he left that night." My eyes widened as I quickly shot up in the bed, instantly regretting it. "Ita…. Why? Where did he go?" I continued asking questions as I held my head in regret of the sudden movement.

"First off, lay back down. You aren't fully recovered yet." I glanced over to Tsunade "I don't care… I want to know where Sasuke is." I watched as frustration crossed Tsunade's face, only to leave her face just as fast.

"Do you remember Jiraiya's and my old friend and old classmate?" I turned towards Tsunade before nodding. "Orochimaru right?" she nodded.

"He took Sasuke with him to god knows where… I don't know why and I don't know where they are. I just know that Sasuke was torn and broke down before he stormed out of here and left with Orochimaru."

I turned my head to my hands and stared down at them. _"I was offered a position in a school for law… it isn't that far from my home so I can stay there if I do decide to attend that school. They said they would make me strong."_ I groaned as I placed my head into my hands.

"Young lady… you are supposed to be resting." I glanced up to Tsunade before sighing. "How can I rest when Sasuke left without saying goodbye to me… without saying a word?" I glanced down once again, finally realizing I was in Sasuke's bed.

I heard Tsunade sigh, but didn't look up at her. "Akuma… I will be back later to make sure you get food in you. Rest up." I heard shuffling before the click of the door echoed in the room.

I turned over to my side, pulling down Sasuke's pillow. I gripped onto it tightly as I hugged it into my chest.

Sasuke had left without saying anything.

I was left alone once again in the dorms.

Alone….

I gripped onto the pillow more as I hid my face in it; knowing that this burning in my eyes wouldn't leave.

†**Break†**

I jumped awake at the sound of the door slamming closed. I shot my head in the direction of the door to see no one, causing me to frown. I looked over to my desk and noticed a bowl that wasn't there before, pouring out steam.

I sat up and looked at my desk, noticing that my desk was set up for me to eat at, as though it was a dining table. I could smell the aroma of my favorite ramen coming from the bowl.

I grabbed the blanket that I had kicked off of me slightly, then pulled it over me as I rolled over once more, drifting back off into a deep sleep.

**Gaara's POV**

"Did she start eating the ramen?" I glanced over to Tsunade and shook my head. "No, she was asleep when I walked in. So I slammed the door slightly to possibly wake her up." I watched as Tsunade frowned then nodded, crossing her arms.

"She may not even eat…" Tsunade mumbled under her breath as she pushed herself away from the wall. "Gaara while Sasuke is gone… I want you to watch over Akuma. You are the next closest person to her." I nodded as I glanced back at the door.

†**Break†**

"Akuma… eat." I growled out through gritted teeth to the girl. "Not hungry…" I put the bowl back on her table, sighing in frustration. "Akuma it has been a week already, how can you NOT be hungry? Your body NEEDS food."

I watched as Akuma rolled over, staring at me with glazed eyes. I frowned.

She missed Sasuke and was punishing herself over it.

"Ok Aku, get up." I watched as she raised her brow slowly before shaking her head. "Akuma, that wasn't a question, it was a demand. Get up and come with me." I reached under the blanket and pulled her out of her bed by the collar of her shirt.

"Change your clothes now." I demanded, pushing her towards her closet. I watched as she grabbed clothes before entering the bathroom.

I sighed, sitting back down on her chair, crossing my arms and lifting my leg to rest on my knee.

Sasuke just had to make shit worse by up and randomly leaving, saying it was for the best. If only he could see what he did just wasn't for the best. He claims he hurt Akuma so much that she would never forgive him or want to see him again… yet…

I glanced over to the door and sighed. "He is completely wrong…" I reached into the breast pocket of my shirt and pulled out a piece of paper.

"_Gaara… I know I'm leaving Akuma without a word… but… when things start going back in track for her when she is no longer ill or afraid of me… can you give her this?" I stared down at the piece of paper and the small notebook that was in the raven's hand._

"_Why me?" I asked, uncertain to why I would be chosen for such a task. "Because just like me, you protected her from afar… I know I can trust you." I nodded as I grabbed the paper and notebook from his hand and stuffed it into my pocket._

"_Sasuke… we both know Akuma doesn't hold grudges. She makes painful promises to injure us, but never holds grudges."_

"_Gaara… I went too far this time." I watched as the raven turned on his heels and went out the doors of the dorms._

"Damn it Sasuke… you left behind a broken fox…" I glanced over to the bathroom door after hearing a click.

"Good… you even took a shower. Let's go." I stood up, grabbing my jacket off the back of her chair and swung it onto myself as I walked to the dorm doors. I glanced back to make sure the dazed blonde was still following.

"Akuma… Jacket." I watched as she jumped then glanced around before pointing at the hooks next to the door. I looked over then pulled down the closest jacket and tossed it at her. "Put it on."

"This…" I raised my brow as she stared at the jacket before shaking her head. "Ok…" she quickly put the jacket on and cradled it close to her. "Ah…" I watched as she stopped and looked around the room. "Where's Foxy?"

"Don't worry… she's in good care right now… since you were neglecting everything we pulled her out of your dorm." I watched as sadness filled her eyes.

"Come." I opened the door, letting her out, before shutting it.

†**Break†**

I sighed as I leaned close to Temari. "I don't know what to do with Akuma anymore…. She is really broken up and falling into pieces…. I brought her here in hopes that you could help…" I glanced back towards Akuma, who was fidgeting with a napkin that was under her glass of water.

"Yea… she doesn't look too well either… Maybe you should give her what Sasuke handed you." I turned my head back to Temari and sighed. "I should… because things will never be the way he thinks it will turn out to be."

"Did he state where he was going and how long he would be gone?" I shook my head "No but Tsunade-sama has her beliefs…"

"You know Gaara… if I ever see that Raven again… I am going to—"

"Temari-chan…" we both froze and turned our gaze towards Akuma. "Yes Akuma?"

"Can… can I get a different drink…?" I glanced over to Temari who smiled at Akuma. "Sure… no one likes water anyway. I'll get you a strawberry Ramune" Temari nodded to me as she walked into the back of the bar. I sighed then turned back to Akuma.

"Is fresh air doing you any better?" I frowned when I noticed her jump slightly from hearing my voice. "Ah... Kind of… I was in the dorm for so long…" I nodded "Yeah way too long… how many days of absence do you have now?" I watched as her eyes went wide "Oh my god! I'm going to hav… wait… you bastard! You know most of those absences are excused!"

A smile spread across my face as Akuma ranted about how much of a jackass I was.

**Akuma's POV**

I sighed softly as Gaara turned back to Temari and began talking to her again. I know it was horrible of me to pretend to be in a better mood… but I now see that it is troubling everyone. I glanced up to Gaara and Temari to see them both facing the wall as they talked.

This was my chance. I stood up from the stool then walked out of the bar, making my way back home.

Home…

I stopped walking as a frown crept across my face. "Who am I kidding…? I never had a home." I mumbled. I glanced around to see where I was, causing my frown to deepen. Now I was lost in an area that I didn't even recognize.

"Great…" I sighed then looked around for a bench. I sighed with relief when I found one, then sat down. I felt horribly sick, and I knew that was my own fault for neglecting the food that Gaara gave me. I didn't mean to come off as a spoiled brat that is going through a tantrum.

I just wasn't hungry… Even my body was rejecting the foods that I had tried to eat. I just couldn't eat at all.

"You look like shit." I glanced up at the person the voice belonged to. "So do you but no one ever complains." I smiled when my response was returned with a glare. "Yea well when you are bunked with a man obsessed with bugs..."

"I know Kiba." I said softly before he went into his huge rant about Shino's bugs. I glanced over to Kiba as he sat down next to me on the bench. "So what are you doing all the way out here?" I shrugged then laughed slightly "I sorta got lost while I was in thought. Where am I anyway, this doesn't look familiar to me at all."

"Oh this is the North Konoha living district." I raised my brow then growled "How the HELL did I get all the way over here? Now I'm 15 minutes from… wait why are you over here?" I watched as Kiba's face went several shades of red.

"Oh that's right, Hinata's family is in the North district aren't they? How could I forget that!" I smiled as Kiba glared at me.

"You know Naru…" I glanced to Kiba at hearing him call me my shorted version of my middle name. "Everyone is worried about you… Gaara keeps us updated on you condition… is it true that you haven't had a bite to eat in a week?" I nodded.

"For some reason I can't stomach food… whenever Gaara gave up on me I'd try to take a spoonful of food, but then I would end up in the bathroom. That's why I've been sick for over a week… because I keep trying to eat and it just makes me more ill."

"Maybe you should see a doctor…" a frown crept across my face once more. "I mean, if Tsunade can't figure it out, maybe a doctor can." A sigh slipped from my lips as I glanced over to Kiba.

"You may be right… there has been something I wanted to see with the doctors anyway." Concern crossed Kiba's face.

"I think I may have some form of eating disorder… I have never been able to stomach much food, and the foods I could stomach would lower each day."

"So… it's not about Sasuke?" I shook my head "To be honest… even Sasuke doesn't know I've been forcing myself to eat when we were in our dorms…"

"You know your life is filled with a lot of drama. All I can say is my dad ditched us… more of I think my ma scared the shit out of him and he fled in fear… damn that woman scares me. That, though is the only drama I have in my life. You…"

He trailed off as he glanced down at the gravel his feet rested on. "You were alone at birth… that is what I got told."

I nodded "I never knew my parents"

"And that can cause some damage to the mind…" His gaze landed on me "But for some reason… you weren't corrupted by such things…. Yea we are both mischievous but hey… fuck maturity, we still have time right?" I laughed before agreeing with him.

"Out of everyone I know… you have a dark past that doesn't infect your personality… Sasuke has a dark past too but… you can see it. If I wasn't told you were always alone and shit I would have thought you were like everyone else, having a happy family at a home somewhere in either North or South district…"

I sighed, leaning forward "Apparently I'm from North district, but I was moved to South district. I didn't stay in either district though; I decided to live in the middle of Konoha in the dorms."

"Whoa… you are from the North? Your family must have been something then." I shrugged, looking down at the gravel "They could have been… but I can't remember much of who my parents were. The old man had told me my parents gave their life so I could live… I don't know if that is true, but if it is… I know I was something to them and that they didn't truly neglect me and toss me to the side."

"Damn… I'm from East district… so is Shikamaru, Ino and a few other classmates. I know Sasuke was from the North district… not sure if he still is." Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Kiba smiling softly.

"You're alright Akuma. But I do think, even though I am an idiot most of the time, that you should go get checked." I nodded. "Can you come with me to the hospital? I don't actually have a doctor in an office… that is Tsunade… so I have to get checked out at the hospital."

Kiba nodded, standing up "Yea sure man. It's on the way to the dorms so that's no problem at all." I smiled at Kiba "Thanks dude… even though you're a dumbass most of the time… I think Hinata will go for you."

I watched as the blush once again crossed Kiba's face, which he quickly hid. "Yea… sure… let's go." I laughed, standing up, before we went towards the hospital.

-AN-

This chapter was luckily written right after chapter 16, only the ending half wasn't (because I found out it wasn't at the number of words I chose as my new hit mark several months ago... -_-) So the ending part seems like a filler when in actuality I was headed towards Akuma re-entering the hospital due to that eating disorder that was mentioned early on in the chapters

If Chapter 18 of this story I will upload it in a few hours, if it isn't it is the same ordeal with FFJ, I won't be able to update it for about a week since my Disc drive is no where near me.

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone it has been a while and I'm sorry about that... a lot has been going on with my life. My health just went down hill after the New Year, we don't know why either. I had blood work done a few days ago and will be going to see a Cardiologist on Feb 2nd to see if they can find anything wrong with me along with seeing if the kevlar in my heart needs to be replaced. Because all my symptoms along with my heart Palpitations are showing signs that there is something wrong with me. So I wanted to get these Chapters rewritten to what I could remember... since I lost the stupid disc drive in the end (which has me pissed a little). What took my so long to even try to write chapters after New Years was mainly the fact that I have been sleeping for 16-20 hours every day and it has gotten so hard to force myself to stay awake. So I end up passing out when I force myself to stay awake for too long.

So without further a-do... Here is the chapter to what I could remember best at the time. It may sound "BS"d so I am sorry.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

I growled in frustration, as it had already been 2 hours since I had started my search for Akuma. I was at wits end and about to call the cops for an area search.

I sighed, then sat down on the closest bench to me.

"Yo Gaara." I glanced up to see Kiba staring down at me; with an eyebrow raised. "You look frustrated." I narrowed my gaze "No duh… Akuma ran off without warning and now I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh… hah… that would be because I took her to the hospital a while back… I just left there a while ago." I glared at Kiba as he laughed nervously. "I didn't know she ditched you! Or I would have texted you saying I have Akuma!" I sighed.

"Wait… the hospital?" he nodded, sitting down next to me. "She had told me that for some reason she couldn't stomach food at all… and she wanted to get checked because of that."

"Maybe that would be because she is very depressed from Sasuke disappearing?" I suggested but he quickly shook his head. "No I suggested the same thing… she said even when he was around, she forced herself to eat… apparently now, she can't even do that."

I sighed, as I leaned back in the bench "I think I heard something like this before… it's some sort of eating disorder. With how Akuma is an orphan…. It does seem possible for her to have such a thing. She probably never ate right while growing up, whither by her choice or someone else's."

I glanced over to Kiba, who had confusion written all over his face. "Think about it Kiba… without parents being there to tell us what we can and can't eat… who would have told Akuma what was ok and what wasn't? She wouldn't know either considering she was never taught better as she grew up."

"So…. Through all these years… she has been harvesting a bad eating disorder… and it got worse over the years?" I nodded to Kiba "You can say that."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, sending Tsunade a text on the position of Akuma.

†**Break† Akuma's POV**

"Did you know… that most drama happens during High school years?" I turned to Kiba slowly "OH MY GOD! Really? I had no idea!"

"Yeah I read that some-"

"Kiba I was being sarcastic." I watched as he turned to me and gave me a look. "You know if the sarcasm isn't as clear as day that I will believe you!"

"Uh… Kiba since WHEN have I shouted "Oh my god" or talked anywhere near that?" he stared at me before sitting back in the chair, thinking. "…You have GOT to be kidding me." I groaned, leaning back in the bed.

"Hey Akuma, sorry I'm late." I glanced up to see Gaara and Tsunade entering the room. "Oh thank god." I mumbled, making the two raise their brows before they shrugged it off.

"I spoke to the doctor…" Tsunade started, as she grabbed a chair, sliding it close to the bed. "He said you have recovered fast and really well. He said that today you may be released from the hospital." I nodded then sighed with relief at hearing I could leave the hospital.

"Kiba, you said you placed Akuma's belongings into a Locker right? Come show me which one." Tsunade stood up, along with Kiba.

Gaara nodded to both of them as they exited the room. "Akuma." I looked up at Gaara, who was reaching into his pocket.

"Sasuke was a huge idiot…" he began, pulling out a piece of paper and a notebook from his pocket. "He told me to give you these things when things settled down and you aren't ill or afraid of him…" he held out the paper and notebook towards me. I silently grabbed both and placed it down on my lap.

"We both know that things will never settle down… I was going to give you those the night we went to visit Temari but you took off before I could."

"Do I hold grudges or something?" I muttered under my breath, making Gaara laugh and shake his head. "No… no you don't hold grudges… you just hold painful promises of injuries." I laughed and agreed with Gaara.

"Alright... Uzumaki-sama… I'm sure you heard from Tsunade-sama that you will be discharged from the hospital today." I nodded to the doctor "You've made a full recovery so… the only order I will prescribe to you is…."

I cringed as I waited "…. To enjoy what you can eat. Since you had this eating disorder for so many years, I'm sure you have only been able to munch on a few pieces of food and get sick later on if you ate too much." I nodded.

"Stay away from spicy foods though…. Those will upset your stomach." I nodded again. "I think that is all…" the doctor nodded to me, exiting the room.

"So what is the first thing you are going to do?" I looked up to Gaara "Eat fucking Ramen." I watched as a smile graced Gaara's lips. "Yeah… This is Uzumaki Akuma we are talking about… of course Ramen is on her mind."

"Hey! I have other things on my mind!" Gaara raised his invisible brow "Oh? In that case Ramen and drooling all over your pillow." I stared at Gaara… "…Your jokes are not wanted…." He laughed before waving me off.

†**Break†**

I sighed with relief. I had just managed to shake off everyone and made it away from their reach. I felt suffocated by all of them.

I glanced around and sighed again when I noticed I was in the North District of Konoha. "How did I manage this…?" I mumbled as I glanced around while walking around the North. I could feel the heated stares on me as I walked around.

I had finally realized where I was at. It was the North District Shopping region. "How the hell did I make it to the middle of the North District?" I looked around and smiled faintly "Man… it has gotten bigger since the last time I was here…"

My eyes landed on a familiar person, who was examining food at one stall. I narrowed my gaze then walked up behind them, leaning over them. "Uchiha Itachi." I watched as he jumped, nearly taking me out with him.

"Aku…ma?" I nodded to him as he looked around then back down at me. "What brings you to the North District?" I shrugged "I was trying to break away from everyone because they were mommying me just because I just got out of the hospital… jerks… so I somehow ended up here." I looked around again.

"You were hospitalized?" I turned my gaze back to Itachi and nodded "Yes… I was. Your shopping?" He glanced down to the bags then back up to me and nodded. "Yeah… ran out of food in my apartment because of my roommates…. And here comes one of them…"

"Itachiiiii" I turned around to a blonde haired man who was running up to Itachi with a cheeky grin. "Ohhh who is this?" he pointed to me then his grin got bigger "Is it your girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"No…. but apparently she is my little brother's girlfriend. She is a family friend though." I watched as different emotions played on the blonde's face, before turning to Itachi to see him paying for stuff then walking off.

"Damn him! Always leaving. Oh yes… My name is Deidara! Un…" I stared at the blonde before raising a brow. "Right… uh… Uzumaki Akuma 'un'."

"Uzumaki?" I nodded as Deidara crossed his arms in thought. "So there was a survivor…" I gave him a confused look, only for him to shrug it off by walking past me without another word.

"Men…" I looked around the market then sighed. How was I to get back to the dorms when I didn't even know where I was?

"Well… I best start walking now or do I want to be here all night?" I mumbled, looking around, then picked out a random direction to walk in.

It was odd walking in the North district… instead of heated glares and whispering… it was just heated stares. They all seemed to give me a look of 'Who is that?' or 'Why are they here?' nothing like what the heated glares say to me.

I stopped once again, looking around before choosing yet another random direction. I knew that eventually I would come to a sign or to someone willing to give me directions. Eventually…

†**Break†**

I sighed, sitting down on a bench I had come across. It had already been 2 hours since I made the discovery of being in the North district… how big has this place gotten since I was last here? I sighed again then looked up to watch three kids laughing as they played.

The two boys were running around, racing each other, while the girl struggled to keep up. The two boys would slow down every now and then so the girl could catch up.

I smiled softly as the one boy slowed down completely, letting the girl catch completely up to him, tapping him then going 'Your it!' before she went off into the direction she came.

The sight was oddly familiar to me… yet no images came to mind. I sighed then looked up to see the girl standing in front of me. "Ex...Excuse me… are you alright?" I smiled at the little blonde. "I'm just lost… I haven't been in this area in so long that I made all the wrong turns."

"You have the South district accent." I raised my brow then stared at the raven haired boy. "So you're from the South district?" I glanced down at the girl and smiled. "Actually… I'm from the North but being alone, I moved to the Dorms to the school I would be attending when I was older."

"Dorms?" I nodded "Yes… At Konoha High… they have Dorms for those that live further from the school, or for those that just don't want to be at home."

"That sounds weird." I glanced to the older raven and smiled. "Well there are a lot of people from the North district who stayed in those rooms."

"Really?" I nodded "Yeah… like one of them was Uchiha Sasuke." I watched as the three gasped and looked around. "What's wrong?"

"That tall dark scary man stayed there?" I raised my brow then smiled "No… you're thinking of his older brother, Itachi. But Sasuke is my roommate in my dorm"

I glanced up and looked around at hearing someone calling out to people. "Oh… it looks like it's time for you three to go." I pointed to the woman, making the three look at her. The three waved goodbye to me before they took off towards the woman.

I waved farewell before I hit my head on the back of the bench. "I could have asked them how to get back to the South District…Fuck…"

"You could have but I don't think they would be able to direct you." I jumped up and turned towards the voice that intruded on my thoughts.

-AN-

So I'm really sorry guys that it's taking me forever with my stories... Lemme check the reviews for this story... do do do... Nothing that is asked lol thank you guys for waiting for these chapters, I will try to update soon as things settle down again and I stop sleeping for 16-20 hours.

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

Here is Chapter 19... this has been typed up for so long and I never even knew that... I was all like "Man I have to type up a lot of chapters... FFJ needs one HSF needs one NUA... NHS... UT... curse me for uploading so many stories at once!" lol

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

I blinked my eyes then looked around, not recognizing my surroundings. I sat up from the futon I was laying on, then once again examined the room. The room felt familiar but yet it didn't. I sighed, trying to remember how I got to this room.

I remembered breaking off of Gaara, Tsunade and Kiba then making it into the North District only to travel further into it. "Ugh Fuck remembering, it is leading me nowhere." I pulled the sheets off me then stood up.

A sudden aroma of different scents filled my nostrils, causing me to want to find the source. I opened up the door then looked around. It was a silent hall way, with all the doors closed. I shrugged then continued following the aromas.

I stopped at a doorway and then sighed. It was the kitchen. I froze; realizing that whoever brought me here was in the kitchen cooking.

I peered into the kitchen, only to see that the person was hiding behind the fridge door, cursing at the contents inside it. I raised my brow before entering the room, then sat down at the table.

I stared down at the table, ignoring the person who was dancing around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients to whatever they were making.

"You passed out when you stood up from the bench. So I brought you here so you could rest up before going back to the South District." I groaned.

"Of course I pass out… damn my luck. I guess I shouldn't have run off from everyone after leaving the damn hospital…" I heard a loud clang, but ignored it.

"You were hospitalized?" I laughed sheepishly "Yeah…" there was a long silence before a sigh. "What were you in for?"

"Eating disorder. I was no longer able to eat so I went into the hospital to get checked out." There was another sigh.

"Are you able to handle foods now?" I scratched my head "Yeah… I was put into surgery the day I went to get checked up."

"Good." I jumped when a plate was placed before me. I stared down at the plate then grinned. "Hey `Suke…." I glanced up to see the shocked look on the ravens face. "Without even seeing me… you knew it was me?"

I pointed to the plate "You are the only person in the North district that makes Pancakes with a side of tomatoes, and says it is an ideal breakfast." I watched the shock plastered on his face leave as he sighed. "Damn… I was able to keep you from looking at me until then..."

"How did you know I don't look at people I don't know?" he sighed, grabbing his plate from the counter, then placed it on the table, sitting down next to me. "You always had the thought that as long as you don't look at the person you have a reason to leave and yadda yadda…." I smiled softly.

I looked down at my plate then began eating, knowing full well I was hungry since I had missed lunch and dinner.

"So… how have things been…?" I stopped cutting into the pancakes and laughed "Hell." I sighed, putting the fork down. "It took so long for me to break my fever… then Tsunade decided to put Gaara in charge of making sure I ate… worst thing to do. He would give off this murderous aura… ugh…" I shuddered at remembering how Gaara got when I wouldn't eat.

"So you haven't been in classes?" I shook my head "Nope… was still recovering from my illness. Gaara took me out the one day to visit Temari… that was the same day I went into the hospital. So… yeah pretty much haven't attended classes." I glanced up to see Sasuke lost in thought.

"Sasuke… why do you think I would hate you?" I watched shock once again take form on his face before he shook it off. "It's just what I did…" I shook my head "Ne… I don't care… yeah you randomly got angry at me and I still don't know why, but I don't care. I'll just get you back later for that."

I smiled softly "I also know that you were the one that found me." His eyes went wide. "How?" I stared down at my plate and sighed. "Aside from Tsunade saying something about you bringing me to the dorm then leaving with her old classmate… I remember you talking to me, trying to make me calm down through the pain of my fever. I remember you saying 'Akuma… I'm going out for a bit… don't worry.'… it made me feel relaxed and yea…" I glanced up to see Sasuke staring at his own plate.

"Tsunade had called Orochimaru a few weeks ago… told him to put me on the phone…. She yelled at me for so long about leaving you alone without a word…" I stared at Sasuke then grinned "Well then as payment for that… you owe me Ramen!" Sasuke stared up at me before a soft smile graced his lips.

"You forgive to fast you know that right?" I shrugged "Forgive and forget… always seemed to be the best thing for me… considering I never remember these things later, only promises of injuries." I laughed as Sasuke's face scrunched up.

"Well if that is the case…" I stared at Sasuke, confused, as he pushed back his chair then stood up. "Eh?" he grinned as he hovered over me. My eyes went wide, finally realizing that Sasuke's lips were upon mine. I felt the heat rush up to my face, making Sasuke smirk as he pulled back.

"Still my clueless shy fox…" I huffed, crossing my arms, as I tried to hide my face. "Speaking about fox… where is Foxy?" I looked up to Sasuke and frowned. "Because I was ill, she was taken from my room and placed into someone's care… I don't know where she is…" I stared down as it sunk in, that I had missed my little kitten guard.

"Hn…" I glanced up to Sasuke, who was walking out of the kitchen, leaving me alone. I frowned, then pushed my plate forward, leaning my head on the table.

I heard Sasuke walk back in, sighing, but ignored him. I felt a sudden pressure on my back, making me open my eyes and look up to see Foxy. I bolted up, grabbing Foxy, and held her close. "Was she with you the whole time?" I asked Sasuke who nodded. "Heh… Gaara was right then…" I watched him raise his brow making me smile.

"He said that Foxy was in good care, he was right. I was so worried to who was taking care of her… wondering if they knew how to take care of her. It was on my mind the entire time I was in recovery at the hospital."

"The day I left, Gaara brought out Foxy to me and said that no one would be able to take care of her since you were ill." Sasuke sat back down at the table.

"Oh… Sasuke… Your bed at the dorm may still be a mess…" he groaned "I leave you in my bed and you can't make it?" I shook my head "Where is the fun in making someone else's bed?"

"Alright you want to play it that way… I will mess up your bed so bad that no hands of cleaning can fix that hell up." I stared at him. "But Sasuke… you forget… I have advantages, you don't." I winked then laughed at his blush.

"I may or may not enjoy my disadvantage then." I stared at him before pouting, not knowing what to say as a comeback.

"Sasuke 9999 Akuma 1." I shook my fist "The hell! That is so not the score!" he shrugged "Never said I kept count of yours."

"RAGHHHHH!" I pounced Sasuke, making sure not to break anything while doing so.

"And this is what I walk into…" I looked up to see Itachi staring down at me straddling Sasuke. "I thought you said you weren't going to come here anymore." I heard a strange tone in Sasuke's voice, making me stare at him, confused.

"I bypassed Akuma yesterday… found out she never went back to her dorm so I came to see if you saw her."

"And why do you suddenly care for her?" I quickly caught myself, as Sasuke pulled himself from under me. "Because little brother…. I can."

"Tch." Sasuke crossed his arms, blocking the connection between Itachi and myself. I could feel the electricity coming off Sasuke as he glared down at his brother, who was giving off a lot of fire, as if not willing to back down.

I heard light hissing, making me look over to Foxy, who was hissing at both Itachi and Sasuke. She began growling as the two turned to her, making her fur ruffle and fluff out as she continued to hiss and growl.

I looked up to Sasuke, who slowly let his shoulders relax as he stared at Foxy. The two's fight had caused Foxy to believe that they were both getting ready to harm me.

He leaned down, picking up Foxy "I'm sorry Foxy… did mean `ol Itachi scare you? Yeah his face can do that. Don't worry I'll protect you from that scary old beast." I watched as Sasuke held Foxy as if she was a child then walked out of the kitchen.

"'Mean `ol Itachi'? 'Scary old beast'? The hell… I'm only 5 years older than him…" I watched Itachi glare at Sasuke's back as I could see a faint smirk on Sasuke's face as he headed towards his room.

-AN-

Ha... Itachi just got owned! lol I don't really have much to say here either so...

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	20. Chapter 20

Lemme recap my AN from NHS:

Alright guys I've been in a good mood lately... so... I have a question for everyone... -glances over to Akuma-

**Akuma:** Daemon would like to know what was YOUR favorite part from any of her stories you have read. (If you have read more than one, you can still state your favorite scene from each story!)

Now... the reason I want to know?

**Akuma:** Daemon will more than likely draw some of those scenes out to thank the people who has been reading her stories!

Now there is also one more thing I would like to bring up -changes gaze to Kyuubi-

**Kyuubi: Fuck off**

Okay... moody demon doesn't want to ask it for me... who does?

**Tenten: **I will!

Sasuke it is.

**Sasuke: **Hn... Daemon is holding a Poll for her story "Fuckinglongassnameintherain"

**Akuma: **Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Whatever... "Fainarufantajinrain" or in a simple... less... headache way to say it. "FFJ". The poll is asking weither there shall be a Lemon between me and Akuma or not. Daemon explains everything at the bottom Author Note in FFJ Chapter 19.

That's not all though Sasuke...

**Sasuke:** Tch... She cannot update FFJ until there is a sufficient amount of votes in. Right now she only has 1 person going "YES!" Is that all? I was a little busy when you called me.

Not busy enough.

But yes guys, I need some votes in for FFJ and a lemon, the same thing will more than likely happen to this story and my others but at the moment, where I managed to write this up to is not near any parts that would be a great time for a Lemon. So for those that do read FFJ, can you please put in a vote, either through a PM, through Review or through the Poll I put up on my Profile.

Now... that... that is out of the way, you may proceed to the story.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"So you two never get along?" I asked, looking up to Sasuke while I still played with Foxy's paws. He stared down at me then sighed, turning his chair to face me. "We used to get along very well…." I raised my brow at him.

"Ever since our parents died… we grew apart. Due to my depression of losing my parents… I lost a part of my memory, so I could never remember why I avoided Itachi." I nodded then remembered something Sasuke had said to me.

"Didn't you say that the murder of your parents was pinned on Itachi?" he nodded, glancing over to a picture of his family. "Itachi became a great suspect because of the description someone gave in… but the police wouldn't let the witness see Itachi to tell them if it was him or not." I nodded.

"So the rooms that have dust coming out from underneath would be your parent's rooms then right?" he nodded again. "My parents were killed in the backroom…" he said, voice getting weak.

"So... they were killed here?" he nodded again. "I want to prove my brother's innocence but… apparently Itachi's alibi wasn't good enough for the police…" I looked down at Foxy who stared up at Sasuke.

"Where was Itachi when they were murdered?" I asked. Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Itachi had gone with a few friends to see a college that Itachi was planning to attend." I nodded. "Why wasn't that a solid alibi though?"

"Itachi was only 12 years old… they found it odd that a group of kids would go visit a college at such an age." I raised my brow "But… the Uchiha's are known to be really smart and advanced…"

"See… you know that but the police didn't take it into consideration. Itachi was too smart for his lower school classes so he advanced up to High school earlier than his age group… by the time he was 12 they said that he was too smart for high school and had planned to send him to a college of his choice."

"I get it… Itachi had gone out with friends to try and find somewhere that he would enjoy." Sasuke smiled softly and nodded "He was trying to find somewhere close so he could stay with his family and attend college." I smiled at the loving tone Sasuke had. "That's so sweet… he still wanted to be with you."

"Yeah… but after the incident with Itachi advancing so fast and then being accused of a murder… it prevented schools from doing that again." I nodded "So that's why they never moved you up."

"Yeah… I guess I don't mind that at all though… I got to be with you up to that point." I laughed and shook my head. "Hey… Sasuke… the day you freaked out on me… what happened?"

He looked over at me from the chair and sighed. "I had asked Itachi how he knew you…" I nodded, facing towards him. "Hey Sasuke." We both turned to the door to see Itachi walking in. "Deidara just asked for our help for something… don't know what that idiot wants but apparently he needs both of us." Sasuke sighed then nodded getting up from the chair.

"You can stay here Akuma." Sasuke said, walking out the bedroom door. I looked down at Foxy "Stay here? What the hell is there to do here?"

†**Break†**

I sighed after staring up at the ceiling for the past 30 minutes. "This is boring." I sat up then looked around for Foxy. "Foxy? Where did you go?" I got up and looked around Sasuke's room before I ventured into the hallway.

"Foxy! Where are you at?" I heard whimpering and a soft meow coming from a room. "How did you get in there?" I asked walking over to the sliding doors then opened it. I peered down at Foxy and smiled "You are such a crazy little kitten. How did you manage to get back here? This is a sliding door." I peered down the hall to Sasuke's room then sighed "Then again Sasuke probably left his window slightly a jarred and you snuck out through it."

I peered into the room looking for a window in the room that might be open. "Ah there." I walked over to the window then closed it. "Now Foxy stop trying to sneak out and destroy the Uchiha's home." I said smiling down at Foxy. She whimpered then bolted out of my hand then hid behind a picture frame. "Foxy…" I walked over to the picture frame then stopped to see two men and two women in a picture laughing and smiling. There was a man who had short spiky blond hair who wore a headband with a spiral on it around his head. His arm was wrapped around a woman with long red hair and a man who had short hair that was a light black tinge. The woman with long red hair had her arm around a woman with long black hair.

"Those two must be Sasuke's parents…" I said to myself, looking at the two people with black hair. "But who is the other people?" I looked over to see another frame with the women showing pregnancy and a small child that resembled Itachi leaning his head against the black haired woman's stomach while the blond haired man was head first in the ground, arms up straight with one leg up in the air showing that he possibly slipped. The black haired man had his arms wrapped around his stomach showing that he was laughing.

"Cute..." I whispered softly, smiling. "Come on Foxy; let's get out of here… I didn't want to go roaming in Sasuke's memories. Foxy murted then jumped into my arms, purring. I turned around to leave then room then froze.

**Sasuke's POV**

I sighed, rubbing my forehead as both Itachi and me entered the house. "Did he really only want us to come down there to show us something?" Itachi groaned "I thought it was important myself… but to show us a clay model in which he put a firework in… that was NOT worth it." I nodded in agreement with Itachi.

"Akuma! We're back!" I shouted as I waited for her to come out. When there was no response I looked over to Itachi. "Uh Sasuke." Itachi lifted his hand and pointed, making me look over to see Foxy running to me.

"Yes Foxy?" she clawed at my pants then ran in a circle as she bolted off towards the back again. "I think she wants us to follow her." Itachi said.

"No duh." I quickly followed Foxy to see the back room doors opened. "What the…" I peered in to see Akuma passed out in a fetal position with dried blood on her cheeks from her eyes. "What is she doing back here?" I growled out angrily.

"The window was opened in here before we left…" Itachi said, making me look over to see it closed. I looked down at Foxy "You snuck out of my room again didn't you." I could see a smirk on the kittens face.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" I turned to Itachi and sighed "No… she's fine, she just passed out. She will come to sometime either tonight or tomorrow."I bent down and picked Akuma up bridal style. I went to turn around then noticed the pictures.

"Hey…" I leaned close to the pictures then turned to Itachi. "Who are the people in the picture? I know mom and dad… but the other two I don't know."

He walked over and peered at the pictures. "I remember these…" he said, a faint smile present on his face. "Minato-sama had convinced mom and dad to come out and relax. We had gone to see the movies… this is when we were coming back. I took the picture because it was the first time I saw mom and dad relaxed." He placed down the one picture then lifted the other.

"This one… Kushina-sama convinced a few people to have a picnic in the park. Jiraiya took this picture… I was leaning into mom's stomach to listen to you because mom had just said 'Oh my! Sasuke is kicking today'… this picture was taken the week before you were born." He stared at the picture before placing it down.

-AN-

I do hope some of you do read my AN's since some of my questions do determine the amount of time until the next chapter us uploaded. Right now I am working on typing up the chapters to each of my story (Except FFJ because I can't type anymore than I have reached, not until enough votes are put in). I planned out typing out about 5-8 chapters to each story. NHS currently is written up to Chapter 31(Higher than I had planned). Next up to be written is HSF to Chapter 25 then NUA to chapter 55 and last but not least, UT to Chapter 15. And because UT is my story that has the most amount of words per chapter... It will take a while for me to get it to Chapter 15. (So used to short chapters to work with to where I will add cliff hangers... UT is the one story where that is practically IMPOSSIBLE!)

I wanted to make sure you guys knew my chapter plans and why it may take a bit before the stories are updated. Valentines day is coming up too! I managed to draw up my card for my BF so that means I may be able to make a V-day story! Orrrr maybe even a V-day Drawing!

But I am serious about that favorite part in the story and me drawing it, I got a new sketch book yesterday sooo go go drawing!

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	21. Chapter 21

It's actually kind of funny to see that I'm loosing people reading my stories... Normally NUA is at 90 Hits by now... its not even there... and I even lost people who put favs and alerts on my stories lol... Now I know my RL probs are really causing probs to my stories if I'm loosing viewers.

Anyway... Don't worry about FFJ votes nor the telling me of fav scene anymore, I realized no one really reads the AN's anymore.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"Minato-sama and Kushina-sama always brought out the best in mom and dad… When they heard that Minato-sama and Kushina-sama died… they were devastated… but they knew they couldn't grief over it for long. As payment for showing them their kindness… they took in their child, who came very often… calling this a better home than the one they stayed at."

"Mom and dad took care of another child?" I asked, giving Itachi a funny look. "Yeah… that child was smart but she wouldn't show it. Child was born a few months after you… so you always teased them about it." I watched a faint smile form on Itachi's face.

"The house was always lively when she was around… she knew just the right thing to do to get everyone's spirit up." I raised my brow "She?" Itachi nodded "Yes, she."

"_How do you know Akuma?" I asked, narrowing my gaze at Itachi. "That girl? Our entire family used to know her. I'm surprised you stayed near her after the Uchiha clan came to an end."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, anger rising. "Don't you know what has been said about her?" I shook my head. "They say she is the cause of the Uchiha downfall… she causes grief wherever she goes and causes trauma big enough to prevent people from remembering things."_

"_Right how can someone do such a thing?" I glared. "Do you remember anything before you woke up in the hospital after the murder of our family?" I growled "No? Alright… how long has Akuma been around you?" I snorted "That is just a coincidence!"_

"_Or maybe a truth… Because you feel love towards her, you will defend her. But who's to say, she isn't the one causing you such pain?"_

I glanced down at Akuma. 'Akuma… I think I just figured out a way for Tsunade to help you remember.'

**Akuma's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in my bed in the dorm room. 'How did I get here?' I looked around then frowned. 'Was everything just a dream?' I frowned at the thought of not really seeing Sasuke.

I gasped when I felt a sudden weight on my chest. "Foxy?" she murted, turning her head to the side before she licked my cheek and bolted to the door to the room. "You trying to tell me to follow you huh? Alright gimme a few then." I lifted the sheets, dragging myself out of my bed then went over to the closet.

I pulled out some clothes then changed quickly before slipping on my shoes and my jacket then opened the dorm door. "Lead away." I followed Foxy as she walked down the dorm halls.

We reached the small comfy room at the opening to the boy's dorm, which Foxy stopped and jumped onto a couch. I smiled then sat down next to her, getting myself comfy. "You're right Foxy… being cooped up in a dorm is a pain." I smiled as Foxy got up then curled up against me, her head on my lap while the rest of her stayed on the couch.

I peered up at the TV on the wall and watched the news channel that was on. "Today we are looking at clear skies and a high of 74. Today is a beautiful day… tomorrow we are looking at partial clouds with a high of 70." I looked down at Foxy and shook my head. 'It's a nice day… of course she wanted out of the dorm.'

I sighed, closing my eyes as I relaxed on the couch more.

"Aw common! It's beautiful out there today!"

"No! God… I told you I was busy today. Ask Shikamaru or Shino or something." I glanced behind me to see Gaara and Kiba.

"If I can convince a group to go, would you go then?" Gaara sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay if you can get at least four people to agree to go, fine. No cheating though, if I find out you cheated… you know what the consequences will be."

"I'll go!" I shouted from the couch, making the two boys jump. "Akuma! Ha that is 1 person so far." I smiled as Gaara rolled his eyes. "Akuma doesn't even know what she agreed to." I shook my head "No I don't, will probably regret it too since Kiba is the one coming up with whatever it is."

"It's a nice day; I thought we could all go to the park! Or something like that…" he trailed off when he saw someone coming down the hall. "SHIKAMARU! Yo man! Come to the park with us! You too Chouji!"

"Park? Troublesome…. Who is coming?" Kiba pointed over towards me "Akuma is!" Shikamaru peered around and noticed me on the couch. "You're awake now?" I nodded "Foxy wanted to come out and sit out here."

"Well… if Akuma is awake I'll go… and if you have food Chouji will go." I smiled from the couch. "If Hinata is willing to let me use her kitchen I can make food!" Kiba grinned over to Gaara. "That is 3 people, you are so loosing."

"Not really, bringing food is a bribe towards Chouji… you only have 2 people in my eyes." He walked away. "Oh common! That is not fair!"

Kiba quickly turned to me "Akuma… you will help me bring people into this!" I stared at him like he had two heads… minus Akamaru. "Hey if people see you are awake, they will probably be like 'Yes I will go!'"

"Yeah… no I'm sorry. I think I will go back to my dorm until you get enough people." I lifted up Foxy then walked around the couch. "No! Akuma please! It will be the only way that Gaara will go!"

"Kiba you can easily get people… you know a lot of people. Simple task… go to Hinata, she will say yes. That will put you at 3 on Gaara terms… Lee will go obviously so that is 4… and if you want to be on the safe side? Ask Neji and Tenten." Kiba stared at me before he danced around.

"My god Akuma you are a genius! I could even ask Temari and Kanky!" he bolted out the dorm's doors, hunting down the others. I rolled my eyes "Doesn't he remember that he could just send them text messages since he has their number?" I shook my head then sat back down on the couch.

"You gonna be here?" I looked over to Shikamaru and nodded "Yeah… could use the time out of the dorm room." He nodded then walked off to the doors. "When Kiba comes back to annoy Gaara, and comes looking for me, tell him I'm laying in the field again." I nodded as he walked out.

I looked down at Foxy and grinned "Do you think Gaara will know that I suggested people to Kiba?" Foxy shook her head then curled up in my lap, purring away. I shook my head at her then peered back up at the TV as I waited for Kiba and the others.

'If Hinata lets me borrow her kitchen I could make a few bentos for people… though Chouji likes to eat a lot and he likes to eat BBQ the most…' I sighed.

'Then again we could all chip in and get stuff at the market… get some onigiri, omusubi… maybe some ramen and all that stuff… that could work… though I personally think a trip to the park deserves food made by someone and not purchased from the market… then again that is a picnic right?' I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the couch.

'This still doesn't change the fact that Chouji would eat a lot… we would be wasting more money on buying from the market than someone cooking, wouldn't we?' I nodded to myself then peered down to Foxy.

"I should probably ask Hinata to use her kitchen, shouldn't I?" Foxy looked up at me then shook her head. "No? Should I use the kitchen in the school then?" she nodded then jumped off my lap and went to the door clawing at it. "Foxy relax haha I still have to tell Kiba that Shikamaru is laying down!" she pouted then laid at the door.

"You are going to get hurt if you stay right there." I sighed. "Come to the dorm room with my Foxy, I need my phone and wallet if I want to go to the school to cook this stuff." She quickly got up and raced back upstairs.

"Silly kitten… she is so excited over this…"

-AN-

Going to go through my stories soon and edit them all slowly. I will try to update every now and then since I can no longer go by hit count for my stories, since at the rate the stories are going for hit count... NUA wouldn't get updated until March and UT wouldn't get updated until April... that's sad...

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	22. Chapter 22

Oh dear lord I am late on updating this! Lol no really I am... the last time I looked I was still only at 24hits, the hit mark for this story in order to be updated is 35... -cowers in a corner with dark rainy clouds showering her with sorrows-... i let it get to 66 ;-; I am so sorry! Now ._. Off to update NHS because... well... I kinda... wrote 10 too many chapters for it... so its supplied for a good while...

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"Alright Foxy we are good to go. I texted Kiba and told him where Shikamaru was that way I don't have to wait downstairs anymore." I watched her jump around happily then bolt to the door. "I'm going I'm going!" I laughed opening the door for Foxy to bolt out once again.

I shook my head as I followed her all the way to the school, where I nearly crashed into Kurenai-sensei. "Oh! Kurenai-sensei… good to crash into you. I was wondering, can Foxy and me borrow the kitchen to cook?" Kurenai stared down at Foxy who was running around her then smiled. "Yes you may Akuma. Just lock the door when you enter the kitchen that way no one can bother you when you are in there." I nodded then continued to the kitchen.

I opened the door, letting Foxy in first before I entered, closing the door and locking it. "Alright Foxy! It's cooking time; go pull out some recipes you think would be good for the park." Foxy meowed then ran over to the book shelf, jumping up and pulling out some files, knocking them onto the floor.

"Just don't pick too many or ones that would take a while." She meowed again. 'Silly… how I trained a cat to do these things for me… but at least I'm not alone with what I do.' I smiled softly before setting up the dishes. "Alright let's see what you got so far." I leaned down and picked up a few of the pages.

"Onigiri… simple, good choice… you are really good at picking you know that Foxy? Going through all these… these are things you would find in small bento boxes. Now come down and help me get some stuff together."

**Tsunade's POV**

I smiled softly as I watched Akuma move around the kitchen, her black cat helping her around. "Has she really trained that cat to do all this?"

"Yes… I'm quite shocked myself. That kitten is very smart… but then again." I peered over to Kakashi. "With what Akuma told us… that kitten was raised by a Fox before that Fox died. So just like Akuma, she too lost both of her mothers. And to that, she was still very young. Then Akuma came into her life… took good care of her. That kitten tries to protect Akuma, possibly due to being unable to protect both of her mothers."

I nodded then peered back into the room. "So to her… Akuma is like a mother. And to try and make that work out… they work as a team."

"Yes… and I would assume Sasuke would be like a father to that kitten." I glanced back at Kakashi as he walked away. "After all… the only people who got close to that kitten and didn't get hissed at or any harsh actions WAS Sasuke and Akuma… and Sasuke was the one that brought Foxy to Akuma when that kitten had fallen for Akuma in the shop."

I sighed, looking at the kitten as it nudged a measuring cup over to Akuma, while Akuma asked for some ingredients. "They do make a great team… a kitten raised by a fox… this sounds so much like Akuma…" I smiled.

**Akuma's POV**

"All done!" I said, packing the last bento into my bag. "Alright Foxy, does everything look like it is in it's place?" I watched as Foxy jumped onto a higher surface and looked around the room before she jumped down on my shoulder and licked my cheek. "Haha then back to the group we go!"

I unlocked the door to the kitchen then proceeded back to the dorms. I smiled when I saw Kiba pulling out a disgruntled Gaara from the dorms. "Akuma! I got enough people so Gaara HAS to come!" he shouted to me.

"I finished making the food too! I guess I have good timing. Shall we go then?" he nodded "Yeah everyone is at the park waiting for us.

"I should have said 15 people…" I heard Gaara grumble as we walked to the park. "Yeah that is the only bad thing about telling someone who has enough friends to hunt down a small amount…"

"Yes but Kiba has a horrible thinking span…" I laughed, looking away. "Damn it Akuma… you told him who to go to didn't you?" I shrugged "I may have… oh look we are here already!" I said, quickly changing the subject as we entered the park.

"Man where is everyone hiding?" Kiba said looking around. "Hey Akuma can you set up the food while I go gather everyone?" I stared at Kiba then nodded "Yeah just don't take too long."

I pulled my bag off my back then walked over to a nice spot on the grass. "Alright Foxy; let's set up a blanket and put the food out." She nodded, pulling the zipper on my bag then pulled out the blanket then ran off with it to unfold it. I grabbed the one end as she pulled on it. "That looks straight enough."

She murted then bolted over to the bag and started pulling out some of the bentos with her teeth and dragged it across the blanket to random spots. I smiled then placed down a few into the middle of the blanket.

"Looks like the only thing I didn't think over was drinks." I said to Foxy who nodded to me before jumping into my lap. "Oh well… I'm sure one of the boys won't care to run to the market and purchase a few drinks." I sighed then closed my eyes, letting me bathe in the sunlight.

I felt strong arms around my chest, causing my eyes to shoot open instantly as I looked up. "Eh…" I stared up into onyx eyes then smiled softly "So… I wasn't dreaming." I turned around and hugged Sasuke. "Dreaming about what?" he said, pulling me into him more as he made room for Foxy to settle on us.

"I thought everything that had happened… about me seeing you, was a dream since I had woke up in the dorm with no trace of you in it." He smiled then kissed my cheek. "I had gone out to talk to Tsunade which I then crashed into Kiba who was overly excited about a park trip and you being awake to go." I stared up into his eyes.

"Talk to Tsunade? About what?" he shook his head "nothing big… had to settle a few things since I was gone from classes for a while. Had to make sure it was alright for me to still attend this school." I nodded then looked down to his side to see bags.

"Kiba told me you were making food for this trip so I figured I could purchase the drinks since I know you would be too busy to get them yourself."

I laughed, throwing him off guard. "I had just told Foxy that I forgot to get the drinks." He smiled then looked down at Foxy. "Has Foxy been a good girl? I bet you have, helping Akuma like you are. I'm sure she is proud of you." He scratched her ear "I know I am." Foxy licked his hand then began purring as she settled herself to rest between Sasuke and me.

"You know… you guys resemble a family." I looked up to see the rest of the group walking up. "Why do you say that?" I asked, confused.

"Well you got Foxy… who helps you both with everything… she helped you set up the picnic spot and all… so she is like the daughter. While Sasuke is the father… since not only does he have his arms around you… but he looks out for both you and Foxy. And then you look out for Foxy like she is your own child." I stared down at Foxy then up at Sasuke and laughed.

"So we are just a fucked up family in other words?"

"Yeah pretty much."

-AN-

Well recently I have been free enough to type endlessly on some of my stories... though... uh... I was supposed to be working on getting UT to chapter 15 typed out so that I could get my other stories more chapters too... instead, because an idea came to mine, I went back to NHS and... typed up 10 more chapters... -laughs sheepishly- However... I am liking where the thing is going, only because of my tastes... I like learning about people and history, I just try to keep learning more and more... So the current chapters of NHS that are typed up... are actually the history of Kyuu and Aku! Dun dun dun! lol so yeah Im so going to update that story now then go back to my typing frenzy... since I'm at a part in NHS typing that won't slip my mind so easily, I'm going to work on the other stories chapters, add more to HSF since I've added 2 chapters but never wrote 2 chapters to replace what I wrote up to... NUA will get a few more chapters to it at some point that is not my top priority because... I don't want it clashing with the current point in Naruto.

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	23. Chapter 23

It looks like I'm going to have to raise the hit count to update LOL... it already was past 35 in a day... so after this update I will change the hit count to 60 so that gives me a GOOD amount of days to write more chapters to this. NHS is written up to chapter... 42 so... uh I better change from typing that to this so that updating the stories isn't a headache anymore like it used to be.

**As of April 26th 2012, this story is being looked over for spelling mistakes, missing information and for the purpose of taking notes for the future chapters, which is as of today, at Chapter 37 on hiatus due to missing info.**

**All Author Notes will be edited… in the sense of getting rid of non-sense information that is no longer needed.**

**†**

"Aw what do you mean no?" Kiba said to Sasuke, after asking him to join 'Spin the bottle'. "I said no… that game is childish."

"Really Uchiha… we are out here to relax… don't crash it!" I rolled my eyes at Kiba. "Alright then… who wants to play tag?" Kiba shouted, getting several people to raise their hands. I looked over to Sasuke who had a thoughtful look on his face before he reached over and raised my hand for me along with his.

"Didn't you just say that 'Spin the bottle' was childish? What makes tag different?" I asked as Sasuke grinned, standing up. "The difference is… Tag you get exercise and not just that… but it doesn't involve random dares or crazy truths."

"We could make it like that though Uchiha." Kiba said, smirking. "Then I dare you to grow some balls and ask Hinata out." Sasuke said bluntly, causing Kiba to stagger and fall down. "N-Never mind!" I rolled my eyes. "He is like a dog retreating with his tail between his legs…" I said, making Sasuke laugh.

"He didn't even put up a battle. So he's more like a pussy…" Sasuke peered down to Foxy. "No offense Foxy, but I figured I'd put him in that cat category since you are more like a humanized fox." I laughed when Foxy murted at Sasuke.

"Does Foxy want to play tag too?" I asked. In return, Foxy wagged her tail uncontrollably. "I think that is a yes." Sasuke said, picking up Foxy so I could get up.

We walked over to the rest of the group. "Alright now that everyone is here we will go over the rules. No cheating… the first round will be a standard tag then the next round will be a freeze tag since Haku here suggested it." I glanced over to see a familiar face.

"Oh! Haku! When did you get here?" I said smiling to him. "Well Zabuza managed to get done most of the work he needed help with so he let me free and told me that he heard you guys came to the park." I smiled warmly "How has he been doing?"

"He's been doing well, after getting out of Gatō's hands… he's been able to clean up his act pretty good." I nodded "That is good." The boy who looked like a girl smiled at me.

"Now I will continue the rules… since a certain someone cut me off…" I rolled my eyes. "Like anyone was listening to begin with…"

"ANYWAY!" he cleared his throat. "We will have a base… since this is a park… trees will NOT be a base… however stuff like trashcans or benches will be. Now… let's pick who will be the one who is 'it'" Kiba said. I looked over to everyone then we all bolted off leaving Kiba.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!" he shouted chasing us around. I looked down at Foxy who was running with me "I won't tag you if you won't tag me, deal?" she nodded as we continued to run.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood in my spot off to the side watching Kiba try desperately to tag someone. "He loses his tag but gains it by dancing around going 'Haha you're it!'… What an idiot." I mumbled, causing Haku to laugh. "And you are just standing here watching though you are in the game… yet he has not come for you." I nodded.

I watched as Akuma got near Kiba, letting him tag her. "…Oh god." I turned to Haku "Run… Akuma purposely got tagged." He stared at me before taking off. I turned to Akuma and saw her running towards me.

I bolted off, keeping my distance away from Akuma. I peered behind me and noticed her way behind me, causing me to lower my running pace a bit. I turned around fully, facing Akuma as I ran backwards. "So I'm your target?" I asked her as she tried to keep up.

"I made a promise with Foxy, not you… so I WILL get you one way or another." I smirked. "You can't even keep up with me." She frowned before her gaze landed behind me. "Sasuke watch out!" she shouted just as I felt myself fall backwards over something, as Akuma soon tripped and fell smack dab on me.

"Ouch…" I groaned, looking up to see a bench. "Why the hell is that in the middle of the field?" I rubbed my forehead then looked down at Akuma. She leaned up, panting. "Hehe… teme… you're it." I glanced to the bench, grinning that my legs were on it. "Nope… I'm on base." She looked behind her and noticed my legs on the base.

"Aw common!" she pouted. I smiled up at her. I leaned up, kissing her cheek. "Now now Akuma… no hawking the person on base." I said teasingly.

She pouted, getting up and faced away. "Fine… I will count to 5…" I stood up, dusting myself off as Akuma counted. "Hey Akuma." She stopped counting then faced me. "I got an idea…" she raised her brow.

**Akuma's POV**

I calmly walked over towards the group and sighed. "Swear tagging Sasuke was impossible!" I groaned as the group stared at me, getting ready to run. "What?" I looked around for Sasuke. "I don't see Sasuke… so I don't see why you all would run."

"You aren't it?" I shook my head. "So this is where the chickens are hiding." We all turned to see Sasuke. "Dear god run!" we took off, being chased by Sasuke. We split apart, me being dragged by Gaara to hide in a small area.

"He shouldn't be able to see us for a while." Gaara said, sighing. I smirked then poked his arm. "Yes?" he said, looking at me. I got up then started running. "You're 'it'! Haha Sasuke wasn't the tagger at all!" I heard him groan as he bolted out of the hiding spot.

"That is not fair Akuma!" he shouted at me, still chasing me. I made it to the other group of people then shouted "Run! Gaara is it!" they stared at me with confusion before Sasuke went 'Oh shit.' And took off.

†**Break†**

I flopped down, next to Sasuke while holding Foxy. "I can't believe you still have some energy." I looked up at Sasuke, raising my brow. "What do you mean?" he shook his head "You lasted through every little event we did in the park and you still made it here without being tired." I shrugged and smiled.

"Tsunade always told me that I had high stamina and endurance because of my mother." He raised his brow before turning to his desk. "Did playing tag feel familiar?" he asked, not facing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, placing Foxy down so she could get to her bowl. "You used to play tag a lot… so I wanted to see if it felt familiar to you or anything." I stared down at the floor, frowning.

Only watching the kids play tag felt familiar… but me myself… did I feel it? _'Come on guys! Slow down… this isn't fair… you guys are so mean to me!'_ I glanced up and shook my head. "No…"

I stood up from my bed then went to my closet, pulling out clothes. "None of it felt familiar?" I stared into my closet with sadness. _"Little brother… why do you lower your pace for her?" "Because… I like her and she's really cute!" "But she cannot hold her own when running after us. She is weak and has poor stamina."_

"_Wouldn't you have poor stamina too if you had all those cuts on your body along with having several trips to the hospital due to the scars somehow opening even though they aren't fresh?" _"None."

I picked up the clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I could hear Sasuke curse out to himself before he sighed and possibly hit his head on his desk.

I slid down against the door, holding my head. 'Why… why would such a silly game… make me remember anything? To make something feel familiar? I don't understand…' I curled up into a ball against the door.

-AN-

Like I said new hit count will be 60 so I can at least get a few more chapters typed out to this. I seriously gotta take my hands off NHS... I was only to type up to chapter 30 on that and I ended up going as far as 42(Maybe 43) so that story is long done on chapters to write to be in the safe zone... so why am i still typing to it? Lol. I have to do UT NUA and HSF over that but I just keep typing away to NHS. Oh well... I'm not feeling too well right now so I'm going to take a nap then see if chapter 577 came out after I wake up. I am only keeping up with the manga/anime because of NUA xD

**I went through this entire chapter, taking notes and fixing spelling mistakes caused by my relative's Laptop. I will continue to work through the chapters to HSF until the last posted chapter that way I can obtain all the needed information.**

-Ja ne


	24. Chapter 24

Because the site is acting up on me right now, I cannot see reviews(Unless I go to each story on my own) I cannot see the hits(Site isnt updating it like it used to) Now I don't know if this is just me but -shrugs- This doesn't mean that I am stopping the stories... I am just hoping they do get published since I've been having problems with getting the chapters up. Right now I am sort of sick so I will probably be sleeping a lot. I am loosing my voice... so I sound like a boy(Trust me it is actually more hysterical than anything).

†

I glanced down to Foxy who decided to sleep with me rather than Akuma. "You think she remembered something too don't you?" I whispered to her, making her look up and mew softly. "So do I… but how can we make her tell us if she doesn't want to?" Foxy sighed, staring at Akuma.

"Wait…" Foxy looked up at me, confusion in her eyes. I sat up quickly, bringing Foxy with me, as I held her in front of me. "Tsunade said that she cannot tell Akuma unless Akuma remembers right?" Foxy mewed again. "Tsunade may have said 'nor anyone else' but I was never told that I couldn't say anything to her…" I trailed off, looking over to Akuma.

"If I can tell her the things I remember… maybe… just maybe…" I sighed.

"I guess… the only way is for us to find out in the morning right?" Foxy murted then jumped out of my hands and curled up on my bed once again.

†**Break†**

I stared at Akuma as she munched happily on her bowl of ramen. "Akuma." She looked over to me. "Mfes?" I stared at her as she slurped up the ramen into her mouth. "Yes?" I shook my head. "How much would you like to remember what you could not?" her eyes instantly lit up.

"Do you know a way to help?" she asked, excitement in her voice. "In a way I do… but I don't know if it will work. Today is Sunday so we got all day to try." She nodded, then turned back to her ramen. "As long as you are able to remember the smallest of things… Tsunade will then be able to tell you everything." Akuma dropped her chopsticks and looked at me.

"You're joking right? She never wanted me to know." I shook my head. "That's not true… she wants to tell you, oh so bad… but she was sworn to never tell you anything but… if you started remembering things on your own, she would be able to tell you. She only wanted you to try to remember through happy memories… since the dark ones put you into a comatose state and you would lose some memories."

She sighed then looked off to the side. "Even though you say you can help me… I can't get any information on myself." I shook my head. "You can't but I can. Not just this but, even I have been taking a trip through memory lane… And I know now… that you are somehow connected to my family since we found you knocked out cold where my parents were. So I know those pictures have some meaning to you."

She stared over to me then smiled softly "Those people… they all looked so happy. Even Itachi did!" I smiled "Itachi told me about those people… I do want to look them up at the library too… now… we need to hide the fact that you are Uzumaki Akuma for us to get into the library." She frowned instantly. "Ino suggested this make up that can cover up scars fast." I got up and went over to my closet, pulling out a bag.

"So all those markings on your face we can easily hide… and with the help of Hinata, she got contacts that can help cover your eye color and change it. You're hair we don't need to worry about, according to Ino and Hinata… there are many people who dye their hair two shades… though yours is natural…" I stared at her hair and smiled "I just want to know how your tips stay red even if you cut it?" she shrugged "Tsunade said I get it from my mom."

I stared at Akuma before the image of the picture passed through my mind.

"_As payment for showing them their kindness… they took in their child, who came very often… calling this a better home than the one they stayed at."_

A frown plastered my face.

_"Did she ever have a home?" I asked, causing Tsunade to freeze. "No… but yes… it wasn't her home at all but the people who owned it always welcomed her with open arms. Her home though… has always been in the dorms."_

"Sasuke?" Akuma asked in a concerned tone.

_"How old was she when her parents died then?" I asked. She looked over to me, frowning. "Not that old at all… she was kidnapped from the hospital, sending her parents into a mad hunt before they died protecting her."_

"Sasuke are you alright?"

"… _When they heard that Minato-sama and Kushina-sama died… they were devastated…"_

I shook my head "Sorry… let's get you ready and go to the library…" Akuma nodded as she walked into the bathroom with the bag along with some clothes.

I flopped down onto my bed, holding my head in my hands. 'Those words… they weren't trying to say it for Akuma to remember… but for me…' I gripped onto my hair as faint images of a younger happy Akuma flooded my mind.

†**Break†**

"Uchiha Sasuke?" I nodded at the Librarian as she handed me back my card. "Who is this girl?" she motioned to Akuma who quickly hid behind me. "She's a little shy around people… so please forgive her. She's mute so she couldn't ask to come into the library to do some research. So since I have a library card I was asked to bring her." The Librarian nodded.

"Who is the research on then?" she asked. I peered over to Akuma. "I think she said a woman named Kushina and a man named Minato. Right?" I asked Akuma who nodded then hid behind my back more. "Come on now, she won't bite you. She is a very nice lady who will try to help you get what you need." She peered around my shoulder back to the Librarian, who had a blush on her face.

"Was there anything else?" the librarian asked, a little more willing to help than when we first walked in. "Ah yes.. a girl named Akuma too. I was told I would only be able to find these files here but it might be impossible."

"Yes… normally it is impossible to get the files out on that girl… but… the missing information should have been returned… yesterday my computer says." She got up from her chair then went into the back.

Not too long after she came back with several books. "There is a lot on Minato… little on Kushina since she is actually from another village and as for Akuma…" she placed the books down. "I pulled out all the files that should be about her. Now how long would you need these for?" I looked down at Akuma.

"You said you only needed them for a few days right?" she nodded again. "Does 3 sound good then?" she nodded again. "Alright so 3 days for the Minato and Kushina information… how about the Akuma information?" I looked over the books "How much of those are related to Akuma?" she split the pile. "Hm… that looks to be about maybe 4 or 5 days then." I said.

"Alright… in 5 days return the information on Akuma and in 3 days return the information on Minato and Kushina. Is that everything?" I nodded as I handed her my Library card again. "You are all set now Mr. Uchiha." I reached up and grabbed the Minato and Kushina books, placing them into Akuma's hands. "Now don't drop these alright?" she nodded shyly.

"She is just too cute." I heard the Librarian say, smiling at Akuma. I nodded, grabbing the books on Akuma then walked out, saying a quick thanks to the Librarian.

We reached halfway back to the dorms before I sighed. "That went better than I thought it would." I said glancing over to Akuma. "We had random luck on getting the books today… I just wonder… who would have had your information up until yesterday?" I thought out loud.

"Dunno… but I'm hungry!" I smiled, shaking my head. "We will get food, ONLY if you promise not to spill it on the books. Remember they are under my name." she nodded, a pout present on her face.

-AN-

So if I remember right(Because I am too lazy to read the chapter right now) this should be the start of the hunt of Akuma's past. Dun Dun Dun... ish? Lol Uhhh today is... Tuesday? So what I am thinking of doing, now that the stories have a good amount of chapters... is -grabs a calendar because in the end she forgot what she was going to say- ... I just spent 30 minutes looking for one of my calendars... apparently I forgot that a computer has a calendar or I just ignored its existence. The worst part is that the calendar book was in an obvious spot too... It shouldn't have taken me 30 minutes to search for it lol. It's the ONLY Wolf related book I have(I also have a Suicidal Bunny book, which I found before seeing that the wolf calendar was on my notebooks that I wrote the chapters to these stories in)

So I am sitting here looking at my Calendar and debating how to update the stories. Looking at the calendar... My stories that I have a lot of chapters written up to... if I updated once a week, will currently take me to June's week of 10th~16th. Now... What I might do is have the chapters updated on certain days. So because I updated this on Tuesday, every Tuesday will be HSF update. I will update NHS today too but I will make that every Wednesday. NUA will be every Friday, UT... not a popular story, so it will be updated every Monday... because I hate Mondays!

So now I have a new updating system on my stories, it no longer is updated via Hits. That was only my last resort so I could get chapters written up. So I hope everyone enjoys the new update times. It will be just like Chapters to Mangas/Episodes to Anime, being updated once a week. On holidays it is possible for special stories, and at random there may be specials on the chapters (Who knows?)

-Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25

Alright so it's Tuesday... so like promised... the next HSF chapter. On a side note... to everyone that got email spam I'm sorry... I didn't even try to upload the chapters as many times as the email spam came through to me. Just suddenly I had massive spam on uploaded chapters and it had several repeats towards all these chapters and I was like "Alright... I only uploaded HSF once but I got 4 emails... loaded NHS once... got 5 emails... loaded NUA changed some of the stuff in the ANs... but I didn't reupload it... yet I got 10 emails for that one." So I'm pretty annoyed at that... just suddenly I got spammed with all these emails from other sites too. So I'm sorry if people got the email spam like I did!

†

"Why did you say 5 days for my files if it won't take that long?" I glanced to my side. "Because we have files for Kushina and Minato right here too."

I sighed, looking at the page in front of me. "Your birth certificate wasn't fully filled out."

"What do you mean?" she asked, peering over my shoulder. "Alright we read your birth certificate… we get to your parent's names and bam… all that is there is a U.K and a N.M in other words… just a quick abbreviation towards your parents names."

"Didn't you say that Tsunade mentioned something that happened when I was born?" I quickly looked over to Akuma.

_"It was the one where Hiruzen told Akuma that she had parents… that died for her to live." Tsunade sighed then looked away. "That is a memory she may not fully remember. She wasn't too old when it happened."_

_I stared at Tsunade confused. So this wasn't what caused Akuma her trauma? "How old was she when her parents died then?" I asked. She looked over to me, frowning. "Not that old at all… she was kidnapped from the hospital, sending her parents into a mad hunt before they died protecting her. I can't say I know what happened; only Hiruzen knew. He was there for a lot of what had happened that night."_

"That's right… because when they were filling out the birth certificate…" I trailed off then shook my head. "The initials though… I think I know who your parents are… only because of Itachi and his ranting." I reached over towards Akuma's pile of books then grabbed one of the ones on Minato.

I opened it up and skimmed through it. "This is only confirming my suspicion…" she stared at me confused. "The reason why I wanted information on Kushina and Minato was because those two were apparently friends of my parents. Those are the people in the picture… so many times have you said that Tsunade said you get it from your mom… Kushina has red hair that is very long… and Minato has blonde hair that is short and spiky. Kushina was pregnant in the one picture… which Itachi mentioned that I was born before Kushina's child, only by a few months. That I teased that child too about it… the only person I've teased that even was relatively close to my family was you."

"U.K…. Uzumaki Kushina… N.M…. Namikaze Minato…" she said, quickly gaining my attention. "Where did you learn those names?" she looked away. "Tsunade took me to a graveyard when I was younger… we first visited those graves… then we had gone to another pair of graves… which put me into a comatose state…"

I quickly turned Akuma towards me. "Look Akuma!" her eyes went wide. "You are remember things!" I smiled at her, throwing her off guard. "Tsunade told me about that… she said you lost your memories each time it was something dark but…"

"The memory is faint… but those names have always been on my mind… because my last name is Uzumaki… I always wondered 'If Tsunade said I had two last names, what is my other? Why does this Kushina woman share my last name? Are we related?' but I pushed it all aside when I was told I had no family and never did… it was what the hospitals told me so I took that to heart."

"Akuma…" I watched as the sadness filled her eyes as she looked down, gripping lightly on the book in her hand. "I want to know though…. Why… just why does this village hate me? I've wanted to know for all these years… what could I have done… it never came across my mind though…" I watched as her eyes watered up. "That maybe… maybe my parents meant so much to this village… they died protecting me… their own child… then with the birth certificate not having my parents full names down… the possibility that… me being their child was never known… so they blamed me… blamed me for the loss of two great people, with no purpose behind the loss…"

"The purpose was to protect the youth of this generation." I said, trying to help her. "No… because… several years later… more people died for me… I was called 'The Guardian of Death' because… everyone who watched over me died… I couldn't handle the thought of anymore dying because of me… so I took care of myself inside these dorms."

'So that's why…' I paused then stared at Akuma. "Wait… Akuma…? Are you…" she sighed, looking away. "A voice in my mind never left me… reminding me every waking moment that I may cause another death… to never be close to anyone. The words… how could I forget such words…"

"Akuma… if you remembered something, then why didn't you tell Tsunade… or even me?" I watched her shoulders begin to slump. "The screams…" I scrunched up my brows in confusion. "Screams?"

"The screams of people… it keeps coming to me when I sleep… if… if Tsunade knew… and told me everything… would she leave out things? Would she tell the truth? Would I be me anymore?" I frowned. "Akuma… you will always be you."

I grabbed Akuma's chair and forced her to face me, leaning my arms on each side of her as I stared hard into her tear stricken eyes. "Akuma… just a few months ago, I was a man who didn't know how to express his feelings. I hurt you when all I wanted was for you to stay close to me. Every year near your birthday I always let up my harassment because I thought maybe you needed a break for a bit every year. Then after everything that happened… your injuries… Itachi coming back, Sakura being Sakura… out of my own being I thought 'I want to protect her' I don't feel like I was dragged into it. I told myself… that even through everything I have done to you… you forgave me. You made me apart of your world. You even let me be your world. These months without fighting like school girls… they were the greatest times."

"I… I don't get what you are trying to say…" she whispered. "Akuma look at us… we are together… did you change? No you were still Uzumaki Akuma, the air head space cadet that loves to dance and sing. You never changed; we still have our little quarrels that make people think we are truly fighting when it is just our little thing. Listen… when people get married, their last name can change… but have they changed? Not always. You will always be Uzumaki Naruto Akuma, my little ramen loving fox. And these scars…" I lightly ran my fingers along her cheek. "These are what shout out who you are."

I felt a grip on the back of my hair, making me look at Akuma as her tears finally fell. "Then…" her grip on my hair got stronger. "This duck butt will always shout out who you are." I smiled as she leaned up and kissed my lips softly.

"Yes… I will always be that stick in the ass ice princess as you once called me." I licked her cheek, taking her tears from her face. "But no matter what names we are called… they are only merely labels… we are who we are. I am a bastard who loves a bitch."

"This bitch doesn't like your tone." She said, laughing softly. "Well… she better get used to it." I wrapped my arms around her, as she did the same to me. "Akuma don't forget… you can always stop remembering… it's your choice on what you hear… and on what you think." She nodded into my chest.

-AN-

I didn't read over this chapter, sorry guys... I'm just so darn tired. After I finish this strawberry milk; I'm going to bed xD I hope everyone likes the new schedule! (Side note: Yesterday was Monday but I did not upload UT... Sorry if you read that too, but with the amount of chapters I have typed up on it, its not ready yet.)

-Ja ne うん


	26. Chapter 26

Blah Blah Blah Chapter blah Blah blah Tuesday Blah Blah Blah square

†

I glanced over to my bed; watching Akuma sleep peacefully as she cuddled my pillow against her. Lucky fucking pillow…

I shook my head, smiling. I looked down at my feet to see Foxy curled up at my foot, sleeping. I heard a small whimper, causing me to look up at Akuma. Her face was scrunched up while hear forehead was filling up with sweat.

"_The screams…" I scrunched up my brows in confusion. "Screams?"_

"_The screams of people… it keeps coming to me when I sleep…"_

I frowned, getting up from the chair, and walked over to Akuma. I bent down on the floor beside the bed and stared at her distorted face. 'How does she never wake me from this…?'

**Akuma's POV**

I continued to run through the fire filled field, trying to find a way out. The screams, oh so familiar, echoed throughout the field. I couldn't find the source of the scream, nor did I want to, afraid to why they would be screaming with such a blood choked scream.

I gasped, as the fire hit my arm, causing me to grip onto it. I didn't want to die here, to die in this field… but there was no end to the flames nor the field.

"_You must die!"_

"_You killed them"_

"_You killed everyone!"_

"_This is your fault."_

"_Your fault…"_

"_Everyone around you dies."_

"Please, please just shut up!" I screamed, holding my head. I felt something warm and safe envelope my body. I looked around me to see a white light embracing my body, and protecting me from the flames. **"It's alright Akuma…. Shhh."** I heard the light say as it pulled me closer.

'That voice…' I watched as the field of flames began to back away as the voices of the field hushed itself. I laughed in exhaustion then fell against the light.

I opened my one eye to see Sasuke holding me in his arms as he ran his hand through my hair. I reached up and grabbed onto his arms, quickly gaining his attention. He pulled back a little as he stared at me. "Did I wake you?" he asked in a concerned voice. I shook my head as I pulled his arms down to his sides then cuddled back against his chest.

"Don't want me running my hands through your hair then?" I shook my head against his chest. "What is it then?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer to him. I yawned as I gripped onto his shirt. "Go back to sleep silly…" I nodded into his chest as I tried to get closer to him but stopped when I felt something hit my stomach. I leaned back and looked down.

I smiled down to Foxy who was sleeping between Sasuke and me. "Ah yes… When Foxy saw me come onto the bed to hold you as you slept, she jumped up and curled between us." I laughed as I reached down and scratched Foxy's ear.

"It's just like everyone keeps saying… we are like a family…" I ran my fingers over her fur before laughing again. "You better not try and tell her that she needs to go into law school nor judge her boyfriends!" Sasuke stared at me before laughing.

"Then you better not dress her up in odd fashion that you think is popular!" I glared at him "Psh she can be dressed up in Ninja fashion! I'm sure she'll love that more than your emo fashion!"

"Hey my 'emo fashion' keeps me comfy… don't know how you can wear that Akuma fashion." I stared at him "Akuma fashion?" he nodded. "Yes, your fashion… very questionable… no clue where the hell you get all that stuff."

"Psh stores obviously!" I said as he shook his head. "I don't know about you Sasuke, but I have a report due that I have to finish up before morning." He raised his brow "Report? What report?"

"A report on sleeping." He stared at me before lifting his hand to his forehead. "I walked right into that one… I should have known… considering we don't have classes in the morning…" I grinned as he groaned.

"Yeah well my report will be cooler than yours! So niya!" I said as I cuddled back against him. "Yeah well this is my bed so 'niya'" I glanced up at him. "Wanna bet?" he raised his brow. "What do you mean? It is my bed, yours is on the other side of the roo-" I lifted my foot then pushed him off the bed, causing a loud thud to echo throughout the room.

"….Akuma…" I glanced down at Sasuke from the bed. "Yes?" I said in an innocent sing-song voice. "…Start running…" I stared at him then looked up out the window. "But it's night time!" I whined. I gasped as Sasuke pulled me from the bed, making me land on top of him.

"You didn't run fast enough." He said, rolling us to where he straddled me, hawking me from the top. "You didn't even let me run!" I whined out. "I told you to, you just decided to sit in the same spot." He said, leaning down towards me.

"Yeah but even if I ran you could have easily grabbed onto me seeing as you were on the floor." He smirked, causing me to shudder. "That doesn't matter now…" he leaned down all the way, catching my lips with his. My eyes went wide, not expecting him to do that after I kicked him off his own bed.

I gasped when I felt cold fingers running against my bare skin.

"Hey Sasuke, Akuma is everything alright in her… oh shit." We both jumped up to see Kiba staring at us. "The hell dog breath, knock before you enter!" Sasuke shouted through gritted teeth. "Yooo I didn't think the thud that I heard would have been you raping Akuma! I thought something happened!"

"I kicked him off the bed." I stated, making Kiba raise his brow. "Wait what?"

"She kicked me off my bed saying it was her bed now. That is what that loud thud was." He stared at us in silence.

"Why was Akuma in your bed then?" Kiba asked, staring at Sasuke. "Because she fell asleep on it… my bed is softer than hers and has more heat than hers. If you don't believe me sit on her bed. It is like a frozen popsicle."

Kiba walked over, placing his hand on my bed before he quickly retracted it. "You are right… it is cold as hell. As a matter of fact… this side of the room feels chilly." He walked over towards Sasuke's side of the room then nodded. "This side of the room is warm but Akuma's is cold… I just wonder why it only is on her side."

"Dork… that might be where the old vent is." I said, pulling myself up off the floor. "Now if you don't mind Kiba… my pillow KO'd me and it is about to land a fatality." I crawled up onto Sasuke's bed then went to my side against the wall.

"…Wha… Oh haha I get it! Mortal combat!" I rolled my eyes as Sasuke led Kiba out of the room. He locked the door then came back onto the bed, sighing. "Stupid dog… ruining our moment."

"You mean your moment… with your cold ass fingers!" he snorted before grinning as he put his cold fingers up the back of my shirt, against my skin. "HOLY SHIT THAT IS COLD YOU BASTARD!" I slapped him as he laughed.

Foxy jumped up from the sound of my shout and the sound of the slap. She looked between us then bit Sasuke's hand. "Owww! What was that for Foxy?" she murted as she held Sasuke's hand in her mouth. "Ha looks like my baby girl is on my team, in your face fan boy!"

"Fan boy?" he stared at me, ignoring Foxy. "Yes… you have a fan on all your clothes." He smirked, making me raise my brow. "Yes and when you combine your spiral with my fan we get a lollipop now shut up and sleep."

"A… lollipop…" the image of both our crests combining popped into my head. "How… the hell did you…" I stared at him before shaking my head and once again kicking him off the bed, catching Foxy as she let go of his hand.

"Bed is for girls only." I could hear him grumbling on the floor, making me grin.

-AN-

Alright this should be the last story that I have to put the new schedule in... well... other than FFJ... since I haven't updated that yet but will be soon...

****Story Update days:**  
>Monday: Uzumaki Twins(UT)<br>Tuesday: HS Fikushon(HSF)  
>Wednesday: Not another HS Fic(NHS)<br>Thursday: -Not Available at this time-  
>Friday: NamikazeUzumaki Akuma(NUA)<br>Saturday: **Story Special Day(Not Weekly! Happens at random!)**  
>Sunday: <strong>-Fainarufantajionrain(FFJ)[Will be taken off Hold soon! I decided to make the max votes 10 rather than 20. So far it is looking like a Lemon!]<strong>**

And that should be all lol I don't have anything to say towards the chapter since I didn't read it... I will eventually go back and fix up my chapters to all my stories, I just have to try and get all the earlier chapters saved onto my computer since the giga stick it was on got corrupted and ate all my files I had on it.

-Ja ne from Foxy, Bear and myself! うん～


	27. Chapter 27

Dun Dun Dun... Tuesday~

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

I glanced between each sheet of paper then sighed. "Sasuke… are we done looking through these yet?" he looked up from his book, leaning back. "Well no, we have to be done Kushina's and Minato's information by tonight so we can give them back tomorrow." I nodded.

He pointed over to the pile of books on me. "Those we haven't even gotten to… have only 2 days to read them… should have requested longer." I crossed my arms in thought. "Or to make it easier we could ask Hinata if we could borrow her copying machine and copy the information."

"What?" I looked up to Sasuke, who was staring at me with an odd look. "Well Hinata has this copying machine… she pulls it out every now and then to make copies of things… and it copies in color too!" I watched as Sasuke closed all the books on his desk then stuffed them into his bag.

"Sasuke?" I cocked my head to the side as he tossed the bag over his shoulder. "Take us to Hinata's place so we can ask her to copy this." I nodded; packing up my books into my back then tossed it onto my back.

Foxy quickly climbed onto my leg then laid down on the top of my bag as I exited the dorm room with Sasuke following behind me.

After walking for a while, we came across the main Hyuuga home, in which Hinata stayed at during the weekend. I knocked on the door and waited. We were greeted by Hinata herself who smiled and let us in.

She led us to her room after letting Sasuke and myself introduce ourselves to some of the family that was in the main room. "So yeah Hinata… you know that copying machine you have?" she nodded as she sat down in her chair at her desk.

"We were wondering if we can borrow it." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the USB disc that Sasuke handed me. "And if we could copy them onto this." She nodded again, walking over to a cabinet. She opened the doors, showing it inside. "G-go ahead an-and use it." She said, smiling at us.

"To make it faster, can you help us?" she nodded as she held out her hand to get the first book. I pulled off my bookbag just as Foxy jumped onto Hinata's bed. I reached in and handed her a random book. Hinata walked over to her laptop, lifting it off the desk then brought it closer to the machine, hooking it up to it before taking the USB from me.

She placed the book down and began scanning each page and copied it onto the USB drive. After the 4th book, Neji walked in wondering why we were there and why Hinata was taking so long. After seeing that Hinata was in fact not alone in her room with a boy he left, but of course not without injury from Foxy.

†**Break†**

I sighed as we placed all the books on Sasuke's desk for him to take back to the library tomorrow. "That took longer than I expected." I grumbled, flopping down onto my bed. "Well considering how many books we needed to scan… It was only fast because Hinata scanned it for us." I nodded in agreement.

"The good news is… now we can look at the files whenever." I said laughing. "Yeah, I am going to run out to the store real quick. Would you like me to pick us up dinner?" I nodded. "Do you want Foxy to come with you to help?" Foxy perked up at hearing the words 'come with' and 'help'.

"Only if she wants to." Foxy instantly jumped onto Sasuke, who smiled softly at her. "Alright Akuma, we will be back soon." I nodded as the two walked out the door, leaving me behind with the stack of books.

I glanced over to the books, deciding I'd start reading the ones that are information on me. I pulled out the first book then sat on my bed. "Let's see…" I leaned my head against the wall as I skimmed through the small information such as the birth information.

"Parents: N.M and U.K… so even the files after my birth certificate were never filled out because they didn't know either." I rolled my eyes. "Birth features… Blue eyes, clear soft skin…. Wait… then where did I get…?" I trailed off.

I looked down towards the bottom to see the words 'after returning to the hospital' and read from there. "Deep red eyes, cuts all over body along with whisker like cuts. Wounds might have been healed while pois…oned…" I stared blankly at the words.

"Wait… was this after I was kidnapped? Or a few years later?" I looked all over the book to find something, but in the end found nothing. "Alright forget the book." I placed the book back onto Sasuke's desk then went over to my laptop. I turned it on then went to a news paper site, searching up my name.

Instantly the page was filled with many files with my name highlighted in several spots. "Happy day gone wrong…" I raised my brow, then leaned in reading the article.

_A day that would be any happy day for any couple went wrong today as the child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was stolen from them when the baby was being taken to the baby room. In the chaos, the chief of the Uchiha Police, and a close friend of Minato, went on a mad hunt for the child of his friend._

_Even in her weakness, Uzumaki Kushina left the hospital in search of her only child, Namikaze Naruto Akuma. Uchiha Fugaku, the chief of police, did not hear of this until it was too late. The child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina was found the early morning of October 11__th__, laying in her dead parents arms as they kept her close._

_They say that a parent's love is so strong; these two must have loved their new born child with their life, as they were pronounced dead on the scene. The baby was brought back to the hospital to be checked out as she was found covered in small cuts that were possibly filled with some form of poison or chemical. The hospital could not announce what it was since it appeared that the baby's wounds were already healed by the time she was taken to the hospital. The blood samples gave no signs yet the scars did on evidence of chemicals and poison._

I leaned back in my chair as I stared at several pictures that were a part of the article. One was a picture of an officer directing people around two bodies that were covered in blue tote like blankets. Next to that was a picture of a new born baby in the arms of a woman with long red hair, who had a huge smile on her face, while the man with blonde hair looked as though he would pass out. The picture at the end of the article showed a baby with small cuts on random parts of her body but deep gashes on her face. They were a bright red in the picture along with the eyes of the baby.

"I get it… if it was some form of poison or chemical that entered my body… it does explain why it always feels fresh… and over the years it would explain why it got darker and darker. They are getting closer to black, just like my eyes… but if they couldn't find any chemical or poison… then why is it still affecting my system?" I sighed.

"I guess that is like asking why does the article say Namikaze Akuma and Uzumaki Kushina when it states that Kushina is the wife of Minato in several books… is it because she is known as Uzumaki Kushina the most? But why am I called Uzumaki Akuma then?" I hit my head on the desk, groaning.

"Why didn't I look up newspaper articles on me years ago? Now I feel like a dumbass too!"

-AN-

When I finish typing 2 more Chapters to HSF and NHS and type 1 more chapter to NUA, I will be going through the chapters of stories to fix errors along with adding any missing information that I forgot while typing(I tend to do this) I will still be putting chapters up, don't worry lol I'm just finishing out the last few chapters that I needed to be good until the end of June.

After this month I will probably set out a day to fix chapters by weekly. Think Thursday is the only day I haven't put a story in for yet soo will prob do it every Thursday come May

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	28. Chapter 28

Tuesday Tuesday Tuesday

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

_The child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato was today, taken home by a close friend of Minato. Hiruzen, a man who has taken care of Konoha before Minato took over, decided that he would take care of Akuma. The child in question later told Hiruzen that she wanted to take care of herself. This caused a huge dispute between the court and the orphanage that said they would take her in._

_Hiruzen's subordinate stood up in court, nominating a dorm to be leased to Uzumaki Akuma. After much dispute they came to an agreement, letting Akuma take care of herself under Tsunade's care and within Tsunade's school. Tsunade was listed as a guardian of Akuma for this action to be done without a fight from the orphanage._

I sighed as I clicked through each news article. "I swear that the person writing these articles was stalking me for the longest time." I rubbed my forehead until I reached an article named 'Chaos, tears and trauma.'

**Sasuke's POV**

"So do you think your mother would like what we got her for dinner?" I asked Foxy, who murted as she ran ahead of me with a miniature bag on her back. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at her enjoying the small sports bag we had found at the electronic shop.

Upon reaching the dorm room, I placed down one of the bags and pulled out the keys to the dorm. I unlocked the door then opened it, holding it for Foxy as I picked up the bag from the floor and entered. I blinked, looking around the room as I noticed the lights were off and Akuma's laptop was wide open but on screensaver mode.

I looked up at the hook but saw Akuma's jacket hung up. "Foxy… is your mother in this room?" I asked, knowing that Foxy could smell around the room to save me time. She sniffed around then stared out the door. "She not here then?" Foxy murted, then jumped onto Akuma's chair then to her desk, hitting Akuma's laptop as she went over to her milk bowl.

Her laptop screen lit up as several pictures and files popped up on the screen. I walked over, placing the bags onto Akuma's bed then sat down in her chair, reading the stuff on her screen.

"Foxy…" I heard her murt in response to me calling to her. "I think your mother ran out of the room… from a mental break down… or worse." I kicked the chair into the desk as I walked over to the door. I was instantly joined by Foxy, who bolted out the door the instant I opened it.

"Let's hope that she didn't get far nor harmed herself yet." Foxy murted as she bolted down the halls, nearly crashing into Kiba as he exited his dorm. "What the hell? Hey I thought there was no running down the halls?"

"Shut up Kiba not in the mood, I have to find Akuma!" he did a double take as I bolted by him. "I'm coming with!" I heard Kiba shout as he bolted down the hall with me. "I know your cat could try to pick up Akuma's scent but a dog has a stronger nose! So let Akamaru try!" I nodded to Kiba as his dog started sniffing the air.

It barked, making Foxy turn around and stare at Akamaru before she took off in a different direction than before. "It seems like Foxy will be leading us with Akamaru's directions." Kiba stated as I nodded.

We dodged the kids walking into the building and some exiting the building as we followed Foxy outside. We continued running until she made a right at the market and follow it down until she continued passed the tree that I had found Akuma half dead towards the beginning of the year.

She continued on as Akamaru continued to bark. She eventually stopped at a bridge and began sniffing. "Kiba… do you know where we are at?" I asked looking around. He shook his head, following my actions. "This entire place looks like a forest." He stated.

My attention stopped when I noticed something. "Kiba… tell me… do you see what is at the bank of each tree?" he looked over where I did. "Dear god… are those houses?" I nodded "Alright… so I wasn't seeing things. It looks like this used to be a part of Konoha… something must have happened here to where it became deserted and filled to the brim with trees."

"If Foxy stopped on the bridge, does that mean that Akuma is near here then?" Kiba asked, looking around. I stared down at the ground looking for some fresh foot prints but only found our own. "I don't know… but right now this place is giving off bad vibes." I said, staring ahead of me.

"Yeah… it's coming from the other side of the bridge… Foxy refuses to cross that one half it looks like." I glanced down to see Foxy sniffing along the middle of the bridge then staring ahead. "Would Akamaru make the trip over?" I asked looking up at Akamaru only to see him baring his teeth before him.

"Never mind that question." I stated then sighed. I heard a murt from behind us, causing Kiba to jump and hold his hands in a defensive stance. I rolled my eyes at him as I turned around to see a fox staring at us. "A fox…?" Kiba said, leaning down to stare at the fox.

"A fox in this part shouldn't be even possible." He said, lifting his hand to his chin in thought. "Well it should be considering Foxy was raised by a fox that resided in Konoha." I glanced back towards Foxy only to not see her on the bridge. I heard light mews, making me turn back to the fox to see both the fox and Foxy rolling around with each other as they lightly nibbled at each other.

"Foxy seems to know this fox." Kiba stated, standing up. "How do you know that?" I asked, nearly about to attack the fox for being on my Foxy. "That is a playful greeting…. You just stated that Foxy was raised by a fox right? Do you think it's possible that… this fox might be one of the foxes from that pack?" I glanced down at the fox to see it staring up at me as Foxy got off it, striding over to me.

"At this point anything is possible." The fox stood up then went past me, stopping where Foxy had once before. I heard growling coming from the fox as he stared ahead of him. "There has to be something out there…" Kiba said, fear soaking into his voice.

"Well I'm not stopping here… both Foxy and Akamaru are pointing that Akuma is past here, if there is something out there then it might get Akuma and I will not take that chance." I began walking over the bridge and stopped where Foxy and the fox had stopped. A faint noise echoed around me as I stood in that spot.

"Sasuke?" I looked around as I tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from and what it could be. I glanced up to see a raven staring down at me in the eyes. "Kiba… there is something in this area… if you notice… all the animals that are on the ground are over here… but all the animals that can fly are high in those trees, in a position that is ready to take off."

"Dude stop scaring me! However… you are right… that raven… he is missing some feathers and has fresh cuts on him." I turned to Kiba who was staring at the raven. "If Akuma is in this part… we will need more than just us… if it is something dangerous it is better for more to enter than just 3 animals and 2 humans." I nodded to Kiba as he pulled out his phone and started calling people, asking how fast they could get here.

"Alright… Gaara and Lee were at the market, they had just entered so they are the closest ones to here. Shikamaru was in the field near the dorm, if he takes the short cut he can be here fast. Shino didn't say where he was but said he could be here fast. Neji didn't answer his phone and Chouji said that he was with Asuma."

"Guess now we stand here and wait and pray that nothing happens to Akuma…" Kiba nodded as we both got off the bridge and sat down to wait.

-AN-

Nothing much to say... except I just fell in the bathtub and got hurt... ugh... Other then that, going to the GYM so yea, rushing to put this up for you guys before it is too late lol

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	29. Chapter 29

Mmm No complaints atm:D...

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

"Alright so why did you gather us all here Kiba?" I sighed, crossing my arms. "You didn't even tell them why?" he shook his head laughing. "No… but Akuma went missing… Akamaru says she is past this bridge." He pointed towards the forest covered buildings.

"But something is scaring all the ground animals and preventing them from even going over there… even Foxy, who you know would chase after Akuma no matter what." Everyone stared over to Foxy who was pacing back and forth in the middle of the bridge as she kept her eyes glued on the deserted area.

"So why did you ask us to come?" Shikamaru said, yawning. "Look up Shikamaru." I said, he did and raised his brow. "All the ground animals stop here and all the animals that can go up in trees are at a very high spot, all ready to take off. Not just that… but look at the bottom of every tree."

Everyone followed to see the bottom of the trees. "There is no mistaking this then… This area is deserted." We all fell at Lee's comment, as he looked at each of us with confusion. "That is obvious…" I said, standing up.

"If you guys are going to enter in there, let me come along. I know more about this area than all of you children." I turned around at hearing a familiar voice to see Itachi walking up, wearing a straw hat and a cloak.

"Only because you know about this area." I said, moving off to the side to let him walk past me. He stopped and glanced down at both the fox and Foxy. "Bring the fox with us." He simply said as he stepped over the middle of the bridge and continued until the end. I nodded then walked over to the fox and Foxy. "Both of you get on me, we are going after Akuma."

Foxy jumped up onto my shoulder then stared down at the fox and mewed at him, making him jump on me. Both animals sat on both sides of my shoulders as I walked past the middle of the bridge. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with a different feeling. I could feel all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I shook off the fear and stood next to Itachi as everyone else crossed the bridge, getting the same feeling I was.

Itachi nodded to us as he led us through the wooded homes. "This area turned this way 17 years ago…" Itachi began. "This place was filled with families and was the original location of Konoha High… I don't think any of you know that the school you go to is just a replica of the old school." We stared at each other.

"Watch your step." Itachi said, stepping over a set of bones, causing us to hurry around it. "This area is literally a ghost town. You will hear the screams, everything as it is on repeat from what happened 17 years ago." I narrowed my eyes at him as he stopped in the middle in a small opened area. He lifted his arm and pointed off in a direction.

"That is Konoha High." We all looked over to see a building with the frame of our current school, but slightly boarded up and decayed with jungle growing all around it. "This is the original area Akuma lived… And this was where Akuma was kidnapped before." At hearing that comment, Itachi had my full attention.

"You mean when she was a baby?" he nodded, making the others stare at us. "Akuma has always been afraid to come this far, so that is why Foxy is afraid to be here."I glanced up at Foxy to see her fur all fluffed out as she looked around in fear.

"Excuse me but how would you know any of this?" Shikamaru asked. "I was 5 when this all happened, so I was old enough for this to be burned into my head." I sighed as I looked around the area. I could see shadows running around as if they were playing while some were running in fear. 'This is literally a ghost town…' I thought as a child's cry echoed through the woods.

"I don't know about you guys but this is getting scary…" Kiba said as he twitched at everything. "It will… Konoha quickly pushed this area off to the side and treated it as nothing and created an area off to the side calling it the real Area of Konoha… when this was the original main Konoha. They made a completely new Konoha off this Konoha… my father, and Sasuke's father that is… he thought this was a stupid idea. To create a new Konoha based off the one they refused to clean up."

I glanced to the side as some shadows hid behind trees as we walked by. "Animals that are on the ground fear this area, not because of the ghost town… but because of what made it a ghost town." We all turned to Itachi as he stopped at a building. "This building is where Akuma was kidnapped to… think of the current Konoha and then look at this building."

I glanced behind me then judged the distance and frowned. "This is the old chemical plant isn't it?" Gaara asked, crossing his arms. "Correct… it was the original lab where they tried to find cures for diseases and where they tried to find different methods to energy and everything. Akuma's body did get harmed by these chemicals, seeing as she was a baby. But it didn't kill her because her parents took the entire damage to their body and shielded Akuma from it."

"Why was Akuma brought here in the first place?" I nodded in agreement. "Akuma's parents were very famous… Akuma would be the best target to run off with to get what the person wanted."

"Akuma had a news site up on her laptop." I said, making Itachi turn around instantly and give a look of slight shock. "Akuma was out right blamed in a newspaper for the death of over 1 million citizens of Konoha… The people didn't die right after Akuma was kidnapped to here… no one actually knew that the chemical lab had a malfunction, not even the workers until it was too late."

"Then why was Akuma blamed?" Lee asked, no fear present in him as he was oblivious to everything around him. "She was the only one to survive here."

"What?" I asked, Itachi nodded to me as he walked past the building, going up a hill. "Her body was already infected by the chemicals… so her immune system already caused her to be immune to the chemicals from the lab. So the day it happened, she was the only one to be found alive all alone crying under the bodies of several citizens who looked like they shielded her from debris."

I glanced back towards the lab and noticed that it indeed looked like the building had exploded many years ago. "God it feels like I'm walking through a horror film." Kiba said, hugging himself as he followed Itachi.

"It isn't so bad, it's not like they can harm us. They can touch us and try to speak to us, but they cannot harm us. And it is obvious that the forest here is dead because of those chemicals. The trees aren't its normal life color." Gaara said, walking past Kiba, who stuck his tongue out in return.

We all heard a scream, causing us all to stop walking, including Itachi. "That didn't sound friendly Gaara!" Kiba said, hiding behind Gaara in fear. "No duh dumbfuck that was Akuma!" I said through grit teeth as I tried to follow the scream.

"Sasuke wait! If you run around here blind you might go into a batch of the chemical and end up dead!" I instantly stopped, and was pulled back by Itachi as he pointed ahead. "That right there… you can see an off faint of color in the air… that is the chemical in the ground coming up. You almost walked right into that." I growled.

"Then lead us to Akuma faster!" I glared up at him as he gave me a blank stare. I watched something pass through his eyes, instantly making me frown in realization. I pulled away from Itachi as he walked around the chemicals and lead us through to a safe route.

-AN-

It will seem confusing in this chapter and in the next one, but you just have to hold for a few to understand what is going on/what happened lol... On a side note, I didn't read over this chapter so there will be spelling mistakes and all that.

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	30. Chapter 30

Tried submitting this earlier but site wouldn't let me edit the chapter... bleh. Sadly I am not going to look through for spelling mistakes and all that.

Warning: This is the 2nd Part of the confusing chapters of HSF...

**Note from April 26th: I am Currently going through all my currently posted stories and checking spelling mistakes, missing information and everything of that category. I am working on the chapter that are still in the "Doc Manager" Area so I do not have to worry about them after I remove them. This will allow me to update the current chapters to stories that I have already checked. This does not effect when stories are updated at all.**

**Thank You.**

†

I ran up to a body that was limp against a tree. I turned it to see Akuma out cold but covered in fresh blood. "She got attacked by something out here, so be on your guard." Itachi said, picking up Akuma and looking around.

"Why would you say something like that when you have people that are scared here?" Kiba whined out. "It appears whatever attack Akuma is ONLY after Akuma." Itachi said, pulling his cloak around Akuma to cover her. I glanced around me and noticed shadows hiding behind trees again. I narrowed my gaze until I noticed it was the shadows of children.

I glanced up to see some shadows hiding on branches in trees. They were all gathered in the area we had found Akuma. "Itachi, we need to get out of here fast…" he followed my gaze and nodded. "When we get Akuma out of here, I have something I want you to search up." I gave Itachi a funny look as he walked past me.

I raised my brow when I noticed shadows moving away from Itachi as he got near them. My eyes went wide when I noticed Foxy on Itachi's shoulder, on the side the shadows were moving away from. I turned my head to the fox on my shoulder as it stared at me. I nodded to it and walked the route Itachi did, but behind the group.

I watched as the shadows steered further away from me than they did from Itachi.

"_The tainted shouldn't have come back."_ I quickly turned around at hearing a voice and saw a shadow behind me. "What?"

"_The tainted only die…"_ "Please tell me what you mean." Soon the one figure was joined by a few more. _"She was tainted but lived… we do not understand."_

"_An angel we say? Or a devil?"_

"_You are only tainted a little… that man holding the tainted is tainted just like her."_

"What do you mean by tainted?" I asked again, trying to get answers. _"Their blood is not their blood. Their blood is a disease"_

"_A plague"_

"_It is tainted."_

I glanced back towards where the group walked off and noticed I was all alone. "I want to know… what you know. I am alone, possibly the worst choice I have made… but I want to know."

"_A man… he broke this area"_

"_He broke our joy"_

"_He took our happiness."_

"Do you mean the person who took Akuma and killed Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato?" they fell silent as they got closer to me.

"_Minato was our leader"_

"_Kushina was a fearless woman"_

"_Akuma was their light…"_

"She is my light." I said, once again making the shadows silent. "I love her and want her to remember who she is."

"_It is not who she is that she should remember, but who she was."_ I stared at the shadow with an uneasy look. "In that case who was she?"

"_An orphan child who lived within the school all alone… tainted I say."_

"_All alone…"_

"_Alone…"_

"_The building fell!"_

"_Shielded the only life left in the area…"_

"_She survived… no wounds…"_

"_Angel or Devil?"_

"Wait… she lived here… even when everyone was gone?"

"_She did not know…"_

"_She believed there was life here."_

"_She made us feel alive…"_

"_She was alive"_

"I get it now…" they fell silent as I crossed my arms. "She lived here… thinking everything was alive here, while Konoha was rebuilt not too far off…. It looked just like this Konoha. When the building here crumbled and you guys shielded her, she was taken to the new Konoha. Then… my family took care of her…"

"_A man, a man just like that tainted one… he came. He took the light."_

"_He took the life…"_

"_He could see us… just like you."_

"He was my father then. I now understand why this area was left forgotten… you call it tainted… the chemicals that killed you all, it is inside the ground. You cannot build on top of that."

"_You."_ I quickly turned around at a different voice that spoke behind me.

"_You spoke of a child named Akuma."_ I nodded "Yes, her name according to what was told to her is Uzumaki Akuma… but we have suspicion that she is the child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

"_That is true."_ I stared at the figure as it's white eyes stared into my black eyes. _"Her parents died from the chemicals and from injuries that no one would have been able to survive. They took the damage for their daughter to live. But they feared that because she was an infant with a frail body; that she would soon fall to death."_

"No… her body does seem frail still, but her will is strong."

"_Who are you?"_ a voice next to the shadow asked. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Younger brother of Uchiha Itachi and the boyfriend of Uzumaki Akuma."

"_Then there is something we must tell you, that only you can understand."_

I instantly shot up in my bed, looking around to see I was in a hospital bed. I pulled off the air mask that was covering my mouth then tried to regain my thoughts. I heard a click and looked over to the door to see the doctor walking in.

"You should be resting Uchiha. You were brought here out cold." I stared at the doctor. 'Was all that just a dream then?' I glanced out the window of the room.

"She is tainted." I quickly turned to the doctor. "What?" he looked up from his clipboard. "I said you have a group of friends that wants to see you." I nodded to him, sighing.

'It had to be a dream.' I opened my hand, never even knowing I had it gripped, to see something in it. At hearing voices at the door I hid the object then looked over to the door to see Itachi, Kiba and Akuma entering. I frowned when I noticed Akuma had bandages going down her arms along with an IV pole in her grasp, showing that she was also a patient here. Her face had bandages too as did her forehead.

"You were out for 4 days. I've been coming here every day. Akuma woke up a few hours after we got here. She asked me to bring those books in your dorm to the library so your credit didn't go bad. The librarian asked why you didn't bring them back; I had to tell her you were in the hospital."

"Great… now the librarian is gonna have everyone coming to visit me…" I sighed, leaning against the hospital pillow. "Yes well considering you passed out and slid into a ditch… there was no way a simple excuse could have covered some injury that can be seen clearly."

"I fell into a ditch?" Kiba nodded, crossing his arms. "I had to come down there and drag your ass all the way here."

'Then all that was a dream.' I glanced over to Itachi who was silent. I felt the bed move, making me look over to see Akuma crawling in while Foxy jumped on after her. I moved my arm so Akuma could lay down next to me while Foxy laid on both Akuma and me.

"They might hold you here a little longer… something about sustaining head injury." I nodded to Kiba, not really paying attention.

"Akuma was to be released yesterday but her health randomly went to rock bottom and they don't know why. Today she is in better health but is sleeping a lot." I glanced over to Akuma and noticed she was fast asleep. "I can see that now…" I said in response to Itachi.

"Hey guys I have to jet, I didn't do my homework yet but I wanted to stop by to see if Uchiha was awake." I nodded to Kiba as he bolted out the door. "Sasuke." I looked up to Itachi.

"What you saw was a dream… but nor was it a dream."

-AN-

Nothing to say here... other than I have been editing the chapters but forgetting to upload them onto here to replace previous chapters lol...

**As of April 26th, I have started working on my stories to edit them properly. I have found many mistakes still left behind and plan to edit them. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes even up to this point, I will work on fixing them. Thank you for those that understand.**

-Ja ne


	31. Chapter 31

Mmm... I'm hungry...

**This chapter was edited before it was put up.**

**†  
><strong>

"What was it?" I asked as Itachi pulled a chair up. "You were on the brink of death from your injury you sustained."

"Then why was everyone there…? Why did it seem so real?" he stayed silent before sighing. Then suddenly I remembered the look that passed through Itachi's eyes in the 'dream'.

"Itachi… you are 'tainted' aren't you?" he stared at me in silence. "The reason you were never there… was it because of your health?" I watched as Itachi's hand gripped onto the chair he was in. "So I am right…"

"There is such a place beyond that forest that was destroyed by a chemical explosion. I had gone with dad the day he went to check for survivors… I tripped and fell right in an area filled with the chemical. I didn't tell dad, I only told him I tripped. We had found Akuma passed out under debris and some bones and partially decayed bodies. She was still breathing but it was a very faint breath." He leaned to the side in the chair.

"We brought her to the hospital, this one, and had her checked out. They found no chemicals on her that were affecting her or plagued a threat…. But because I didn't tell father the truth, the chemicals tore at the muscles in my lungs. I have a lung disease that has been slowly killing me over the years. I have also begun to go blind in these eyes."

"Do you blame Akuma for that then…? Is that why you seem to show hatred towards her?" he shook his head. "I knew it was my fault. I couldn't even blame her for our parent's death. You know how I had gone to view a college?" I nodded. "I was also seeking medical help from there… they gave me medication for me to take. When I got back from there I had just got dropped off and entered the home looking for everyone because it was silent. I didn't take my meds yet so I was walking around blind. When I walked into the room our parents were killed in, I thought it was you that was between mother and father. So that night I nearly killed myself in front of the person who killed mother and father. But before I did that you had come in, just as the person who did it bolted out the opened window."

"So… that is why you were holding the knife up while crying…" I said, faintly remembering the small scene that night. "You blocked out all memories from that night… I'm surprised you even remember that." Itachi said, leaning his head on his hand. "I felt that the only way that Akuma would remember is if I remembered."

"That isn't always the case. Akuma's memories date back to a time that you do not remember. You never know what key item will help her remember. I am not allowed to speak to Akuma about her past either since I remember it. I told Tsunade that I would not speak a word to Akuma, since Tsunade said she wanted to be the one to tell Akuma."

"So everyone who remembers cannot tell her?" he nodded as he turned his head to look out the window. "Even though you guys looked through her files at the library, none of it would have sparked a memory. It was pointless to pull out her files."

"How did you know I had pulled out the files on Akuma?"

"The librarian likes to speak… a lot." I sighed then peered down at Akuma. She had a peaceful look on her face as she slept, a small smile on it as she gripped onto the hospital gown that I wore. "No matter what… I want to protect her. I want to protect this smile that is on her face."

"That is your choice… I am going home now; lord knows what Deidara did to my room while I was gone." He stood up from the chair, pushing it back then nodded to me as he left the room.

I stared at the door for a few minutes before reaching down to the hospital blanket then covered both Akuma and myself up with it, while Foxy stayed curled between our stomachs. I turned, making sure I didn't pull anything that was connected to me, facing Akuma. I smiled as she curled up against me for more warmth.

"_Akuma was to be released yesterday but her health randomly went to rock bottom and they don't know why."_

A frown graced my face as I stared at her. Why did her health randomly hit rock bottom? What if my memories were true? I sighed, shaking my head as I wrapped my arm around Akuma.

**Akuma's POV**

I tossed my jacket onto the hook near the wall, closing the door behind me. "Alright Foxy… it is once again just us in the dorm… well… originally it was just me alone in a dorm but… ugh forget it." She stared up at me with an odd look.

I raised my brow when I looked around the room to see it slightly destroyed. "Foxy… did Kiba do this?" Foxy shook her head then began sniffing around. She stopped at Sasuke's bed and positioned herself in a pouncing position. I walked over, lifting the sheets up and peered under to see a set of eyes. In an instant whatever it was bolted out and dived into the bathroom. "Foxy stay right there." She murted as I went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I peered around the room until I saw the shower curtains move slightly. I smiled as I walked over and bent down. "It's alright; I promise I won't hurt you. I'm sure you are hungry and afraid, if you come out I will feed you." I watched as a nose peaked out from the curtains as one of the eyes watched me. "It is truly alright. At least let me feed you then I will let you free again."

My eyes went wide as a little fox snuck out from the curtains and cautiously came towards me. "Aw you are just a baby red fox. Then I know you will like milk!" I smiled at it as it came up to my legs and curled around it. "Would you like to eat in here or in the same room as Foxy?" It stared up at me before it rubbed against the door. "Alright you can eat with Foxy." I opened the door, letting the fox walk out while I walked over to my desk and opened the small fridge under it and pulled out milk.

I grabbed Foxy's milk bowl then grabbed a spare bowl and filled them up with milk, leaving them in front of the two. The fox quickly lapped up the milk in its bowl while Foxy took her time. The fox stretched out then jumped up onto my bed next to me. It sniffed me before curling up next to me.

"You seem fine with this fox." I said to Foxy who murted as she drank her milk. "Is he your half sibling from your fox mommy?" she looked up at me and mewed. "Well it is his choice then if he wants to stay with us or to go back in the wild."

She wagged her tail before finishing her milk and joining both the fox and me on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as the two animals slept curled up on me. My thoughts were jumbled ever since I left the dorm about a week ago, and it seemed like it wouldn't set itself straight.

'It's like I'm going back to my space cadet days…' I thought, almost laughing at calling myself what Sasuke always did. I glanced over to my laptop, which the lid was still opened from when I bolted out the dorm, trying to find Sasuke.

After crashing into Itachi, we found Sasuke in the bed of water near a bridge, partially stuck to a rock. I sighed, looking down at my cuts that I had obtained from trying to find Sasuke, only for me to have gone past him. I had fallen right into an old building in which the floor caved in from the sudden weight. I was thankful that Itachi was nearby waiting for Kiba to come over after checking the school yard.

I shook my head and sighed. "What I want to know… is what did Sasuke mean by 'tainted'?"

-AN-

I'm going to get food before I lack sleep from playing Naruto Shippuden Video games... I beat them... but... hehe... leveling the characters to cap... getting all the missing things... etc etc... hehe... I'm odd... -coughs-

**This story has been edited it. Most of the mistakes due to Word should be fixed.**

-Ja ne


	32. Chapter 32

I have to do the editing and everything Today(Monday) because I won't be home most of Tuesday because of this stupid thing called "Jury Duty"... The instant my name was refreshed off the volunteer ambulance squad, I got the Jury notice. And my luck... even if I am a writer, look like a 12 year old and am still considered a student going into the medical field... and have a relative that is a cop... I will more than likely be selected. Things never go my way after all...

**This story was edited a day before being posted.**

**†  
><strong>

Kiba nodded to me as he walked by, helping Sasuke get to his bed. "The doctor said that because he is still healing, he might have a hard time getting around on his own." I nodded as Kiba helped Sasuke sit down on his bed. "Sasuke wasn't able to support his own weight with the crutches so they didn't bother sending him back with a pair."

"It's not that I couldn't hold my own weight, I couldn't move and ended up falling." Sasuke said, glaring at Kiba. "Same thing." Kiba said, moving away from Sasuke to avoid being hit. "Limitations… no sports, no running, nothing that would bring up his blood pressure either."

"Welp, Sasuke, looks like you can't go to school! Those girls cause too much stress!" I watched as a smile broke out on Sasuke's face while Kiba laughed. "He doesn't have any food limitations anymore… the doctor said it was Sasuke's choice to go back to school right away or not."

"I really don't see why I have so many limitations if I fell in a ditch." Sasuke grumbled as he lifted his legs onto his bed. "There was a chemical in that ditch. They didn't find any chemical in your system but it is all a precaution just in case." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Kiba for bringing duck butt back to the dorm for me." He nodded "I knew you were still recovering so I figure I would do you the favor."

"Eh I'm mostly healed now, just little stabs of pain once in a while but it doesn't hurt that much." He nodded then turned to look between us. "I will see you guys later, I have to meet up with Gaara." I nodded as Kiba saw himself out of the dorm.

"HOLY SHIT!" I turned to Sasuke's bed to see him staring at the fox with wide eyes. "Oh yeah be careful, there is a fox sleeping on your bed." He shot me a look. "I want to know WHY there is a fox in our dorm!"

"Well when I came back from the hospital that little guy was in here. I told him he could leave if he wanted to after I fed him but he just curled up on me and slept. He's followed me everywhere since I came back to the dorm." Sasuke stared at me with a blank expression. "What?"

"We are NOT keeping a wild animal!"

"But I'm a wild animal and you kept me!" I watched as Sasuke went to say something but stopped, instantly closing his mouth. I grinned in triumph, though I implied that I was a wild animal.

"So what did you name it then?" He asked, picking up the fox from its sleeping position on his pillow. "I didn't know… I've just been calling him kit as a temporary thing to get his attention." Sasuke glanced up at me as he cradled the fox in his arms like a baby.

"Well I gave Foxy her name… so you have to decide on this one's name." I smiled as Sasuke rocked the fox a little, making it drift back into its sleep. "Did you eat before you got here?" I asked, walking over to my desk. "No, they wouldn't serve me lunch since I was leaving the hospital." I nodded to him, grabbing my wallet and keys to the dorm. "Want anything then?"

"Normal." He said, leaning back against his pillow while the fox slept peacefully in his arms. I smiled and nodded to Foxy. She jumped off my bed and followed me out the room, staying close to me as we walked down the halls.

"I hear it was Uzumaki's fault that Sasuke-kun ended up in the hospital."

"I wouldn't put it past her…"

"I heard that she killed a family by just looking at them."

"Sakura should have done more to her…"

"She lived being shot and beaten by crowbars and such… she can't be human."

I glanced over to the group of girls that were off to the side by the magazines. Every now and then they glanced over to me as they added more rumors into their little gossip. I glanced over to the register and noticed that Ayame wasn't behind the register, but another girl. I frowned then glanced towards the kitchen and noticed Teuchi was not back there but Matsu and Nishi, who normally only filled in when Ayame was on vacation.

I shook my head then went over to the drinks, grabbing Sasuke's tea and my Ramune. I glanced down at Foxy who was staring up at the milk. I nodded to her and grabbed a small carton of milk then walked over to the premade food.

"Look at her… I don't get what she has that we don't."

"She must have forced Sasuke-kun into liking her, that is all I can think."

"Those scars on her and those stupid bandages make her ugly."

"She is very chubby too. No man would touch that in years!"

I felt my hand twitch as they continued to judge my looks. I reached out to the onigiri with a shaking hand.

"She wears boys clothes… it's no wonder everyone thought she was a boy."

"Lack of chest… I'm surprised she even has male friends!"

"Ha I bet she doesn't even have any friends, just people she blackmailed into being her friends."

I gripped onto the container of onigiri as I glared over to the girls.

"Sasuke-kun must only see her as a toy!" the one girl shouted, as the others agreed.

"He probably only uses her to run errands for him and all that!"

"That makes sense! She is his little bitch runner!"

I grit my teeth, leaning back as I stood up straight, holding the containers in my hands. I walked calmly towards the register, pulling out my wallet to pay.

"She probably isn't much to him anyway! He probably feels obligated to help her since she is a liability." I turned around slowly, giving them all a nasty look.

"You girls lack in knowing that some people love others for what is on the inside, not what is on the outside. You girls are ugly on the inside; it is very visible since you have the nerve to judge someone who you don't even know." They all stared at me.

"No man would fall for what is on the inside. It is what is on the outside that counts!"

"Then that explains why you girls don't have a boyfriend." I stated, throwing them off guard. "Like you do!" the one girl shouted back to me. I grinned, crossing my arms.

"I do actually, and we have been going out for quite some time. I can give you his name if you would like to ask him yourself." They all looked at each other before the busty girl stepped in front of the group. "Alright, tell us his name."

"He may sound familiar to you… semi long black hair, onyx eyes. Ignores fangirl existence, shares a dorm with a bitch. You know, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yeah right!" the girl shouted into my face. "I'm afraid that is not a lie." I turned around to see Itachi walking over to grab himself a container of omusubi. "My little brother has been on cloud nine since Akuma said yes to him. Now… I would like it if you left my brother's girl alone." I felt my arm grabbed as Itachi walked over to the register, paying for his food and what I had in my arms.

"You didn't have to pay for my stuff…" I said, walking with Itachi towards the dorms. "It was better that I paid. That girl at the counter did not seem pleased with you either."

"Well… thank you then, Itachi." He nodded. "If I hadn't of walked in and heard what was going on when I did… I fear you might have been attacked once again by those rabid girls." I smiled at him, throwing him off guard.

"I can see why my little brother likes you." I stared at him as he continued to walk with me to the dorms. "Kurama." I said out loud, making Itachi give me an odd look. I once again turned to him smiling brightly. "That is what I will name that fox… Kurama."

-AN-

Doing this all a day early because of the stupid jury duty BS... This is why I hated the idea of living in the states.

Other than that... been helping pinksamurai with her stories grammar and such... Been helping her on the "Kurama in Naruto!" story. If you want to read her stories too, she is one of my very frequent reviewers.

Another side note that I MUST state because I am getting on my last nerve over this. **Naruko is a fandom made name created for the Sexy Jutsu form of Naruto, I.E. the Female Naruto. It is not a required name for people to use. Just like Sasuko is the fandom made name for the female Sasuke. It is not a must, it is simply a fan made name just like my use of Akuma being the female Naruto. The Akuma in my Naruto stories is NOT my OC(Original Character). Do not tell me that just because I refuse to use the fandom made name for the female Naruto, that all my stories are about an OC with Sasuke.**

I am tired of people saying that crap to me. Because I don't use Naruko as the name, I have been told to delete my stories; to take them down, to take the pairings down. To make it worse, these people who tell me this don't even read my stories to know that Akuma is truly just a name for the female Naruto. They would have known, reading any of the story, that the Characters name is Uzumaki Naruto Akuma. That the character gets called Akuma AND Naruto.

**This story was edited for spelling mistakes and such.**

-Ja ne


	33. Chapter 33

Doing all this junk the night before I have to post it... mainly because I have been sleeping downstairs hehe...

**Edited the Night before posting**

**†  
><strong>

"Kurama?" I nodded as Sasuke raised his brow. "Well… we will see if he likes that name then won't we?" I nodded again, grabbing my chair as I slid it next to Sasuke's bed. "Did Itachi say anything to hurt you when you came home?" I looked up at him then shook my head. "Nah he wanted to make sure I got back here safely. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be covered in more injuries because of those stupid girls." He grunted.

There was a knock on the door, making me raise my brow as I got up. I opened the door and was instantly thrown to the side as a horde of rabid fangirls entered and surrounded Sasuke. "Great… someone broke the gates and now the rhinos are loose." I groaned, walking over towards Sasuke. Or at least, I tried to.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"Is it true?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"HAVE MY BABIES!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I stared at Sasuke in semi shock, as all the girls went silent. "Why the hell are you in my god damn dorm? The girls are NOT allowed to enter these dorms unless the principal sees it fit!"

"But Sasuke-kun… we must know!"

"That whore over there said she was your girlfriend."

"Please teach her not to spread lies!"

I watched as his brow twitched. "Akuma." I looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Come here." I nodded, walking through the rhinos until I was near Sasuke. "Can you tell me what they said?"

"From the start where they cried for your babies or after you screamed?" he stared at me. "After you screamed then…. They want to know if 'that whore' is really your girlfriend. I'm sorry but the only whore I know is Sakura…" I trailed off.

"So the comment was you stated you were my girlfriend and to teach you never to spread lies right?" I rubbed my chin and nodded. "Yeah that is pretty much what was said."

I heard the girls whispering, saying 'Now she is going to get what she deserves for lying'. I turned to say something but found myself pull down towards Sasuke. "Eep!" I found myself yelping out as Sasuke pulled me into a kiss right in front of all his fan girls.

I could hear their gasps as Sasuke pulled me in closer. "You demon! You are forcing him to do this!" I found myself pulled away from Sasuke and pushed into my own bed. I slid down the side of my bed as I was at a loss for air. I could hear my own pants echoing through the room over the screaming fangirls. I couldn't even register anything that was being said as everything around me dimmed to purple. 'That's right… I normally can't stay awake after he does this… stupid fangirls…'

**Sasuke's POV**

"Get the hell out of my dorm before I call Tsunade." I said, gripping Akuma's chair closer to me so I could get on it to check Akuma. None of the girls moved, as they stared between Akuma and me. I growled, reaching over to Akuma's phone. I picked it up and called Tsunade, no longer leaving warnings to the girls.

"Yes, hello Tsunade. I have a group of girls that barged into my dorm without any warning… No Akuma is passed out… no they only pulled her back into the bed… Yes they are still here…. Yes I gave them warnings... Yes I have their names if you don't come in time." I hung up from Tsunade then placed Akuma's phone back on her desk.

I was surprised when Tsunade made it to the dorms as fast as she did, pulling out all the girls and leaving with them to punish them. I sighed; sliding over towards Akuma with her chair then checked her. 'Still breathing… so that is good.'

I jumped when Akuma's head shot up, looking around the room. "It's alright Akuma… I called Tsunade to take them out." She nodded, sighing as she attempted to get up but fell. "Hn?" I raised my brow as her face went red. "…My… legs are weak…." I smirked.

"My my… so my kisses can make you weak in the legs?" her face became brighter as she attempted to get up again. I reached over; grabbing her arm, then pulled her up onto my lap. I ran my hand against her burning cheek. "`Suke… don't…" I heard her say in a soft tone as she lifted her hands, grabbing onto my hand that was on her cheek.

She brought it down to her lap, leaving it in her hands as she moved her thumbs in circles on the back of my hand. I watched as she drew in a breath, leaning her head against my shoulder. "You should be resting…" she said in a calm tone. I glanced at her from the side, not knowing what to say or do.

I lifted my other arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her closer. "I am resting… I don't have fan girls hording my personal space… and the girl I love sitting on my lap. I'm relaxed as it is, with you here in my arms. If I rest, I would waste the time of seeing you… that and we didn't eat yet." I watched as she jumped up and looked at the closed containers of food.

"Oh god… I forgot completely about those." She went to get up, but I held my grip firmly around her. She pulled back; staring straight into my eyes just as I returned the gaze. "Teme… you point out that we didn't eat but you won't let me get up TO eat…" I lifted my other arm then twirled Akuma to where she was sitting on my lap.

"There now you can eat." I said, smirking as her face went a deep shade of red. "Tem…eee!" she growled out, lifting her shirt to cover her face. "How are you going to eat like that?" I could hear her grumbling; only fueling my smirk.

I reached behind me and grabbed the trays, giving Akuma hers. "Well the choices are you sit on my lap and eat or you feed me." She instantly grabbed the tray and began eating. I could hear the words 'bastard' 'ice' and 'princess' in her silent rant.

"I swear I don't know why I agreed to be your girlfriend!" I heard her growl out while glaring at me as I smirked. "Because you have the hots for me." I said bluntly.

"Oh hell no! I don't care about your pretty boy face! Jerk!" she squirmed in my arms as she tried to move. "If that is so… then why did you say yes? Why do you let me kiss you?" I whispered in her ear, making sure my voice was husky.

Instantly she froze. "Hn?"

She glanced up at me "I hate you teme…" I smirked "I love you too Akuma." She glared at me before standing up. "Hn?" I raised my brow as she flopped down on her bed, going as far against the wall as possible.

"Ah… it appears I have been rejected." I said, getting a murt in response from Kurama. I glanced over to him as he swished his tail back and forth. "It appears this fox likes to bathe in my suffering…" I said, rolling Akuma's chair to my bed. I pulled myself onto my bed then laid against my pillow, grabbing my onigiri then ate in silence.

I glanced over to see Kurama sitting next to me with his tail still swishing back and forth. I sighed, holding an onigiri out to him. I watched as his eyes lit up as he took a bite out of it. "Hn… see usuratonkachi… even foxes can eat healthier than you. I thought you both were supposed to be the same species."

"WHAT? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME? DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU TEME!" I watched as Akuma shot up in her bed, hand in a fist as she glared with fiery eyes at me. "Hn."

"ARGHHHHH!" she jumped down from her bed then went into the bathroom, being followed by a hasty Kurama and Foxy, who made it in just as Akuma slammed the bathroom door.

"Have I angered the fox?" I said, staring at the door, blinking my eyes really fast with confusion. "What did I say wrong?" I asked out loud.

-AN-

TABLE RAGE! -would do the table toss on here if it didn't get rejected so easily by the site-

I am so tired... oh so tired... but I'm more hungry than tired lol.

**This has been edited for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.**

-Ja ne


	34. Chapter 34

I don't think I went through this to fix it... So just incase I am reading it again.

**Editing while singing before posting.**

**†  
><strong>

"So where is Akuma staying?" I asked as Kiba handed me a container of cherry tomatoes. "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you…" Kiba said, sitting down in Akuma's chair. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Not that I know of… I remember her storming into the bathroom and when I woke up she wasn't here. Then you came in and told me that you would be helping me."

"Women are so moody and confusing… it is so hard to understand what they want you to do and even harder when they expect you to know what they want."

"Damn right… that had to be the smartest thing I have ever heard you say in the past 10 years that I have known you." I watched as a heated glare was bestowed upon me due to my comment. "Well I'm not the one who is having girlfriend problems!"

"On the contrary… You do not have a girlfriend."

"…Touché."

I looked around the room and sighed. "It looks like Kurama and Foxy ditched me too."

"Well… Isn't it natural for the cubs to want to be with their mother over their father? After all a mother knows what the babies need and are the best for the job because they give birth to the-"

"Kiba let me stop you right there before you override your only smart comment of today." I said, as he stared at me, not even realizing that he was implying that Akuma birthed Kurama and Foxy.

"Well I'm going to head out. I told Gaara that I would help him stock up their family business today since they got the stock last night. The delivery group apparently left everything outside." Kiba said, getting up as he slid his jacket back on.

"I'll stop by again later to see if you are hungry." I nodded as Kiba exited the dorm room. I waited until I heard the echoes of the footsteps to disappear then got up.

"They all should know better… I'm not going to lay around while Akuma is out in that world. Lord only knows what could happen to her." I calmly walked over to the closet, trying to keep myself from falling. I sighed with relief as I grabbed onto the closet.

I reached into the closet and grabbed a set of clothes then made my way into the shower. I took my time in the shower then got dressed. "If Akuma was hiding… she wouldn't hide in the dorms but at someone's place. I just need to figure out who would house Akuma and be alright with it…" I grabbed my jacket off the hook then placed my shoes on, leaving the dorm in silence.

I reached the main market streets of Konoha, making my way towards the housings. By the time I had reached here, I had shortened my list of places to check. I knew that Kiba wouldn't let Akuma stay at his place since it was filled with dogs. Shikamaru would offer but Akuma would pass, since his father would try to have 'intellectual' conversations. Gaara was going to move out of the dorms and in with his sib0lings, but that idea had been going on for the past 4 months. Gaara would be a good choice to check out but from what I heard from Kiba, they were stocking up the business which means… Kankuro and Temari would be there too. Akuma didn't like being left alone at all, so my best bet would be to walk by the business and peek in to see if Akuma was there.

I glanced over to the business as I walked by it. I could see Gaara yelling at Kiba, who looked like he was laughing sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Temari was shaking her head while Kankuro was putting the alcohol on the shelves. I couldn't see Akuma anywhere inside, possibly meaning she was not there.

I continued to walk towards the housings, now knowing that it was possible that Akuma didn't stay with Gaara. That didn't completely knock him out of the list though. My list consisted of Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Tsunade and a few other adults.

"No… Akuma wouldn't stay anywhere obvious…" I sighed. I glanced over and saw a free bench, immediately directing my path over to it. I sat down and sighed with relief as my aching muscles started to relax.

"Akuma wouldn't stay anywhere obvious… so who would she stay with then?" I rested my head on my hands as I stared down at the ground in thought. It would be harder trying to figure out who she wouldn't stay with out of it being too obvious than who she would stay with normally.

Sakura was obviously out of the question, as was Karin. Those two would only allow Akuma to stay if she slit her own throat for them. Shino's place would be out of the question either way since his place is filled with bugs because of his family being bug specialists. Who would that leave then? Who would Akuma stay with?

I shook my head then stood up, going the opposing way of the housings. "I'm better off heading back to the dorms… but…" I sighed. If I went to the dorm I would be alone too. It was funny… at first I was fine with the thought of being alone; since the justice system took my brother away from me when I was younger. Then I met Akuma and I couldn't even stand the thought of being alone. An Uchiha that feels emotions? That is unheard of! But yet… I am still human after all.

It did feel, though, that the entire justice system was trying to take everything away from me. I partially blame the justice system on my parent's death, considering just a week before their death; they had gotten into a fight with some man named Danzo.

Then I remember finding a notice hidden inside Akuma's laptop towards the beginning of the year. She had typed up every single letter that the justice system sent her. After seeing that notice partially hanging out of her laptop, I couldn't help myself but to look up her files.

It appeared as though the entire justice system was literally trying to kill Akuma. She had received eviction notices… for a dorm! I had never heard of such a thing, but apparently it didn't bother Akuma and nothing happened to her for ignoring them. She had court orders along with police warnings and many other things. She didn't seem bothered by any of those letters, which I still find odd.

Though I did notice that as the letters came more, Akuma would end up injured even more. It was as though the justice system was bribing people to kill Akuma.

So it was like… the justice system took my parent's lives, took Itachi's innocence, took my childhood and is now trying to take Akuma away from me completely. She was nowhere near safe living here… especially without any guardian to have her back.

"Wait…" I stopped walking as I went through my thought process. "Akuma… you sly little fox…" I grinned as I changed my path. "This would definitely be the last place I would look."

-AN-

I just read over this for spelling mistakes... but now I can't remember what I just read... haha... screw you too Short term memory!

**Edited...?**

-Ja ne


	35. Chapter 35

I'm actually hoping I already edited this because I am reallllly tired... way too many stories... too many... and screw you new cover thing! Making me have to give effort on something.

†

I stared up at the building before me then sighed. "This was a stupid idea…" I shook my head then went inside the building. Immediately the woman at the counter shot up and stared at me with heart filled eyes. "M-may I help you sir?" she asked.

"No I am good." I said, walking over to the elevator. I went in then pressed the button to go up to the seventh floor. I tapped my foot on the ground until the elevator stopped. I walked out then went down the hall and stopped at a door. I knocked on it then waited.

On the other side of the door, I could hear stuff falling and people cursing. Immediately the door was opened as a blonde with clay and wires in his hair, greeted me. "Ohhh you! Come on in yeah!" he said, moving off to the side. I was greeted by trash all over the place with clay being in random spots on the walls.

"Itachi isn't here right now… said something about food shopping. But you can wait for him here un." I nodded as I walked in the room that the blonde pointed into. "If you need to use the bathroom, ask me since currently Itachi's is occupied." I nodded as the blonde closed the door.

I walked over to the bathroom door then knocked on it. I could hear a faint voice calling out. I debated between answering or not, but chose not to in the end. I could hear the water to the shower turn off. Inside I could hear the rustling of clothes as the person got dressed. I moved away from the door as the person who was inside it came out.

I raised my brow at the mop of blonde-red hair came out. I could see that the clothes she was wearing was bigger than her, as her neck was showing freely. I grinned, noticing that what she was actually wearing was my clothes from when I was around 12 years old.

"Found you." I said, causing her to jump and look over to me. "T-Teme!" she screamed as she nearly fell backwards. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, preventing her from falling down. "Why are you here? You should be at the dorm resting!"

"Without you being there? No I'm good." I said, causing an emotion to flash through Akuma's eyes. I peered down to see Kurama and Foxy walking out of the bathroom. "You and the kits… left without saying why."

"Why did you even come out!" I lifted my hand and placed a finger on Akuma's mouth. "We both know that I wouldn't last just sitting in the dorm every day. And with you leaving without a clue to why… obviously I'm going to will myself to find you." She stared into my eyes as I smiled at her.

"Then how did you know where I would be?" she asked, giving me a look. "Well… originally I didn't. I was looking at a list of people that you would stay with on a normal bases. But then I thought… you wouldn't be that simple on this if you were hiding. Then during a train of thought, Itachi came to mind."

She sighed, then walked over to the bed and sat down. "Why did you leave though?" I asked, sitting down next to her. "I figure… that it would be easier for you to recover if you didn't have Kurama, Foxy and me all around you all the time."

"Oh come on now… I wasn't recovering slowly at all. Now tell me… what is the real reason?" I reached over to her, putting my arm on her shoulder then pulled her closer to me.

"Maybe what she offered is the truth." I glanced over to Itachi. "Then again maybe it's not?" I said in return. "Other than Akuma-chan… what brings you here Sasuke?"

"Akuma, Kurama and Foxy." I said instantly. "No love for your own brother…" he mumbled as he strolled over to the bed and sat down behind us. "No… I must thank you for taking care of Akuma." I said, facing him. "She isn't even a hassle… not like my roommates." He simply said as he gestured towards where the blonde roommate was.

"She doesn't gorge the food… sleeps peacefully… has trained pets that won't destroy anything… I rather have her as a roommate than that idiot out there."

"I thought you had a roommate named Kisame?" I asked, raising my brow. "Well Deidara moved in too… Kisame has been out a lot since he found a new aquarium place that opened up. You know how he is with sharks. He got offered a job there since he had such a way with sharks."

"He must be enjoying that then." Akuma said, smiling. "Yes he is. Though he does feel bad that I am now paying for his part of the rent while dishing out a lot of money because of Deidara."

"Did Deidara get a job yet?" I asked, instantly getting a groan from Itachi. "He uses the excuse of 'A great artist is a starving artist, who is poor in itself.' It has grown to be a headache by this point."

"He should try selling his clay works then. There are some people that would buy certain ones." Akuma offered. "Go suggest that to him… maybe we can clear out this hell hole if he starts selling that shit." Akuma nodded as she bounced off the bed and bolted out the room shouting 'Deidei-chan'.

"Did she tell you why she wanted to stay here?" I asked, staring at the door that was now closing. "She mentioned something about you having distant thoughts." I glanced over to Itachi. "We can't change the past little brother… I may not have been able to be there for you after our parent's death… but I can try to be now. Probably won't do well now either since _they_ are still watching me." I raised my brow at Itachi before noticing that his gaze was pointing towards the wall.

'The police rigged this place?' I frowned as Itachi nodded. "Sasuke." I nodded to Itachi. "The blame of their death will be on my record for a long time… there was only one witness to what happened. She is dead on the inside though… but I don't blame her either."

"You are talking about the girl that papa and mama took in right?" Itachi nodded. "She is a lifeless doll on the inside… and you know what I mean." I glanced back towards where Akuma had left. "Dead because of the poison…" I mumbled.

"Yet alive at the same time because of said poison." I glanced over to Itachi. "Nii-san… how much do you know. I want you to tell me… even if it is very little information that you provide."

"Why now…?" he asked, frowning. "When whatever happened in that dark forest… well… happened… the chemicals allowed me to talk to these 'dark' figures…" Itachi lifted his hand, covering my mouth. "We will talk about this one day… not today though. Take Akuma back to your dorm. I will meet you tomorrow at FoD." I nodded then noticed Akuma walking in laughing.

"Deidei-chan is gonna try to sell his clay sculptures!" she said smiling "and I'm gonna help! He is going to try tomorrow since Sunday is when religious groups are out!"

"That's nice of you." I said, smiling at her. "Deidei-chan is going to teach me his clay techniques tomorrow too while I help him sell!" I nodded as Akuma seemed overly excited over all this.

"You should go back home with Sasuke then. He will more than likely need help since he walked all the way back here." She nodded coming over to me.

"Thank you `Tachi for letting me stay!" he nodded, a soft smile forming on his face. "You are welcomed here whenever. Just occasionally drag my brother with you at least." She nodded.

-AN-

So Tired... no clue what I would do for a cover for this story either... ha... ha... zzz

-Ja ne


	36. Chapter 36

To be honest, I don't feel like looking over the chapter... I'm really tired... again hehe... so yeah if there is spelling or grammar mistakes... its because I didn't proofread before putting it up.

Also... if this chapter is boring, I am sorry... I did write this a few months back so it was when I was still trying to think of what I wanted to happen in this story.

†

I stared at Itachi, who was leaning against the bridge. "Why did you choose to meet here?" I asked, walking up to him, while staring into the old town of Konoha. "If these 'dark' figures came to you when you were unconscious then that means something of slight value."

"Are we going in then?" he nodded, pushing himself off the bridge railing. "Just don't be rash and run into the small batch of chemical holes. There may not be as much contamination here as there was years ago… but there still are a handful of spots that could kill you." I nodded, remembering the 'dream' I had.

I followed Itachi as he pushed through the bushes and branches. "So why exactly are we here to begin with?" he glanced over his shoulder, towards me. "Tell me… what did they say to you?" Itachi asked as he stopped in the middle of the old Konoha.

"They kept saying tainted…" I said, immediately getting a response from Itachi. "What else Sasuke, tell me everything. We are far from peoples hearing… in an area that has been forgotten."

"They confirmed Kushina and Minato being Akuma's parents. They said that her parents died from chemicals and injuries that no one would be able to survive. Said that they took the damage to save Akuma." I put my hands into my pockets as Itachi motioned for me to come over to what appeared to be the old fountain. He sat down then patted the spot next to him. I nodded then sat down next to him then sighed.

"They said that Akuma treated them as though they were alive, saying that she didn't even know they were dead."

"Yes… she would go into the school here and go through the 'classes' that were being taught. To us they are black figures… but to Akuma they do have faces, even now they have faces to her." I glanced over to him as I raised a brow. "How do you know this?"

"When I helped her out of the house she fell in, she pointed to a dark figure that was sitting right over here asking why such a young man would sit outside at the fountain. She then questioned why he was wearing a Tuxedo at the current time in the day." I frowned.

"If this is all so… then Itachi… do you know why the villagers hate Akuma? Everything that happened to her?" he nodded as he looked away. "But Sasuke… you don't have much of your memories either. For the longest time… you had closed me out of your life and couldn't even remember why you hated me so much. You did at a point blame me for our parent's death."

"You didn't kill them though… you were too far away." he nodded then glanced over to me. "In a way… if Akuma remembers… I could be off the hook completely for what happened. But… in actuality, I would not wish it upon Akuma to remember." I stared up at Itachi. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"That is something I want you to think about yourself… but not right now."

"Right… well… they were telling me that the 'tainted' shouldn't have come back… saying that the tainted only die. They said that you were tainted too though… when I asked what they meant by tainted they told me 'their blood is not their blood. Their blood is a disease.' And that it is a plague." Itachi nodded, making me raise my brow.

"They then told me that a man broke the area, taking the joy the happiness everything. I asked them if it was the man who took Akuma and killed her parents… they had gone silent before telling me that Minato was their leader and that Kushina was a fearless woman." I looked down at my feet. "They also mentioned that father was tainted too."

"Did any of them tell you their names?" I looked over to Itachi then noticed dark figures starting to come near us. "Well…" I looked away from Itachi as I thought. "Yes… yes actually. They did speak up."

"Could you tell me who then?" I looked around at the group of dark figures then pointed to one. "That is Biwako and next to her is Taji." I could see the white of the mouth form into a smile, as they were being recognized once again.

"Over there…" I pointed towards a group sticking together "is a group from the Uchiha clan." They too smiled as the white of their eyes turned into small rounded slits, doing a Kakashi eye smile. "Then there… near them is a small group of Uzumaki clan members. If I remember right 2 of them said they did not die here but came here at hearing a clan member being alive."

I looked over then noticed two figures hiding. "There…" Itachi followed my hand, raising his brow. "Them…" I stood up and walked through the figures as I got to them. "You two…" I said, standing before them.

"You didn't tell me your names… but after sitting here and remembering what you had said…"

"_You." I quickly turned around at a different voice that spoke behind me._

"_You spoke of a child named Akuma." I nodded "Yes, her name according to what was told to her is Uzumaki Akuma… but we have suspicion that she is the child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."_

"_That is true." I stared at the figure as its white eyes stared into my black eyes. "Her parents died from the chemicals and from injuries that no one would have been able to survive. They took the damage for their daughter to live. But they feared that because she was an infant with a frail body; that she would soon fall to death."_

"_No… her body does seem frail still, but her will is strong."_

"_Who are you?" a voice next to the shadow asked. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Younger brother of Uchiha Itachi and the boyfriend of Uzumaki Akuma."_

"_Then there is something we must tell you, that only you can understand."_

"You are Kushina and Minato…" I watched as the white of their mouths formed into a small smile.

"And you…" I turned to the dark figures that were next to them. "… are mama and papa." I said. I could see the shocked look form on their dark faces as they turned to each other. "You didn't need to tell me anything for me to figure that out… I could feel a motherly presence nearby." I smiled at what I knew was my mother.

"Mother? Father?" Itachi asked as he walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. _"My boys… together again…"_ I could hear my mother's voice say in a very soft tone. _"Itachi…"_ I could hear the stern voice of my father say.

"_You are losing your sight… I can tell."_ I looked up at Itachi then noticed that he wasn't looking at the figures but spaced out. "I can hear you at least…" he said, smiling.

"_As an Uchiha… we fall victim of blindness at such a young age if we overuse our eyes. Seeing as we are no longer bound by time here… I can see that it has been possibly 10 years… if that is the case… go to a hospital and get yourself checked."_

"I'm sorry father… I cannot… ever since your death… the police have had me on monitor. They follow me everywhere… rigged my apartment… and assume things when I go to the hospital."

"_Oh no… did they…?"_

"They pinned the murders on Itachi." I stated for Itachi. Their faces fell into frowns as they looked at each other.

"_That is stupid! I know Itachi would never harm you two-ttebane!" I glanced over to the voice of the woman, who I assume would be Kushina._

"_You said that the person that killed Minato and me killed you right-ttebane? He took Akuma from us-ttebane!"_

"_You are right Kushina-sama… but…"_

"I want to ask who killed you guys so bad but… I want Akuma to remember… because if she remembers then Tsunade can tell her everything… and Akuma can also give a testimony on Itachi's behalf. Although… Akuma did know that Itachi was out of this entire area when you died… she knows that Itachi had gone to seek medical attention over a lung disease…" Itachi sighed.

"I didn't want mother to worry, so I took my savings and went with a group of friends. Deidara, Kisame, Sasori… you know the usual group that I hung with…" I watched as they nodded.

"_It is alright Itachi… I could tell something was wrong… you were always coughing then would excuse yourself to the bathroom. I had found the tissues with blood and I knew that you had left to find treatment."_

"I do have a question." I said, having Akuma's parents and mine turn towards me. "Why was Akuma out here?"

-AN-

Did... I see something related to ghosts? I guess I should go over my stories... I have a wild imagination when I sleep type... and thats how most of these chapters get written up... While I am asleep... haha...

It is a great possibility that I won't update HSF for a bit, since I never actually finished it for June to begin with... since I was too busy with my life plus editing previous chapters. I really do too much for my own good... "Let me add more stories and have endless stories to update!" Lemme go foam at my mouth now.

Here is my copy and paste author note that I originally was going to put as the AN until I decided I wanted to rant for a bit first... yep... I'm that way...

Important information that I have to state right here: **At the end of June, I will not be able to update some of my stories. If by luck, I can, than that is great. However, I will not be home from around June 29th until around July 3rd. The relatives I stay with, will not be home, so I am to go stay with another relative(`Tachi) and her boyfriend during that time.**

So thing is I went to read all the changes that the site will be doing... I am no longer able to do "Lemons" in stories because now the site is going to remove all stories with "Lemons" in it. Not just that but did I seriously hear that all "M" Rated stories are going to be deleted?

I guess that means I have to PG every story I have though... cursing is the game of all these characters. Yakno for years they have sat here and let Lemons and M rated stories go through... but now they want to delete them all? Lovely... Why the sudden delete motivation? Makes no sense...

They now add this whole Cover BS... Problem is, not everyone on this dmn site can draw. So now not only is the story being judged, but the picture you used is too. That's so great... considering my picture is probably of Ciel Phantomhive(Which I drew back in January) or my random Yaoi drawing of Sasuke and Naruto... that wasn't even given any effort... Either way both end up being misleading because the stories are not about Ciel Phantomhive nor are they the Yaoi pairing fully, but the Hentai side of that Yaoi pairing(Aka Genderbender)

Not just that but towards the end of this month I highly doubt I will be able to update my stories. I will be with `Tachi for the week, in which she is only bringing me home for a few minutes to feed the demons and all that.

There is way too much on my platter right now... to make it worse I didn't finish HSF for this month because of everything going on... le sigh... Internet isn't helping either...

Oh there is something I did want to state... I always seem to have people telling me I have grammar mistakes all over the place or something like that... So I want to bold this information real quick to why that is so. **Guys, I speak and type more Japanese than I do English. There will, obviously, be a lot of Grammar and spelling mistakes in my stories because of this. Please don't complain about it, since you don't know what language I speak the most. At least I am being nice enough to type a story in English rather than a language that you possibly have to use a translator for, IF you did give that much effort for something.**

Sorry guys, it's just I'm getting really irritated by this too since people constantly pester me about this. That is why I have been trying to go through my story chapters to fix what I can. But I can't always go back and fix things... I have a life yakno.

**Now there is some hope! I am almost done with the cover to Uzumaki Twins! Kyuubi is adorable!  
><strong>

-Ja ne


	37. Chapter 37

I had to quickly finish the last 200 words that were needed for it to be a complete chapter lol. I more than likely won't be able to update this story for the next 2 weeks because I will not be home.

†

"_At which point…?"_ I stared at them. "Both times…"

"_When we were murdered here… I don't think anyone knew that our child was here… she was left here on her own as she grew up. But she saw everyone here… so we agreed… to play it off as the Konoha she knew."_

"_When the buildings started to fall apart I came here and took her back to the Konoha you live in now…"_

"_Then years later… a man tried to steal Akuma from our hands… they killed us right in front of Akuma."_ I nodded, crossing my arms. "If Akuma remembers… and a set of pictures were laid out before her of people… would she be able to point out who did it?"

"_No… even better… she could name the man."_ I quickly turned to Minato's figure. _"Believe in her memories…"_

†**Break†**

I stared at Akuma's laptop in silence. I shook my head then sat down at my desk. "SASUUUKKEE!" I turned around to see Akuma coming in with a wide smile on her face. "Deidara gave me a share of the money he made since I helped him sell so much! I now have money to pay for Christmas!"

"That's good." I said, smiling at her. "Akuma… where do you plan to go during the Christmas break?" she stared at me in silence.

"You mean… you still don't even know…? Akuma… this weekend is the start of Christmas break." Her face flushed as she looked away. "I was busy!" I rolled my eyes "No excuse. Well… I guess it can't be helped then." She turned to me, giving me a funny look.

"You will spend your time with Itachi and me during Christmas."

"EHHHH! No! Christmas is a time for family and stuff!" I shook my head "You are family now Akuma… so shut up and say thank you."

"But if I'm to shut up how can I say thank you?" I stared at her as she grinned. "You know… I wonder why I chose you."

"I wonder that myself… you just can't handle my awesome."

"Akuma… you know what, never mind…" she grinned as she flopped down onto my bed.

"So what does one do on Christmas anyway?" I glanced over to her. "Mmm… open presents?" She raised a brow at me. "Akuma… what do you do for Christmas?"

"Well… I try to get a small quick job to get some money to pay for renting the dorms during the Christmas holiday… I have to pay, unlike the other kids here. It sorta is a part of the agreement that was made with Tsunade and the orphanage." I watched as her face turned into a pout.

"That stupid orphanage thinks I should have a job by now… but they feel if I get a job that none of the money should be mine until I am old enough to move out and be on my own. With Tsunade being my legal guardian you'd think she'd have all the says… but the council here took the side with the orphanage."

"Why the hell would they do that to you?" I growled out. Akuma glanced over to me, a frown gracing her face. "Simple… They think I'm the reason that this world lost Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. They think that wherever I go, there will only be death. Simple as that."

"Oh fuck that… you were only a baby, how the hell could you be the reason for the death of your own parents?"

"Because I was stolen from the hospital… if I wasn't born then there wouldn't have been any problems there."

"Like hell… if your parents had any children at all, they would be kidnapped because of how famous your parents were!" I growled out in frustration. "Tell that to the one sided council… this stupid village thinks I'm the reason for many deaths."

"Oh yeah I can see it now… a baby that isn't even a few hours old, killing her parents with some ungodly power… yeah… this council is sooo smart."

"Your sarcasm makes the conversation seem smarter than the council itself." I sighed, leaning back.

"I heard that the Uzumaki clan was a really special clan… The Uchiha clan has this strong memory and observation but… There was something about the Uzumaki clan that drew us to them." Akuma raised her brow at me.

"I went and did some research about the connections between the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan… Your family isn't originally from here… meaning your mother. There wasn't much detail given about your mother and why she was taken from her home country to live here… but…"

I stared at the frown on Akuma's face. "Your mother was from a small island a little off of this place… it is called Uzushiogakure or Uzushio, like this is called Konoha rather than Konohagakure… Did you know… your mother was of high blood?"

"High blood?" she cocked her head to the side. "Yes… high blood would be considered a form of royalty. Your mother had a connection with foxes apparently, just like you do with Kurama and Foxy, who was nursed under a fox."

"Eh… royalty… fuck that." I watched as she shrugged off the conversation. "From the conversation you brought up… what I assume is… My mother must have been really good in what the Uzumaki clan specialized… she was transferred here because of it, and this became her new home in the end and she ended up meeting my father."

"That assumption may be right… I'm just curious to what your clan specialized in." She shrugged. "The only thing I know about my own clan is that we have high vitality and longevity… We can live far longer than anyone can naturally… we survive the most dangerous things too."

"Like you with the chemicals…." She stared at her body then nodded. "Yeah… that and my mom was able to still live through my birth, the chemicals, and serious damage done to her body… long enough to make sure I was safe-ttebayo."

"Mmm… you know that's my bed right?" I asked as I pointed my pen towards her. She glanced down then back over to me. "So?"

"So unless you want me to tackle you and teach you everything in the ecchi department, I suggest you move it." She raised her brow before moving an inch from her original location.

"There, I moved." My eye twitched.

"Why is it suddenly so bad if I am in your bed all of a sudden anyways! It was never a problem before!" I pushed my chair out, dropping my pen on my desk, as I strolled over to the bed.

"Yeah, because before I could contain my teenage hormones for you. But when you wear those loose fitting sleepwear, I cannot contain it." I leaned forward, placing my hands on each side of her, pushing her closer to the wall.

"What hormones? I thought you were asexual." I hit my head against the wall.

"Why the hell wou… never mind. Get your ass against the wall so we can go to bed." She stared up at me before kissing me on my forehead, right where a mark was starting to form from hitting my head against the wall.

She laid down, letting me join next to her. She smiled when Kurama and Foxy jumped on the bed to curl up around us.

"Oh Akuma?" she glanced up at me.

"I was serious about the Christmas break. You are coming with Itachi and me."

A loud groan echoed throughout the room, and my now aching head.

-AN-

I'm actually really tired right now, and I am once again typing this the night before I put this up so yeah... Allergies keep waking me up at the same time everyday. So if this gets posted a few hours earlier, its because my nap sucked. Haha

-Ja ne


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys, guess by the fact that I am posting this chapter, you know that I am back now. Well I want to state one thing...

**There is a poll up on my profile for what you guys want for the Saturday Special (Which is on July 21st) Every month I will be doing a poll just like that for every Special Saturday.**

**†**

"Alright, do you have everything ready now?" Akuma nodded as she pulled a backpack onto her back. "Then let us head out to the train station now." I said, pulling my backpack onto my back before grabbing the suitcase filled with some more of our belongings.

"The train that we want departs in an hour… it is about a 30 minute walk to the station. It is going to be a long trip so if you want, you can grab us food while I validate our tickets at the booth." She nodded to me, bending down to the floor, then pulled down her jacket for Foxy to jump in.

I felt something pulling on my leg, causing me to see Kurama peering at me before gazing towards Akuma. I sighed, doing what Akuma had just done. Kurama immediately jumped into my jacket and curled up, knowing that he wouldn't fall out from my jacket due to the elastic on the bottom of the jacket.

"Now let us set out." We walked out of the apartment, locking it up, before walking to the train station. We took the 'longer' route to avoid the huge crowd of people that were doing last minute Christmas shopping.

After reaching the station, Akuma immediately went off to find a market to purchase food from. When I saw her leave hearing range, I walked up to the ticket booth.

"May I help you?" I nodded, walking up to the booth. "Yes I would like to make sure these tickets are validated." I slid the tickets under the glass window, where the man grabbed it.

"Can I see some ID?" The man asked. I nodded; pulling out my wallet then slid my ID under the glass. He grabbed onto it then began typing onto the computer.

"Who are these tickets registered under, sir?" He asked, peering up at me.

"It should be registered under with Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi." I said. The man glanced at his screen before leaning back.

"It seems that Uchiha Itachi switched his ticket for an earlier train so only two of the tickets are valid. Would you like me to redeem the ticket?" I sighed before nodding.

The man nodded, leaning forward before typing away again. "Alright… I can give you ¥1353 for the trouble Uchiha-sama." He turned away, facing the register as he grabbed out the money.

He counted my refund then proceeded to my currently valid tickets. "Alright now, these two tickets are valid. The train to Uzushiogakure will arrive in 24 minutes. Since you are taking the speed rail, your train should arrive at Uzushiogakure in 5 hours." I nodded as the man slid out my money and tickets to me.

"If you miss your train, I cannot refund you for your tickets." I nodded again before reaching over for a map. The man smiled at me before motioning for the next person to step up.

I pocketed the money then strolled over to where Akuma was. "Our tickets are valid so we are all set. Let's head up to where our train will arrive so we don't miss it." She nodded, holding onto the bags as she walked beside me.

"I'm not sure if these trains are still animal friendly, so just in case… Foxy and Kurama need to stay hidden within our jackets." She nodded, followed by Foxy who immediately ducked down.

"So what did you grab us to eat?" I asked, grabbing onto Akuma's hand that held one of the bags. I smiled over to her as a faint blush formed on her face as I pulled her closer to me.

"Well uh… err… I grabbed some onigiri… some drinks… bah! Does it matter? Food is food!" She said, waving her arms around.

"Dobe…" I smiled at her as she glared at me. I used the chance to pull her closer to me before wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I got you cupcakes." I blinked before staring at Akuma. "Oh hell no." I said as she smirked. "Oh hell yes." She replied.

"Then I should warn you that I forgot to pack your sleepwear. Plus your bras… and underwear… I even forgot to pack the bandages… well damn, right? Sucks because where we are going doesn't have any open markets nearby."

I glanced down to Akuma to see her staring up at me in horror. "Did I mention that Itachi plans to get drunk and belly dance?"

The look that was present on Akuma's face was priceless. Hopefully I don't mention this to Itachi, or he will belly dance me into the ground…

After a thousand attempts of trying to help Akuma stomach her food, the train had finally arrived. We boarded quickly. We had to board quickly or else the train would have left immediately. That was the one thing I hated about trains… you HAD to be fast to board a train, with so little space to enter in said trains.

I glanced over to Akuma as she stared out the window. Akuma didn't know where we were going, and she wasn't asking either. That did seem normal for her when she wanted the stuff to be a surprise, since she never really had the Christmas experience.

She believes that we were heading to one of our family homes for Christmas break. However, we were not. From the start, Itachi and myself had planned to head to Uzushiogakure during the winter. It is the place where Akuma's mother was born and raised before she was moved to Konohagakure.

Maybe we were horrible for choosing to go there, but we also figured that Akuma would love it there. There was a lot of history to the place, seeing as many years ago, before Akuma was born, the village there was wiped clean of its people.

No one really knows the full story of what happened to the place, but it became a ghost town. No one lived there, nor visited there. There is, apparently, some people who used to live there that hide in fear. This had caused many questions to arise, but the events that took place were never revealed in the end since all of the people that lived there just disappeared.

Akuma glanced up to me then smiled. This was her first time on a train, so I wanted it to count. I gave her the seat next to the window for her to peer out as we went by places.

"Snow is so beautiful… I hope there will be plenty of snow!" She said, her smile even brighter than before.

I liked the snow too, but I never really told anyone that. The only thing, though, was I wasn't even sure if Uzushiogakure received snow like Konohagakure did. It wouldn't be odd if the place didn't have snow, since this place was on a small island off the coast.

"Maybe it will have good, fluffy, snow." I said, putting my arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head against my shoulder as she peered out the window.

"Hey Akuma?" She nodded, saying a simple 'Hm?'

"Did you remember to go to the bathroom before we left?" I asked.

"Shit…"

-AN-

Mmm what a thing to forget...

So I was actually asked a good question(Granted not on this story, but on NHS, but I figure I can answer it on every story until NHS is updated again since the user was on anon, preventing me from being able to respond to their review)

Let me quote their comment. **"Hello I would like to ask a question? Why is that fem naru fanfiction writers choose her to be coupled with Sasuke like so often. I was hoping as a writer of one of the longest such fics you could provide some insight as to why this often occurs. I understand that you can probably only speak as to why you personaly did it but that might be the insight I need as to find the answer. Thank you for your time."**

My Answer: Well you see, a lot of people have preferences towards that couple. Mainly due to the fact on how the two act towards each other compared to how Naruto acts with let's say, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru etc etc etc. Naruto was getting stronger FOR Sasuke, to bring him back home. Naruto and Sasuke have kissed 2-3 times(Believe it is 2 times) and the first kiss is referenced when Kyuubi and Naruto get along(Finally.) Naruto treats Gaara as a close friend, like family. Naruto wasn't around most of the other characters for long, like he was with Sasuke. Naruto has a "Bring Sasuke Home" obsession. But that isn't all though. It seems more hinted towards Sasuke and Naruto than anything else... I will silently point to one of the Shippuden endings with the whole "Sasuke x Naruto" picture, in which Yes, Kishimoto DOES know that can reference a pairing. He has surprisingly been supportive of such a pairing, mentioning something about a "Love circle" if I am correct.

But you see, for the main majority of people... they just like those two characters together. Some people may be like "No! Sasuke doesn't belong with Naruto! He is too much of a emoatic prick! He is never there for Naruto... now Gaara..." And yes I have had people say this to me haha. This is how I see it in a real world sense: Sasuke went to go pursue a career that would definitely throw him into jail if he continued on with it. Naruto wants to save him; so he continues to hunt down Sasuke. Loosing Sasuke slowly eats away at Naruto, which causes him to become obsessed with finding and saving Sasuke, even if it costs him his life. (And before anyone fights me, Naruto IS in fact obsessed with finding Sasuke... If you mention Sasuke's name, Naruto suddenly bounces back...)

For me, I saw this pairing to be possible when Sasuke treated Naruto differently from the others. You don't see Sasuke wasting his breath on Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, or any other male on the rookie team. Along with that, Sasuke doesn't like the girls that he grew up with. Back then, boys(or girls) would pick on the person that they actually like. Well... now that is considered Bullying... because kids these days DON'T get disciplined by their parents...

-Ja ne


	39. Chapter 39

I'm neglecting my stories! Wahhhhhh! It's not like I have writers block lol I actually wrote 4 pages for each of my stories... minus Uzumaki twins... on how I want it to go for the next few chapters.

†

I looked around the station, trying to find that familiar face. "Ah." I said, gaining Akuma's attention. I grabbed her hand as I led her through the crowd of people.

"Itachi." I said, causing him to turn. "Took you long enough." He said, in an impassive tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him before he began walking away. "Keep up." He simply said. I pulled Akuma closer to me, all the while glaring at Itachi.

We walked through the desolated streets, following after Itachi. The only place that had more than one person walking around was only the station.

It made no sense… they created a route to Uzushiogakure through the underwater railing… but no one is willing to live in this 'ghost town.' Instead Uzushiogakure's station is used for multiple sending. They claim it is 'fast' to go through the underwater railing to Uzushiogakure before taking another train out to somewhere like Kirigakure or Kumogakure. Which, in my opinion, still made no sense what-so-ever.

Just take a plane to Kirigakure, which is better than the 8 hours or whatever it took to get to Uzushiogakure. I know there are no running airports in Uzushiogakure which is the only reason we took that silly underwater railing trip.

I glanced over to Akuma to see her glancing around at each building. She was definitely curious about the area considering the fact that compared to Konoha; this place had no one around.

"Oi, Itachi." At hearing me call him, Itachi turned his head towards me. "How much longer?"

"The place is actually at the top of this hill." Itachi stated, pointing over to the hill before us. I nearly showed a sign that I was struck with fear, considering the size of this 'hill.'

We spent a hefty amount of time attempting to get up the hill without sliding down. The soil was moist, telling me that it had just rained there.

"Now, we are here." Itachi said. I stared in awe at the building before me. It was as big as the range that it sat in. It was decorated with golden spirals on each pillar to the building. The flags that hung outside of it were dulled from the sunlight, but you could tell the spirals were originally red, rather than the pink that it was dulled down to.

It appeared to be a place for only the highest respected members of the village. That just meant one thing to me…

We found Uzumaki Kushina's home.

†**Break†**

"Where is Akuma?" Itachi asked me, as he turned from peering into his small suitcase filled with his clothes.

"She wanted to look around the house… she was fascinated by its size and wanted to see around." Itachi nodded to me before I glanced away and noticed something.

"Hey…" I walked over to the desk in the room, then lifted up a picture frame. "Isn't this picture recent?" I asked, turning a picture of Akuma over towards Itachi, who instantly raised his brow.

He stood up from the bed he was sitting on, and walked over to me. He grabbed the frame from my hand.

"Fresh cut dogwood frame… it was carved within these few months due to the scent it still radiates… This is odd though… nothing like this should even be within this household, since Akuma's family is pretty much gone… even her godfather is gone."

I frowned, suddenly remembering when I heard the news of Jiraiya's death. It had come so suddenly, Akuma didn't even know how she should have felt. She was only out of it for a day before someone said something that snapped her out of her depression.

I shook my head before grabbing the frame from Itachi and placing it down on the desk. "I think I want to look around for more 'new' items that could be within this place."

Itachi nodded, closing his suitcase, before following me out of the room. We were right to suspect something off, considering all these new items that wouldn't have been here if Akuma's family was truly killed off.

To make it more off, the place seemed like a worshiping shrine of Akuma more than a home. Well, unless this was the work of a mother in which that was impossible. I would know, considering I came face to face with the spirit of Akuma's mother.

Didn't I?

"I'm surprised Akuma hasn't come over here yet whining about the creepy pictures of her being all over the place." Itachi said, glancing over to me.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that her exploration around this place was pretty much her hunting for the kitchen to see if there was any ramen…" I sighed. _"Sasuke, does this place have a kitchen."_

"_It should, why?"_

"_I'm going to explore, seeya-ttebayo!"_

"_Wait what? Hey don't just run off… and… she is already gone."_

"Sasuke." I turned to face Itachi to see him leaning over a table. I raised my brow before walking over to him to see newspaper clippings all over the table.

"I think someone is stalking Akuma and anyone near her…" Itachi said, lifting up a paper. "This is the story on Jiraiya's death. Akuma's name was mentioned within there. Then there is this one…" he pulled up another paper.

"This one is about the attack on Akuma back in October."

"Wait, that was released to the press? How… we didn't even give the details out to anyone but the cops. And even then, it wasn't much that was given to them…" I stared down at the papers that were on the desk.

"The only new clip that I see here is the one on Jiraiya's death which was released… at the end of November." Itachi said, pushing papers around.

"Or maybe not…" Itachi said, holding up another paper.

"This is the most recent…" he turned the page towards me. On the page itself was a picture of Itachi's roommate standing next to Akuma. This was when Akuma helped Deidara sell his clay works for profit. That was just this week as a matter of fact.

"Now we have a reason to snoop around here longer than we had planned." Itachi said, putting the paper down.

"Whoever is collecting these things must still be staying here…" I glanced over to where the main doors were when I heard a thud.

"Where is Akuma?" Itachi asked again, pushing the newspapers away as he began to take an offensive stance.

"She is on the other side of the building I would assume, right where the kitchen is." I watched as a shadowy shape appeared through the slightly see-through doors.

"Then that is definitely not Akuma." I nodded, as Itachi pulled me behind him.

We watched in anticipation as the figure bent down before playing with the door handle to get it open. Itachi held his stance to attack, obviously not trusting anyone who would walk through the doors of a dead person's home.

We heard a click before the door opened slowly. We could hear the person grumbling on the other side of the door, but yet we couldn't see him.

Itachi crept closer to the door.

Just as the person came into the door, Itachi lunged for him.

-AN-

9 Days until i leave for Otakon! Dun dun dun... and none of my costumes are done... least I have a toothless...

That Poll on my profile ends on July 19th, so please vote! I don't want you guys missing out on a chance for a story you like to be possibly updated!

**On July 19th; The poll for Special Saturday July 21st will end. A new poll will be put up for Special Saturday August 18th. Please put in your votes on my profile! Don't miss out on either chance!**

-Ja ne


	40. Chapter 40

Blah blah blah is late blah blah blah enjoy the random blah blah blah

†

"Ow! What the hell?" Itachi moved away from the person he tackled. We could only stand there in shock at the person who stood before us.

"J-Jiraiya?" He glared over to us before patting his clothes down. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well I would have been if Itachi continued." He stated, giving Itachi a look. "Why are you two here anyway?" He asked as he picked up a duffel bag from the floor and entered within the home entirely.

"We were trying to see if Akuma would…" I trailed off as Jiraiya gave me a funny look. "Akuma is here?" I nodded.

He inwardly cursed before looking around. "Follow me you two." He said, walking off with the duffel bag in hand.

I shot Itachi a look, in which he shrugged. We quickly caught up to Jiraiya then entered within a huge spaced room, where he sat down with the duffel bag.

"I had to fake my death." He stated, sighing. "I hid here afterwards, knowing no one would find me here…"

"Why did you do all that?" I asked. Itachi nodded, also wanting to know why.

"I had to get away from the council. The only way that I could would be if I died… so I went with that option. I faked my death, telling no one, before I snuck my way to here. The only time I leave this place is when I need to restock supplies." He gestured to the duffel bag.

"Since this place is in ruin and is just an island of the past… there is no stores here at all. There isn't even a place to stay if someone misses their train. They have to sleep outside the station most of the time."

"Jiraiya, sir, why did you have to get away from the council?" Itachi asked. Jiraiya closed his eyes as he leaned back.

"Akuma was being targeted again… being watched by the council, I couldn't do anything to try and protect her."

"Wait wait… Akuma… was being targeted?" I asked, fist clenched on my lap.

"Yes… by a man wearing a mask." I heard a gasp and looked over to Itachi, whose eyes were wide.

"Why are you two here?" Jiraiya asked, before I could ask Itachi what was wrong. "We wanted to see if coming here would spike any memories in Akuma… any at all. I know it was a stupid idea since she has never been here before."

"It is stupid of you two to try and bring Akuma down memory lane… no it is more of a bad choice to do that." Jiraiya stated, giving this icy look within his eyes.

**Akuma's POV**

I stared up at each building I walked by. They were in ruins… complete… ruin… It was like a group of people came here and tore it down.

I could see something shining on the other side of the river, but because the bridge that used to connect the island was gone, I couldn't get over it that easy. Plus, I think if I wandered over there Sasuke would get angry because I strived too far away without telling him I was going to explore the village.

Well that was on him for hiding in that over-sized house!

I sighed… of all places to go, why were we here? Was Sasuke and Itachi trying to imply that I suck at history and needed a lesson? Dude I could tell by looking at the rubble that some form of a war occurred here. I just don't know why, though.

I stared at the broken pieces of the bridge that laid in the water. You know what, fuck Sasuke. He ran off into hiding in that over-sized house, I am going to run off in this oversized village!

I walked over to where the first rubble was, climbing onto it before sliding down onto another piece of the bridge. I was thankful that the river wasn't filled with strong currents, or I would have slipped on some of the rubble if it was wet.

I peered around as I tried looking for what I saw shining before. My eyes landed on a small monument in the distance.

"That must be what I saw." I walked down the road, stepping over the rubble until I reached the monument.

I raised my brow. This monument was filled with names from different centuries; but it wasn't for what Konoha did. This was to list the high class members of this village.

The last name that appeared on the plaque was definitely one that I recognized.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Akuma.

**Sasuke's POV**

"She isn't in the building at all." Itachi said before peering outside. I did the same and frowned at the down pour.

"I think she went to explore the village." Itachi simply stated before pulling up the hood to his jacket and walking out of the house.

"I'll take the east side, you go west." I nodded, pulling up my hood too as I went outside, going west.

After passing the buildings near the station, I noticed that there was debris all over the place. This wasn't any form of storm damage… it was more like… war damage. The truth of what happened to Uzushiogakure was never released publically since there was, which they say, no survivor of what happened here.

I know it wasn't any nuclear disaster like what happened back in Konoha… there was a difference in the buildings. Konoha's buildings were decaying, whereas these… these were blown away by possibly explosives or something.

I glanced passed the river and saw something shining. This caused my interest to peek, wanting to find out what was over there. Not… like I would tell Akuma or Itachi that I have a fascination with history… nope… that would be my secret…

I walked to the bed of water. There was no way I could cross, unless I used the stones. Well, then again I was already wet, so what difference would it make if I swam through the water, right?

I walked over to the rubble near me and pulled out a metal pole, before walking to the water. I slammed it into the water as I stepped in, using it so I wouldn't drift off with the raging current. I already had one bad experience with that.

_I giggled as I ran over to the bed of the river. I knew if I crossed it, Itachi wouldn't be able to find me. Then he would be like 'Wow Sasuke! You are a great hider!' I smirked._

_I put both my feet into the water, before I began walking in it until it reached my neck. The instant my feet left the ground of the river, I was swept away, hitting a rock. All I could do was scream, shouting for Itachi._

_In an instant I saw Itachi running along the bank of the river, fear and worry mixed on his face and in his eyes._

_He tossed off his jacket and kicked off his shoes before jumping into the river, swimming like a champ towards me. I reached my hand out for him, as he did the same._

_His hand hit my fingertips. I watched as his eyes went wide when he looked behind me. I turned my head to see that the river stopped right there, going down into a waterfall._

"_I-Itachi!" I screamed out in fear as I tried to reach for him again. He reached out again, once again hitting my fingertips._

_I felt the change of pressure in the current, before long I found myself hanging from the top of the water. I looked up to see Itachi gripping hard onto my wrist, while holding onto a branch that was growing out in the water._

__-AN-

Little flash back dun dun dun! Back when Sasuke was innocent and Itachi was Itachi! Wait... Itachi was always Itachi in the Itachi way of being Itachi... I actually can't take this seriously now since I am reading 'weasel' every time I say Itachi lol

I won't be updating my stories until Monday blah blah blah, won't be home blah blah blah birthday this week blah blah blah... I'm too tired... -strolls away-

-Ja ne


	41. Chapter 41

I can imagine this being everyone: Y U SO LATEZERS! IT BE LIKE... -insert your correct time-! For you, it isn't even Tuesday anymore Daemon! Why did you wait so long!

Yea well... it's actually because I can't motivate myself to update the stories like I wanted to because I have so much going on that I need to get through. I need... like... a table or something to hit my head. So for now I am going to past my AN from Uzumaki Twins into this story so... please read.

So guys... I'm actually thinking of taking a month break from posting up stories. I have once again fallen behind on the stories and am in dire need of a break. So I think I might not update in August, but do the Saturday special still since I put up a poll for it... maybe not but if not August, I am not updating at all in September. It would only be for a month so I can sit there, get my stories back rolling, maybe get FFJ out of being put on hold for like what, a year?

I would be doing the following during that month:

Typing enough chapters to the currently published stories for them to be updated through at least two months worth of time.  
>Going back through EVERY story and fixing all translation mistakes PLUS errors caused by the writing program I used. {Sorry guys... it is hard for me to translate some words since I'm not as fluent as everyone else might be, but at least I don't have grammar problems every 5 seconds, right?}<br>Getting some stories that are not published yet, to a decent chapter to be published.

So we are talking 16 published stories to go through, and most of those stories have massloads of chapters... I need a break just to do them without adding more burdens to my already burdened amount, yakno?

†

_I stared down again before looking up to see that there may be no way for us to get out of this bind. Itachi, too, was hanging on the branch for dear life, while gripping me tightly. I heard him take a deep breath before I found myself being pulled up._

_I quickly grabbed onto his shirt tightly, allowing him to switch him from gripping my wrist to holding me like a baby. I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Sasuke." I glanced up at Itachi, as mixed emotions went through his eyes._

"_I need you to climb off of me, onto that rock." I shook my head instantly. "Sasuke, I need you to do it. There is no other way." He said in a stern voice._

_I gulped, before Itachi pushed me up with his arm, allowing me to grip onto the branch. I climbed onto it before reaching the rock._

"_Good job, Sasuke." Itachi said smiling at me. I looked around, trying to see if there was anyway I could help Itachi and for us to get back to the bank._

"_Ah! Itachi there is a tre.." I stared at where Itachi was not too long ago, only to see he wasn't there. My heart sunk, realizing that Itachi let go._

"_I-Itachi!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes. I quickly jumped onto the tree that was hanging close to me. I climbed it then climbed down the bark. I bolted down the hill, trying to find Itachi._

_I reached the start of the river, where the waterfall was, but saw no Itachi. Not even a body… nothing. Fear rose in my body. What was I going to do?_

_I heard coughing in the distance, causing me to look over to see Itachi pulling himself to shore by a branch of a tree._

"_I-Itachi!" I bolted over to him, in which he smiled softly at me. His body fell on the bank, right next to me. "Itachi!"_

"_I'm alright… Sasuke. I'm just glad… that you are alright." He lifted his hand and motioned for me to come closer. I did so, only for me to feel pain on my forehead._

"_Forgive me Sasuke… again, next time." He said, closing his eyes as a smile formed on his face. "I-I'm going to get help!" I shouted. Before I could run off, Itachi grabbed my hand._

"_Just… give me 30 minutes…"_

I smiled at the water before continueing on. I leaned against the rubble as I pulled the pole out of the water and slammed it again so I could get across. I kept doing this until reaching the bank. I left the pole stabbed into the ground, knowing that was my only way back.

I continued on, as a small monument came into view. A smirk played its way onto my face. This must be their war hero monument.

I kneeled down, giving a small prayer before peering up at the names. "Hm?" I blinked as I noticed familiar names.

This wasn't a war monument at all. This was the Uzumaki clan's royal families. This village was definitely different from Konoha… it was… peaceful.

I glanced down at the last few names on the monument.

_Uzumaki Mito. Uzumaki Kushina. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Akuma._

This wasn't Jiraiya's writing at all, that was carved into the stone. So there must be Uzumaki still running around. There just truly has to be.

But I did know, that the strokes of the hiragana was definitely familiar to me. I knew someone who wrote like this, but I just couldn't figure out who it was at the top of my head.

"Sasuke?" I jumped at the voice and looked to the side into the trees.

Akuma stared at me as she leaned against the tree. "So this is where you were." I said, standing up as I walked over to her.

"I went to cross the river again by the rubble, but the rain had made the rocks slippery…" she trailed off. I stared down to see her pants torn and bloodied. I twitched before I tore her pant leg. She had a deep gash, but thankfully it didn't look threatening. It was still bleeding, yes, and it needed stitches… but I knew Itachi could do that. He did, after all, take classes to become a doctor.

I took the part of her pants that I tore off and tied it around the wound. I then stared up at her and noticed that she wasn't wearing her jacket, causing me to sigh. I unzipped my jacket, shaking off the water, before putting it on Akuma.

"Alright Akuma… I want you to get on my back." She nodded as I turned around. She reached up, wrapping her arms around my neck as I grabbed onto her legs.

I walked to the river and stared at the pole. "Akuma, lock your left leg around me." I said. She nodded, doing as I told her to.

I used my left hand to grip onto the pole, doing what I had done before to get back to the other side.

"Ne… why didn't I think of doing that…" I heard Akuma mutter. I smirked up at her. "Probably because you weren't looking at what the buildings had laying it in." She mumbled before nodding.

"We are actually taking a train out of here." I stated, trying to make a conversation up to help Akuma get her mind off her leg and its pain.

"Eh? But we just got here!" She whined instantly. "Yeah, but we were only stopping off here. Itachi found out that he messed up the Tickets too, so instead of leaving tomorrow, we will be taking the last train that leaves tonight."

"Eh? Itachi messed up?" I nodded. That wasn't true, though. Itachi said we should leave, not wanting Akuma to find out about Jiraiya if we had stayed. Jiraiya wanted Akuma to keep thinking he was dead, so that he could still protect her from the distance.

Just like I did when I had left Akuma alone… I frowned as my mind flashed back to when Akuma had left the dorm without Gaara knowing. She wasn't even with emotion nor thought that day. She was just mindlessly walking.

Because of that, she almost got hit by two cars, both in which I managed to change her direction from. She almost got mugged three times and almost got beat up even more, by the villagers.

"Where will we be heading then…?" Akuma mumbled. I could tell she was slowly falling asleep, just like Itachi had done. That day he saved me from dieing in the river, he had sustained a good bit of injuries that had caused blood loss.

"We will be going to one of my families houses. But of course, that is after Itachi treats this gash of yours." I could hear her laugh softly before she nuzzled my neck mumbling a 'you're warm.'

My footing slipped, but I quickly caught myself before anything bad could happen. I sighed before glancing at Akuma. Her breath was even and her eyes were closed; telling me she was fast asleep.

I was thankful that I had reached the bank, since Akuma's grip had loosened up. I held onto her thighs, hoisting her up as I headed back to Itachi.

-AN-

So I am back from Otakon. I had a blast with my boyfriend!(Sage) I put like two{Edit: HA! Two! There is more now!} pictures on deviantart of it(I use the same username for everything.) And, for everyone who follows me... I made a tumblr just for you guys and those that may follow me on deviantart! I'm like... "What can I use that people might use?" then I just happened to come across tumblr and was like "This might work!" but, if you guys think that tumblr isn't good enough for updates, tell me which things you think I should make an account for.

So now you can follow me on Deviantart under "DaemonDeDevil"  
>Or on Tumblr under "DaemonDeDevil"<p>

I will admit I don't know many sites that is best for updating but... just tell me a site, I will make it and the username will be "DaemonDeDevil" (Or if I have to make that 'Facebook' thing I will put "Daemon DeDevil")

So for now, I will finish the stories of this month which is UT and HSF... if you see stories updated in August that means I chose to put stories on hold in September.

Loves you guys, and if you guys went to Otakon and saw a Ciel Phantomhive with a Sebastian Michaelis that were a couple, holding hands... that was me and my boyfriend(Maybe?) if you aren't sure, I do have two pictures up... which might increase since I am stealing pictures from other peoples phones haha!

-Ja ne!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Starting from now on all my chapters will be having the above information. Anything that is said by me that is new will be above the '†'

The bottom author note will also state a repeat of the same thing, so anything said by me again will be directly under my '-AN-'

The reason I am starting to do this is because of the people that failed to read the disclaimer, warnings or anything like that.

I have come to realize that my chapters always appear as '1 line sentences' though I know it is mainly because my monitor is very wide, but it causes problems coz it makes the story seem to be of less quality. I don't want to make my stories too big per chapter, but it does appear that practically nothing is going on. For now I am uncertain on what to do to fix this issue, since my minimal word limit per chapter is 1.2k while my maximum for certain stories is 1.5k (Uzumaki Twins minimal is 2k)

If I put too much into a paragraph, it appears to be 'BS'd and I don't want that at all. I will, in the end, have to rewrite this story so there is a possibility of different events or more information that would be added.

What do you guys think? Should I rewrite my stories and add more information into it to make it longer or should I rewrite it and keep it close to what I already have? If I rewrite it and add more to the story than what it already has, it might mean you would have to re-read the story.

For now I will continue to upload chapters until a decision of what to do has been made.

Instead of coming back in October like I said I would, I came back with a few stories that were overflowing with chapters compared to all my other stories. It just so happened, that the 3 stories I came back with were my 'popular' stories which gets more hits than anything within each week before a new chapter is put up.

I drew up a reference towards the NnB Naruto/Akuma in which I will be scanning and posting up on my Deviantart and on my Facebook page that I created for you guys. {Though I am still trying to figure out how to use it… When I was trying to fix up my information I somehow changed it to Italian so I was like 'oh god oh god I will pretend you are Spanish for the 30 minutes it will take me to find the language thing to change you back to Japanese' It… took me an hour… because I never scrolled down far enough haha! I had to literally ask someone where to change the language…

Thank you to everyone that decided to stay with me during my 2 month break… And I'm sorry to the few that left me because I gave a warning about pausing updates for two months lol

†

"Thank you `Tachi!" Akuma said as she smiled at Itachi while we went to sit down in the train. Akuma had literally woken up just in time from her sleep for us to enter the train. I was kind of thankful for that, since I started to worry when she slept through Itachi giving her stitches for her injury. He did a quick job on the stitches though, but we were both concerned when she didn't wake up from the stitches itself.

At least, when we get to the Uchiha home, Itachi can properly check on the stitches and the cut to make sure that it doesn't get infected and that the stitches are done correctly. After all, we were limited on the time for Itachi to work on Akuma's wound due to the time the train was to depart from Uzushiogakure. I guess I am thankful that Itachi went for being a doctor, rather than a lawyer like what I was aiming for.

"I was afraid that you two wouldn't have found me since I couldn't move." Akuma laughed as she scratched the back of her head. She always did that whenever she would do something stupid or was hiding something. In this case, it was something stupid.

"Why didn't you just call Sasuke's cell?" Itachi asked, giving Akuma an off look. Akuma immediately turned towards me and stared at me with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "You… you have a cell?" She practically screamed the question due to the shock. "Yeah, I do." I stated as I dug into my pocket for my phone.

"And you didn't even tell me your number when I am apparently your girlfriend?" She asked while pretending to feel hurt and offended at the same time. It kind of made her cute…

"It's dead." I offered as a good reason for not giving her my number. "Why don't you charge it then? And still… seriously, give me your number." She said as she narrowed her eyes at me while she held up her phone. "But it's dead." I offered again only getting a glare from her instead of an 'okay.'

"Why didn't you even tell me you had a phone? What purpose was there of having a phone if you weren't going to use it?" She frantically waved her arms around as I could see steam spewing out from both sides of her head. Either she was angry or doing a reenactment of a steam engine.

"Well… Itachi had my number." I stated, holding my finger up as if it was a valid point or reason. It became silent fast between Akuma and me. This only caused me to look over to Itachi. "…" I stared at him as I raised a brow. "What? It's true, you had my number."

"Yeah, because I'm the owner of the account…" Itachi simply stated with a tone hidden in his voice. His fingers tapped irritably against the arm rest on the seat. He was probably annoyed at how long the train ride was taking.

What?

I can be in denial.

"Seriously? And you two kiss and made up too!" I glared at Akuma. "What?" I growled out in a slightly higher tone than normal. "…I didn't mean…literally…" She said as she spoke in a deadpan tone. I guess I did take her too literal. What can you do though? I swear this girl had a thing for boy on boy action or something! What do they call that…? Yaoi?

"Like really Sasuke… we are on this Christmas break and you two have been talking more, so why is your phone still dead? Hell why are you even carrying a dead phone to begin with?" I stared at the phone. She did have a point but like hell I would admit it.

"Well… habit?" I suggested. She gave me a 'yeah fucking right' look. I shrugged her off. "I gave up trying to understand him, Akuma." Itachi stated as he leaned his head on the palm of his hand. "I can see why… I think I want to give up trying to understand him… it probably would have been the best thing to do 5 years ago."

"You were trying to understand me 5 years ago?" I asked; blowing off all their previous comments. "Uh… yeah, I was kind of wondering how far that stick was up your ass. I couldn't understand how you were able to walk like a human with it that far up there." She stated as her tone became more irritated.

"Well, Akuma, he did think you were a boy for a while, didn't he?" Itachi offered as if that would explain something. "My god… you are right! I knew it! I just flipping knew it!" Akuma immediately faced me with a serious look in her eyes.

"You're into anal. It explains why you had feelings for me when you thought I was a guy! How big of a dick did you think I had? 8in? 10in? 50in?" My eye twitched.

"GOD DAMN IT ITACHI! This is why I didn't charge my phone!" Fuck posture! This bitch was going down!

"Oh hell no brother, you are NOT blaming shit on me!" Apparently he wasn't going to back down either.

"Can you three keep it down? I'm TRYING to sleep." We all turned around slowly, glaring at the man that was near us. He simply got up from his seat and walked like a dog with his tail between his legs as he left for the next car.

I glanced back towards Itachi to see a faint smile on his face. "Now we have this whole car to ourselves." Itachi said, laying down on the seat while his legs dangled over the arm rest.

"I've never seen you so relaxed before." Akuma said, staring at Itachi with shock. "Yeah, but this is normal though." I said as I gestured to Itachi's whole 'not giving a damn' posture. He only did this when he didn't have to put up a front around others, so he always enjoyed his solitude.

"If this is normal… I don't want to see his abnormal." Akuma stated as she shuddered. "My abnormal is my nights at the bar…"

"STOP! I said I don't want to see your abnormal!" She waved her arms around, as an attempt to silence Itachi. "Yes, but this would be you hearing my abnormal. Now as I was saying…"

Itachi was having fun, I could tell. He wasn't so stressed out, to the point that he seemed cold and heartless. No he was more lively and even joining in on the jokes! I haven't seen Itachi like this in a long time… it made me wonder.

Did mother and father cause stress on Itachi? Did the village cause him stress too? He was being care free… and happy. He was laughing and smiling, as if nothing happened before this… like we were still kids.

I felt a weight on me, causing me to glance over to see that Akuma was slowly falling onto me while she was fast asleep. I situated myself better, putting my legs up on the bench before pulling Akuma down on me. She surprisingly stayed asleep the whole time that I moved, causing me to smile.

I glanced over to see Itachi walking back down the aisle to sit down in his seat. "Itachi." He glanced over to me before he moved his jacket from his seat then sat down. "It has been 10 years, hasn't it?" He simply nodded.

"You…" I trailed off; trying to figure out the words I had wanted to say. "I can say I am proud to have you as a big brother." I said instead, gaining a shocked expression within Itachi's eyes. I smirked on the inside before facing away from him, acting like I was going to sleep.

"I have always been proud to have you as my younger brother… no matter what you choose to do in life; I will support you and be there for you. I will love you forever, little brother. You make the choices in your own life; I will help you through it all." Itachi said after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

I could feel the tears threatening to fall but I held them. I held them close… after all, I was pretending to be asleep…. Right?

-AN-

Hey guys! I created an email for my readers if they wanted to contact me! {Just incase, since I don't know what this site blocks, I will put spaces}  
>daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp<p>

You can email me anything… like questions or stuff like that; I don't care just no trolling. That email isn't my main email, but if require my main email for fast replies or emergency reasons just send me a PM or whatever on here or any of my accounts that I created for you guys.

I missed you all so much and I missed some of those reviews that always had me laughing! It made me want to come back sooner, but my stories weren't even ready for the original time I wanted to come back!

On a side note; I have placed up a poll on my profile. The poll is to determine what story I should upload next so please vote. Since things are starting to run smoother now, I can get around to updating more. (Granted I still don't have a job, but that won't be an issue soon.)

Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up is small on votes:  
>Echo 「４<p>

Hikari o Mite 「３

Caged「３」  
>Kagaku-gijutsu 「２」<br>To be a NEET 「１

My little Fairy 「１

Perfect 「１

Can Miracles Happen? 「１

Gamer Life 「０」  
>Uzumaki no Hime 「０」<p>

I only had 6 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10).

On October 20th I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like **Echo** will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20th!

P.S. I have been slowly replacing chapters in the stories while my internet was still up. Most of the short stories has been rewritten, though there are a few that still need to be fixed up. If I remember correctly, I did replaced chapter 1 of NUA the other day… it is slightly longer and not as jumpy as it was previously.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys… So I put up the October Story Update calendar on my Facebook page and on my Deviantart. I find it funny that a bunch of people begged me to make a Facebook page to keep track of my stories and everything, but no one has added me yet lol. However, on my Facebook I created for you guys, I put Japanese information towards learning the Months, Days and numbers in each Blank Calendar version I have up.

I did this because I remembered that there were people that wanted to learn Japanese and I figured the easy way to start was through something like that. I know I should have the hiragana with that kanji but I was just too lazy… haha… yeah… So instead when I put up the newer calendars they will give the hiragana lol

†

"I don't quite fathom the idea…" I said as I stared at the two boys with my eyes narrowed. "Yes well… you see, only one room is clean and the only other spot is the sofa. I already said I would take the sofa and I'm sure you two have slept together before so I don't quite understand how this would be a problem."

I narrowed my gaze at Itachi. "Yes well you see, you might be thinking we did some 'hanky-panky' together. The answer to that is, no we did not. Yes we have slept within the same bed… but your brother is a fucking pervert!" I pointed accusingly towards Sasuke who held his hands up in defense.

"Foxy would bite me half to death if I tried anything and you know it!" Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that night that Sasuke tried something and all Foxy did was bite his… um… 'thumb.'

"Well I'm sure as brothers that you two have shared the same bed!" I countered Itachi's comment possibly a little too late. He shrugged before he smirked the same cocky smirk that Sasuke does. Damn Uchiha clan. "The sofa isn't a refiner or sleeper. It is just an average sofa that you sit on. Therefore, only one person can fit on it."

"Well you two better learn to suck it in then!" I pouted as I grabbed my bag and limped my way into the only room. Truth is I was scared to sleep with someone because of the strange dreams I was constantly having. It was always the same dream… A dream that normally people would want someone with them for.

But I knew it was a memory that I was having a constant nightmare with.

I tossed my bag onto the bed before sighing. Not only did they not clean out another room, but they didn't even fill the fridge with food. What kind of Christmas holiday does the Uchiha clan celebrate?

I reached into my bag and pulled out my wallet before walking out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. I could hear Itachi and Sasuke talking in the room below, causing me to stop and peer down the railing.

"_What did you expect? She got injured on her leg! She could fear the fact that I might cause more of an injury."_ They were talking in another language; I couldn't depict what due to how far away I was but my mind seemed to do the translating for me. I guess I can be thankful for all those harsh trips.

"_Sasuke… she is pushing you away. I am not saying this to intervene in your relationship what I mean is she is scared of something."_ Sasuke glared at Itachi before storming away. _"I know you aren't intervening but it's not like I can force that out of her!"_ I backed away from the railing before taking a deep breath.

I walked down the stairs, instantly stopping the two from talking. "I'm going to get some food for your fridge… I am not in the mood to starve on a winter holiday!" The two stared at me before glancing towards each other. "What?" Itachi simply walked away while Sasuke walked over to me.

"Did you want to go with?" I asked. He smiled softly before nodding. "Good! I was afraid I had to go alone… I have no clue how to get around this area and this damn leg hurts like crazy!" Sasuke laughed before wrapping an arm around me. "Yes, that happens when you jump rocks in rainy weather."

"I didn't know they were wet… and it wasn't even raining yet! I think…" I trialed off as Sasuke dragged me with him, out of the house. We went by a bunch of elders who simply stared at us with such a serene gaze. Some would make comments while others would shout out random things to us.

「かわいい！」"Kawaii!" And you thought only teenagers, mainly the girls, would shout something like that. What was cute? Sasuke? I glanced up at him only to see him smiling down at me. It felt… odd. Like we were walking down a path just like you see in movies. Or at least I assume you see these types of things in movies, unless every movie dealt with random sparkling vampires or teenage drama.

Sasuke seemed calm and happy. It was the first time I had seen him like that since everything started to go downhill for us. He was smiling a genuine smile as he held me close to him as we walked to the store. I wonder if Sasuke hearing what Itachi had said, had really hit him hard. I mean that in the good way; since the two brothers never did get along well after what had occurred years ago.

"_I want to help you and Sasuke break the ice." Itachi stared at me with wide eyes. He didn't expect me, of all people, to come knocking on his door and saying 'let me mend your family!' Even Deidara was confused by this and kept asking Itachi what I was talking about. "Do you know what you are doing?"_

"_Yes. I have been trying to think of a way for me to get you two together… and the perfect opportunity arose for no reason at all while we were goofing around. I am pretending I am mad at him and want to stay here. He will come looking for me soon." Itachi stared at me before letting me walk into his apartment._

"_You do know my little brother just got out of the hospital right?" I nodded, facing Itachi. "Yes but when he sleeps… he is constantly calling out to you. He is haunted by the space that is between you two now." Itachi stayed silent as I placed Foxy and Kurama down. Itachi tapped my shoulder, making me look over to him to see him gesturing with his eyes to go into a different room._

_I nodded as I followed him into his room. He closed the door and locked it, mumbling something about killing Deidara if he exploded the doorknob again._

"_Itachi, I know you care for Sasuke." He turned around to face me. "It's not hard to notice the same person dressed in a coat watching Sasuke from a distance." He looked away. I followed his gaze to see the mentioned coat hanging on his wall._

"_Do… do you really think you can help us?" I was shocked by the sudden change but nodded to Itachi. He sighed as he sat down on his bed, not caring about how 'polite' he looked in doing so. "All I ever wanted was my brother… I fought through an endless line of custody battles just to keep him. I was so close to just pleading insanity and have Sasuke put into the hands of someone I trusted most."_

_He peered over to me as his unshed tears hung loose at the ends of his eyes. "Because of that record that accused me of killing our parents… they said that even under my custody I wasn't allowed near my brother unless my brother saw fit. I would try to get a hold of him at school for small talk like how I put more money into his account… or something like that."_

_You could see that Itachi was being serious. What Uchiha shows his emotions? None…_

_None…._

-AN-

**Translations:  
><strong>**かわいい「****Kawaii**

To call or consider something cute. Generally used for everything; including people.

Please forgive me for any Japanese in any future chapters or edited chapters! Don't fret! I will translate any Japanese that I put in my story! Also don't fret about that one either on if it is properly translated… my Japanese to English translating has gotten better! But my sleep typing has not! Haha…

So hey guys, I have been posting on Facebook a lot since that seems to be the ONLY thing I seem to understand out of all my accounts… well I decided to make Update Calendars for my stories. Well because some people kept telling me that they wanted to learn Japanese, each of the calendar (Blanks) I put up, have a small bit of Japanese you can learn. I did this since I will probably start writing Japanese on my calendars at some point… out of Habit…

I know I stated this above but, I normally like to talk about that stuff down here. Well anyway, I created a November Calendar with a drawing of Jiraiya since his birthday is in November. Now… I need to make a December Calendar soooo there are a few choices of who I could draw to be the header of the calendar.

**These are my choices:****  
>Zouri<br>Dan  
>Kidoumaru<br>Oboro  
>Madam Shizimi<br>Uchiha Madara ****「１」****  
>Inari<br>Hinata  
>Konohamaru <strong>**「１」**

**If you want to vote who you want as the December Header, go right ahead!**

October – Naruto  
>November – Jiraiya<br>December - ?  
>January – Gaara<br>February – Obito  
>March - ? [Mixed between doing the Yondaime Kazekage or attempting Sakura… will do a vote for this later]<br>April - ?  
>May - ?<br>June - ? [Torn between Itachi and Mikoto]  
>July – Sasuke<br>August - ?  
>September – Kakashi<p>

When it becomes a new year, the months change… for example: This year October was Naruto and November was Jiraiya… next year October would be (Randomly picking an October char here) Asuma and November would be (once again randomly picking) Sasori. If I do a vote, I will still include a character I have previously done… and just redraw them differently than I did before… like maybe this year I will do all my drawings on my hand and next year I will do drawings on the paper and the following year it would be colored art? Who knows!

I'm lonely! Lol No really I am, I haven't seen anyone add me on any of the stuff and this is after people kept asking me to make Facebook and all that… I wonder if I made my stuff for no reason… NOW I ADD THIS: I have 1 friend on Facebook yay! Though… to be honest, if you have a fanfiction account, I have no clue who you are but thank you so much! You made me happy!

_Okay, my current poll results towards the next story to be put up are small on votes:  
>Echo: <em>_**「６」**__  
>Hikari o Mite: <em>_**「５」**__  
>Caged: <em>_**「４」**__  
>Kagaku-gijutsu: <em>_**「２」**__  
>My Little Fairy: <em>_**「２」**__**  
><strong>__Uzumaki no Hime: __**「２」**__  
>To be a NEET: <em>_**「１」**__  
>Perfect: <em>_**「１」**__  
>Can Miracles Happen?: <em>_**「１」**__  
>Gamer Life: <em>_**「０」**_

_I only had 8 people vote so far haha! It's a multiple choice, so if you are interested in seeing more than one of those fanfics put up, go ahead and put in a vote for up to 4(Since there is 10)._

_On October 20__th__ I will probably be placing one of the most voted fanfics onto this site, so get your votes in! So far it is looking like __**Echo**__ will be the new fanfic that will be placed onto the site for October 20__th__!_

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Hey guys, I have an email specifically created for all of you if you want to send me questions, concerns or just chat. This is not my main email, but I do still respond fast with that compared to my PMs or stuff like that. If it is very important that you need my main email for something, send me a PM or email me with the email I created for you.**_

_**daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp**_

_**Please do not troll this email. It was created purely for the people that truly wanted to talk to me faster than what anything else could provide.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar. Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I'm getting ridiculously tired over the header and footer I have to put into my story chapters… I wish that people learned to read the Author notes when it's there for you to read rather than skipping over it then complaining.

I'd love to revert back to my old way where I just leave my random comments at the header and footer then leave… But apparently I had a few idiots that never read any of the information I told them to read… Instead I got left complaints over stuff that was explained in the Author Notes.

Now the footer… that is actually more so… for the people who skipped chapters and didn't see that I now have accounts for people to add me on.

Aside from that… Me attempting to get back on track like I had planned to before December… not going as planned. So I had my teeth pulled yet again without any complications… minus the fact that apparently my wisdom tooth grew in very fast within a month and grew out the side of my gums. Coz of that, I am now dealing with more reasons to BE medicated than me trying to refrain from taking the medication.

So presently… when stories will be updated won't be exact for a bit… you will have to forgive me on that one, since I still have 2 more extraction trips to deal with before I am completely done and over with the medications and stuff. After that, I should be able to resist sleep long enough to work on chapters past their due dates for easy updating.

†

"Alright place the bags down on the table and help me put stuff away." I said as Sasuke followed me into the small kitchen. "Man… we let you out and now you are all bossy." I slowly glared at Sasuke before rolling my eyes. "I'm not being bossy… you were the one pointing at all these things saying 'make this' or 'make that' as if I am a god of cooking."

"Aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't make me sick Foxy on you…" He quickly held his hands up in defense before he started to peer into the bags. "Alright then your highness… what do you want to put away first?"

"I want to put you away first if you keep this up!" I said, shaking a knife at him. "Okay… right… my father always warned me about a woman in a kitchen… I think… I should go." He slowly backed away from the bags and went towards the doorway. "Oh hell no, you are helping me put stuff away!" I said, pointing the knife at him then towards the fridge.

"I will help under the condition that you put that damn knife down!" I stared down at the knife in my hand then at Sasuke. "I'll debate that…" He narrowed his gaze at me. "Then I'll debate on helping you…." I narrowed my gaze back at him. "Are we really doing this right now…?" I shifted my position slightly. "It seems we are…." He responded.

I started laughing hysterically as I watched Sasuke jump as he held his leg. "Damn it Foxy!" He shouted before falling on his bottom. All I could do was lean against the counter as I continued to laugh.

"You bitch!" Sasuke accused as he continued to hold his leg. "You told her to do that didn't you!" I shook my head as I laughed. "Good Foxy!" I said through all my laughs. "Damn your cat!" He shouted as he crawled over to the counter and pulled himself up from the floor. He stormed out of the room, shouting that I was to do everything on my own.

"No! Temee! Come back!" I shouted through my laughing as I chased after him. Foxy joined me; jumping onto Sasuke's leg and causing him to fall face first into the edge of the coffee table. "Oh my god!" I shouted, but only continued to laugh instead of checking his injury. "Damn it! I can't tell if you are stopping me or trying to kill me!"

"I'm gonna say both!" I laughed more as Sasuke glared at me. "Kurama! Daddy Sasuke is being mean!" I heard a thump from upstairs then heard something pounding on the stairs to see Kurama coming down with what looked like a sword or a katana trailing behind him due to the string in his mouth.

"Okay NOW I think you are trying to kill me!" I quickly motioned for the two animals to let Sasuke up. He quickly got up while holding his head then glared at me. "Now now… you do that, and I can easily get them back on you." He snorted before lowering his hand. "I'm even bleeding! The hell is Foxy on? Steroids?" I shrugged.

"I only give her milk… with vitamins." He quickly turned to me. "WHAT KIND OF VITAMINS?" I laughed; bringing my hand to hold my stomach as I continued to laugh so hard that my stomach ached. "I don't remember you ever being like this! What did your stay with Itachi do to you?" He said in a panic.

I stood up straight as I shook my head. "Nah. I used to be like this." I said, as I smiled as the nostalgic memories went through my mind. I could feel Sasuke's concerned look; as he had only known that I remembered nothing of my past.

"_I knew I would find you out here." I looked up from my book and looked behind me to see an older boy staring at me with his onyx eyes. "Well… this was my home-ttebayo!" I said as I looked over the ruined village of what was once my home. "At one point… it was my home too." The boy said as he sat down next to me._

"_Mother asked me to find you before father came home and had the forces looking all over the town for you." I smiled as I looked towards the setting sun. "Ne… `Tachi… I keep having these visions from when I was a baby… being helpless as I was carried away by a man. Each time I get to learn his name… the vision ends." I turned to Itachi to see him staring at me with a forlorn look in his face and eyes._

_I grinned just as Itachi turned away to speak. I moved my hands behind him and pushed him off the side of the rubbled building, causing him to fall directly into the pond. "W-What the hell! That is freezing!" He shouted as he surfaced from the water. I laughed as I held onto my stomach. "You should have seen your look `Tachi-nii-san!"_

_He instantly stared up at me, giving me a deadly glare. "You look like a wet weasel!" I continued to laugh. Just as he started to pull himself out of the water; my book slipped from the edge and hit Itachi right in the head, pushing him right back into the water. This only caused me to laugh even more._

"_Are you trying to kill me?" He shouted as he once again surfaced. "I swear! The book did it on it's own!" I held my hands up in my defense. "Bullshit!" I pointed at Itachi. "I'm telling mama Mikoto-san!" His jaw dropped as he quickly closed it and covered his mouth. "I swear to god Akuma, if you tell her anything…"_

_I giggled as I pulled myself off the edge of the old building and grabbed my other book then began running. "Oh hell no! Get back here you little fox!" I heard Itachi shout; though it wasn't a threat, it was more of a joke. I smiled to myself as my plan finally worked. Itachi was too stressed with having a lung disease and trying to find a cure for it, that he forgot what being human was like._

_I stopped running and turned around and waited for the black head to show up. To think, just years before… it was him who waited for me to catch up before he began running. I turned around to run again only to jump and nearly scream._

"_I knew you would stop!" Itachi said as he went to grab me. I quickly dived and watched as Itachi fell flat on his face. "Foxes are sly! Just remember that!" I stuck my tongue out at him then began running again._

"…So you remembered something?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to me. I shook my head, causing him to frown. "Nah… Jiraiya always spoke of a time when I had fun like a normal kid." Why did I lie to the person I cared about the most? Was I afraid that I might hurt him?

Was I afraid because I remembered who it was that killed everyone?

-AN-

This year is not going to well for me on keeping track of stories. I've been dealing with way too much the past few months and it certainly isn't helping me at all. To make it worse… each time I see an email come in saying I have a new PM or Review… my heart sinks uncontrollably. The reason for this is because the past few months, I've had people trolling me hard on my stories and putting me down. They have even been spamming all of my other accounts with the same stuff.

I feel someone is trying to make me quit being a Fanfiction writer… I don't know who it is but I know it is the same person… because just a year ago, they did the same exact thing to me saying the same exact stuff. It's always the same lines of "I'm tired of seeing your stories spamming the search feed. Your stories are childish and have poor grammar and are filled with endless spelling errors." It goes on… nothing related to my story itself. Each time I check those stories, I read through them and only see about 2 spelling errors and maybe 1 grammar error caused by my writing program… and this is about every other chapter, sometimes several chapters.

It's been making me question recently, if I should even continue my stories or if I should put it on hold again and give myself time to calm down about this… to finally put effort into my stories rather than sitting there tossing out chapters filled with bullshit so the few who read my stories, actually have something to read so they don't quit on me. I try to make all my readers happy but in the end… I lose a lot of people. No one talks to me when I ask questions, I naturally find myself talking to myself in the end.

So far, only polls have ever been answered… and it has made me wonder so many things…

I can't keep up with you guys… I always do something wrong that causes you guys to give up on me and it causes me to give up on myself. I never thought I would even get this far in any story when I first put up a story… when I first put up a story I simply thought "Since I barely gave effort on this, no one will even bother reading it. People always had problems with First person anyway." And next thing I knew… I had someone messaging to continue the story. That's how that story ended up getting nearly to Chapter 80… I mean… it should have ended a long time ago, meaning I should have given up on it before hand… but I continued because people wanted it.

I wanted to please them.

Now I just find myself cowering in a corner when I see email notifications… I was spammed with hateful reviews and PMs since July… and it never ended. I don't know who the person is… but they aren't giving up. They always do it as a guest, using different names each time… I'm only lucky that they have this review moderation thing for guests… otherwise I wouldn't allow anonymous reviews.

I'm not a popular writer… so why troll me? I'm just a ground level writer, digging around in dirt to find a story I could tell. Not one of those writers in the clouds that can put up millions of stories that everyone adores.

Tired of living in fear of Emails…

So **JohnStang** asked a good question.

"**About the xmas gift – you mean one massive one for all readers in general? Or is it by individual which I doubt?"  
><strong>I used to do massive things but no one would put in a vote; so instead I am doing it individually. I am giving everyone their own choice towards a Drawing, a Story or whatever. I just need more people to tell me what they want before it's too late. This is obviously because I have to work on my normal stories and some Christmas drawings for family and friends between all of this.

**Dear Readers,**

**Christmas is right around the corner. It is once again your time to shine! This year… YOU choose what you want for Christmas from Daemon! It could be stories, drawings, specials… anything! You can PM me on here or leave a review with your idea of what you want. Or! You can go to one of my other accounts and leave your idea there! (Like Facebook in a message or wall post or Deviantart with a comment or Note)  
>It is every INDIVIDUAL; not a mass group vote!<strong>

**At random, I get to this point in life where… I like when people question me. So, Daemon is willing to answer any questions! Stories, personal… anything! The questions can be done on the same sites as your idea (If you have one) for Christmas. Or! As I nearly forgot, you can e-mail me with the e-mail I specifically made for you, my readers!**

I only had two people (or 1 person…) who actually asked me some questions.

_Q: You look like a wide spread of nationalities, why?_

I am what you call a 'mutt.' On my mother's side of the family I have Japanese, Native American, Irish, German and Welsh… at least I think that is all. My Native American blood is dominate inside me for some reason, so I look very pale because of it. I like keeping up with my Native American culture because it is very intriguing. Yes, I have been to an Indian Reservation… My Uncle (apart of family through marrying my one aunt) has a father who is(or was) a chief of one of the reservations in New Jersey.

_Q: What is your favorite food?_

Oh an easy question! Well I don't have just 1 favorite food because I don't hold back on trying new things lol. I love Italian pastas and pizza… I thank Italy for that delicious delight! I love my Native American culture… I've had so many types of food from there… And… to kill my heart, I ate a fox… I know… So cruel! I didn't know it was a fox though until after I asked what it was… at least… foxes are delicious… I love cheesecake and cheese steak; I am highly addicted to cheesecake lol. I do like Fajitas and tacos… and guacamole! I obviously love sushi, dangos and omusubi considering I write about those a lot. I do eat ramen, but I try to avoid it due to certain ones being high in sodium.  
>If you guys have suggestions towards dishes you think I should try; suggest them! The only thing is… they can't be spicy. If I can cook them, send me the recipe!<p>

_Q: Why do you make us wait so long for chapters?_

Oh… I think you are actually a new reader if you are asking this lol. I normally update a chapter weekly. Monday is Uzumaki Twins, Tuesday is HS Fikushon, Wednesday is Not another HS Fic, Thursday is Naruto no Bunshin and Friday is Namikaze{Uzumaki} Akuma and Yogen no Ko. On the third week of the month, I put up a new story or an extra chapter for "Saturday Special." Now… the reason that this isn't happening recently was actually stated… but I'm medicated right now… If I get frustrated or stressed… well, the change in my heart pace or blood pressure causes the meds to act up. I get stressed sometimes at my stories when there is one word I cannot remember.  
>My internet isn't playing fair with me or all my stories I wanted to catch up would have been up earlier in the week. I got lucky on this Chapter because I put it up on my doc manager before I lost internet again. I am writing the author note through my phone right now, then I will post it up lol. I should do that more often…<p>

I know that the fact that I am Native American will make people go "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" But yes; I am. Lol… Side note: Yes, I do love Assassin's Creed III because Conner is Native American… can't blame me!

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Internet! How I missed you so… Just wish you would stay connected so I stop looking like a douchebag… the instant I get an apartment… my internet better stay connected!

So yeah, been a while since I updated, right? Well this WAS supposed to be updated on Christmas… I wasn't home… when I did get home… I had no internet. I was able to upload stuff through my phone… but not my stories because they are on my computer.

I wanted to update stories on Saturday too… but that looks like a no go! Why? Friday I attend a viewing… Saturday I attend a funeral. Fun right? Only not… This happens to be the second reason I haven't been in sight. But… while I was hiding under my blankets, I was able to type up a lot of chapters to HSF, and then write notes for HSF to last idk maybe another 30 chapters or longer. It's hard to tell since 1 sentence in my notes could be either 1 chapter, or two chapters, sometimes I need two sentences for it.

†

"Alright dinner is done!" I shouted to Sasuke; who was currently holding a bag of ice to his head. I could still hear him complaining about me, though it was his own fault for not watching where the shelves were in his closet. Not my fault he lifted his head so fast and hit his head on the shelves above where he was bent down at.

"Go get Itachi." I said as I climbed onto the counter to pull down the plates. It took me forever to get Sasuke to let me do that considering I was like, 50 times smaller than him and Itachi. I told him I didn't always want to rely on the two when I was after the dishes.

I heard a loud thump from upstairs, causing me to get concerned. I walked over to the kitchen doorway only to stop to see Sasuke walking towards me with a piece of paper in his hand. He was too dumbfounded to even speak; which allowed me to grab the paper from him.

_Sasuke,_

_Things came up. I had to leave while you and Akuma were out shopping for food. Don't let this stop you two from having a Christmas celebration. It's Akuma's first true celebration… so don't make her forget it! Before I left, I placed the gifts for you two under the Charlie brown tree that we had up from our last family holiday about 12 years ago._

_Sasuke… you are my little brother. Let it be known that no matter what, I will always love you so please, please don't ever give up. Everything I ever did; was done to protect you. I have realized over time that I shouldn't have kept you out of anything but I had to for certain things. If you knew anything… you would have been killed._

_Take care of Akuma. Don't do something stupid… I did that once and that only ended up with us losing our whole family and our greatest childhood friend. She lost her memory once… don't give her a reason to lose it again._

_Love, Itachi._

I looked up at Sasuke to see him staring down at me and the letter. I held it out to him. "Not sure if I was even meant to read it but…" I trailed off as Sasuke just shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Either way we got ditched by Itachi to be all alone in a whole house." I could see an uneasy hint in his statement.

"Pervert…" I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen. "I'm only a guy! You can't seriously blame me for that." I rolled my eyes as I faced him. "I can because you aren't a typical guy now shut up and sit down before dinner gets cold." He glared at me before grinning. "Yes _dear_." I growled, grabbing the closest thing to me and threw it at him.

His eyes went wide as he quickly dodged the object. "What the hell Akuma! That was a flipping knife!" I shrugged. "I thought it was more of a twirling knife, not a flipping one." He glared at me as I stuck out my tongue. "What if I didn't dodge that?" He shouted. I shrugged once again. "Then that would have been on you for being such an idiot,"

"I swear you really are trying to kill me…" He mumbled as he sat down. "Maybe I am… _dear_." I grinned as he glared at me. I dished out the food onto the plates then put the pot back onto the stove. "What is this?" Sasuke asked as he poked the food with his chopsticks. "It's 'shut the hell up and fucking eat it.'" I sat down as I glared at Sasuke.

"I liked it better when you were cute and clueless…" Sasuke mumbled. I pretended to be hurt by his remark. "S-so… you don't want to be with me anymore…?" I faked a sniffle as I looked down at my lap. "N-no! I didn't say that!" He panicked. "You know…" I said, scaring Sasuke. "You've always hated your brother… but your brother loved you." I looked up at Sasuke to see his brow raised.

"When I was at Itachi's place… I learned that." I looked around the room for my bag that I had left here earlier. I got up and grabbed it and brought it to the table; moving my plate to the side. I unzipped my bag and pulled out several files and placed it on the table. "This… would be the proof."

Sasuke reached over and grabbed one of the files and glanced over it. "What the hell is this?" Sasuke said as he went back and forth through the pages. "This is a custody agreement!" Sasuke practically shouted as he stared at me. "All of those are the battles Itachi fought just to keep you in his custody."

"What the hell is this though? 'Under an agreement, Uchiha Itachi is unable to see his brother unless his brother sees fit.'" I nodded as I sighed. "Because of the records on him for killing your parents… they wouldn't let him have full custody over you. He wanted to see you so bad, that he would try and find excuses to come talk to you but you always pushed him away instantly… he was eventually led to watching you from a distance."

Sasuke stared at the papers in silence before grabbing another file and looking over it. "If there is anyone who knows Itachi and who he once was… it would be you." Sasuke glanced up at me before tossing the file that was in his hand to me. I caught it then looked down at it. "What the…?" I flipped through the pages in that file.

The file was filled with custody battles… over me. It wasn't only filled with files of the custody battles, but it was also filled with eviction notice battles that Itachi fought in place of me. Now I knew why I was never kicked out of anywhere I stayed… instead I just kept receiving the notice. I looked up to see Sasuke tossing the file on the table.

"Let's eat Akuma." I watched as Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and began eating like he normally did. Now I wasn't even sure if any of this affected Sasuke in any way shape or form. I mean… Itachi went out of his way to protect his brother and apparently even me. He kept every file on everything he has done plus newspaper clippings about their family. Itachi didn't want to let his brother go even though he knew he had lost him due to hatred.

But I knew it wasn't Itachi that did it. Now that I think back… The police never came up to me and asked me what happened… No one did. Itachi was automatically accused… That means that someone else gave in the report. It had to have been someone who was against Itachi. My eyes shot open wide. Orochimaru… Orochimaru wanted Itachi because of his quick learning and everything… but Itachi had embarrassed him in such a way that Orochimaru switched his target to Sasuke and wanted to get Itachi to disappear.

Orochimaru was the one that convinced Sasuke to go into some form of law… to protect the world from 'people like Itachi'… So that meant that the custody battles that Itachi fought… were with Orochimaru. Orochimaru knew ways through the system and could easily bribe off anyone.

Orochimaru even went out of his way… to join our school as a temporary teacher when he had a school of his own. Is that why… I glanced over to Sasuke. Sasuke must hate a part of me because I was the key in all of this… I was the one who needed to clear his brother from the crimes that we knew that Itachi didn't commit.

And Orochimaru tried to see fit that I wouldn't remember…

-AN-

So I've been updating FFJ while my internet is up. If my internet stays up then I'll be able to upload more stories PLUS the rest of the rewritten chapters of FFJ and chapter 20! Those were to all be posted on Christmas too… with the Christmas story… I feel horrible because I haven't been able to update.

On a side note, I was doing Christmas drawings… those are going to be late too. I am working on them all! But the few that asked have to understand that I had 40 drawings and 5 stories asked of me in the last week that I was allowing people to ask for stuff.

So my uncle died to cancer on December 21st… While everyone was worrying about the world ending, my Uncle's world did. You see, around the end of November we got a text stating my Uncle was in the hospital, that his cancer got worse. –Daemon just simply motions to how there was no updates except for possibly NUA and YnK since they were already up on the site to be published.-

About a week later we were told that more cancer formed in his brain and that they took him off his medication. During this time, I was writing the sequel to 'Family' which Family has the 'cancer' in it. (Trying not to really give much spoilers about that)… it felt weird that after I wrote something in my Christmas story that we would get a text telling us something close to that matter. Just, my Uncle didn't get better… Originally… he was going to be buried on Christmas (Probably my Aunt's grief towards not having him home or alive for Christmas and taking it out on us.) but we all convinced her to hold off until the weekend.

I plan to be home for New Years… I hope it still goes my way. Why? Well you see… I got my tooth extracted at the beginning of December… they took a part of my bone out when they pulled the tooth. They had to, my wisdom tooth was so far into my bone that there was no way around it. Coz of that, my face swelled about maybe 3 times its size and it was impossible for me to eat, so instead I slept. I can eat a little, but its certain foods that I can eat. My family doesn't make those certain foods.

FDB has been trying to get us to go to the New Years… we keep telling him no because 1. Too high in sodium 2. I still can't eat what they have. He doesn't seem to understand either of those. I'm like Chris Griffin when you give him that food and he goes running outside and starts eating the food like a squirrel… Koh laughs about it all the time! (You could also use Dexter's dad from Dexter's Laboratory, when he teams up with the squirrels to get the muffin as a reward. What? I'm old D:! I've seen a lot of things!)

I should be resting right now… since this viewing is in uh… 8 hours… or something. Apparently FDB doesn't know… just knows well be there for more than 4 hours.

My cousin is also in the hospital… Thankfully, I'm not blood related. Yeah, that's wrong to say I know… but you see that kid has been whoring around since she was in grade school. She even did drugs and smoke… my Aunt doesn't even know she is doing any of these things and its like right in front of her eyes. So anyway, my cousin is in the hospital for possible appendicitis… "Further tests need to be done." You know… when I had my appendicitis… though I was accused of being pregnant just because I was 17, which was the original age group at the time that was having a lot of pregnant teens, my appendicitis was spotted instantly. And it was the oddest case they have ever had. So in conclusion… I say my cousin is pregnant, they can say appendicitis… but she hasn't been keeping her legs closed at all in the past… how old am I… mmm the past 6 years maybe, I'm not sure how old my cousin is. Every year I keep saying 12. Because I know one of these years I would be right… Though she is probably 15 now…. Hard to tell, she always lied about her age, and coz she isn't blood related to me… I find it harder to know because I didn't witness her birth.

I at least know she's in high school! I should get a cookie for that… and by that I mean a blended cookie because I can't eat a cookie now… I tried eating cookie dough ice cream, was funny as hell. You know how an animal chews on the side of their mouth when they are breaking down food? Imagine that with me on my ice cream… it made no sense, but that's how it was!

How did I get this much ADD? How the hell do you guys stand this? This could have been spread throughout the next few chapters! I think I write bigger Author notes than I do chapters lmfao (Jokes on me!)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Miss me? Maybe? Well I missed you none the less! I've been missing for quite a while and I DON'T like that. I mean, I was all set for a great start of the year and all… Story chapters all typed up… Christmas stuff ready to be put up… and everything. The problem? For some reason my internet connection has grown very weak.

Koh would try and tell me whenever the short amount of time the internet is on, knowing that I want to update my stories. (She supports me completely in my stories, seeing as she enjoys my horror stories and mystery stories I write plus my poems.) The thing is, coz I'm medicated, it's hard to wake me up… right now? I managed to force myself up long enough to type an author note and put at least this chapter up.

What I'm actually trying to do is sneak all my story chapters into the document manager area so when my phone is alive, I can try and update through my phone to be published!

†

I continued tearing through my stuff as I looked around for something. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. I jumped in surprise and turned towards him. "I can't find my laptop nor my journal…" I said as I looked over to my mess. "Are you sure you brought them with you?" He asked as he walked over to my stuff.

"Yes…" Sasuke nodded to me then began moving stuff around as he helped me look. "I haven't been able to find it in any of the stuff we brought…" Sasuke leaned back then faced me. "Do you think Itachi took it?" I glared at Sasuke. "No! Itachi knows better than to steal such things from me!" I pouted.

"Right…" I blinked as I stared up at Sasuke, who turned away from me. Did… did I just hear jealousy? Holy hell… I smiled as I walked up to Sasuke and wrapped my arms around him. He simply grunted in response. "Teme… when I said that, I meant when I was staying at Itachi's place, Deidara had ran off with my laptop and journal… I got pissed off and yeah…"

Sasuke's muscles softened as he sighed. "Right…" he turned towards me and pulled me close to him. "Forgot you were clueless…" I blinked at his statement then peered up at him. "What?" I asked. He shook his head before kissing my forehead and walking out of the room. "I'll check my bags for it." He stated.

I stared blankly as I ran Sasuke's statement through my head. What did he mean by me being clueless? Was… was he saying that Itachi… I fell very silent. My mind went instantly through all the memories where Itachi was very gentle towards me but was cold towards everyone else. Just like Sasuke was… If I asked Itachi to do something… he would but if someone else asked him, he would blow them off…. Just like Sasuke…

"Found it." I turned to Sasuke as he held out my laptop and journal. I grabbed them from his hands then stared at Sasuke. I had no feelings for Itachi except he was like a brother to me… didn't those two know that? I frowned, gaining Sasuke's attention quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked. I looked away, putting my laptop and journal down on the bed.

"Sasuke… do you not trust my feelings?" I asked, causing Sasuke to jump in surprise at my question. "Where did this come from?" I sighed. "Sasuke, I may be clueless… but that doesn't mean that I won't analyze something when someone makes a comment or gesture towards it." He stayed silent as he stared at me.

"I love YOU, teme… at least trust me more." I said as I looked away to start cleaning up the mess that I made. "Akuma… I…" I turned towards Sasuke, only to see him shake his head as he left the room. I blinked. Did… did tension between our relationship just arise? God relationships were confusing… I still don't quite understand what a couple does!

I cleared off the bed from all the clothes and stuff that I pulled out then plugged my laptop into the wall and sat on the bed as I loaded it up. I opened up my journal after entering my password on my laptop. I kept journals over the years… it was something that I did the instant I could write. The journal was filled with everything from before I received my laptop, plus some entries from afterwords. If I didn't have my laptop, I had my journal.

_Entry 1._

_I still hear the voices… they don't scare me as much anymore. They are becoming more like shapes now! They are teaching me things… recently they taught me how to write! One found this journal, completely empty, and gave it to me to use!_

Most of the entries were small like that until I got older. They would then start on how my day was to what happened during the day. And by pure luck… the entry that I was hoping to find, was right where I had hoped.

_Entry 1445_

_Itachi left to 'investigate' a college. I'm the only one who knows that he is trying to get medicine for his lung cancer and possibly find something to help his eyesight. I made a promise that I wouldn't tell his parents nor would I tell Sasuke. I feel like I am betraying Sasuke though, by not telling him. I'm not at school today… I wasn't feeling good so mama Mikoto-san had me stay here to get better. I think I just heard a crash. I'll write more when I check if everyone is alright._

That was my entry right before Mikoto and Fugaku were murdered. There was blood on the page, too, because I always carried the book with me. It was Mikoto's blood.

_Entry 1445 Part 2_

_Mama Mikoto-san just grabbed me and brought me into the back room. Fugaku was still out there, trying to secure the house. Mikoto was hiding me under her kimono… I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Blood… Mikoto just… just got hit! Goodbye journal…_

I stared at the entry then peered down at the next entry.

_Entry 1445 Part 3_

_I just woke up… I found myself being held by Fugaku and Mikoto. I'm in pain… did I get injured too? They weren't responding… did they die? I was scared… the man is still here… I want to see his face… but he is facing the other way. He is going through something on the other side of the room. He keeps mentioning someone named 'Rin' and 'Kakashi'… I knew a Kakashi… was it the same one? Oh no! He's coming back here!_

The words were off the lines, telling me that I wrote in the journal without actually looking at the journal itself. I was lucky I wrote small, or I wouldn't have these entries in my journal at all. Half of the entries were written small enough to be on 1 line. It had entries from when I was 3 to when I was 8 or 9. It still had several pages free for me to write on, even though I wrote some entries in it during the time I was 10 to now.

_Entry 1445 Part 4_

_His face haunts my mind… it's scaring me… I want to forget the face. I wish something would just help me forget! He said he would help me forget… That man… he came in here. I've seen him before… Those snake like eyes… I remembered him from somewhere… Wasn't he the man that hurt Itachi? Why did I agree for his help then? He said he would help me forget… He said he needed time… could I decline then? I wonder if he knows about this journal… Why didn't he ask who that man was? Wasn't he a cop? I thought I saw a badge on his shirt… wasn't he supposed to question me about the murder? He shouldn't be trusted… while I still remember… Orochimaru did this… the man that will take away everything that meant something to me. He is about to take it all away. My memories._

I knew it… Orochimaru had found out about the murder of the Uchiha family and came to me since I was the only survivor that saw anything. Instead of finding out who caused the murder, he instead told me he would help me forget. Does that mean that Orochimaru had a part in the murder of Mikoto and Fugaku? That was starting to seem likely now that I thought about it.

All I could think about was what he had said to me the first time Sasuke declined his help. _"I will get Sasuke, no matter what. No one will stop me."_

It would only make sense if Orochimaru hired someone to do the murder… someone that might have some form of hatred towards the Uchiha's… who would though? Then again… they were the ones who owned a lot of things that were really high in power in this town. It would only make sense that they would have a lot of company enemies that would agree to taking them down.

But… who was Rin?

-AN-

So… I found the perfect way to make this story longer and not end soon at all! You guys will hate Sasuke for a while, but I promise, it's just a phase!

Anyway, before I pass out and NOT get at least this story published… I shall end the author note.

I just want to make this one comment.

Recently people have, well, complained(for lack of better word) about the short chapters. Well you see, I do this because there are people who can barely read 500 words but love reading. My boyfriend happens to be one of those people who can't read a lot of words. He's never watched Naruto, but he reads all my stories. It takes him over 4 hours to read 1 chapter.

He isn't retarded or anything. He is a very smart individual. His problem is just something he was born with that prevents him from enjoying the little things. Even I can't sit for a long period of time to read. Mine isn't some health problem from birth though, mine was caused due to all the anesthesia during the major surgeries I had growing up. It messed with my ability to process thoughts and to hold memories. You ask me how my childhood was, I would have to tell you by what Koh told me.

So please, in exchange for the short chapters, please enjoy the frequent updates (Which once the internet is steady, I'm going to spam update because I love you guys.)

Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me so far! You guys give me a reason to continue writing even when I've given up hope.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Hey guys! Miss me? Maybe? Well I missed you none the less! I've been missing for quite a while and I DON'T like that. I mean, I was all set for a great start of the year and all… Story chapters all typed up… Christmas stuff ready to be put up… and everything. The problem? For some reason my internet connection has grown very weak.

Normally I can have several things biting at the internet being up… but now it's pretty much impossible to open up two tabs on the internet when I go to do things. Unlucky me… when I go to put stories up into the document manager, it opens it up in another tab(sometimes I'm lucky and it stays in the same tab)… but those unlucky times is when I lose internet on my computer. I think my adapter is finally going on me… or the internet really sucks in this house… probably both. Though it tends to be me who loses the internet before everyone and half the time I'm the only one without internet.

Proof in that is when my 360 has internet still while my PC says there is no connection. Oh joy! … I shall let you read this chapter then I will rant more at the bottom…. Coz I can, it is my story after all D:!

†

"What are you doing?" I looked up at Sasuke. "Researching… I think?" I said as I stared at my computer in frustration. "I keep trying to load the internet but it won't!" Sasuke walked over and leaned over me to type on my laptop. "Your computer was locked." He stated as he leaned away. "Ne… Sasuke." He turned towards me. "Do you know anyone named Rin?"

He instantly shook his head. "Never heard of that name." I nodded then sighed. "Not even in your family history then?" He shook his head and sat down next to me. "Why?" he asked. I gave him a look; unsure if I should tell him anything. "I remember someone saying the names 'Rin' and 'Kakashi' the night that your parents were killed." This instantly caught Sasuke's attention.

"Akuma! This is winter break! Can't this wait until AFTER the New Year?" He practically whined as he slammed my laptop shut on me. "H-hey!" I said as I hugged my laptop. "My baby is delicate!" I said. "So am I!" I stared at him. "So you are implying that you are a baby?" He instantly glared at me.

"Alright alright! I will put this all off until after the New Year!" I huffed then put my laptop off to the side. "Good… because it's Christmas eve and I rather not be sitting downstairs on my own." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. He pushed me down onto the sofa then sat down next to me.

"There was a family tradition that we would do… the night before Christmas… we would open one gift each." I watched as he got up and grabbed stuff from the pile of presents that we had placed down earlier. Apparently Itachi had grabbed the presents that were marked with his name on it before he left, so it made it really convenient that we didn't have to yell at him.

"Alright." Sasuke placed one of the gifts on me then placed one in front of Foxy and Kurama. "Which one do you want me to open?" He asked as he moved away from the pile of presents. "The one with Hello Kitty wrapping." I said. He glared at me before nodding and grabbed it then sat down.

"Alright… mine is from Foxy apparently." He said as he read the 'to' and 'from' on the sticker. I snickered then looked down at mine. "Mines from Itachi." I stated as I stared at the fox wrapping. I glanced over to Foxy's and Kurama's presents. "And those are from you." I stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Since this is the first Christmas that they are ever having in their life…" Sasuke started but stopped. I assumed he realized that it was the same ordeal for me, so I quickly added on to his statement. "Since they aren't even a year old." Sasuke stared over at me and smiled. "Right… they should open theirs first." Sasuke nodded to Foxy and Kurama.

Kurama barked while Foxy wagged her tail. Both of them began chewing on the wrapping before they got it off. I walked over to help them with the boxes. I opened it up for them and placed it down. They both nuzzled their gifts to reveal collars. I looked over to Sasuke and smiled at him. "Look! Daddy Sasuke got you two necklaces to say you are our family!" I bent down and put the new collars that even had name tags on it, on the two.

Foxy, being a dark colored cat, got a red collar with a tag that was shaped like a fox head with her name on it. On the other side it stated our phone numbers if she got lost plus our dorm address. Kurama, being a red fox, had received a black and red collar to counter his fur color. The tag with his name on it was shaped just like Foxy's.

"They were custom ordered." Sasuke stated as he stood up and sat down next to us. "When we move out of the dorms, we will get them new necklaces again." I nodded to him; knowing he meant so that the address in the back would be up to date.

"Alright, your turn Akuma." I nodded as I stared over to the gift that Itachi left. I grabbed it and took the wrapping away. I opened up the box to see a very familiar necklace in the box. All I could do was stare at it as I tried to remember why it looked so familiar. "What did he get you?" Sasuke asked as he leaned closer to me.

I turned the box towards Sasuke. "Why do I remember this?" I asked, before the jealousy would rise in Sasuke again. I knew that if Sasuke thought it was Itachi buying me expensive jewelry that he would feel outdone somehow and get really angry. "I've seen this before… I know I have."

"At a store maybe?" Sasuke practically spat out. I glared at him before turning it towards me. "No… like… it was worn by my father or mother… or even by me." I stared at it as I narrowed my gaze. It would only make sense if it was owned by my parents… I mean, my mother… because the necklace was the sapphire blue of the Uzumaki clan. It was the signature of our control over water. Just like my eyes… how they used to be the same color.

"Hn…" I glared at Sasuke. "Just open your gift." I said as I closed mine and tossed it onto the sofa. He simply shrugged and tore the wrapping off his gift. He blinked before staring at Foxy. "While I was shopping for Christmas presents… I asked Foxy and Kurama to find something for you and Itachi. Foxy was instantly attached to that item."

He stared at the item in silence before staring up at Foxy. "Sasuke…" He turned towards me. "Remember… you were the one that got her the home with us. To her… you saved her and gave her what she wanted." I smiled at him. "So… in other words… you are saying that she accepted me into her clan of cats." He said as he held the jacket with floppy cat ears on it with the cat hat.

"Don't be mean." I said. "I'm not." He instantly replied as he unzipped the jacket and put it on. I watched in silence as he pushed his pride far away and wore the jacket just for Foxy. I smiled as Foxy started to show her excitement. I guess there was this small fact that Foxy won in this matter because Sasuke did have a love for kittens as much as he never showed it.

"I feel like an older male version of Foxy right now." He stated. I looked at him and snickered. "Yeah... the colors of that jacket are exactly the same as her." Foxy murted then jumped onto Sasuke and rubbed against him. I watched as Sasuke pet Foxy.

"I'm going to make hot cocoa." I stated as I stood up. "Who wants some?" I asked. I watched Kurama instantly bark as he wagged his tail in eagerness. "Alright that is one!" I reached down and picked him up as I glanced over to Sasuke and Foxy. "We'll take one too." Sasuke stated as he continued to pet Foxy.

I brought Kurama into the kitchen with me. "You get to be my little helper!" I said as I nuzzled his nose. He barked in excitement then licked my face. I knew Kurama was happy about his gift for one main reason. He lost his family and followed the person he thought he could trust to their home.

We didn't kick him out but instead gave him a name, and a warm place to stay. Now we had made it official with a collar that stated that he was ours. Though I was going to hit Sasuke for the last name he put on their collars… Uchiha-Uzumaki… really? He could have put just Uzumaki or just Uchiha! I wouldn't have minded either way.

-AN-

I know I have been receiving quite a few messages on my lateness of updates… I'm truly sorry for this. If I had a stable connection, I would gladly publish chapters like twice a day or something… but considering the times that its up… yeah, my computer hates me. Things will only get worse when I get a job… more fun, right?

This internet is causing me so many problems… at least while I can't do anything that I want to, I have been able to type up my stories more and even caught up on some manga and anime that I have been neglecting due to always being focused on these stories… What? Sometimes writers need a break too! I just… happen to be forced on this break thanks to my lousy internet. If only I could get my laptop up and running again… THEN there would be no delays because my laptop never lost internet connection. It died because it decided to stop charging. No clue what is up with that but, meh… computer guy says it can't be fixed… and of course said guy never gave me a receipt to give the company to get my laptop replaced while it was still under the warranty.

I'm really tired but I do want to try and get at least NUA80 and NHS50 up before I pass out… UT33 is on a gigastick that I leant out and am still waiting to get back… or else that would be put up too… and I don't think you guys would like me going from UT32 to UT34 LOL!

Alright… off to type up the AN for those chapters… and I will try and get my giga stick back while I am out today. So when I come back, if I have internet, I will immediately fix up the AN and put it up. (Is the thing really called a gigastick? When I bought it… I don't remember it actually saying that….)

I just want to make this one comment.

Recently people have, well, complained(for lack of better word) about the short chapters. Well you see, I do this because there are people who can barely read 500 words but love reading. My boyfriend happens to be one of those people who can't read a lot of words. He's never watched Naruto, but he reads all my stories. It takes him over 4 hours to read 1 chapter.

He isn't retarded or anything. He is a very smart individual. His problem is just something he was born with that prevents him from enjoying the little things. Even I can't sit for a long period of time to read. Mine isn't some health problem from birth though, mine was caused due to all the anesthesia during the major surgeries I had growing up. It messed with my ability to process thoughts and to hold memories. You ask me how my childhood was, I would have to tell you by what Koh told me.

So please, in exchange for the short chapters, please enjoy the frequent updates (Which once the internet is steady, I'm going to spam update because I love you guys.)

Thanks to everyone that has stayed with me so far! You guys give me a reason to continue writing even when I've given up hope.

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

This is a little early… but it is Tuesday for some people already so… why not? Plus I almost forgot to put Uzumaki Twins up so who's to say that I wouldn't forget to put up HS Fikushon or any other story this week? After all… I think I am used to the internet always being out, so when it is actually up… I forget that I can update. I sort of lost track of the days… so yeah.

I have a very good reason for not knowing the day… kinda… been engrossed in typing up chapters for a new story that I will be putting up here one day. Its chapters are pretty much as long as Uzumaki Twins, meaning it has 2k+ words in each chapter. Sometimes I aim higher. It still doesn't have a title, but if it did… I would start putting it up!

On a side note, I should try and work on getting NHS51 on my computer today so that I can update that on time on Wednesday. Same for Yogen no Ko… I don't think it was even updated on Friday either because of the same reason. If I didn't have a fear of losing documents, this wouldn't be a problem…. NUA82 will be on time at least. (Unless Sage does come to visit like he said he would… stupid Valentine's Day…)

†

I stared at the sapphire necklace as I sat in my bed. I knew it wasn't new at all because of its worn out look on it, telling me that it had been passed down for several generations. I sighed then glanced over to see Kurama climbing onto the bed. "Hey there." I said as I smiled at him. He let out a soft bark as he sat down next to me.

"Want to see what Itachi gave me?" He barked with a nod. I smiled and faced the sapphire necklace towards him. Instantly the look in his eyes changes. "Kurama?" I waved my hand in front of his face. I placed the necklace down and turned back to see Kurama looking around. I narrowed my gaze as I turned my head back to the necklace.

I pulled it out of the box and held it up to Kurama who instantly went back to the look of being tamed. "What the…?" I didn't quite understand what was going on, but I knew I couldn't have Kurama looking at this necklace since he was already a tamed animal. I put the necklace on and hid it under my shirt.

I went to toss the box but stopped when I noticed a piece of paper sticking up from under where the necklace was. I pulled out that part and noticed notebook paper hidden there. I pulled it out quickly and opened it up.

_Dear Akuma,_

_I know that this necklace will look familiar to you. At least, I hope it does. It belonged to your mother._

"I knew it!" I practically shouted but quickly lowered my voice, not wanting Sasuke to come in here.

_She was able to 'tame' foxes. No one knew how, but a selected few did know. My mother, my father, Kakashi and myself. Your father obviously knew since he was married to your mother. This necklace was crafted specifically for your clan out of the sapphire stone that grew within a crystal. It was a phenomenon. It happened to be located on the island of the Uzumaki clan, that is now long gone. They lived in peace with the foxes, which they never understood why they were very tamed and didn't harm them._

_Thinking it was a connection with the clan; a few members took a fox with them and left the island. That was when they found out that they were only tame when on that island. Only a few were able to go about without that necklace with a fox. Uzumaki Mito, your mother… and you. This necklace was what that man tried to steal that night that my parents were murdered._

_It was what he was after the night he murdered your parents too… I don't know who he is… but it was something I had found out when I researched that necklace. I'm sure this all seems odd to you, meaning on how a necklace can tame an animal. I will explain that._

_You see, certain animals are tamed by certain things. You can call a dog with a dog whistle; you can relax a cat with cat nip… The colors of this necklace instantly gain the attention of the foxes. I'm sure your eyes stared at it for a while too._

_Your mother gave the necklace to my parents before she was murdered. It was why you were kidnapped… the man was after that necklace. He soon found out that my parents had the necklace, so he killed them when he was trying to find it. He saw you, I know he did. That's why he strongly believed that my parents still had that necklace._

_Truth is? I had the necklace. I 'stole' it before I left. I had fought with my parents about how they were protecting such a necklace with strange qualities. They agreed but said there was nothing they could do. I realized that they wanted me to run off with it when I left. When I was released from the custody I had found that in the house was all these recorders… any conversation we had about the necklace was recorded. But all the tapes were missing._

My mind instantly went through the fact that the man had been _searching_ through stuff after he killed Mikoto and Fugaku. He was looking for the necklace… the one that was with Itachi.

_The necklace belongs to you. Take it and protect it._

_And Akuma… thank you for trying to get Sasuke to care. But… sadly, I know that after all these years, there is little hope for that now._

No… there was still hope. I mean… Look at what Sasuke had said when we were on the train! Shouldn't that have given him hope? Even the slightest? God these brothers had more problems than I did with the council!

"What's that?" I looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. "Eh… me being right about the necklace." I stated as I rubbed my forehead. "It belonged to my mother. Itachi stated that in this letter. Apparently my mother gave it to your parents before she died." Sasuke stayed silent before walking over to the bed.

"It's a necklace that was passed down through the generations… it went to Uzumaki Mito then to my mother. My mother wasn't related to Mito, we both know that, but they both were from the same descendant." Sasuke just nodded as he sat on the bed. "I wonder why my mom gave the necklace to your parents though." I lied.

"When did she give it to my parents?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged. "Probably before she died, would only make sense." Sasuke nodded. "That's obvious dobe." I stuck my tongue out at him before sighing. "Since Christmas is done and over with… I came to ask if you wanted to head back to the dorms for New Years." I blinked then looked up at Sasuke.

"You know what… yeah, let's go back. I hear that there is a saying that wherever you are on New Years is where you will be for the rest of that year." He simply rolled his eyes then stood up. "I'll get our tickets changed." He said as he walked out of the room. I blinked as I stared out the door then looked down at Kurama.

"That was… odd." I said as Kurama barked in agreement. I stood up, picking Kurama up as I walked over to Sasuke's room but stood outside when I heard him talking.

"I don't know what to do, Foxy…" I smiled when I noticed I wasn't the only one who talked to Foxy and Kurama. "I instantly get angry when Itachi does something related to her… I know he loves Akuma. He did before our parents died! That was something that hasn't seemed to change…"

And that confirmed my curiosity if that was what Sasuke was getting at when he was making those comments about Itachi. "I'm not mad at Akuma but I am afraid of losing her… and because of that, I am only making actions that WOULD lose her." I heard Foxy murt in response. I peered down at Kurama, who was staring at the doorway.

I stood up straight then entered the room Sasuke was staying in. He jumped and stared over to me. "Ne… Sasuke." I said as I peered away. I could tell he was uneasy. But I decided I would pretend I never heard anything he had said. "I don't wanna sleep in a separate room…" I mumbled as I looked over to him, with a blush on my face.

His eyes quickly lit up. "Well, there is enough room on this bed for you…" He mumbled as his face turned red. I smiled at him as I placed Kurama down on the bed then crawled onto it. Sasuke stared at me in silence before I dragged him down onto the bed.

"Come on! It's been a long day! Let's sleep." I smiled as I crawled up to the pillows. "Right." He said as he joined me. He lifted the covers and got under them with me then pulled me close to him. Foxy and Kurama immediately dived under the covers and curled up between us. I could tell that Sasuke didn't like that they were causing a small distance between us.

-AN-

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

Been working like crazy on these story chapters… it's starting to actually burn me out. So yesterday, since I was a Beta Tester for Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, I decided to use that as my break from story typing. In the end I forgot it was also Monday and that while the thing was finishing its download, that I could put Uzumaki Twins chapter 36 up.

Tomorrow is NHS… if I remember right, I did some of the chapters in that too… my process of knocking out chapters is horrible, just so you know. When you lose all your files, things get hectic fast. In this case… when I was supposed to be typing chapters up for YnK, I was still typing Uzumaki Twins to its last chapter… then when I got to YnK… I kept on typing on that when I was supposed to be working on NUA… yeah, you can imagine how all of this went down haha.

†

"Alright… next time we do something like that; let's agree to pack less stuff than we did." Sasuke said as he flopped down on his bed. I rolled my eyes at him. "You're the one who asked me to pack all that stuff… I said that if we needed something we could just get it when there." He snorted then sat up. "Yes well I wasn't expecting that the washers would still work in that place."

"Even if they didn't, they do have places that you can do your laundry at-ttebayo." I watched as Sasuke quickly sat up and stared at me. "What?" I asked. He stared at me in silence before smiling. "I just haven't heard you say '-ttebayo' in a while." I stared at him and shrugged. "Meh!" I grabbed the bags and began unpacking them.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Unpacking… better to do it now so we are free." He stayed silent then groaned loudly. "But we just got back!" I turned to him and gave him a look. "You're the one who always goes on about doing things right away… and now it's me? Let's not change roles." I threw some of his clothes onto him.

"I think I liked it better when you were still lazy." I stared at him. "You seem to like a lot of things better from before you had me go into this relationship with you…" I trailed off then sighed. I quickly unpacked my stuff as I ignored Sasuke, not really wanting to deal with anymore of the 'I liked it better…' comments.

After I was done I put my jacket on, stuffing my phone and wallet into my pocket. I knew Sasuke was too busy unpacking to see me leave the apartment with Foxy and Kurama trailing behind me. I had to refill the mini fridge with new milk and some drinks since we used up everything before we left so they wouldn't go bad.

"Oh!" I stopped when I heard a familiar voice then noticed a group of girls. "Look who came back." I stared at them then turned my head more to the side to see that no matter what I had to go by them just to get to the market. I really didn't want to deal with the girls, but it wasn't like I had much of an option. I wasn't allowed to fight back thanks to the stupid council hating me. If I turned around, I would just get jumped from behind and if I continued on, I would still get jumped.

I bent down to Foxy and Kurama. "I want you two to immediately find help if you see those girls come for me. Don't try to protect me; I can handle myself until you guys get help. Got it?" They seemed to understand me, though they didn't like what I said. I smiled at the two then pet them on the head. "That's my little babies. Mommy is proud of you two." I said as I stood up.

I continued pass the girls, just continuing on to the market. I made it safely inside the market though; it was completely filled with girls. Ayame wasn't working today, telling me that she and her father were on vacation still. Depending on how much the girls hated me, the amount I would probably spend might get doubled.

I walked over to the fridge area and began looking for the milk. I felt a tug on my clothes and looked down to see Kurama climbing up. I bent down and picked him up so he could lay on my shoulder. He instantly curled up into my hood. I looked down for Foxy but didn't see her, instantly causing me to worry.

I turned to the next aisle to see Foxy trying to reach for something. I walked over to her and peered over to what she was after. "Alright we'll get it." I said as I grabbed the animal treats from the shelf before motioning for her to follow me back to the fridge area. I grabbed milk then grabbed some 6 packs of drinks. It was a lot to carry back I had to admit, but we did raid the fridge.

I grabbed onigiri then walked to the counter. The worker stared at me before snorting. She rung up all the items then waited impatiently for me to pay her. After I paid her, I quickly grabbed the bags and moved us outside, where I pulled out Foxy's mini backpack and put the animal treats into it, then put it onto her back.

Kurama turned his head, confused, towards the object on Foxy's back. "It's a backpack. It holds small items that she can carry around." I smiled as Kurama suddenly wanted to help carry stuff too. "I don't have a backpack for you just yet…" I mumbled as I lifted my hand to my chin in thought.

I felt a tug on the bag that I was holding and looked down to see Kurama trying to pull it from my hand to carry it. "I don't know Kurama…" I looked in the bag to see what items were in it. It was just the milk… I could tie it around him to be like a backpack I guess. "Alright you can carry this bag." I said as I leaned down and wrapped the bag around him to appear as a backpack.

I heard Kurama bark in approval over the bag as he bounced around me, letting out his yelps of joy. Half the time I wasn't even sure if it was yelps of joy or yelps of pain. But the fact that his tail was wagging out of control told me that it was of joy. "Back to the dorm we go!" I said as I stood up straight. In the distance I could still see the girls gathered up in a circle.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was worried, to say the least. Akuma snuck out of the dorm without a word, giving me no idea on when she actually left. Hell she didn't actually leave a note this time for me so that of course made things worse. She ALWAYS left notes when she would go out, even when I was mad at her or the me that beat her up.

I heard a thump from outside the door, causing me to rush over and open it to see Akuma putting down stuff. I stared at her as she slowly looked up at me. I narrowed my gaze when I noticed the blood on her forehead. "The hell?" I quickly grabbed her head and moved her hair to examine her injury.

"T-Teme! I fell… jeez…" She grumbled, though didn't bother to struggle to break free. This only told me that for once, she wasn't going to hide any injuries from me. I sighed as I pulled away from her and glanced down at Kurama and Foxy. "Did she truly fall?" I asked them. I heard Akuma snort as she mumbled a 'sure, don't listen to your girlfriend.'

I watched as Kurama's ears bent back as he appeared to have a guilty look upon his features. I noticed the slightly torn bag on his back then remembered how Akuma said she fell. She must have made a small temporary backpack for Kurama… him being overly excited, probably tripped Akuma.

Though that didn't explain the type of injury she got.

-AN-

I'm really happy for Uzumaki Twins… its finally coming to its end after nearly two whole years. This will take one more thing off my shoulder of stress. I mean, how many stories do I have to work with? And soon to be more? You can imagine how stressed I am trying to make sure my chapters stop disappearing. Uzumaki Twins was always the story that lost its chapters. I'm just hoping more of my stories get close to its end so I have less to worry about. That or I can finish typing them up TO their end…

A quick heads up. As stated below, I put a new poll on my profile. It isn't one of those 'which story should I update next?' kind of polls. This time, it is asking everyone if I should draw up my stories, and if so, which story would you want. I already got 1 vote on YnK, which seems to be this year's story of popularity.

There are options that state 'none' and 'just stick to writing' so that you do have a full choice. It's a max of 2 votes, so if you want, go ahead and hit up that poll.

**I put up a new poll on my profile**. I took down the story vote (Yeah, kind of early, but only 10 people put in votes) but the winner for that was Caged. I will put that up on… uh… looking at calendar… won't be this month… that is for sure. Look for it on one of these 3 dates: March 2nd, March 9th or March 16th. It is looking to be closer towards March 9th, maybe 16th. I will be busy the rest of this month working on the missing chapters on my stories is why…

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get it's title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

I have a phone interview for a job today… I am hoping it goes well since I desperately need a job. My friend was working when I was called up to set up a phone interview. She was like "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

I really hope I can get this job, so that she will keep to her word… and we could hang after work or talk or something.

†

"I told you I'm fine!" I grunted as Sasuke examined my injury once again after I took a shower. "I can't believe that this is a normal cut from a fall, Akuma." I slapped his hand away, glaring. "I'm telling you I fell… you never bothered to ask where I landed." I stated which left Sasuke to fall silent. It was true; he never did ask where I landed when I fell. "So…" He faced me. "You remember that broken brick in the wall at the corner when you turn to head back to the dorms? That… would be where I hit." He stayed silent before sighing. "Alright… that I can believe." He said, flopping down on his bed.

I went to say something but stopped when there was a knock on the door to the dorm. We both glanced at each other before I got up to answer the door. I opened the door to see two police officers standing at the door with their arms crossed. "Uh… how can I help you?" I asked. "Is Uchiha Sasuke here?" the one asked. At hearing his name, Sasuke walked over to the door. "Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he stood next to me. "We would like to talk to you about your brother." The other said. "Oh god what did Itachi do now?" Sasuke asked, as he braced for what Itachi could have done.

"It isn't the matter of what he has done… it is the matter of what has happened to him." I turned to Sasuke and watched as he dropped his anticipation and swapped it out for confusion. I backed away from the door. "Come in." I said, allowing the officers to walk past me. I closed the door then pushed Sasuke into the dorm room. "What happened to Itachi?" Sasuke asked, finally talking for himself again.

"Your brother was killed." I stumbled in my step as Sasuke's mouth gaped open. "W-what?" he asked, unsure if he heard right. "Your brother was killed in a fire. His body was horribly charred that they couldn't salvage all of his remains." I knew what was going to come from Sasuke's mouth. Even I had the same thought go through. "Then how are you so sure it is my brother? Don't you think that it could easily be someone else?" Sasuke practically shouted.

"The fire was at his apartment. His roommate is safe, as he was at an art convention, showing off his art work. The only other person registered to that room is Itachi." I narrowed my gaze as I glanced over to the officers. That was a lie. I remembered there being something said about a third roommate that barely came back to the apartment due to being busy. I wanted to say that, but I have bad experience with police officers that twist anything I say.

"Itachi was on vacation with Akuma and myself… he left early, saying something came up…." Sasuke said. "According to his roommate, Deidara, he had asked Itachi for help due to the apartment manager threatening to turn off their electricity, heat and water, claiming that they didn't pay." To me, something didn't seem right about any of this, but Sasuke knew his brother best. Itachi probably was the type who would leave something in order to make sure someone is safe. Deidara would have been left without heat and the ability to get around. Of course he would go help Deidara… but couldn't Itachi do the transaction from where we were at? Or did that apartment only take payment a certain way or from Itachi himself since the room was under his name?

"He didn't die from the fire, did he?" Sasuke asked, making me stare at him like he had three heads. "Your assumption is correct… we believe that it was a homicide. There is a lot of proof of it being a homicide within the crime scene. The skull had a bullet hole in the back of the head, telling us that he was possibly killed in the execution stance." Sasuke frowned. I could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions but was having a hard time doing so.

The police left not too long after letting Sasuke take claim to his brother's remains and belongings. Sasuke was frustrated. He had asked the officers if they were going to continue their investigation on Itachi's case… the answer wasn't what Sasuke was looking for. _"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama, but because of Itachi's involvement in the 10 year unsolved case, no homicide detective is willing to press on with the case. Itachi never made it off the suspects list, so they believe that it was just the way of life cleaning itself up. They marked his death as suicide, saying he couldn't handle the lies of what he had done anymore."_

Not something you would want to hear about your own relative. The problem is, everything could be turned on me. If Sasuke had a mental breakdown, he would blame me for Itachi's case not being examined. I was the only witness in the case, and I couldn't even remember most of the events that took place due to suffering trauma. Due to this, Itachi was considered the main suspect in the case and never lost that position. It's not like the court was willing to listen to me say what took place 10 years later, when I was in contact with Itachi. They could believe that Itachi put me up to clearing his name.

"Can't do a funeral… no real body… we didn't have anyone else left in our family… I don't know any of his friends…" I stared at Sasuke as he muttered to himself while pacing the room. "Sasuke…" He looked up. "Now I understand why you always said 'treat people as though everyday was the last day of your life'… you never know when you or that person will die…" I frowned as he recited my words from when we were younger. I had told him that when he was getting a little too harsh on me.

"The last thing that I did with Itachi was fought with him… is it always like this? You fight with someone and the next thing you know, they get injured or die…" His fight with Itachi was over me… oh man now I knew I was going to be a target. The fight wasn't something ridiculous though, but over me apparently pushing Sasuke away due to fear or something.

"Sasuke… I know it must be hard on you…" He glared at me. Well, that didn't take long. "You don't even understand how I feel. I lost my whole family; there is no one else alive that is related to me…" I mentally nodded as I imagined myself looking around going 'where is my family?' "I lost someone after having an argument with them…" My mind went to the argument I had with Fugaku just before he was killed; it was a silly argument but I did shout 'I hate you' like a childish brat and never got to tell him otherwise.

Sasuke walked over to his desk, pushing everything off it. "Okay! You are going too far!" I went to stop him, but instead got hit in the face by his hand. He stared at me in shock as I held my cheek. I moved my hand and stared at the blood that was on the palm of my hand. What the hell did I just get hit by? A damn brick wall?

-AN-

So I should give a heads up… If I actually get this job, I will have to try and work updating stories in between work shifts. Don't worry guys… I normally somehow mess up my chances for a job, so it is highly unlikely that I will get this job. Also, this story is back on track on being able to update weekly. I retyped up chapters to last until May. After the Phone interview today, I'm going to fix up my schedule and set up days to type up a certain amount of chapters to each story… I almost have them all back to where they were before my computer wiped them.

I'm really tired, but I'm expecting a call any minute now… so I'm using silly ways to keep myself awake until the phone interview is over… then off to bed I go! lol…

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters, we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

"Daemon! Y u so late!" Ah yeah… I was supposed to put Uzumaki Twins and this up on Tuesday… and then I got sick. Fun times, right? Only not. I'm still sick; suffering a fever that just won't go away no matter what I try. I have a splitting headache everyday that dulls down for a short time after I take aspirin.

So it's what? Friday? Saturday? I don't even know… I'm still half asleep even now as I go to do this haha. Anyway… putting up UT, NUA, YnK, HSF, NHS uh… what else… oh wait no, that's it. Not sure when I will update Caged or HoM yet… but they will get a day of the week to be updated. I'm just too tired to review their next chapter to be put up right now… so yeah…

†

"I… I'm going to study." I watched as he grabbed all his law books and bolted out of the dorm room. "…And that leaves me with cleaning his mess…" I mumbled as I walked over to the books and papers that were all over the floor and his bed. I heard a knock on the door. "Just come in, the door is unlocked." I shouted as I lifted up more stuff and placed it on Sasuke's bed. I turned around to see Gaara staring at all the stuff on the floor. "What the hell happened here? Why is your face bleeding?" he bolted over to me, checking my injury.

"Alright… injury on forehead is from the brick wall near the market… Kurama tripped me. The fresh cut that is bleeding now… not sure what caused it." My eyes landed on something. "Change that… I found what hit me." I pointed to the small porcelain raven I made and gave to Sasuke as a form of bribery a year ago. "What the hell happened here?" He asked, helping me pick stuff off the floor and place it on Sasuke's bed.

"Police came and informed Sasuke that his brother was killed… the homicide team refused to press on with the case… and that enraged Sasuke." Gaara stood up with me after we placed the last few pieces of paper and books on Sasuke's bed. "So he hit you?" I shook my head. "Nah, this was my fault actually. I tried to calm him down and wasn't watching where I was standing and got hit with the statue. Least I know that I could use that porcelain raven as a weapon on Sasuke and it won't break right off the bat." Gaara just stared at me, not really finding humor in my injury and what caused it.

"Well I'm sure you came here for more than to find out what happened, right?" He sighed before nodding. "I was wondering if you were free." He asked, while glancing around at all the items on the bed. "I can be if you can help me put these back on Sasuke's desk." I gestured to all the books and papers. "Yeah, I'll help out with that." He said as he lifted up a few books and placed them where he remembered seeing them located before being flown halfway across the room. "So what exactly do you want me for anyway?" I asked as I held out a few books to him. He grabbed them then placed them next to the other books.

"Kiba has a date tonight with Hinata… but because they both were scared, they didn't want to go alone." I stared in silence. "HE FINALLY ASKED HER?" I shouted in denial. "Actually… that right there is a long story… the bar had a party on Christmas eve… which reminds me, there is Christmas gifts for you and Sasuke in the back room there still. Well, we were playing a drunken game of truth or dare… and you know how Kiba gets when he has liquor in his system…" I could only laugh as Gaara paled.

Gaara suddenly went out of character as he shook me violently. "He took my first kiss, Akuma!" I stared at him in horror. "Oh god!" I nearly shouted. "I know! But… he was so drunk… before he kissed me, he had lured Hinata under the mistletoe… and that was where shit went wrong… all so horribly wrong… I regret being the one to go through that damn doorway to give people their drinks…" I wanted to laugh, but I knew that for Gaara, this was a horrifying experience since it was his FRIEND that stole his first kiss.

"Well someone took a picture of it… so now people are blackmailing me without our small group to get me to do things." I laughed, knowing I shouldn't have. "I see so you are being blackmailed to join in on Kiba's date but you don't do that mushy feely sort of thing so you didn't want to go alone?" He nodded, sighing in relief. "Thank god you understand… I tried getting Temari to go but she instantly shouted 'gross' and something about incest."

"Yeah… I think she took it as you asking her on a date. As long as Kiba doesn't get drunk, I'm golden on going." I said, giving Gaara a devious grin. "Now I fear my safety for tonight…" He said, rubbing his forehead. After we put all of Sasuke's books back, I grabbed a change of clothes since I was wearing my pajamas a little too early. I decided I wanted to go for the 'Goth' look just to give Kiba nightmares about his first date, and also blackmailing Gaara, for years to come.

"Gaara, in my closet is a small suitcase, can you bring me it?" I shouted as I fixed my shirt. Not too long after I heard a knock on the door, which caused me to open it. He stared at me. "Akuma… what are you doing…" he asked, still staring at my outfit. "Did you know that Kiba fears Goths?" I asked which instantly gained Gaara's interest. "This is news to me…" He said. "Yeah, Kiba… he doesn't like the gothic or emo look that people take…" Gaara stood there in silence.

"…Your normal style of dressing used to be close enough to someone mixed between emo… gothic and punk…" he said, remembering how I used to dress. "Kiba was supposed to sit next to you… but he was too scared to so we switched places…" Oh so that was how he got that seat. "I haven't worn any of my clothes to its full extent since…" I opened up the suitcase and began pulling out my small accessories. I pulled out the chains and hooked them onto my pants before pulling out my deep black hoodie that was maybe a little too big for me… and by a little, I mean a lot.

I placed the hoodie down then pulled out the makeup kit. "I'm going for the Gaara look." I said, gaining a glare from Gaara. He knew I meant that I was going to put eyeliner around my eye to match him. "You have piercings?" he asked as he pointed to the box filled with body piercings. "Actually… those are magnets. I hate the piercing process, so I always faked it." I pulled out the lip ring and placed it on my lip. I watched as Gaara grabbed the other and placed it on his lip. "Damn… it stays in place." I stared at Gaara and laughed. "I told you that you should have gone for the lip piercing! It actually suits you better!" he shrugged as I pulled out the cuff earring and put it on before grabbing out my fingerless gloves and putting those on.

"Don't forget your hoodie." Gaara said, gesturing to it. I grabbed it as Gaara closed up my suitcase and put it back into my closet. "A gothic emo… I can't wait to see Kiba rage quit in more way than one…" Gaara said. I already knew that he meant that Kiba would rage quit over the mix between them claiming that I am none of that, before he would go into his freaking out bit when he realizes I was wearing the spiked collar and spiked bracelets.

"Shall we go scare Kiba?" Gaara asked as he walked over to the door. "Yeah let me just leave a note." I wrote down on a sticky note that I went out to scare Kiba then stuck it to Sasuke's computer screen.

-AN-

So… I got Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3… I beat it… and got all 50 achievements… I feel as though I have no life… I never finished the other Naruto games (meaning their achievements, finished the game itself) because of the silly online achievements… Bijuu Naruto… yes… forevers please!

I think I'm overly addicted to foxes… considering the only reason I ever kept track of this anime originally… was because I heard about there being a fox… I only watched and read parts about Naruto going demonic… until Shippuden. I liked that they teach you the history and truth of what happened… I like stuff like that. I have always been a history geek… Anyway! Yeah actually, I have nothing to say… Love you guys.

**I have a poll up; please leave a vote.**

I have a lot of untitled stories that I would like to put up… but, I was never good at Chapter names and Book titles… So, I might let people toss some suggestions at me. I'll pick my top favorites and do a final vote for titles… for starters; we will do the first Story that should get its title…

**Story Title Vote:**

This story takes place in the 'future', meaning that there is no Ninja or samurai or any of that in this story. There are, however, people that are animals and then people who are just humans. Here is a quick summary of the story(Which will mainly be in Sasuke's perspective.): The world in the past was lost, or so people thought. Every once in a while, someone from the 'past' wakes up from a sleep capsule and joins those already living their life in the newly build Konoha, which was previously destroyed during the time when sleep capsules were first used. The past threatens those in the present as each member wakes up. The biggest danger was the humanoids; or so people thought. One day, a special 'humanoid' woke up from their deep sleep. The problem is… they weren't truly from the past and they never had a past to begin with. This special humanoid; could they be a threat? Or are they the savior of those in the present?

Entertain me! Give me any title ideas you can think of with that small summary! Pleaseeeeee! I'll try to update stories faster if people give ideas! (Yeah… low blow, right? Haha)

I have two suggestions so far. I needs mar! Not much of a vote if there are only two… haha. It doesn't have to be Japanese titles, yakno? Yes, I do realize that most of my stories ARE Japanese titles… Those were done because it was better than something like… uh… HS Fikushon = High School Fiction… which would you prefer? Or uh… Yogen no Ko = Child of the Prophecy… pretty much, any title I could think of would be cheesy titles in English or just overused titles.

So Japanese, English… Latin? I don't mind what language… just an idea for a title then there will be a vote between what I think are the best titles. (If you do a different language, leave a translation of the title underneath)

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


	52. Chapter Important note

Hey guys, not having the normal information I put at the top and bottom for a reason… I hope some of you will read the explanation for the lateness in my story plus the lack of the repeated author note.

**Please read the bottom note!**

†

The instant I entered the dorm, I looked around for Akuma. The dorm was completely empty and all of my books and papers were stacked up against the wall like they originally were beforehand. I glanced over then noticed the sticky note on my computer screen. "Went out to scare Kiba… not sure when I will be back… P.S. there is food in the fridge… P.S.S… Foxy and Kurama came with me." I crumpled up the note then tossed it into the trash. I yelled at her before to never put sticky notes on my screen, but it was the only place I would notice a note right away.

"I wonder when she left…" I mumbled to myself as I opened up the fridge and pulled out the box that had a sticky note on it with my name. I brought it to my desk and sat down, pulling out the rest of my books. I glanced over to my one notebook and sighed, pulling it out as I opened it. The fact that it didn't appear disturbed told me that Akuma didn't know that this was my journal.

_I feel like shit today. Everything was going great, minus the fact that I made Akuma feel like she wasn't good enough anymore… but we had fun despite it being such a sort trip. Coming back to the news about Itachi was harsh on me. I thankfully didn't lash out at Akuma, but spoke to her in a way as though she didn't understand how I felt. I know that is a lie… I mean, if she actually had family still alive, she probably wouldn't be stuck in this hell hole or suffering as much as she was. They would have taken her in, maybe, and got her what she needed. I'm not sure if Akuma has ever lost someone after a fight… she rarely speaks up about that sort of thing._

_I feel like a jackass now though. For 10 years, I pushed away Itachi and never gave him a chance to tell me his side of the story. He died with the thought that his little brother still hated him. I didn't hate Itachi anymore… Akuma helped me on that part, but I did detest the fact that Itachi would hit on Akuma. Itachi was always there for Akuma when we were younger, but Akuma never had anything to reflect Itachi's feelings. Unlike Itachi though, I actually told Akuma my feelings. I just feel like an ass for that though._

_Itachi had someone he loved before Akuma. I never got to meet that person, but I did learn that they died in a car accident. Itachi was still young, but he managed to heal up fast from the loss. That happened to be around the time that our father announced that Akuma would be staying with us for a while. I still remember those days as a child, constantly fighting over Akuma and our silly truth or dares that we had that were related to admitting that we loved Akuma._

_I wish I at least told him that I forgave him… at least something that would have left him in a peaceful state of mind before he died. I jus-_

I stopped my writing as I heard something fall on the floor. I turned around to see that Akuma's bag fell off her chair. I walked over, picking up her bag, only for papers and a journal to fall out. My eyes landed directly on the journal. I picked up everything and put it back into the bag before grabbing the journal and sitting down at my desk.

Contradicting myself, I opened up the journal and began reading. For the first good bit of entries it was just some small things that didn't matter at all and only explained what she was doing those days. I read over the journal entries from around the time my parents were murdered, causing me to boot up my computer. Akuma had asked me if I knew someone named Rin, this must have been why. I searched up on the internet for Rin, only to get more entries than I wanted. However, none of them were what I needed. I threw her journal in frustration. I was hoping there would be information about someone named Rin, so I could find a connection of some sort in order to clear my brother's past suspect status so that the homicide detectives would investigate.

"I have to do everything on my own." I asked, narrowing my gaze. To do this, I needed to get as many law books as I could in order to score high on being a lawyer and get into the task force. I wanted revenge against whoever murdered Itachi, and the only way I was able to do that was if I was able to get onto both the task force and become a great lawyer.

I had distracted myself from these studies for far too long thanks to Akuma. She was on her own now; I wasn't going to help her. She needed to learn that I wasn't always going to be there for her. I searched up on the internet several books that would help me in my studies, then wrote them down on notebook paper and placed it into my planner which I wrote my new plans for tomorrow. I would wake up early and head out to the library and take out as many books as I could before going to the book store and buying the study guides. I had to do make up tests too, so I knew I had to study for those so when winter break ended I could go straight in and do the testing.

I stood up as I heard movement at the door. I grabbed my planner as the dorm door opened. "I hate you Uzumaki! I hate you so damn much!" I heard Kiba shout from outside the dorm door. "Hold on! I'm not the one who provoked Kurama to begin with! You should know better than to torture a fox!"

"I thought the fox was domestic!" I heard Akuma snort. "You saw that fox when he came to the dorm!" I glanced over at Akuma, raising my brow at her outfit. When Akuma and Kiba were done yelling at each other, I heard Gaara's voice join in. "Thanks to you, that blackmail picture will be long forgotten." I heard slight movement. "Eh… Kiba deserved this scare; I could treat it as revenge for him posting photo shopped images of me in the bar."

"Here is your lip ring." Gaara said. I narrowed my gaze. So Akuma did pull out her suitcase filled with her normal accessories. I shook my head, stuffing my planner into my pocket before pulling my jacket off my chair and putting it on. I walked over to the door, making my way past Akuma and Gaara. "Sasuke, where are you going?" Akuma asked. I stopped walking as I gripped my planner in my pocket.

"None of your business." I walked away, leaving Akuma to be dumbfounded while Gaara started shouting at me that I shouldn't treat the person I care about like that.

-AN—

I will start off on telling you guys why I am late by a long while on updates. Around the end of March, my internet was turned off, due to the company claiming we didn't pay them, which they found out was an error on their part… First week in April, we had the same run in with the electric company, which ended up ALSO being on their part, AND them turning us off a week before the day they exclaimed they would. Then the internet company hit us again, which caused the biggest uproar since our payment plan is to pay them on the 20th every month, and it wasn't even the 20th, considering it is the 24th now, and this happened around the 8th.

I won't go into much detail about this 'suspension' mistake that was placed on me.

Now onto the information I want you guys to read.

While I wasn't able to get on to put up chapters and everything… I was setting up my stories for 'Phase 2' and 'Phase 3'… 'Phase 2' is a rewrite to get most errors out and to fix the reading since 'Phase 1' is just the original copy thrown on without review. 'Phase 3' is the final form of the story, where the Author Notes won't be around and the story will have a whole different touch to it. Uzumaki Twins is the only story that may have to go through a 'Phase 4' since the original 'Phase 2' was pure laziness of just combining chapters without much review. I am currently rewriting it as I would in Phase 3, since that story is practically done and the ideas are out there.

So in other words… For some time now, as I rewrite my stories, there is a high chance that there will either be no update, or an update with an un-reviewed chapter(Meaning that there could be a lot of errors, or just seems like it was written when I was asleep) I would like everyone to understand my delay as I do this.

NUA is my longest story now, and will take the longest to rewrite with its current 85 chapters and the other 20+ chapters sitting on the computer waiting to be put up. As I stated before, Uzumaki Twins is already in rewrite mode, which I have not put any of the rewritten chapters up, since I want to last minute review the chapters when the freshness is out of my mind for me to read and see the errors. I have yet to look over YnK since that story is fresh already… NnB was already in Phase 2 rewrite and most of the chapters were already replaced. HSF… notes are currently in progress, and NHS has not been looked over yet. I want to update Caged and HoM sometime this week, either tomorrow or Saturday.

That poll on what stories you guys want to be put into a comic is still up… I still do want to try and get back into drawing, and I still need to get all those late Christmas stuff up on my Deviantart for people.

To those that do complain on the lateness of updates… I just want to state this… I am human just like you, and I live a life outside of the internet. I go to classes just like everyone, and most of them tend to be early morning classes or late at night classes. I go to the gym everyday for 3 hours, causing mild exhaustion due to weak health. I have been job hunting while dealing with my extended family calling me lazy and a 'good for nothing' in which they try to compare me to my baby cousin who they neglected from the start, who now is a drop out. I dropped out of school after my 3rd year, and went straight into a local college…

They complain that I always am in front of the computer 'tippaty-tappating' for hours, frying my brain cells. They don't appreciate my writing and art; never have… only 'Tachi, Eui and Koh do… So just like everyone else, I have to deal with life and stop my chances to update stories. I wish people could understand that I am human, just like you…

For everyone that actually read the author note, I must thank you. I must ask who does read my Uzumaki Twins story, since I may need to ask some of you something about it. Don't worry it's nothing bad!

I plan to draw up a cover for HSF… anyone have any ideas they think would be a good cover?

-Ja ne for now


	53. Chapter 53

"Has he talked to you?" I sighed, shaking my head. "For the first few days he would leave the dorm before I woke up and if he got back when I was there he would immediately leave and then come back after I was asleep. Now he doesn't do that, he just stays sitting at his desk reading the books and writing down notes. He doesn't make any move to any of the food that I bring him or leave in the fridge for him. When lunch time rolls around at school, he takes off to go eat on his own." Gaara sighed while I took a bite from my sushi wrap. We were sitting in the park, trying to get me away from the study crazed roommate of mine.

"Oh that reminds me." I looked over towards Gaara to see him pull out my journal from his pocket. "All the pages are together now in that book." I smiled. "Thanks… I'm glad your uncle taught you how to mend books… I wouldn't have known where to put the pages since I don't bond well with folders." I put my sushi wrap in my one hand while I grabbed my journal from him and placed it into my pouch. "Akuma, you know you could stay with me until Sasuke is out of this phase." Gaara offered as he took a drink from his can. "I'm afraid that he will forget to eat though if I'm not there." I gave a light smile despite the long sigh that I let out.

"Listen… Temari and Kankuro are holding a party tonight for my birthday. They wanted to hold it tonight as a family sort of thing, and those two already consider you family. Why not break away from the room of boredom and eat dinner with us?" I sighed. "I'm just hoping he snaps out of it… but so far that isn't going like I want it." I took another bite from my wrap with a huge sigh. "Maybe you can make more of these sushi wraps there?" Gaara said, knowing that I did enjoy cooking. "Alright… you don't have to break my arm!" I said, giving a faint smile, which he returned.

"I'll come get you later tonight." I nodded as I stood up and threw my trash out. "At what time do I need to be ready?" I asked, turning towards Gaara. "Well I'm going to take you back to your dorm so maybe in an hour I will come get you, how does that sound?" I let out a long hum. "Actually, can you see me to the market?" Gaara stood up, throwing out his trash. "Alright I will walk you to the market then. You ready to go?" I nodded, picking up my pouch from the ground.

The walk went fast due to us talking about Gaara's birthday party that would happen tomorrow for friends. I went into the market after we reached there, and began my hunt for food to bring back for Sasuke's lunch and dinner. I cursed under my breath, remembering that I didn't ask Gaara if Kurama and Foxy could come with. I mean, Temari LOVES Foxy… and Kankuro tried to smuggle Kurama from me many times. They were probably considered family too right? I sighed. Just in case, I will pick up more food for them so that if Gaara said they couldn't come, I can leave food for them in the bathroom for them to eat.

**Gaara's POV**

I pulled out the key to Akuma's dorm and unlocked it before entering. I instantly noticed Sasuke writing in a notebook as he looked between several books. Foxy and Kurama came running to me, Foxy was meowing and Kurama was barking. I bent down; pulling them both into my arms as I kicked the door closed and looked around for Akuma. There was no sign that Akuma had actually come back from the market, causing me to frown. "Sasuke, where is Akuma?" I asked. He didn't say anything causing me to get irritated fast. "Damn arrogant Uchihas." I said as I pushed Foxy up so she can perch herself on my shoulder, turning my back to the dorm door before facing Sasuke.

"You don't deserve her, and you know it. You won't know what you had until you lost it… but by then; you might just be a mindless fool of the law." I could hear a low grunt come from Sasuke, but he made no motion to show that he was paying attention to anything I said. I shook my head before leaving the dorm to try and find Akuma. I left her at the market, which Teuchi and Ayame work at, so maybe they distracted Akuma since I was only gone for like what, an hour? Though with some minor delay…

"Gaara!" I looked around, trying to find the source of the yelling. I turned around to see Lee running over to me. "Lee?" He stopped running, looking around before he came over to me. "I was training earlier and noticed Akuma walking with a group of girls… those girls came back without Akuma. I fear our youthful friend might be hurt!" I glanced around. "Who did you see?" I asked, hoping Lee might know the people. "I recognize the transfer student since she is in one of my classes, but the rest I don't know." I nodded as Lee grabbed my wrist. "We must not waste time! I fear the worst for our friend!" Lee began his run, nearly causing me to be dragged along with him before he let me do my own running.

Having a cat sticking their claws into your shoulder while you are holding a fox in your arms… yeah, I can't let him drag me like he normally did, but we still had to rush to find Akuma before the worst was found. We made it to the back of the school, where the gym items were all pulled out. "I was training here when I saw the group of girls leading Akuma over… there!" he pointed to the school's back gate. It was closed, which wasn't normal since those gates weren't closed until around 8, when kids had no reason to be on the school grounds.

We raced over to the closed gate and began looking around it. It was actually possible for us to slip through the gates in order to get into that area. I went through first before helping Lee get through. "This place is filled with so much darkness…" Lee said. I had to agree with him. This entire area was eerie… and this happened to be where the school held its herbalist classes. I reached into my pocket, using my phone's screen light to light our way as we looked around.

As we walked in further, we could actually hear talking of some form, causing us to rush over to that area. It was only one of the teachers talking to the flowers that were growing in the garden. "Excuse me; have you seen a student with long blonde hair go through here?" I asked. The teacher turned and faced us. "I haven't seen anyone come through here… why?" She asked, looking between Lee and me. "We believe that a group of girls brought her back here to do harm to her once again…"

The teacher stared at us before putting down the water pitcher. "I will come help you look for her then." I glanced back towards the gate before turning to the teacher. "Do you know that the gate is closed?" I asked. The look on her face told me that she didn't know this at all. God damn that Uchiha and his neglecting traits…

-AN-

I didn't touch this chapter since its original write, so it still is in the original form that I wrote my stories. I'm giving an update as a Christmas gift to everyone… yes, everyone, even those that don't like the story. I'm trying to put effort into rewriting stories between all my shifts at work, but that really is hard.

At least I'm keeping to my promise of not putting a header at the top… I need to finish updating my other stories later today after I get done my dental appointment… that will be the longest appointment ever. Looking at my list… I'd be updating NHS, HoM and Caged… and questioning UT still of course. I just have to figure out where I put my Caged and HoM folder, since it isn't on this giga stick nor on my PC. (No I'm not worried about it being lost, since I know I can find it easily before I go to my relatives to have Christmas.) 'Why so sure about that Daemon? You normally can't find anything in the time you say!' Simple… because I have several memory sticks on my table, I just need to plug them in to update the story. Well, I'm pretty sure I fixed Chapter 3 for Caged anyway… Yeah… it should have been fixed…. I'm sure of it. Either way whatever it is for chapter 3, it will be put up as it is. Don't question my bad judgment!


End file.
